Klaśnij w dłonie
by carietta
Summary: Jak się okazuje, Harry Potter nie jest i nigdy nie będzie do końca zwyczajnym chłopakiem. Siódmy rok tylko to wszystko potwierdza.
1. Daj mi cal i zabierz połowę stopy

**Jeśli kopiujesz moje tłumaczenia (stąd lub z for, na których je umieszczam) i wrzucasz je na portale ogólnodostępne (np. na chomiku), miej trochę przyzwoitości i zapytaj najpierw o zgodę. Ja nie gryzę. Jednak jeśli tak panicznie się tego boisz, to chociaż nie bądź świnią i skopiuj razem z tekstem, kto jest autorem oryginału i tłumaczem. Szanuj czyjąś pracę.**

Tytuł oryginału: Of Pixie Dust and Clapping Your Hands (link na profilu)  
Autor oryginału: point-of-tears  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Klaśnij w dłonie!  
Tłumacz: carietta  
Beta: Malin :*  
Zgoda: jest!

Tłumaczenie dedykowane mei :*:* i w dużej mierze to jej zasługa, że w ogóle powstało :).

O O O O

**Prolog**

_Harry Potter był niski._

Wszystkie historie powinny zaczynać się w sposób, który przyciągnie uwagę czytelnika. "Mówcie mi Ishmael", "To był najlepszy/najgorszy czas", „Pewnego dnia zaraz po przebudzeniu się z dziwnego snu, Gregory Samsa stwierdził, że zamienił się w wielką pluskwę". Chodzi o to, że każda opowieść musi się zaczynać w odpowiedni sposób, a dla tej najwłaściwszy jest właśnie taki: Harry Potter był niski.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że wspomnienie o tym jakim odważnym człowiekiem był Harry Potter, byłoby odpowiedniejsze. W końcu pokonał Voldemorta — plagę czarodziejskiego świata, wroga wszystkiego co mugolskie i ogólnie bardzo złego kolesia — na swoim szóstym roku nauki w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jednak to wszystko do znudzenia powtarzane jest w Proroku Codziennym i Harry będzie pierwszym, który powie wam, że nie pokonał Voldemorta sam. Zrobił to z pomocą przyjaciół i Zakonu Feniksa. W zasadzie Harry poszedł krok dalej i uparcie wykłócał się, że to oni, a nie on są prawdziwymi bohaterami. Tak więc takie rozpoczęcie odpada.

Może wymienienie jego innych, ważniejszych lub bardziej atrakcyjnych, cech fizycznych byłoby dobre, zwłaszcza, że przymiotnik "niski" nie należy do jego ulubionych. Jednak na Harrym nie zrobiłoby to żadnego wrażenia. Słyszał w swoim życiu wiele gadających luster i wie, że wygląda jak niechlujny, wychudzony kujon. Jednak nie narzekał, ponieważ przez większość swojego życia był _zadowolonym,_ wychudzonym niechlujem, a to była ogromna różnica.

A więc dlaczego takie rozpoczęcie? Po co taki bezpardonowy opis naszego skromnego bohatera? Po pierwsze: to była prawda. Przez niedbalstwo jego krewnych w pierwszych jedenastu latach życia, Harry nie mógł pochwalić się oszałamiająca posturą. Nawet regularne posiłki w Hogwarcie nie zdołały niczego naprawić i teraz Potter była niższy od wszystkich chłopców na swoim roku. I tych młodszych o rok. I prawdopodobnie tych młodszych o dwa lata również. Gryfon był bardzo na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony. I w ten oto sposób dochodzimy do drugiego powodu: on wiedział, że jest niski, więc gdy obudził się pierwszego ranka na swoim siódmym roku całe 6 cali* niższy... Uwierzcie mi, zauważył to.

*15 centymetrów

**Rozdział I — Daj mi Cal i zabierz połowę Stopy.**

— Ej, stary, znowu nucisz przez sen! No dalej, wstawaj! Nie mam zamiaru przegapić pierwszego w tym roku śniadania, bo nie chciało ci się ruszyć z łóżka swojego kościstego zadka! — krzyknął Ron Weasley w stronę sąsiedniego łóżka , które należało do naszego Już - Nie - Śpiącego - Bohatera.

— Ja wcale… — wymruczał Harry, przewracając się — nie nucę przez sen. I, z łaski swojej, odwal się od mojego kościstego zadka.

— O tak! Ty naprawdę _nucisz_! To była chyba nawet piąta symfonia!

Ron uśmiechnął się, będąc pod wrażeniem swojej inteligencji. Był również zachwycony tym, że udało mu się obudzić Harry'ego tak szybko. Podczas wakacji, a zwłaszcza po jego urodzinach, potrzeba było okropnie dużo czasu, żeby doprowadzić go do stanu używalności. Ale teraz miał o co walczyć, bo Hogwart był znany z wielu rzeczy: był jedną z najlepszych szkół magicznych, jego dyrektorem był człowiek o mocy dorównującej samemu Merlinowi oraz był domem ucznia, który prawdopodobnie przewyższał mocą czarodzieja wszechczasów. Poza tym Hogwart miał _naprawdę dobre jedzenie _i teraz rudzielec tracił możliwość jego kosztowania przez wspomnianego zielonookiego i rozczochranego ucznia, który wciąż smacznie spał. Więc z werwą, którą mógł odziedziczyć tylko po swojej matce, odsunął zasłony łóżka przyjaciela.

— Mówię poważnie, wstawaj! Naprawdę chcesz się tłumaczyć McGonagall ze spóźnienia na pierwszą transmutację?

— Już dobra, dobra. — Harry usiadł na łóżku. — Już wstaję. I ja wcale nie nucę!

— Skoro tak mówisz, stary.

— Poza tym, skąd, na niebiosa, wiesz o piątej symfonii? Czyżby uwagi Hermiony przebijały się jednak przez twoje zasnute zwoje, czy…

Harry umilkł w połowie swojej ciętej riposty, ponieważ jego umysł zdecydował się dogonić ciało i Gryfon zorientował się, że rozmawia z klatką piersiową przyjaciela. _O co chodzi_? pomyślał. _Zazwyczaj rozmawiam z jego policzkiem_. Chwycił okulary leżące na szafce nocnej i już otwierał usta, by zapytać Rona, czy nie zapomniał czasem powiedzieć mu o swoim kolejnym skoku wzrostu, gdy zauważył, że jego pidżama również _urosła_. A on wydawał się być, o ile to możliwe, niższy niż wczoraj. Jego nagłą, niepokojącą myśl wypowiedział na głos Ron, w charakterystyczny dla siebie, delikatny sposób.

— Na Merlina, stary, skurczyłeś się!

— Dzięki, Ron — powiedział Harry w stronę krawatu rudzielca. — Nie zauważyłem.

— Nie? Naprawdę? Przecież naprawdę sporo się skurczyłeś! To znaczy, byłeś niski już wcześniej, ale na wszystkie świętości…

— Zauważyłem, Ron! Uwierz mi.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził poranków — zawsze działo się coś dziwnego. Jego logika podpowiadała mu, że gdyby po prostu spał dłużej, wszystkie wydarzenia, tej, tak zwanej, radosnej części dnia, omijałyby go i miałby święty spokój.

— Ciekawe o co chodzi tym razem — mruknął.

— Stary, wiesz, że jestem do niczego w takich przypadkach, ale obaj znamy kogoś, do kogo powinniśmy się teraz zwrócić, prawda?

— Hermiona.

Ron pokiwał głową, a Harry zerwał się szybko z łóżka w poszukiwaniu czystych rzeczy.

— Daj mi kilka minut i będę gotowy.

— Poczekam na ciebie na dole. — Rudzielec ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Coś czuję, że moja bystra dziewczyna je już śniadanie, rozprawiając o nowym semestrze i końcowych egzaminach. Wiesz, nienawidzę momentów, gdy wpada w ten swój szkolny nastrój. To psuje całą zabawę!

Słysząc to, ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się. Ron i Hermiona zeszli się zaraz po skończeniu wojny i śmierci Voldemorta, którego pozbył się na szóstym roku. Potter bardzo się cieszył z tego powodu, ponieważ w końcu skończyli z tymi śmiesznymi podchodami wokół siebie, jednak to wcale nie zakończyło ich słynnych kłótni. Tak naprawdę osiągnęły one jeszcze wyższy poziom. Wojny Granger kontra Weasley skupiały się teraz nie tylko na braku prac domowych rudzielca czy rządzeniu się dziewczyny, ale też na zapominalstwie rocznic i pretensjach o nie poświęcanie sobie wystarczającej ilości uwagi. Biorąc po uwagę to wszystko i nowy problem związany ze wzrostem, początek roku nie zapowiadał się różowo.

O O O O

— Hermiono! — zawołał Ron, gdy tylko znaleźli się przy stole Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali. — Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Mamy tutaj… — wyszczerzył się w swoim największym, firmowym uśmiechu — mały problem.

— Och, zamknij się, Ron. Nie jesteś zabawny, uwierz mi — burknął Harry zza swojego wysokiego i, podobno, najlepszego przyjaciela. Ron rzucał tego rodzaju dowcipami od momentu, gdy opuścili Pokój Wspólny i jeszcze chwila, a Harry przestanie odpowiadać za swoje czyny.

— O co chodzi? — Hermiona odłożyła kopię Proroka Codziennego i spojrzała na nich. Od zakończenia wojny wiadomości podawane w tej gazecie nie były zbyt zajmujące. Zazwyczaj były to artykuły o aktualnych wydarzeniach z dnia Chłopca - Który - Przeżył - By - Znów - Zabić - Voldemorta (Harry nienawidził łączników pisarskich. Naprawdę.) lub trywialne materiały Rity Skeeter na temat, który w danej chwili uważała za najbardziej interesujący. Dziś pisano o perfumach, więc Hermiona bez żalu poświęciła całą swoją uwagę chłopcom.

— Wstań.

— Dlaczego, Ron? Spytałam o co chodzi?

— Zrozumiesz, kiedy wstaniesz, Hermiono.

Wstając, zastanawiała się po raz milionowy, w co takiego ta dwójka znowu się wpakowała. Jej rozważania zostały jednakże przerwane, gdy tylko przyjrzała im się dokładniej.

— Na wszystkie świętości, Harry! Co się stało?

— Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o mnie? Może to Ron znów urósł. Czy coś.

— Nie ma szans. Twoja szata na ciebie nie pasuje — wyjaśniła, przyglądając mu się. Przedtem wzrost Harry'ego wynosił około 165 centymetrów, ale jego sterczące włosy dodawały mu kilka fałszywych cali. Teraz wyglądało na to, że jest od niej niższy o jakiś cal lub trzy, co plasowało go w granicach 150 centymetrów… Ludzie nie kurczą się tyle w ciągu jednej nocy. To _musi_ zostać wyjaśnione. Hermiona szybko przebiegła oczami po Wielkiej Sali; na szczęście uczniowie byli zbyt zajęci jedzeniem, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

— Lepiej usiądź, Harry. Trudniej będzie zauważyć różnicę, a my musimy szybko to rozpracować.

Harry był bardzo wdzięczny za tę sugestię. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy się na niego gapiono i szeptano za jego plecami, a jeśli coś miało nastąpić (i to wkrótce) to właśnie to. Bo kiedy najważniejsze dziecię Światła w wieku siedemnastu lat budzi się ze wzrostem drugoklasisty, plotki i spekulacje będą czymś nieuniknionym. Gryfon szybko usiadł, chcąc ochronić swoją prywatność kilka minut dłużej. Na jego szczęście śniadanie dobiegało końca i większość uczniów oraz nauczycieli opuściła Wielką Salę, dając im chwilę na prywatną rozmowę.

Hermiona wyglądała na pogrążoną w myślach, starając się rozwiązać tę niecodzienną zagadkę. Ron w tym czasie zajął się wpychaniem ogromnej ilości jajek i bekonu do swoich ust, natomiast Harry jakoś stracił apetyt. Zarówno z nerwów, jak i z powodu rudzielca, który zajął się teraz niszczeniem biednego, belgijskiego wafla. Po krótkim namyśle Harry wybrał opcję cichego obserwatora.

Ron nie zmienił się dużo podczas ich sześcioletniej znajomości. Wciąż był najwyższym dzieciakiem w klasie z imponującym wzrostem 190 centymetrów. Wciąż miał oślepiająco rude włosy i masę piegów na całym ciele, ale w ciągu ostatniego roku pojawiły się u niego cechy odróżniające chłopców od mężczyzn. Miał teraz szeroką klatkę piersiową i spory zestaw mięśni wyrobionych podczas treningów quidditcha, przez co wyglądał trochę jak gracz rugby.

Hermiona była nadal… Hermioną. Jej brązowe włosy wciąż kręciły się jak szalone i już dawno zaprzestała walki z nimi. Najczęściej zaplatała je w luźny kok lub upinała za pomocą jednego ze swoich piór do pisania. Jej przednie zęby wciąż były trochę przyduże, jednak dzięki małej przygodzie kilka lat temu zdołała je zmniejszyć do bardziej ludzkich rozmiarów. Teraz, w wieku siedemnastu lat, była kobietą i miała odpowiednie krągłości, by poprzeć te tezę.

Harry pomyślał o reszcie swoich znajomych. W każdym z nich, a przynajmniej w ich ciałach, zmieniło się coś niewytłumaczalnego i jednocześnie oczywistego, pomimo że wciąż wyglądali tak samo. Nawet Neville wyglądał na wyższego i stracił swój „dziecięcy tłuszczyk". Potter przez to wszystko szybko popadł w mini-depresję. Nie miał szerokich ramion i pomimo mięśni wyrobionych podczas treningów i prac w domu wujostwa, wciąż był cholernie szczupły. Jego głos zmienił się od czasu pierwszego roku, ale daleko mu było do barytonu Rona, a przy głębokim, basowym głosie Seamusa brzmiał jak żałosny pisk. Jego stare szkła wciąż tkwiły mu na nosie. Włosy sterczały mu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, nadając mu wygląd dziecka, które nigdy nie widziało grzebienia. W skrócie — _Do cholery, Potter!_ rozbrzmiał cichy głos w jego głowie. _Teraz ty sypiesz krótkimi żartami!_ — odstawał od reszty, nawet przed tą tajemniczą utratą wzrostu. _Ale przynajmniej żyję_, pomyślał. _Pokonałem Voldemortem i może wyglądam jak karzeł, ale jestem bardzo żywym karłem._ Z jego rozmyślań wyrwała go Hermiona, która postanowiła zadać mu kilka pytań.

— Czy czułeś się dziwnie podczas snu?

— Artuje obie? — zapytał Ron z ustami pełnymi… co to było? Przypieczona potrawka? — Arry pi ak abity.

— Dziękuje, Ronaldzie. Jestem pewna, że jest, tak jak mówisz, jednak chciałabym, żeby to o_n_ odpowiedział na moje pytania, a nie ty. I bardzo cię proszę, zamykaj usta, gdy jesz. To obrzydliwe.

Ron wyburczał coś pod nosem i powrócił do dziesiątkowania swojego śniadania.

Hermiona potrzasnęła głową, uśmiechając się leciutko.

— W każdym razie, Harry, czułeś cokolwiek?

— Nie, śpię jak zabity.

— To nie czas, żeby udawać bystrzaka, przyjacielu. A wczoraj? Czułeś się dziwnie w pociągu lub podczas uczty? — Hermiona wyglądała na podekscytowaną i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że myśli, iż w tym leży rozwiązanie sprawy.

— Nie, a powinienem?

— Mówiąc szczerze, stary — powiedział Ron, przełykając jedzenie chyba po raz pierwszy tego ranka — zachowywałeś się wczoraj trochę śmiesznie.

— Jak to śmiesznie? — Harry naprawdę nic dziwnego nie zauważył. To była zwykła uczta powitalna za wyjątkiem tego, że było o wiele więcej nowych uczniów. — Śmiesznie „Och, Merlinie, jaki on jest zabawny", czy śmiesznie „Och, matko, jak mi go żal"?

— W zasadzie… ani jedno, ani drugie. Zachowywałeś się po prostu… inaczej.

— Ron próbuje powiedzieć — zaczęła Hermiona — że zachowywałeś się wczoraj, tak jakbyś był… pobudzony.

— Pobudzony?

— Tak! — wykrzyknął Ron, szczęśliwy, że Hermiona tak dobrze to ujęła. — Pobudzony, dokładnie tak jakbyś zjadł za dużo czekolady czy coś. Byłeś bardzo rozmowny…

— … i ożywiony…

— … i nerwowy…

— … a tak naprawdę zjadłeś tylko deser…

— … i chichotałeś, co było cholernie dziwne, stary.

Harry, który czuł się jak na meczu tenisa, obserwując dwójkę przyjaciół, w końcu załapał ostatnie zdanie Ron.

— Ja nie chichoczę! — wykrzyknął oburzony.

— Przykro mi, stary, ale to prawda. I to kilka razy.

— Hermiono?

— Myślę, że Ron trochę przesadza, ale śmiałeś się wczoraj uroczo, Harry. Nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś zachowywał się tak figlarnie.

Harry jęknął i położył głowę na swoich ramionach. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie. "Uroczy" i „figlarny". Dwa przymiotniki, którymi chce być opisany każdy siedemnastolatek.

— Fantastycznie. Jestem dziewczyną — wymruczał w blat stołu, na co Ron wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, zrzucając przy tym swój kubek. Harry instynktownie wyciągnął rękę i złapał go, nim zdążył zderzyć się z podłogą. Reakcja rudzielca sprawiła, że kilka ciekawskich głów odwróciło się w ich stronę.

— Ron, uspokój się, a co do ciebie, Harry — nie jest tak źle. Takie zachowanie w ogóle nie świadczy o tym, że zmieniasz się w dziewczynę. Mówiąc szczerze jestem urażona tym, że postrzegasz kobiety jako bezmózgie, chichoczące…

— Zwolnij, Hermiono! — Harry wiedział, że musi działać szybko, bo inaczej gniew przyjaciółki będzie ogromny. — Wcale tak nie myślę! Po prostu, męskie ego nie lubi takich słów jak „uroczy" i „figlarny". Wolimy być opisywani jako krzepcy, przystojni, wysportowani… — Ron parsknął w swoje mleko, prawie ochlapując nim Hermionę. — Tak, Ron, wiem, że żadna z tych rzeczy do mnie nie pasuje, dziękuję ci. — Harry zakończył z uśmiechem, rzucając kawałkiem jajka w swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela.

Ron zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej, nawet jeśli chodziło o śmianie się z samego siebie. Hermiona wymruczała coś mrocznego na temat męskiego ego, ale jej oczy mówiły, że nie jest wściekła tylko rozdrażniona ich nieporadnością.

— W każdym razie — zaczęła, wracając do głównego problemu — byłeś wczoraj uroczy i _to nie jest zła rzecz_. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że twoje zachowanie i nagła utrata wzrostu są ze sobą połączone, ale nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób. Dwie rzeczy to za mało, żeby wysnuć jakieś dogłębne wnioski.

— Może to jakiś urok lub klątwa? — zaproponował Ron znad swojego talerza. Harry, który czuł się już lepiej, postanowił spróbować trochę jajek, jednak po jednym kawałku, zdecydował się na zwykłą grzankę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Ron może jeść ich takie ilości. Smakowały… dziwnie.

— Klątwa odpada. Harry musiałby skurczyć się od razu w momencie jej rzucenia, a przy rzucaniu uroku potrzebny jest kontakt wzrokowy, więc jeśli nie był to któryś z chłopców w dormitorium, w co szczerze wątpię, problem Harry'ego jest innej natury. Jednak, żeby być pewnym…

Hermiona szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę i wycelowała w twarz przyjaciela. Harry'ego po raz kolejny zadziwił fakt, jak straszna może być Hermiona Granger, gdy tylko tego chce. Rzuciła kilka zaklęć i wykonała kilka dziwnych ruchów. Po chwili pokręciła głową.

— Nic a nic. Nie wykryłam żadnych klątw czy uroków. Moje zaklęcia nie mają takiej mocy jak twoje, Harry, ale jestem pewna, że wykryłabym każdą klątwę rzuconą na ciebie w tym zamku.

Gryfon zarumienił się, słysząc ten komplement i wymruczał coś o potrzebie udania się na zajęcia. Nie chciał ruszać się z miejsca i słuchać opinii kolegów o jego nowej, nieco innej, posturze.

— Nie martw się, stary — pocieszył go Ron, gdy wstawali ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. — Ludzie zawsze będą gadać, ale masz nas, Gryfonów. Lojalność, miłość i jedność to u nas najważniejsze cechy!

— Hej, Harry! — wykrzyknął nagle Seamus. — Jak tam odruchy szukającego? Myślisz, że zdobędziesz Puchar?

Irlandczyk wyszczerzył się i rzucił w jego stronę jabłko. Finnigan — zapalony fan quidditcha — postawił sobie za punkt honoru utrzymanie zdolności Harry'ego w pełnej gotowości i rzucał w niego różnymi przedmiotami przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Dziś nie było inaczej, ale dzięki jego okrzykowi Harry był w stanie złapać owoc, nie odwracając nawet głowy w jego stronę.

— Stary, jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał z podziwem Dean, gdy tylko on i Seamus znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Ron poczochrał jego włosy; zadanie, które teraz było o wiele łatwiejsze, biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny wzrost.

— Jest po prostu szybki — powiedział dumnie.

Seamus parsknął głośno.

— Chyba po prostu niski! Jasna cholera, stary, co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jak jakiś pierwszak!

— Och, tak. — Harry zwrócił się w stronę rudzielca. — Już czuję tę miłość i lojalność. Śmieszne uczucie, nie powiem.

Nasz bohater opuścił Wielką Salę w towarzystwie dwóch rozbawionych chłopców, zmartwionej Hermiony i pełnego współczucia Rona.

Miał dziwne uczucie, że to będzie bardzo długi dzień.


	2. Kto w ogóle chce się przyjaźnić z

**Rozdział II — Kto w ogóle chce się przyjaźnić z ogromnym wombatem?**

— Wiesz — szepnęła do niego Hermiona w drodze na transmutację — braliśmy pod uwagę klątwy i uroki, ale są też inne rzeczy, które mogły przyczynić się do tego, że się zmniejszyłeś.

Harry rozejrzał się szybko upewniając się, że Seamus i Dean nie będą mogli ich podsłuchać. Może i wiedzą już, że jest karłem, ale wolał nie słyszeć ich teorii na ten temat. Zadowolony z faktu, iż Ron zajmował ich rozmową o quiddtichu, odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciółki.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał.

— No więc próbowałam sobie przypomnieć wszystkie książki, które przeczytałam o czarnej magii i te, które mogłyby być pomocne w… — Zamilkła, widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego. — No co? Powinieneś być zadowolony z tego, że jestem taka oczytana! W każdym razie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę to, że zachowywałeś się dziwnie na wczorajszej uczcie, to mógł być jakiś eliksir, który ktoś dodał do twojego jedzenia.

— Ale wszystko smakowało normalnie...

— To nic nie znaczy, Harry. Są eliksiry, które _nie mają_ smaku.

— No dobrze, więc eliksiry to też jakaś opcja. Skąd dowiemy się więcej?

— Porozmawiamy z profesorem Snape'em.

— Umm…

— Och, Harry, profesor Snape nie jest taki zły. Poza tym pracowałeś z nim cały zeszły rok na rzecz wojny, a on jest najbardziej doświadczoną i godną zaufania osobą, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry.

Nie chodziło wcale o to, że Harry nie zgadzał się z tym, co powiedziała Hermiona. Wręcz przeciwnie. Snape wcale nie był taki zły i podczas tych wszystkich przygotowań do wojny zrodziło się pomiędzy nimi coś w rodzaju… porozumienia. W zasadzie Gryfon nauczył się szanować i podziwiać byłego szpiega oraz polubił przebywanie w jego towarzystwie. I właśnie dlatego chciał teraz trzymać się od niego jak najdalej. Wiedział, że Snape najprawdopodobniej zruga go za wzięcie jakiegoś nieznanego eliksiru i będzie szydził z jego niewiedzy. Tak, najlepiej odwlec to jak najdłużej się da.

— Proszę, Hermiono, czy jest jakaś inna opcja?

— Oczywiście. Możemy odwiedzić Madam Pomfrey.

— A więc wybieram bramkę numer trzy — wymruczał posępnie. Nienawidził skrzydła szpitalnego. Po wojnie spędził tam całe trzy tygodnie, będąc pod opieką dozorcy więziennego i pielęgniarki w jednym — Madam Pomfrey. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy tam nie wróci chyba, że sytuacja będzie [i]naprawdę[/i] kryzysowa. Jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, co myśli na ten temat. _To był bunt_ — proste i logiczne.

— To nie jest żaden bunt — sapnęła Hermiona. Harry nie był świadomy, że ostatnie zdanie powiedział na głos i posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie. — Posłuchaj, ta utrata wzrostu może odbić się na twoim zdrowiu i wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym to dobry pomysł. Wiem co o tym myślisz i prędzej zjadłbyś sowie przysmaki niż…

— I to z przyjemnością!

— Nieważne, Harry. Ktoś mógł cię otruć lub Merlin jeden wie co jeszcze zrobić.

Ach, więc doszliśmy i do tego. Myśliciel Hermiona rozważyła wszystkie naukowe opcje, proces, który z każdym dniem zabierał coraz więcej czasu i w końcu mogła wejść w skórę Hermiony — Najlepszej — Zmartwionej — Przyjaciółki. Szkoda tylko, że ta cała naukowa wiedza sprawiała, że dziewczyna była coraz bardziej przewrażliwiona. Harry czuł się świetnie. Naprawdę. No bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, czy takie rzeczy w życiu Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera nie zdarzają się na porządku dziennym? W ciągu sześciu lat pięć razy walczył z Voldemortem, bił się ze smokiem, był na imprezie z duchami i usypiał trójgłowego psa — Puszka. To tylko część całej zabawy, więc utrata wzrostu była w zasadzie czymś… normalnym. _To co robimy dzisiaj po śniadaniu?_ zastanowił się. _Aha! Utrata wzrostu. Świetnie. Zostanie jeszcze trochę czasu na połaskotanie sklątki tylnowybuchowej przed obiadem._

— Harry?

— Przepraszam, Ron, mówiłeś coś?

— Pytałem, o czym rozmawiałeś z Hermioną.

— Och, no więc chce, żebym odwiedził skrzydło szpitalne, ponieważ wpadła na pomysł, że mógł to być jakiś eliksir.

— No jasne! Eliksir. Kurde, Hermiona potrafi zaskoczyć. Dlaczego nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej?

— Ponieważ nie jest naszym prywatnym komputerem i prawdopodobnie brała pod uwagę setki innych scenariuszy.

— Ale wciąż warto się z nią o to podroczyć… czym jest kombuder?

— Nieważne, Ron, już jesteśmy na miejscu. — _Uf, uratowany przez McGonagall._

Wszystkie lekcje oraz lunch, minęły bardzo spokojnie. Można powiedzieć, że szczęście było po jego stronie, ponieważ na żadnych zajęciach nie mieli praktyki, wiec mógł je wszystkie przesiedzieć. Harry zauważył, że pomimo tego, iż jeden z uczniów postanowił nagle się skurczyć, nikt tak naprawdę nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. To było coś jak ze ścięciem włosów. Nie, żeby choć raz zmienił swoje uczesanie, ale widział sytuacje kiedy ktoś zmieniał fryzurę, a ludzie zauważali to dopiero po kilku tygodniach. To była duża zmiana, to prawda, ale nie z tych, które ludzie zauważają od razu. No chyba, że są twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Jednak _ten czas_ nadszedł zbyt szybko i z ciężkim sercem Harry ruszył razem z Ronem i Hermioną — właściwie to dziewczyna ciągnęła go za rękę, podczas gdy rudzielec szedł z tyłu, śmiejąc się głośno — do skrzydła szpitalnego. I to jeszcze przed kolacją.

— Witaj, Harry! Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy się u mnie pojawisz, ale nie brałam pod uwagę już pierwszego dnia. Co sprowadza cię do mnie tym razem?

— Skurczyłem się.

— Słucham?

Harry westchnął i wyprostował się.

— Obudziłem się dzisiaj rano 6 cali mniejszy.

— Och, to rzeczywiście imponujące. Chodź tutaj i pozwól mi się przyjrzeć.

— Czy myśli pani — wtrąciła Hermiona, która martwiła się tym wszystkim coraz bardziej — że mógł to spowodować jakiś eliksir? Albo urok? Próbowałam sprawdzić czy nie rzucono na niego żadnych zaklęć, ale...

— Spokojnie, moja droga — powiedziała kobieta, używając swojego najbardziej uspokajającego tonu, który dla Harry'ego brzmiał trochę srogo. Jednak on od początku był uprzedzony do tej wizyty. — Jestem pewna, że po moich badaniach znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie.

Po tych słowach skierowała Harry'ego do jednego z łóżek. A w zasadzie do "Jego Łóżka". Kobieta żartowała często, ze zawsze trzyma to posłanie wolne, specjalnie dla niego. Potter nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego.

Pielęgniarka rzuciła kilka niewerbalnych zaklęć. W pewnym momencie wsadziła nawet mu różdżkę w usta, a Harry z paniką pomyślał, że koniecznie musi umyć potem zęby. Jedynymi odpowiedziami na jej starania były ciche pogwizdywania, odgłosy dzwoneczków i masa kolorów. Jego przyjaciele stali tuż obok; Hermiona wciąż miała ten zatroskany wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy Ron nie mógł pozbyć się głupiego uśmiechu. Wiedział, że Harry'emu nic nie jest. Hermiona martwiła się, ponieważ zbyt długo nad tym myślała. Harry stawiał czoła o wiele poważniejszym rzeczom i przeżył. Więc to nie było nic poważnego i na pewno wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Prawda?

— Skończyłam już moje badania — powiedziała nagle pielęgniarka.

Harry zaczekał kilka sekund.

— I?

— Jesteś niski.

— To wszystko? Po tym wszystkim, _to jest jedyne rozwiązanie_?

— Harry! Maniery! — syknęła Hermiona, używając najlepszego matczynego tonu. — Niech pani kontynuuje. Jaki jest powód tej utraty wzrostu?

— Żaden.

— Huh…?

— Po prostu, panie Potter — westchnęła kobieta. Szanowała tego młodego człowieka, ale czasami sprawiał wrażenie zbyt mało uświadomionego. — Utrata wzrostu nie jest skutkiem żadnego uroku, klątwy, zaklęcia czy eliksiru; to coś zupełnie innego, coś wewnętrznego. Poza tym jesteś okazem zdrowia. W zasadzie twój poziom magii trochę się zwiększył, co sprowadza nas do…

— Dziedzictwa! — wykrzyknęła nagle Hermiona, która wyglądała na złą na siebie; tak jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź na świecie.

Co najdziwniejsze, Ron wydawał się być tym razem bardziej poinformowany niż Harry.

— Więc… — powiedział powoli. — Harry jest jakąś magiczną kreaturą?

— Że co takiego? — wykrzyknął nagle brunet. Jego umysł podsunął mu obrazy siebie samego przemieniającego się w chochlika i wielkiego pająka.

— Uspokój się, młodzieńcze. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jesteś magiczną kreaturą całkowicie lub tylko częściowo. A w starych, czystokrwistych rodzinach to bardzo często spotykane. Wiele rodów posiada w sobie krew jakiejś humanoidalnej istoty, najczęściej pochodzącą z czasów starożytnych i średniowiecza. Geny te później otrzymują w tak zwanym „spadku" młodsze pokolenia.

— A więc przegrałem sprawę już w brzuchu matki?

— Jeśli chcesz ująć to w taki prostacki sposób, to tak. Jednak nie oceniałabym tego tak od razu, panie Potter. Ta teoria jest jedyną, którą mogę wysnuć po przeprowadzonych badaniach. Być może twoje ciało po prostu zdecydowało się skurczyć i żadne geny nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. _Jednakże_, jeśli jesteś istotą humanoidalną, to nie możemy stwierdzić jaką. Z tym jednym symptomem, jest to niemożliwe do ustalenia.

Kilka minut później cała trójka opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Harry ściskał w dłoniach broszurkę zatytułowaną: Magiczny spadek i Ty. Nie miał pojęcia kto jest jej autorem, ale miał nadzieję, że ta osoba nie obrazi się, jeśli spali ten świstek w najbliższym kominku. Oczywiście zaraz po tym jak ucieknie od Hermiony.

On zwyczajnie _nie mógł być_ jakimś magicznym stworzeniem. To brzmiało zbyt dziwacznie, nawet jak na niego. Natomiast jego przyjaciółka podeszła do tego, jak do każdej pracy domowej: obiecała, że da z siebie wszystko i poszuka jakiegoś rozwiązania w bibliotece. Ron posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie — spędzą tam pewnie mnóstwo czasu, a rudzielcowi wcale to się nie podobało.

Harry poczuł się jak obiekt naukowy widząc, że jego przyjaciółka już miała zestaw pergaminów i piór gotowych do zapisania wszystkich obserwacji. Obydwoje posyłali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Wzrok dziewczyny był bardziej oceniający, natomiast Rona wyraźnie mówił: „Boję się, że w każdej chwili możesz zmienić się w jakieś dziwne, straszne bydle". Jakby nie patrzeć, to był świetny dzień.

Otworzył broszurkę i przebiegł wzrokiem pierwszy akapit. Od razu poczuł się lepiej — już na pierwszej stronie widniało rozwiązanie problemu! W tle powinny rozbrzmiewać teraz głośne fanfary na jego cześć, naprawdę.

— Ha! Nie istnieje nawet cień szansy na to, że jestem jakąś magiczną kreaturą!

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — zapytała Hermiona, która szła, nawet bez udziału ich wiedzy czy woli, w kierunku biblioteki.

— Ponieważ te całe dziedzictwa zdarzają się tylko w urodziny!

— Kto ci to powiedział?

— Oto ta broszurka. A więc to musi być prawda, a odkąd… AU! Za co to było? — Harry potarł tył głowy, gdzie uderzyła go właśnie najlepsza przyjaciółka.

— Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie wierzy się wszystkiemu, co się przeczyta. — Ron mruknął pod nosem, maskując kaszlem, coś, co brzmiało jak _Mól książkowy_. — Jak możesz, Ronaldzie! Co mówi dokładnie ta broszurka?

— „W większości przypadków magiczne dziedzictwo ujawnia się, kiedy czarodziej osiąga pełną dojrzałość. Czasami zbiega się to z ustalonym w czarodziejskim świecie wiekiem pełnoletniości, czyli 17 lat. Jednakże nie jest to do końca ustalone; wszystko zależy od dojrzałości i rodzaju magicznej kreatury." Widzisz? Nie zamienię się w ogromną ropuchę! Zmiany nie nastąpiły w moje urodziny!

— Po pierwsze: czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś tego, co mówiła Madam Pomfrey? Kreatura, w którą się zamienisz, będzie _humanoidalna_. Czy to wszystko, co przeczytałeś?

— A czy to nie wystarczy?

— Och, Merlinie, oddaj mi to. — Hermiona wyrwała mu broszurkę i sama zaczęła ją czytać. Nie było szans, że uda jej się zniszczyć dobry humor Harry'ego. Ona nie mogła. Nie miała…

— Aha!

No i zniszczyła.

— Co "aha"? Co znalazłaś?

— Następny paragraf, Harry, gdyby tylko chciało ci się go przeczytać, mówi: "Inna, rzadsza forma otrzymania magicznego spadku, może nastąpić dzięki innym bodźcom: pożywieniu, roślinom lub innej magicznej kreatury czy zwykłej osoby". Czyli może być tak, że zmiany dokonały się przez coś lub kogoś w tym zamku. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od czasu twoich urodzin byłeś bardzo ospały i dopiero w Hogwarcie odżyłeś, sprowadza nas to do jednego.

Świetnie. Odwołajcie te fanfary.

— Nie byłem ospały. Po prostu nie miałem motywacji.

Ron prychnął i spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

— Nie miałeś motywacji? Stary, ty ledwo ściągałeś się z łóżka! A gdy już to zrobiłeś włóczyłeś się tylko po domu!

Przed oczami Harry'ego pojawiła się wizja, w której zmienia się w wielkiego ślimaka.

— Dzięki, Ron — mruknął, za co otrzymał szeroki wyszczerz i klepniecie w plecy.

— Zawsze do usług, stary.

Obiad w Wielkiej Sali przebiegał w specyficznej atmosferze. Ludzie się gapili. I to bardzo. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, ale po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. _Oni wiedzieli_. Musieli wiedzieć.

— Myślisz, że wiedzą? — zapytał Hermionę znad swojej nietkniętej szarlotki. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje, ale jedzenie w tym roku było obrzydliwe. I nie wiedział jak Ron może pożerać go takie ilości.

— Hej, Potter! — zawołał nagle Justin Finch-Fletchley. — Musimy wezwać Departament Kontroli Magicznych Stworzeń, czy Hagrid sam da ci radę?

— No to mam swoją odpowiedź. Jakim cudem się dowiedzieli?

— Widocznie jeden z pacjentów w skrzydle szpitalnym coś podsłuchał i rozsiał plotkę, ale nie martw się tym, Harry. Wyglądasz całkiem normalnie, więc ludzie mówią tak tylko po to, żeby cię zdenerwować — powiedziała Hermiona, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej książki.

Po drodze do Wielkiej Sali wypożyczyła z biblioteki pierwszą — z zapewne kilkudziesięciu — które miała zamiar przeczytać na temat magicznych spadków i dziedziczności. Harry widział teraz siebie przemieniającego się w wielkiego kozła. No cóż, przynajmniej będzie miał jakiś zarost…

— Harry, czy swędzi cię twoje siedzenie? — zapytała dziewczyna, z roztargnieniem przewracając stronę; jej wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w tekście.

— Słucham? Moje _co_? A powinno?

— Twój tył — westchnęła i zarumieniła się lekko. — Czy swędzi cię u podstawy kręgosłupa?

— Hermiono, dlaczego interesuje cię tyłek Harry'ego?

— Język, Ronaldzie! — syknęła. — Pytam, ponieważ może to być oznaką przyszłego ogona.

— Mogę mieć ogon?

— To bardzo możliwe.

— Fantastycznie. To się robi coraz ciekawsze — jęknął, przeżuwając owoce i zwykłą bułkę. Były chyba jedynymi rzeczami, przeciwko którym nie buntował się jego żołądek. Hermiona zerknęła na niego i szybko zapisała coś na kawałku pergaminu. Właściwie przestało go to obchodzić. Sam Merlin tylko wie, co chodzi jej po głowie. Teraz miał o wiele poważniejsze problemy. — Myślałem, że ludzie nie mając nic do magicznych spadków.

— Bo nie mają.

— Więc dlaczego wszyscy gapią się na mnie, jakbym zaraz miał stanąć w płomieniach?

— Ponieważ to _ty_. Ludzie zawsze będą się na ciebie gapić, a to daje im dobrą wymówkę. Zaufaj mi, niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. — Harry naprawdę chciał uwierzyć słowom Rona, ale przychodziło mu to z ogromnym trudem.

Ludzie gapili się i szeptali pomiędzy sobą w sposób, który przypominał mu jego pierwszą noc w Hogwarcie i Ceremonią Przydziału. Wtedy był Chłopcem — Który — Przeżył, a teraz został Chłopcem — Który — Przeżył — Żeby — Zamienić — Się — W — Kota — Czy — Coś — Takiego (znowu te pieprzone łączniki). Miał jednak nadzieję, że kreatura, w którą się zmieni, będzie miała ostre zęby. Jego zemsta byłaby wtedy łatwiejsza.

Zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i napotkał wzrok Dumbledore'a, w którym jak zwykle można było dostrzec wesołe iskierki. Przez głowę Gryfona przemknęła myśl, że dyrektor zapewne o wszystkim wie. Mężczyzna miał niesamowitą i… cóż, przerażającą skłonność do posiadania wiedzy o wszystkim. Może gdyby go zapytali, rozwiązałby całą zagadkę… Nie. Na pewno nie. Powiedziałby im pewnie, że te wszystkie badania to bardzo dobry pomysł. Coś w rodzaju budowania charakteru. _Głupi charakter_…

W tym właśnie momencie do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyła kolejna rozterka Harry'ego. Severus Snape, oficjalny Mistrz Eliksirów i nieoficjalny Mistrz Ciętej Riposty, szedł szybko w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Jego oczy na krótki moment spotkały się z oczami Harry'ego i Gryfon musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się i nie przywitać.

Zadaniem profesora Snape'a było przeszkolenie Harry'ego w pojedynkach, obronie przed czarną magią i oklumencją. Na początku ich lekcje przebiegały w napięciu — mało się nie pozabijali, a podczas samych pojedynków, zniszczyli wiele fiolek i innych łatwo tłukących się rzeczy. Jednak w połowie któregoś treningu, po solidnej dawce adrenaliny, Harry zrobił coś, co planował od bardzo dawna. Przeprosił. Przeprosił mężczyznę za naruszenie jego prywatności, kiedy zajrzał do jego myślodsiewni na piątym roku. Przeprosiny były szczere i wydawało mu się, że Snape to zauważył. Pomimo że nie zmieniło to zbytnio zachowania profesora, Gryfon wiedział, że tej nocy zawarli coś w rodzaju przyjaźni. Poprosił nawet mężczyznę, żeby mówił mu po imieniu. Nie żeby Snape kiedyś z tego zaszczytu skorzystał. I nie poprosił Harry'ego, aby ten mówił do niego Severus.

No dobra, może nie byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a bardziej zwykłymi znajomymi jednak raz na jakiś czas wdawali się w dyskusję, która nie dotyczyła pojedynków czy czarnej magii. Czasami też Gryfon pomagał profesorowi i otrzymywał od niego spojrzenia, które nie miały w sobie cienia złośliwości. Snape był też jedną z pierwszych osób, które zobaczył zaraz po obudzeniu się w skrzydle szpitalnym po ostatecznej bitwie. Z drugiej strony te niecodzienne oznaki dobroci niosły ze sobą w skutkach zimną maskę Severusa i ignorowanie Gryfona przez kolejne dni, tak jakby był czymś zarażony. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Snape po prostu boi się z nim przyjaźnić. Zupełnie jak gdyby miało to spowodować katastrofę — przeniesienie w czasie do miejsca, gdzie nosi się różowe kapelusze z falbankami i pomarańczowe buty.

Ale był pewien jednej rzeczy: naprawdę chciał poznać Snape'a bliżej. Przez to od pewnego czasu za każdym razem, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu mężczyzny lub gdy wspomniane było jego imię, czuł coś ciepłego w żołądku. Uczucie było dziwne i zastanawiał się, czy powinien w ogóle czuć coś podobnego. Chyba… Tak, odwrócenie uwagi od Mistrza Eliksirów będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Szybko dołączył do dyskusji Rona, Deana i Neville'a. Ha! Zadziałało! Misja Stłumienie Dziwnego Uczucia zakończona sukcesem! Harry naprawdę był wdzięczny losowi za takich przyjaciół. I to nie tylko za to, że odwracali jego uwagę od Severusa, ale też za to, że pomimo wszystko traktowali go normalnie. Nie obchodziło ich, że zamienia się w jakąś istotę — dla nich był tylko Harrym. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że niektórzy nie zniosą takiej próby woli. Bo kto chce się przyjaźnić z ogromnym wombatem?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że przez resztę wieczoru mówił bardzo szybko, mocno gestykulował i chichotał z kilku żartów Seamusa. On może tego nie zauważył, ale Hermiona tak. Notowała tak szybko, że tylko cudem jej pergamin nie zajął się ogniem.

O O O O

Tydzień mijał bez większych incydentów. Oczywiście, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że obudził się któregoś dnia i zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie potrzebuje okularów (fakt, który Harry uczcił żenującym tańcem naokoło dormitorium) i kiedy odkrył, że jego włosy urosły i stały się bardziej — o ile to w ogóle możliwe — rozczochrane (tutaj obyło się bez tańców). No i jeszcze więcej „Działalności Pobudzonego Harry'ego", jak nazywał to Ron. Zdarzała się tak często, że nawet Harry nauczył się ją rozpoznawać.

Tak, jeśli nie liczyć tego, wszystko było w porządku. Spojrzenia i szepty ucichły i tylko raz grupa Ślizgonów podesłała mu obrożę i smycz; od razu wszystko spalił i uparcie twierdził, że to na pewno sprawka Draco Malfoy'a, ale według Hermiony było to niemożliwe.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ on też po części jest magiczną istotą.

— Żartujesz sobie! — wykrzyknął Ron. — Malfoy naprawdę jest fretką?

— Chłopcy! Ile razy mam powtarzać? Spadkobiercy są _humanoidami_. — Hermiona powtarzała to stwierdzenie kilka razy dziennie od dnia, w którym zmalał Harry. — Malfoy jest po części Wilą.

— To chyba ma sens… Na pewno na taką wygląda.

— Taaak. I zmienia dziewczyny jak rękawiczki.

— Ronaldzie Weasley, nie bądź prostacki! — Hermiona nie miała zamiaru słuchać takich stwierdzeń od swojego chłopaka.

Widzicie? Normalność w wydaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Udało mu się nawet zarobić szlaban na eliksirach. Może z trochę innego powodu niż zazwyczaj, bo nie przez eksplozję kociołka. Zadziwiające, prawda?

To była normalna lekcja eliksirów z normalną mieszanką Gryfonów i Ślizgonów. Salę wypełniały normalne opary wydobywające się z kociołków i, och tak, nie można zapomnieć o normalnym i despotycznym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że Snape go unika i był z tego powodu zakłopotany, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Zazwyczaj zdarzało się to po tym, jak był miły dla Harry'ego, a Gryfon nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiał.

Profesor unikał wzroku Harry'ego przez cały wykład i nie wygłosił żadnego sarkastycznego komentarza pod jego adresem na wtorkowej lekcji, więc wyglądało na to, że teraz będzie tak samo. Nawet, jeśli Snape nie chciał być jego przyjacielem… Albo znajomym, nie powinno go to zatrzymywać od oddawania się ulubionej rozrywce, czyli od krytykowania i umniejszania zdolności umysłowych Gryfona.

Nagle poczuł, że nadchodzi kolejna dawka „Działalności Pobudzonego Harry'ego." Nienawidził tego, że zdarzało się to w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach. Jak, na przykład, eliksiry. Na tej lekcji nie wypadało być rozbawionym i gadatliwym. Czuł, że los go po prostu nienawidzi. Z własnej woli nigdy nie pozwoliłby swojemu pobudzonemu alterego wydurniać się na lekcji ze Snape'em, ale oto nadchodził _Dun dun dun dah! Super Harry!_ Skoncentrowanie się w tym stanie na tym, czy eliksir powinien mieć złotą, czy kanarkową barwę, było koszmarem.

Dzisiaj jego noga żyła własnym życiem. Trzęsła się tak mocno, jakby chciała oderwać się od jego ciała i uciec na szkolny korytarz, ale udało jej się tylko zrzucić ze stolika fiolkę i gdyby nie refleks Harry'ego rozbiłaby się ona na milion kawałeczków na kamiennej podłodze sali. Gdy wyprostował się na swoim siedzeniu, poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Odwrócił się i natychmiast napotkał spojrzenie Snape'a, który chyba postanowił zauważyć jego obecność. Harry zwalczył gwałtowną chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Bardzo się starał, wiedząc, że w tym stanie wyrzuca z siebie ten głupi chichot, ale im mocniej zaciskał usta, tym bardziej chciało mu się śmiać. I niestety. W przeciągu chwili, biedny Harry, chichotał w środku cichej lekcji eliksirów.

— Panie Potter! Czy jest coś, co pana śmieszy?

Harry zarumienił się. Snape przyglądał mu się z ciekawością i Harry wiedział, że powinien odpowiedzieć, jeśli chce ocalić kark i resztki godności, ale jego usta nie chciały go posłuchać. Starał się i błagał w myślach wszystkie dobre duchy, żeby pomogły mu w tej żenującej sytuacji, ale jedyne co mógł się z siebie wydobyć, to ten głupi i coraz głośniejszy chichot. Co on wyprawia? Dlaczego był taki pobudzony? Był na najlepszej drodze, żeby dostać…

— Szlaban, Potter! Jutrzejszy wieczór o 19:00 w moim gabinecie. A teraz skończ już te nonsensy!

Świetnie. Jego pierwszy w tym roku szlaban i to za chichotanie. Odwrócił się i spróbował złapać współczujące spojrzenie Hermiony, ale dziewczyna była pochylona nad kawałkiem pergaminu i notowała coś zawzięcie. _Po prostu świetnie_.

Piątek był chyba najspokojniejszym dniem z całego tygodnia. W wyglądzie Harry'ego nie zaszły żadne drastyczne zmiany, mieli o połowę mniej lekcji niż zazwyczaj i wszyscy wyglądali na zrelaksowanych. Duch weekendu nadchodził. Gryfon tak bardzo wciągnął się w grę Eksplodującego Durnia, że jego przyjaciele musieli mu przypomnieć o szlabanie, który miał za niecałe 15 minut. W oka mgnieniu wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego, modląc się, aby zdążyć na czas.

Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że jedynymi osobami, które otrzymały więcej szlabanów niż on, byli bliźniacy Weasley'owie i mogło się wydawać, że powinno to być dla niego czymś normalnym. Więc stojąc teraz, o 18:58, przed gabinetem profesora Snape'a, próbując złapać oddech po tym zabójczym sprincie, powinien czuć się normalnie. Ale nic bardziej mylnego. Ponieważ Harry zdecydował, że dzisiaj porozmawia z Severusem tak _na poważnie_ i zapyta go, czy mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi. Poznać się bliżej. Był to iście gryfoński pomysł, ale uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Tak, był gotowy i nie zmieni zdania. Miał nadzieję. Podniósł rękę, by zapukać i w tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując — co za niespodzianka — profesora Snape'a. Jego usta były wykrzywione w lekkim uśmieszku.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, panie Potter, udało się panu przybyć na czas. — Severus odsunął się, wpuszczając go do środka.

Nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim, ale myślał o tym szlabanie przez cały dzień. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale od zeszłego roku obecność Złotego Chłopca dziwnie na niego wpływała. _Na pewno nie chłopca_ zaoferował cichy głosik w jego głowie. _Bardziej pasuje tutaj określenie „młody mężczyzna". _

Po tym, jak Potter przeprosił go za wypadek z myślodsiewnią, Severus zaczął inaczej myśleć o swoim młodym protegowanym. James Potter nigdy nie przeprosiłby za zrobienie czegoś takiego. Prędzej szydziłby z niego bez końca; coś, czego młody Potter nie był w stanie zrobić. I gdy Severus przyjął jego przeprosiny, chłopak miał czelność być dla niego… miłym. Głupia gryfońska odwaga. Starał się to ignorować i nie okazywać żadnych emocji; treningi przebiegały normalnie, a można powiedzieć, że były nawet brutalniejsze. Severus się nie _przyjaźni_. A na pewno nie z nasieniem Jamesa Pottera.

Jednak wkrótce odkrył, że Potter jest strasznie uzależniający. Podczas ich rozmów i dyskusji nauczył się wiele nowych rzeczy o Ha… o nim. Młody mężczyzna, którego uważał za rozpuszczonego aroganta, okazał się być łagodny i pełen zapału do nauki.

Severus nigdy w życiu nie był bardziej przerażony.

Nie będzie przyjaźnił się z Potterem. To niepojęte.

I wtedy nadszedł dzień ostatecznej bitwy i był świadkiem tego, jak ten nastolatek staje naprzeciw najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika. I zwycięża. Na Merlina, naprawdę pokonał Czarnego Pana! A potem upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię, a Severus był pierwszym, który dotarł do jego ciała. Był też jedną z niewielu osób obecnych przy jego obudzeniu, kilka tygodni później. Właśnie wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że troszczy się o tego młodego mężczyznę bardziej niż powinien. Zdecydował więc, że powinien utrzymać pomiędzy nimi odpowiedni dystans. Potter ma przed sobą całe życie; nie powinien marnować czasu na żadnego rodzaju związki z tłustowłosym profesorem eliksirów.

— Um, sir?

— O co chodzi, Potter? — zapytał, starając się utrzymać odpowiedni ton złośliwości w swoim głosie; prawie mu się udało.

— Co będę robił na dzisiejszym szlabanie, sir?

— A jak myślisz? Będziesz czyścił kociołki.

Och, tak. Oczywiście. Harry podszedł ku stosowi kociołków i przyjrzał się im dokładnie. _Na Merlina, co tu się działo? Przysięgam, Snape brudzi je specjalnie na te wszystkie szlabany, które rozdaje_, pomyślał, wkładając rękawiczki i chwytając gąbkę. Profesor Snape usiadł przy swoim biurku i zaczął pisać coś na pergaminie. Sądząc po zmarszczonych brwiach, oceniał testy niewinnych uczniów.

Przez kilka chwil jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi pokój, było skrobanie pióra i szorowania kociołka. Obaj mężczyźni byli pogrążeni w myślach na temat drugiej osoby znajdującej się w tym pomieszczeniu. Harry znów czuł się lekko pobudzony, ale był w stanie utrzymać to uczucie w ryzach. Przynajmniej nie chichotał jak mała dziewczynka. Zawsze coś, prawda? Z tą energią wyszoruje wszystkie kociołki w rekordowym czasie.

— Panie Potter.

— Tak, sir? — Harry poderwał głowę znad wyjątkowo dużego kociołka.

— Chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o przyczynie zmiany twojej postury i wyglądu zewnętrznego.

— Huh…?

Severus zaczynał się irytować.

— Twój wzrost, Potter! I brak okularów!

— Och, to nic takiego… — Snape coś słyszał? Mówiła o tym cała szkoła, ale Harry wątpił, aby mężczyzna był typem osoby, która z zapartym tchem słucha najświeższych plotek. — Tak naprawdę to sam nie wiem… — To nie było kłamstwo! Wszystko, o czym mówili, cała ta dziedziczność, była tylko _teorią_. — Obudziłem się któregoś ranka mniejszy, a później z poprawionym wzrokiem. — Widzicie? Znowu — zero kłamstwa.

— I nie powiedziałeś o tym nikomu, Potter? — zapytał Severus, czując się tylko trochę zaskoczonym i cholernie zirytowanym. Kiedy ten głupi Gryfon czegoś się nauczy?

— Powiedziałem! Poszedłem do Madam Pomfrey, a ta zrobiła kilka badań i powiedziała, że nic mi nie jest.

— Czy sprawdziła cię pod względem eliksirów, które mogły być w twoim organizmie?

Czy w głosie profesora Snape'a słychać było troskę? Nie… To nie mogłoby być to.

— Tak, sir. Wsadziła mi różdżkę w usta i rzuciła jakieś zaklęcie. — Harry zadrżał na to wspomnienie. Czy pamiętał żeby umyć po tym zęby? Bleh… Obrzydlistwo.

Snape zacisnął usta.

— Hm, jak zwykle powierzchowna. Chodź za mną, Potter — powiedział, wstając i ruszając w stronę prywatnego laboratorium, powiewając szatą i całą resztą. Harry szybko ruszył za nim.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, w jego ręce została wepchnięta fiolka z jaskrawo zielonym płynem.

— Wypij to, Potter. Jeśli to wszystko jest skutkiem eliksiru to to, co trzymasz w ręku to udowodni.

Lekko podenerwowany… Okej, _bardzo_ zdenerwowany, Harry wypił zawartość fiolki. Hmm… Smakowało jak cytryna albo coś w tym rodzaju. Mężczyźni stali w ciszy, gapiąc się na siebie. Harry czekał i zastanawiał się, jaki będzie wynik tego… badania. Zastanawiał się również nad wyglądem Mistrza Eliksirów. _Jego włosy ładnie wyglądają_ pomyślał z roztargnieniem. _Wygląda tak, jakby częściej je mył… Nie są takie tłuste… Dlaczego rozmyślam o włosach Snape'a?_. Jego policzki poróżowiały lekko.

Snape uniósł brew, widząc zachowanie Złotego Chłopca. Jego myśli nie różniły się zbytnio: _Bez okularów widać jak bardzo zielone są jego oczy… Dlaczego rozmyślam o oczach Pottera?_

— Sir?

— O co chodzi, Potter?

— Więc, um… zastanawiałem się, czy eee…

— Wysławiaj się, Potter. Co chciałeś wiedzieć?

— Skąd będziemy wiedzieli, czy ten eliksir…

Harry urwał w połowie, ponieważ nagle z jego ust wydobyło się imponujące i bardzo, _bardzo_ głośne beknięcie oraz chmurka białego dymu. Jego twarz przybrała odcień dojrzałego pomidora, podczas gdy Snape wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, widząc jego zażenowanie.

— Dokładnie tak, panie Potter. Wszystko zależy od koloru tej o to chmury dymu.

— Ach, więc co mówi moja?

— W twoim organizmie nie ma i nie było, żadnego obcego eliksiru.

— Rozumiem… Dziękuję, sir.

— Nie ma za co, panie Potter.

Obaj przyglądali się sobie w ciszy.

— Um, sir?

— Tak, panie Potter?

Dobra, teraz albo nigdy. Głęboki wdech, ponieważ w takich sytuacjach im szybciej się mówi, tym lepiej.

— Sir, zastanawiałem się ostatnio, kim dla siebie jesteśmy. Wiem, że od ostatniego roku jesteśmy dla siebie milsi i poznałem pana i naprawdę pana szanuję oraz chcę poznać pana lepiej. I był pan przy mnie, kiedy obudziłem się po ostatecznej bitwie, ale ostatnio ciągle mnie pan od siebie odpycha, ale ja naprawdę chcę zostać pana przyjacielem.

Na Merlina, czy to w ogóle brzmiało poprawnie? Severus starał się przyswoić te wszystkie informacje, ale okazało się to być bardzo trudnym zadaniem.

— Nie możesz chcieć się przyjaźnić ze mną, Potter — wykrztusił w końcu.

— Ale to prawda, sir.

Czy ten chłopak… młody mężczyzna był poważny? Wyglądał na takiego; Snape próbował doszukać się w tych zielonych oczach chociaż cienia fałszu, ale poniósł sromotną porażkę. Potter chciał zostać jego…

— Ja nie mam przyjaciół, Potter.

— A więc może czas znaleźć sobie jakiegoś? — zapytał żywo Harry. — Wiem, że nasza historia nie jest kolorowa, ale może zaczniemy od początku? Tabula rasa*? Czysta kartka?

Severus był pod wrażeniem. Potter znał łacińskie wyrażenia.

Ale Snape miał racje, kiedy mówił, że nie ma przyjaciół. Jedynie z Albusem ta granica była naruszona, ale to i tak było bardziej jak związek ojca i syna. Jednak, co najbardziej go zaskoczyło to fakt, że tak — chciał zostać przyjacielem tego młodego człowieka. Właściwie nie miał nic do stracenia.

— W porządku, panie Potter, niech będzie tak, jak pan mówi. — Severus wyciągnął dłoń. — Od teraz może pan mówić mi po imieniu, ale tylko, gdy jesteśmy sami.

Harry wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape… Severus się zgodził! Spróbował doszukać się w jego spojrzeniu złośliwości, ale znalazł tylko akceptację i lekkie rozbawienie. To było _szalone_.

— Tylko, jeśli będziesz mówił do mnie Harry.

Gryfon uścisnął dłoń mężczyzny, żeby przypieczętować ten dziwny układ, ale w momencie, gdy ich dłonie dotknęły się, poczuł się jakby rażony piorunem. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a cała powstrzymywana energia wystrzeliła w górę. Szybko cofnął dłoń gapiąc się na nią tak, jakby napisana była na niej odpowiedź na to dziwne zjawisko.

Dobra, tego się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na Severusa, ale mężczyzna wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co on.

— Możesz już iść… Harry — powiedział wolno. — Twój szlaban się skończył.

Harry chciał zapytać, co to, do cholery jasnej, miało znaczyć, ale wciąż był zbyt zszokowany, więc kiwnął tylko głową i odwrócił się, wychodząc do biura profesora. Gdy był już przy drzwiach wyjściowych, odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mężczyzna wciąż mu się przygląda.

— Pro… Severusie… — Kurde, to będzie trudniejsze do opanowania. — Dziękuje, że się zgodziłeś.

Severus wyglądał jakby otrząsnął się z głębokiego szoku.

— Dziękuje… Harry… za ofiarowanie swojej przyjaźni.

— Um, nie dokończyłem czyścić kociołków.

Severus spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew i uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Czy to znaczy, że naprawdę _chcesz_ to robić?

— Ja… eee…

— Jest już późno, Harry. Dobranoc.

— Och, umm, dobranoc Severusie. — Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając za sobą bardzo zdezorientowanego Mistrza Eliksirów. Mężczyzna czuł, że przyjaźń z Harrym Potterem sprowadzi na niego same kłopoty.

Kiedy kładł się spać, po jego umyśle krążyło dziecinne _Mam przyjaciela_! Natomiast wspomnienie o nagłym przypływie energii, gdy tylko dotknął Harry'ego, zepchnął w głąb swojej jaźni. To nie miało żadnej wartości.

Myśli Harry'ego krążyły wokół podobnego tematu. _Severus się zgodził!_ Zastanawiał się, jak teraz będą spędzać czas. Jako przyjaciele powinni się lepiej poznać, więcej ze sobą rozmawiać. Przebrał się w swoje spodnie od pidżamy i położył do łóżka. Zrezygnował z koszuli, ponieważ i tak było mu dziwnie gorąco. Tuż przed zaśnięciem po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie to nagłe uczucie euforii, które towarzyszyło dotknięciu dłoni Severusa. Po jego prawym ramieniu wciąż przebiegały lekkie dreszcze.

Obudził się następnego ranka w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Czuł się świetnie. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń, czy tego, że zaczął się weekend, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. A może to dlatego, że sięgał teraz do karku Rona, a nie do jego klatki… Czekaj, CO?

— _Urosłem!_ — wrzasnął. Na szczęście w dormitorium był tylko on i rudzielec. — Nie obchodzi mnie dlaczego, ale urosłem! Super! — Harry zaczął swój żenujący taniec naokoło dormitorium. Może nie był tak wysoki jak wcześniej, ale ważne, że urósł. Ten dzień zapowiadał się lepiej niż wszystkie Boże Narodzenia, urodziny czy inne święta na świecie, więc dlaczego Ron nie cieszy się razem z nim?

Odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela; jego twarz wyrażała minę największego ogłupienia jakie widział świat. Z tymi otwartymi ustami przypominał trochę rybę. Zdziwiło to trochę Harry'ego.

— Umm, stary, co się stało?

Ron potrząsnął głową i wyglądało na to, że próbuje otrząsnąć się z szoku.

— Myślę, że powinieneś przejrzeć się w lustrze, Harry.

Och, nie. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Gdyby to był film, w tle rozbrzmiewałyby teraz złowieszcza muzyka. Co było nie tak? Miał rogi? Psie uszy? A może pysk? Skierował wzrok na swój nos i ruszył w stronę lustra wiszącego na drzwiach łazienki. Jego nos wyglądał w porządku. Rogi. To musiały być rogi. Albo poroża. Albo dziwne uszy. Może jak u jelenia. Albo byka. Lub ewentualnie barana. Wiedział, że Ron idzie za nim i gdy już spojrzał w lustro, chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie tego, co widzi. Żadnych rogów, poroży, ani niczego w tym rodzaju… Nie.

— Och — powiedział słabo. — Skrzydła.

I to nie byle jakie skrzydła.

— O W MORDĘ, JESTEM WRÓŻKIEM!

CDN.

* z łacińskiego: niezapisana tablica


	3. Myśl piękna i wspaniała

**Rozdział III: Myśl piękna i wspaniała**

Wróżek. Był wróżkiem. WRÓŻKIEM. Z wróżkowymi skrzydłami i całą resztą. Jakby nie mógł dostać ptasich, albo chociaż anielskich, skrzydeł. Ale nie… Musiał dostać wróżkowe. A może to tylko sen? Harry był znany ze swoich dziwnych snów, ale z drugiej strony…

— Ron?

— Tak?

— Mam na plecach skrzydła.

— Tak.

— To nie jest sen? AU! — Harry potarł ramię, gdzie właśnie uszczypnął go rudzielec.

— To nie sen.

— Ach, w takim razie…

Przez chwilę obaj gapili się na odbicie w lustrze.

— Chcesz, żebym zawołał Hermionę? — zapytał Ron, nie odrywając wzroku od skrzydeł.

— To może być dobry pomysł.

— Och, w porządku. — Rudzielec odwrócił i ruszył w stronę drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się w połowie i znów zerknął na przyjaciela. — Zaraz wracam. Nie idź nigdzie.

— Nie musisz się tym martwić — zapewnił go, a Ron wyszedł szybko z łazienki z wciąż zszokowanym wyrazem twarzy. Harry wcale go nie winił; też byłby _zdziwiony_ gdyby jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi wyrosło coś takiego na plecach.

Miał skrzydła. _Skrzydła!_ Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem nic w nocy nie poczuł. Były ogromne… No dobra, może to lekka przesada, ale to nie umniejszało faktu, że bardzo duże skrzydła wyrosły na jego plecach. Może i ma ciężki sen, ale bez przesady, naprawdę.

Jednak odbicie w lustrze nie mogło kłamać.

A więc był magiczną kreaturą i nie mógł nazywać tego dłużej teorią. Wyglądało na to, że jest… wróżkiem. Do cholery jasnej, niemal żałował, że nie zamienił się w ogromnego wombata. Przyjrzał się dokładnie swojej nowej części ciała.

Wyglądały jak typowe wróżkowe skrzydła. Prawie jak skrzydła motyla tyle tylko, że nie były tak rozłożyste i trochę mniej kolorowe. W zasadzie… Byłyby prawie przezroczyste, gdyby nie ich opalizujący poblask i mleczno - biały wzór, biegnący po całej ich długości. I gdyby nie to, że wyrastały z jego pleców, mógłby użyć określenia zachwycające. I powiedziałby to każdej innej osobie, na której plecach by wyrosły. Na jego własnych wydawały się być obce i trudno mu było zaakceptować je, jako coś prawdziwego. Z tego, co widział miały około stu dwudziestu centymetrów długości, z czego czubek sięgał mu trochę trzydzieści centymetrów ponad głowę, a kończyły się tuż przy jego kolanach. Co jakiś czas poruszały się lekko, wprawiając mięśnie pleców Harry'ego w drgania.

Wróżek Harry.

_O, nie, nie, nie, nie! Bez żadnych takich! Już słyszę te piosenki Irytka i całej reszty, gdy dowiedzą się, kim jestem! Cholera. Śmieszne piosenki piszą się niemal same_!

Harry był tak zajęty użalaniem się nad sobą i przeklinaniem wszystkich piosenek, które na pewno powstaną, że nie zauważył powrotu swoich przyjaciół.

— Naprawdę, Ronaldzie, dlaczego popychasz mnie całą drogę i uciszasz za każdym razem, gdy chcę zadać… — Hermiona umilkła w połowie, ponieważ właśnie zobaczyła Harry'ego, który w dalszym ciągu stał przy łazienkowym lustrze.

— Och, Merlinie, Harry! One są… One są…

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się w ich stronę.

— Hermiono…

— One są zachwycające, Harry!

— Nie tego teraz potrzebuję. Czym jestem?

Dziewczyna wciąż gapił się na jego skrzydła, nie mogąc oderwać od nich wzroku.

— Nie jestem pewna, ale wyglądasz jak fae'a.*

— Fae'a? — Harry szybko przejrzał swoją wiedzę, którą wyniósł z lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. — Wydawało mi się, że one pochodzą od elfów.

— Istnieje wiele gatunków fae'i, ale tak naprawdę ten termin nadaje się wszystkim magicznym humanoidom, które są większe od chochlików i wróżek.

— Więc nie jestem wróżkiem?

— Nie wydaje mi się. Jesteś zbyt duży.

Harry Fae'a. Nie pasowało do siebie, więc mógł z tym żyć. Miał nadzieję, że szybko zabraknie im pomysłów na rymowane piosenki.

— Więc jakim gatunkiem fae'i jestem? — zapytał, wracając do pokoju i chwytając koszulkę. Chodzenie półnago przy Hermionie było lekko żenujące. Nagle zatrzymał się w połowie nakładania, zastanawiając się, jak do cholery przeciągnie ubranie przez skrzydła.

— Och, naprawdę — sapnęła dziewczyna. Chwyciła koszulkę Harry'ego i machnęła różdżką, robiąc w niej dwie duże dziury; kolejne machnięcie i ubranie znajdowało się już na Harrym. — I co ty byś zrobił beze mnie? — zapytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Najprawdopodobniej chodziłby nago — wtrącił rudzielec.

— Dziękuje, Ronaldzie. Wracając do twojego pytania, Harry, zejdę teraz do biblioteki i wezmę potrzebne książki. Poczekacie tutaj na mnie, w porządku?

— Nie sądzę. Pójdę chyba do Wielkiej Sali i pochwalę się moim nowym nabytkiem — powiedział brunet ze śmiechem. Strasznie się cieszył, że nie jest już Wróżkiem Harrym oraz, że w końcu był normalnie ubrany.

— Nie wymądrzaj się! Zaraz wrócę.

— Hej, Ron, może pójdziesz z nią?

— Jesteś pewien?

— Jasne. Hermiona pewnie będzie potrzebować pomocy w niesieniu tych wszystkich książek.

— Okej. Wrócimy za kilka minut, stary.

Dwójka wyszła z dormitorium, a Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wiedział, że chcieli spędzić trochę czasu tylko we dwoje. Ich nawyk siedzenia w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego czy znikania popołudniami, nie zmienił się nawet po jego utracie wzrostu. Byli w sobie zakochani i mieli do tego pełne prawo. Nie mógł jednak pozbyć się głupiego poczucia, że ich trzyosobowa przyjaźń zaczyna się rozpadać. Miał też wrażenie, że w najbliższej przyszłości coraz częściej będą znikać samotnie, a on zostanie sam ze sobą. Jakaś jego część nie chciała tego, ale wiedział, że to się stanie mimo wszystko. Drgania jego mięśni przypomniały mu o tej lekcji.

Jednak ze wszystkich rzeczy, z którymi musiał się zmierzyć, właśnie te dwie — magiczne dziedzictwo i związek Rona i Hermiony — były tymi, z którymi mógł się pogodzić i być szczęśliwym. Jednak te głupie skrzydła były trochę trudniejsze do zaakceptowania. Wróżek Harry. _Harry Fae'a! Pamiętaj! FAE'A!_ poprawił się w myślach.

Ruszył w stronę swojego łóżka, żeby poczekać w spokoju na parę zakochanych gołąbków. Niestety po drodze musiał minąć małe lusterko Neville'a, które ten trzymał przy swoim łóżku. Harry podejrzewał, że babcia Neva specjalnie je zaczarowała, żeby było brutalniejsze od swoich innych gadających kuzynów. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś koło niego przechodził, krzyczało swoje uwagi na temat wyglądu. Wiedział, jak wygląda i nikt nie musi mu o tym za każdym razem przypominać, dziękuje bardzo.

— Fajne skrzydła! — zawołało.

— Och, zamknij się — odparł, wystawiając w jego stronę język.

Usiadł na łóżku, starając się nie przygnieść skrzydeł. One jednak same usunęły się z drogi, powodując przepływ dziwnego uczucia wzdłuż jego pleców. Minie trochę czasu, zanim się do tego przyzwyczai. W sumie magiczne dziedzictwo, które otrzymał, nie było takie złe, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że niosło ze sobą wiele nieprzyjemnych aspektów. Co pomyślą sobie inni, gdy zobaczą jego skrzydła? Nie mógł ich przecież schować pod ubraniem. A co jeśli to nie jest ostatnia ze zmian? Może nie był fae'ą, a jakimś wielkim robakiem! Tylko patrzeć jak wyrosną mu czułki na głowie. _Humanoid! Dziedzice są humanoidami_! przypomniał mu głos Hermiony i szybko zepchnął ostatnią myśl w głąb umysłu. Mógłby rzucić na nie zaklęcie niewidzialności, ale bał się, że coś spieprzy i tylko pogorszy całą sprawę.

A co będzie, jeśli jego koledzy postanowią nagle wrócić do dormitorium? Zerwał się z łóżka i wyciągnął z kufra peleryną swojego ojca. Narzucił ją na siebie upewniając się, że skrzydła są dokładnie zakryte. Nagle poczuł o wiele silniejsze drganie mięśni i zdał sobie sprawę, że skrzydła leżą teraz płasko wzdłuż jego pleców. Cóż, byłoby mu to na rękę, gdyby tylko wiedział jak to kontrolować.

Kiedy chwilę później wrócili jego przyjaciele, dormitorium było puste.

— Harry?

— Kurde — powiedział Ron. — Mam nadzieję, że nie mówił poważnie o spacerze w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry szybko zrzucił z siebie pelerynę.

— Oczywiście, że nie! Myślisz, że jestem jakimś bezmyślnym głupkiem, czy coś? Nie odpowiadaj, proszę — dodał, widząc minę rudzielca. — Znaleźliście coś?

— Mam tu kilka książek, więc wybierzcie sobie jedną i zaczynajcie szukać. — Ze stosu, który przyniosła, Hermiona wzięła jeden z największych tomów i usiadła na wolnym krześle.

Harry westchnął cicho. Dokładnie tak chciał spędzić wolną sobotę — na czytaniu. No, ale może przynajmniej dowiedzą się, czym jest.

_Na Merlina, dlaczego ona musi czytać książki, które są cięższe od niej?_ pomyślał, na powrót siadając na swoim łóżku i zagłębiając się w lekturze. Ron, który wyglądał na najmniej zainteresowanego tym zadaniem, z ociąganiem ruszył w ich ślady.

Trójka czytała przez kilkanaście minut. Albo kilkanaście godzin. Harry czuł jednak, że upłynęło już kilka lat. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czego ma szukać. Wiedział, że ma skrzydła, czasem bywa dziwnie pobudzony i trochę się skurczył. Ale nic z wyżej wymienionych nie pasowało do żadnej fae'i, pomimo że niektóre wyglądały interesująco. Jedna z nich, na przykład, nazwana Torremel, miała ognisty oddech. Dlaczego nie mógł dostać tego genu? Lekcje ze Ślizgonami byłyby o wiele ciekawsze, gdyby mógł po prostu podpalić ich…

— Może chodzi o Fintaba? — zapytał nagle Ron. Wyglądał na zmęczonego; czytanie nie było jego hobbym. Jedzenie — owszem, ale nie czytanie. A mówiąc o jedzeniu przegapili już śniadanie i jak tak dalej pójdzie, ominie ich lunch. — Jestem głodny.

— Najpierw praca, później przyjemności — rzekła Hermiona. Nie miała zamiaru zrezygnować z powodu głodnego Weasley'a. — Czym jest Fintab?

— Ech, no dobra. — Ron zerknął w książkę i przeczytał: — „Fintaby to małe, z wyglądu przypominające człowieka, magiczne kreatury, posiadające skrzydła. Żyją na bagnistych terenach i mają skłonność do bycia samotnikami. Są mięsożerne i…

— Zatrzymaj się, Ron. To nie jest Harry.

— Dlaczego nie? Fintab ma skrzydła, Harry też. Fintab ma małe rozmiary, Harry też…

— Dzięki, stary.

— Nie ma sprawy, brachu. Dlaczego Harry nie może być Fintabem?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, zwracając się do Harry'ego.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś mięso?

— Eee… nie wiem, czemu?

— Obserwowałam każdy twój posiłek i od czasu, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o magicznym spadku, gdy tylko spróbowałeś mięsa, wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz się rozchorować. Jesz tylko owoce, surowe warzywa, pieczywo i słodycze. Myślę, że zostałeś wegetarianinem.

Harry niemal zapomniał, że jego przyjaciółka robiła notatki na jego temat. Niemal.

— No dobra, więc jestem wegetarianinem. Coś jeszcze? Ponieważ szukam tylko istot, które mają skrzydła i tyle.

— No, ja też.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Jesteście okropni, naprawdę. Przecież to jest logiczne.

— To daj nam spokój i, do cholery, powiedz, o co chodzi.

— Język, Ronaldzie! — syknęła. — Po pierwsze, Harry jest wegetarianinem. Po drugie, szukamy _energicznej_ kreatury ze względu na to, że Harry często bywa pobudzony. Po trzecie, szukamy określonego rodzaju skrzydeł. Każda skrzydlata kreatura ma inny rodzaj — to coś jak odciski palców u ludzi. Po czwarte, bierzemy pod uwagę przemiany w dorosłe formy za pomocą innych czynników niż urodziny. I myślę, że powinniśmy brać pod uwagę ziemskie typy fae'i, ale nie jestem tego do końca pewna.

— Dlaczego?

— Przez twoją kolorystykę — odparła wymijająco i Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie był jedyny powód, ale nie naciskał.

— To wszystko?

— Tak, Ron, to są rzeczy, których szukamy.

— Świetnie! A wracając do kwestii jedzenia…

— Czy ty myślisz tylko o swoim żołądku?

— Co miało znaczyć to pytanie?

— Może wezwę Zgredka, żeby przyniósł nam coś tutaj? — zapytał Harry, przerywając im. Gdy Ron był głodny, jedzenie było tym, o czym myślał najwięcej.

Kilka minut później mieli talerz pełen kanapek, dzban soku dyniowego i misę pełną owoców dla Harry'ego. Reakcja skrzata była dość niezwykła: jego i tak wyłupiaste oczy, rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tylko zobaczył skrzydła Gryfona. Wyglądało na to, że trochę go to przerażało i przyrzekł milczeć aż po grób. Był lojalnym przyjacielem i Harry wiedział, że utrzyma jego tajemnicę w sekrecie.

Z jedzeniem w żołądkach i lepszym zrozumieniem sprawy, zaczęli ponowne czytanie. Teraz przynajmniej mieli łatwiej, ponieważ mogli ominąć spore kawałki tekstu, które nie pasowały już na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak i tak znalazł kilka ciekawych postaci: jedna z nich mogła kontrolować błyskawice, druga rozmawiać ze zwierzętami (chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że był wężousty, nie powinno go to tak zdziwić), a jeszcze inna potrafiła zmieniać kształty. Naprawdę go ciekawiło, jaką umiejętność _on_ posiada. Czytali w przyjemnej ciszy, przerywanej mlaśnięciami Rona, gdy nagle…

— Aha! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Myślę, że znalazłam! — Zdążyła już przejrzeć trzy wielkie książki, ale tym razem może to było naprawdę TO.

— No? Czym jestem? Czymś fajnym? — zapytał Harry. _Ognisty oddech, ognisty oddech, proszę, niech to będzie ognisty oddech…_

— Panie Potter, wydaje mi się, że jesteś Diligarianem.

— A to znaczy, że…

Hermiona zerknęła z powrotem do tekstu i zaczęła czytać:

— „Diligarianie należeli do największej rasy ziemskich wróżek; jednej z najstarszych i najrzadszych. Posiadały skrzydła, ale ich wzrost był taki sam jak przeciętnego człowieka. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, na jakich terenach żyły, ale ustalono, że preferowały miejsca suche i zalesione. Z powodu swojego bliskiego kontaktu z naturą, wierzy się, że byli wegetarianami…"

— Umm, Hermiono, nie chcę przerywać, ale dlaczego to wszystko jest w czasie przeszłym?

— Za chwilę, Harry. „Były to istoty nieśmiałe i kontakt z ludźmi utrzymywały w momentach, gdy nie czuły żadnego zagrożenia. Jednak wierzy się też, że posiadały namiętną, energiczną i uwodzicielską naturę…" — Harry zarumienił się straszliwie, słysząc ostatni fragment, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Hermiona czytała dalej: — „…dlatego też, ich imię pochodzi od łacińskiego odpowiednika słowa „kochanek". Wszystkie źródła mówią, że były to jedne z najpiękniejszych i najbardziej kochających istot, jakie istniały. Największym honorem było zostanie życiowym towarzyszem Diligariana…"

— Towarzyszem? — zapiszczał Harry.

— Nie przerywaj. „Ich duże, opalizujące skrzydła posiadały wzór biegnący po całej ich długości i były w pełni funkcjonalne. Ten sam wzór widniał również na ich skórze, sprawiając, że były szybko rozpoznawalne wśród innych ras. Mówi się również, że posiadały oczy w kolorze klejnotów. Ostatni Diligarian był widziany 250 lat temu. Uważa się je za istoty wymarłe."

Hermiona skończyła i uniosła głowę, oczekując dumy w oczach przyjaciół z powodu jej znaleziska. Jedyne co znalazła to Harry'ego, który wyglądał jakby dostał tłuczkiem i pełnego sceptycyzmu Rona.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry był… tym Dilicośtam, Hermiono.

— Diligarianem. Dlaczego nie?

— Ponieważ pasuje tutaj tylko to, że ma skrzydła i nie je mięsa.

— Nieprawda, Ronaldzie, jesteś po prostu nieuważny i nie słuchałeś. Po pierwsze, Harry jest nieśmiały, ale odkąd wrócił do Hogwartu zachowuje się figlarnie. Po drugie, często ma napady energii i bywa pobudzony. Dodam jeszcze, choć nie powinnam, że skrzydła są jedne i wyjątkowe dla danej rasy. No i dochodzą jeszcze jego oczy…

— Ale one wszystkie wymarły, prawda? Zresztą wszyscy mówią, że oczy mam po matce, a ona nie mogła być…

— Diligarianem.

— Dokładnie. Była mugolakiem.

— Oczy twojej mamy mogły świadczył o tym, że była tylko nosicielem genu. Magiczne istoty często szukają sobie towarzyszy wśród ludzi. Te geny mogą być w twojej rodzinie od, Merlin jeden wie, ilu lat, a to, że uważa się je za wymarłe nic nie znaczy.

Harry bardzo chciałby, żeby Hermiona przestała powtarzać słowo „towarzysz". Wyciągnął rękę po książkę, która była przyczyną całego zamieszania i obok artykułu zobaczył mały rysunek. Od razu rozpoznał skrzydła. Różniły się tylko tym, że na obrazku spiralny wzór był niebieski. Diligarian miał również jasno niebieskie oczy i wzór na całej skórze. Wyglądało to trochę jak wielki tatuaż. Harry zerknął na okładkę: Encyklopedia Starożytnych Magicznych Istot.

— Chyba nie jestem tą kreaturą, Hermiono. Obrazek pokazuje niebieski wzór na skrzydłach i czarny na skórze, a ja nie mam takiego.

— Ponieważ mogłeś nie otrzymać całego dziedzictwa. Możesz być Diligarianem tylko w połowie. Dopóki nie uzyskam więcej informacji, możemy jednak stwierdzić, że znaleźliśmy naszego wróżka.

— W porządku. — Ron odłożył wielką książkę; wyglądał na szczęśliwego z faktu, że nie muszą już więcej czytać. — Skąd weźmiesz więcej książek?

— Mogłabym napisać do Biblioteki Ministerstwa i pozyskać stamtąd starsze książki, ponieważ w naszej szkolnej bibliotece nic więcej już nie ma.

— Możesz to zrobić?

— Oczywiście, że tak!

— Czekaj chwilę, Hermiono. — Harry wiedział, że to dobry pomysł; potrzebowali więcej informacji, ale nie chciał, żeby Ministerstwo też o tym wiedziało. — Jeśli poprosisz o te wszystkie książki o Dilgarianach ktoś mógłby zacząć węszyć. Znają nas i mogą się domyślić, o co chodzi.

— Nie martw się, będę zamawiać również książki dla siebie. Już od dawna chciałam to zrobić, ponieważ nasza biblioteka jest bardzo uboga w pewnych dziedzinach nauki. Poza tym to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ i tak będziesz musiał zgłosić do Ministerstwa otrzymanie magicznego dziedzictwa. Chcesz, czy nie, jesteś teraz wróżkiem.

— A co się stało z fae'ą? — zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że Hermiona wróciła do poprzedniego określenia.

— Czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś? Pierwsza linijka tekstu mówiła, że należysz do wróżkowej rasy. Jesteś duży, a Diligarianie również byli. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Czy ona… Merlinie miał nadzieję, że nie, bo inaczej…

— Hej! — wykrzyknął Ron, który wyglądał w tym momencie jak jeden z bliźniaków. Nie dobrze. — Wróżek Harry! Genialne!

Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.

— Wróżku Harry, cóż to za czary! Wróżku Harry, wielbię twe rozmiary!

Przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, zarzucając mu ramię na plecy — uważając jednak na skrzydła — i kontynuował swój śpiew, wymyślając wszystkie możliwe kombinacje. Hermiona, która wyglądała na rozbawioną, szybko do niego dołączyła, śmiejąc się głośno.

Harry próbował utrzymać urażoną minę. To nie było śmieszne. Bycie wróżkiem jest poważną i straszną rzeczą. Prawda? Oczywiście, że tak. Ale wkrótce nie był już w stanie i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się widząc Rona, który najwidoczniej miał przypływ inspiracji.

— Och, Harry, mój wróżku, cóż z ciebie za zwierz! Och, Harry, mój wróżku, Hagrid chce cię…

Słysząc to Hermiona umilkła i spojrzała dziwnie na swojego chłopaka, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego. Znał to spojrzenie — mówiło „Już wiem!". Mogły być kłopoty. I wyglądało na to, że Ron również coś wyczuł.

— Tylko żartowałem, Hermiono — powiedział. — Nie powinniśmy mówić nic Hagridowi, bo wszystko by rozgadał. Zresztą go interesują straszne bestie, a nie te słodkie.

— Jestem straszną bestią.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś. — Rudzielec przewrócił oczami.

— Nie myślałam o Hagridzie — wtrąciła dziewczyna — tylko o lataniu!

Z umysłu Harry'ego natychmiast zniknęły wszystkie myśli o strasznych bestiach.

— Huh?

— Twoje skrzydła to nie dekoracja, Harry. Są w pełni funkcjonalne i możesz na nich latać.

W pokoju ucichło, a na trójkę spadło nagłe zrozumienie. To był moment, w którym wszystkie kawałki układanki wpadają na swoje miejsce, a świat nabiera głębszego sensu. Jednak nie powinni podchodzić do tego aż z takim zdziwieniem. Każdy, kto spojrzałby na skrzydła Harry'ego, powiedziałby tylko: „No heloł? Pewnie, że może na nich latać", ale skoro stwierdziła to nawet panna Granger, pozostawała im tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.

— W porządku — powiedział Harry. — Idziemy do Pokoju Życzeń. Trzeba to sprawdzić.

O O O O

Harry wielbił Pokój Życzeń z dwóch powodów: za udostępnienie miejsca do szkolenia GD na piątym i szóstym roku oraz za to, że Pokój nigdy go nie zawiódł. Czegokolwiek by sobie nie zażyczył, dostawał to w oka mgnieniu. Dzisiaj pomieszczenie zmieniło się w coś podobnego do sali treningowej z tym wyjątkiem, że wydawało się w ogóle nie mieć sufitu.

— To niesamowite — sapnął Harry, ściągając z siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę.

— Tak, tak, ale zabierzmy się do latania. — Hermiona wpadła w swój naukowy tryb i nic nie mogło jej z niego wyciągnąć, dopóki nie udowodni swojej racji.

— W porządku, ale… eee, jak?

Hermiona przyjrzała się skrzydłom.

— Na jakiej zasadzie je kontrolujesz?

— A w ogóle mogę? Wszystkie ruchy zdają się wykonywać same z siebie.

— Nie bądź głupi, oczywiście, że masz nad nimi kontrolę. To część twojego ciała.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Co robiłeś, gdy się ruszały?

— Noo… Raz czy dwa po prostu poruszyły się same z siebie, a potem znów, kiedy siadałem…

— Czekaj, w jaki sposób? O czym myślałeś?

— Myślałem o tym, żeby ich nie uszkodzić i chciałem, żeby usunęły się z drogi.

— I udało się?

— Noo… Tak.

— W porządku, musimy popracować nad twoją wyobraźnią.

— Myślałem, że chcemy, żeby Harry latał.

— Bo chcemy! Musi najpierw nauczyć się kilku rzeczy. Dobrze, Harry, chcę żebyś zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie twoje skrzydła w ruchu.

Harry zrobił jak mu kazano. Pomyślał o tym, jak poruszyły się wcześniej w dormitorium. Po chwili znów poczuł przepływ tego uczucia wzdłuż pleców.

— Świetnie! Możemy przejść dalej.

Trwało to dobrą chwilę. Hermiona kazała mu myśleć o różnych ruchach skrzydeł, a Ron starał się siedzieć cicho. Na początku próbował opowiadać o tym, jakie fajne rzeczy będą mogli robić, gdy tylko Harry nauczy się latać, jednak dość imponujące syknięcie Hermiony mówiące, że do koncentracji potrzebna jest cisza, szybko zamknęło mu usta.

— Myślę, że możemy przejść do latania.

Świetnie! Na to Harry czekał. Wiedział, że wszystko to, co kazała mu robić Hermiona było potrzebne, ale on uwielbiał latanie, a robienie tego bez miotły wydawało się niesamowicie ekscytujące. Może bycie wróżkiem nie będzie takie złe. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie siebie jak lata. Zero reakcji. Dobra, w porządku, jeszcze raz. Pomyślał o wznoszeniu się w górę. Nic. Nawet najmniejszego drgnięcia.

— Są zepsute — powiedział w końcu.

— Nie gadaj głupot. O czym myślisz?

— O lataniu dookoła pokoju.

— Hej! — wtrącił Ron. — Może powinieneś pomyśleć o czymś innym, tak jak przy rzucaniu patronusa?

Hermiona zrobiła minę, jakby miała się rozchorować, a potem wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, a ona trzymała się za brzuch, zaśmiewając się głośno i… Czy to były łzy? Harry czuł się zagubiony. W końcu ciekawość rudzielca zwyciężyła szok i zapytał:

— Hermiono, co jest takie śmieszne?

— Pomyśl o czymś miłym — wyparskała, wciąż chichocząc.

— Um, co?

— Och, daj spokój! Wiem, że Ron nie ma o tym pojęcia, ale ty, Harry? „Ze skrzydełek wróżki pył, a myśl piękna i wspaniała, tak jak skrzydła zadziała."?

— Wróżki pył? A co to ma wspólnego z wróżkowym pyłem?

— No naprawdę! _Piotruś Pan_! Bajka dla dzieci!

— Nigdy tego nie widziałem.

— Ja też nie.

— Wiem, że ty nie, Ron, ale ty, Harry? Byłeś wychowany przez Mugoli. To była, i wciąż jest, bardzo popularna bajka.

— Jakby moi krewni pozwalali mi oglądać telewizję. No już, gadaj, co jest takie śmieszne i o czym jest ta bajka.

— Więc część, z której się śmiałam jest na samym początku. Trójka dzieci chce polecieć z Piotrusiem Panem do Nibylandii, a żeby to zrobić, Piotruś każe pomyśleć im o czymś miłym i posypuje ich pyłkiem ze skrzydełek Dzwoneczka.

— Kim jest Dzwoneczek?

— Mała wróżka i przyjaciółka Piotrusia.

— Hej! To robi z Harry'ego naszego Dzwoneczka!

— Dzięki, Ron.

— Nie ma sprawy… Dzwoneczku.

— Och, na wszystkie… Wracając do głównej sprawy: mam skrzydła, więc nie muszę myśleć o niczym miłym ani nie potrzebuje żadnego pyłu — czymkolwiek by on nie był.

— Może nie chodzi dokładnie o miłą myśl… Spróbuj pomyśleć o różnych rzeczach; może się uda.

Więc Harry znów spróbował. Pomyślał o lataniu dookoła pokoju. Nic. O łagodnym wznoszeniu się w górę. Znowu nic. Przypomniał sobie coś miłego — chociaż _nigdy_ nie powie o tym przyjaciołom. Też nic. To bezsensu. Już nawet nie wiedział, o czym ma myśleć! Nagle zdał sobie sprawą, że wyobrażając siebie w powietrzu, nie pomyślał o skrzydłach. Wyglądało tak, jakby sam się unosił. Hmm… W takim razie, jakby wyglądały jego skrzydła, gdyby latał? Pomyślał o chmurach i sobie, kiedy…

— Udało ci się!

Chmury zniknęły, a Harry spadł z wysokości prawie dwóch metrów.

BUM!

— Och, Harry, wybacz! — krzyknęła Hermiona, podbiegając do niego z Ronem. — Ale udało ci się! Latałeś! O czym myślałeś?

— O chmurach — wymamrotał. — Pomyślałem o tym, jak to jest i chyba odleciałem. — Tyłek bolał go teraz jak sto diabłów.

— Mmm… Ciekawe. — Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną. No dobra, _nie wyglądała_ tylko była. Ona zawsze myśli. — Spróbuj nie skupiać się na czynie, tylko na samym fakcie. I trzymaj oczy otwarte.

_Łatwo ci mówić_, pomyślał, ale to nie znaczy, że nie chciał spróbować. Znów pomyślał o swoich skrzydłach podczas latania. Jego umysł podsunął mu obraz, gdzie skrzydła poruszały się bardzo, bardzo szybko. Poczuł dziwne uczucie i… Ej, dlaczego ściany się ruszają? On lata!

— Świetnie, stary! — krzyknął Ron, podskakując jak wariat. — Spróbuj okrążyć pokój!

Zastanowił się chwilę i przeniósł ciężar ciała w przód, tak jak to robił będąc na miotle. Szczęście było po jego stronie, bo wyglądało na to, że tutaj mechanizm działania jest taki sam. Pochylenie w lewo, w prawo, wzniesienie w górę i opad w dół. No kto by pomyślał? Wlókł się jak ślimak, ale leciał. I to bez miotły! Fruwał tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu postanowił wylądować przy Ronie. No może nie wylądować, a bardziej spaść, tyle, że z gracją.

BUM!

— Ha! Musimy popracować nad twoim lądowaniem, Dzwoneczku — powiedział rudzielec, pomagając mu wstać.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak, wielkoludzie! — Harry uderzył go w ramię.

— Hej, ktoś musi pilnować, żeby sodówka nie uderzyła ci do głowy! Niewdzięczna praca, ale jak trzeba to trzeba.

— Och, jasne, jestem tego pewien.

Hermiona przyglądała im się z wyrazem współczucia na twarzy.

— No już dobrze — powiedziała. — Wystarczy tego. Harry, chciałabym, żebyś spróbował jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— To znaczy, Miono?

— Wydaje mi się, że będziesz w stanie schować swoje skrzydła.

— Serio? Nie będę musiał używać Peleryny?

— Nie. Pomyśl o nich, wchodzących w twoje plecy.

— Uch…

— Po prostu spróbuj!

No dobra, skrzydła w plecach. Robiące się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze i… Och, fuj, co to za uczucie? Ugh, już wystarczy.

— Świetnie, Harry, nie widać ich! Dobra robota.

— Dobra? Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Obrzydlistwo. — Na dodatek czuł teraz dziwny nacisk na środku swoich pleców. Tak jakby skrzydła zostały zapakowane w zbyt małe pudełko. I pewnie tak właśnie było.

— Musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Zresztą nie możesz chować ich całą wieczność; ludzie i tak się dowiedzą. — Ta dziewczyna myślała zbyt logicznie.

— Ale mogę spróbować.

— Nie, nie możesz. A teraz rozłóż je z powrotem.

Przez jakieś pół sekundy myślał o tym, żeby jej się sprzeciwić, ale kłótnia z Hermioną nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych życiowych doświadczeń. Potrafiła być straszna. _Naprawdę straszna._

Jeśli chowanie było obrzydliwe, to rozkładanie wręcz przeciwnie. Uczucie było tak intensywne, że zachwiał się i upadł na jedno kolano.

— W porządku?

— Taaak. To było… inne. Trochę mi zejdzie zanim się przyzwyczaję. — Harry wstał i poruszył nimi. Inne, ale _naprawdę_ przyjemne. To było chyba coś w rodzaju zadośćuczynienia za cierpienia przy ich chowaniu.

Kilka minut i schowane skrzydła później, trójka opuściła Pokój Życzeń. Hermiona naprawiła jego koszulkę i dzięki temu nie musiał paradować z wielkimi dziurami na plecach. Wychodzi na to, że za każdym razem, gdy będzie chciał rozłożyć skrzydła, będzie musiał zdejmować ubranie, żeby mu nie przeszkadzało. Nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym poradzi, ale z drugiej strony nie będzie tego robił za często, prawda? Pewnie, że nie. To musiało pozostać tajemnicą.

— Co teraz robimy? — zapytał.

— Idziemy coś zjeść! — wykrzyknął Ron.

— Idziemy do Dumbledore'a — powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.

Zgadnijcie, kto wygrał?

O O O O

Dyrektora spotkali tuż pod jego gabinetem.

— Cóż za miła niespodzianka! Co sprowadza waszą trójką w moje progi w te przyjemne, sobotnie popołudnie? — Harry miał przeczucie, że Dumbledore o wszystkim wie i tylko się z nimi zgrywa.

— Profesorze — zaczęła uprzejmie Hermiona — chcielibyśmy z panem porozmawiać na osobności.

— Oczywiście, panno Granger! Zapraszam was wszystkich na herbatkę.

Twarz Rona rozjaśniła się widocznie. Dumbledore zawsze miał pyszne ciasteczka.

O O O O

— A więc, w czym jest problem? — zapytał mężczyzna, gdy siedzieli już w jego gabinecie z filiżankami w rękach, a Ron z talerzykiem pełnym słodkości.

Rudzielec spojrzał na Hermionę, a ona na Harry'ego. Ach, czyli on miał to zrobić. Odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, którego traktował jak swojego dziadka.

— Wygląda na to, że otrzymałem magiczne dziedzictwo, sir.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały radośnie.

— Naprawdę? A jakież to, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Mam dziwne uczucie, że już pan wie, sir.

Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho.

— O dziwnych sytuacjach najlepiej jest mówić w normalny sposób — powiedział. — Poza tym, zawsze mogę się mylić, Harry.

Gryfon wątpił w to, ale nie naciskał.

— W porządku. Jestem Diligarianem. — No i już. Normalność. Był uosobieniem normalności.

— Wspaniale!

— To wszystko?

— Och, nie do końca.

— Oczywiście, że nie.

— Harry…

— Nic się nie stało, panno Granger. Nie, Harry, to nie wszystko. Obawiam się, że musisz zarejestrować otrzymanie swojego spadku w Ministerstwie Magii. W ich oczach jest to jak bycie Animagiem, rozumiesz?

— Ale nie chcę ogłaszać tego publicznie.

— Rozumiem twoją niechęć i to, że chcesz, żeby uszanowano twoją prywatność, ale niestety nie ma innego wyjścia, mój drogi chłopcze. Jeśli zataisz swoje dziedzictwo, a Ministerstwo się o tym dowie, mogą wywiązać się pewne nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

— Chyba nie wsadzą mnie do Azkabanu, jeśli nie powiem im, że jestem wróżkiem, sir?

Dumbledore znów się zaśmiał. Harry'emu wydawało się, że bawi się _zbyt_ dobrze.

— Nie, ale istnieje możliwość, że możesz stracić to, co otrzymałeś, swój tytuł i różdżkę. W skrócie: stracisz wszystkie swoje prawa jako Potter. To surowa kara, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że spadkobiercy posiadają zdolności przewyższające przeciętnych czarodziei, prawo stara się chronić obydwie strony.

Już nie wiedział, co gorsze: Azkaban, czy złamanie różdżki.

— Nie będzie tak źle — kontynuował profesor. — Poza tym za murami tego zamku istnieją ludzie, którzy staną w twojej obronie.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Rozumiem, dyrektorze. Nie podoba mi się to, ale rozumiem. W jaki sposób mam się zarejestrować?

— Akurat mam w swoim posiadaniu odpowiednią kopię papierów.

— Chwileczkę — wtrącił Ron, wciąż jedząc swoje ciasteczka — trzyma pan formularze rejestracji magicznych spadków?

— Dokładnie tak, panie Weasley. Trzymam sporo papierów Ministerstwa. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy się przydadzą, więc najlepiej być przygotowanym.

Dumbledore podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i zniknął za tylnymi drzwiami gabinetu. Po chwili wrócił ze zwojem pergaminu i pustą fiolką.

— Musisz po prostu napisać swoje imię, pochodzenie, spadek, jaki otrzymałeś oraz datę.

Harry wziął od niego potrzebne rzeczy i już miał zamiar pisać, kiedy uderzyła go nagle pewna myśl.

— Sir, nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, czy jestem Diligarianem. To wydawało się nam najbliższe prawdy.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Harry, chciałbym zobaczyć twoje skrzydła.

Nie mógł odmówić temu człowiekowi. Jakaś jego część uparcie trzymała się tego, że może dyrektorowi uda się to jakoś odwrócić. Czy naprawdę tego chciał? Owszem. Latanie było świetne, ale chociaż raz chciał być normalny. Rozpruł swoją koszulkę odpowiednim zaklęciem i rozłożył skrzydła. Fala przyjemności rozlała się po jego ciele i zachwiał się lekko, ale udało mu się ustać na nogach.

— Są piękne — szepnął Dumbledore, przyglądając im się z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni, chociaż nie wiedział, dlaczego. To były cóż… _Zwykłe_ skrzydła, ale jeszcze nikt nie określił ich w taki sposób.

— Więc? Czym jestem, sir?

— Diligarianem, Harry. Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.

— Wiedziałam! — krzyknęła Hermiona. — Och, przepraszam, sir.

— Nic się nie stało, panno Granger. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem, iż…

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, podczas gdy on wypełniał swój formularz. Jego skrzydła były wciąż rozłożone, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie śpieszył się, żeby znów je schować. Odsunął je po prostu i znów usiadł na krześle. Zbyt zajęty pisaniem, nie zauważył spojrzenia dyrektora i jego małego uśmiechu. _Chłopak już nauczył się je kontrolować_, pomyślał starszy czarodziei. _Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzi_.

Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał na pergamin. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku; wydawało się być trochę za krótkie.

_Ja, Harry James Potter, syn Lilian i Jamesa Potterów,_

_Otrzymałem w magicznym spadku geny Diligarianów dnia 12 września 1998._

Świetnie. Teraz tylko…

— Um, profesorze? — wtrącił Harry najgrzeczniej jak umiał. — Po co jest tak fiolka?

— To na próbkę twojej krwi, chłopcze, aby Ministerstwo miało jakiś niepowtarzalny dowód na otrzymanie spadku.

Harry nie lubił pobierania krwi, a najbardziej od czasu czwartego roku i trzeciego zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, jednak teraz przynajmniej nie było psychopatycznego mordercy chcącego zniszczyć świat. Chodziło o przestrzeganie prawa, a Harry strasznie chciał zachować swoją różdżkę i nazwisko. Zamknął więc oczy i wyciągnął w stronę dyrektora rękę. Na szczęście mężczyzna musiał wiedzieć, o co chodzi i użył wierzchu jego dłoni, a nie przedramienia. Podciągnął lekko jego rękaw i przytknął do niej różdżkę. _Hmm, nie jest tak źle_, pomyślał Harry. _Prawie jak zastrzyki, które dostawaliśmy w podstawówce_. Dumbledore napełnił fiolkę do połowy i zaleczył rankę. Po chwili i ona, i formularz zniknęły w białej chmurce dymu. Typowe.

— A więc, moi drodzy, pewnie jesteście już bardzo zmęczeni dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Możecie wracać do siebie, a ja dziękuje wam za przemiłą herbatkę. Harry, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz zwrócić się do mnie.

— Wiem, profesorze. — Harry wstał i złożył z powrotem swoje skrzydła, starając się za bardzo nie krzywić. — I dziękuje. Za wszystko.

O O O O

Istnieje takie fajne powiedzenie: „Cisza przed burzą". Nie używa się go do opisania pogody, ale raczej do sytuacji, kiedy przed wybuchnięciem jakiejś wielkiej afery, wszystko toczy się spokojnym rytmem. Taka właśnie była niedziela. Spokojna. Jednak wiedział, że momencie, gdy Ministerstwo odkryje jego zgłoszenie, Prorok Codzienny wydrukuje ogromny artykuł o spadku. Rita Skeeter będzie miała o czym pisać przez najbliższy miesiąc. Jego świat miał wywrócić się do góry nogami i dlatego większość dnia spędził w Pokoju Wspólnym z przyjaciółmi. On i Ron rozegrali kilka partii szachów, jedli słodycze, a kiedy zakochana para wyszła razem na spacer, Harry odrobił prace domowe. Normalny dzień. Będzie za nimi tęsknił.

Również wieczorem postanowił się wymknąć i poćwiczyć latanie w Pokoju Życzeń. Tym razem poszło mu lepiej i był w stanie okrążyć pomieszczenie więcej razy niż ostatnio. W zasadzie to było nawet lepsze niż latanie na miotle i odkrył, że może latać naprawdę szybko. Może nawet udałoby mu się prześcignąć własną Błyskawicę? To było chyba najlepsze, co mógł mieć z bycia wróżkiem. W powietrzu zawsze czuł się pełen gracji, a własne skrzydła ułatwiały mu sprawę. Gdy w końcu wylądował… No dobra, upadł na ziemię, położył się na zimnych kamieniem i rozmyślał.

Czarodziejski świat powinien akceptować magiczne spadki. Do cholery, Malfoy był Wilą, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Ale pomimo tego, że wydawało się to być normalne, Harry wiedział, że gdy jego sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, nikt nie skinie głową mówiąc „To super" i zapomni o wszystkim. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nikt nie widział Diligarianów od setek lat… Harry jęknął cicho. Pewnie będą chcieli wysłać go do świętego Munga, żeby zrobić jakieś testy. A może umieszczą go w ZOO?

Gryfon wstał szybko i schował swoje skrzydła — tym razem nie musiał się wstydzić i skrzywił się straszliwie — oraz zreperował swoją koszulkę. Musiał wracać do dormitorium nim zapadnie cisza nocna. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał, było złapanie przez Snape'a… Severusa. Wiedział, że złapałby go Mistrz Eliksirów, ponieważ tylko on łapie go, gdy łamie jakieś reguły.

Pokój Wspólny był prawie pusty i tylko kilkoro spóźnialskich kończyło swoje prace domowe. Harry ruszył schodami na górę do dormitorium. Plecy trochę go bolały. Chyba będzie musiał potrenować nad mięśniami odpowiedzialnymi teraz za latanie.

— Hej, stary — przywitał go Ron. — Wszystko gra?

— Jasne, jestem tylko zmęczony — odpowiedział cicho. Dean i Seamus wciąż byli na dole, ale Neville spał już w swoim łóżku.

— Dostałeś jakąś paczkę. Nie wiem, od kogo, ale leży na twoim łóżku.

Harry podszedł do łóżka. Pakunek był duży i owinięty brązowym papierem. Rozdarł go i odkrył, że to książka. Bardzo stara książka. Przeczytał tytuł i sapnął zdziwiony.

— Co jest, stary? — Ron podszedł do niego szybko.

— Sam zobacz.

Rudzielec przeczytał tytuł znad jego ramienia

— „Moje życie z Diligarianem pióra Lorda Thomasa McTorninga". Och, świetnie! Pewnie zawiera dużo informacji. Od kogo to?

Harry przewrócił kilka kartek, gdy nagle wypadła spomiędzy nich mała karteczka. Od razu rozpoznał pismo.

_Zawsze bądź gotowy._

— No i?

— Chyba od profesora Dumbledore'a.

— Na pewno się nam przyda. Pokażemy to jutro Hermionie. — Ron nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany wizją czytania i Harry wiedział, że robi to specjalnie dla niego.

— Brzmi świetnie. — Uśmiechnął się i ziewnął potężnie. Łóżko było zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem.

Szybko przebrał się w pidżamę i zakopał w pościeli. Nie był sam. Miał znajomych, profesora Dumbledore'a, Rona i Hermionę. Ci ludzie nigdy nie będą traktować go inaczej. _Severus również nie_ pomyślał nagle. _On nigdy nie traktował cię specjalnie tylko dlatego, że jesteś pieprzonym Chłopcem — Który — Przeżył_. A więc niech świat myśli, co chce. Są ludzie, dla których zawsze będzie „tylko Harrym".

— Branoc, Ron.

— Dobranoc, Dzwoneczku.

Harry rzucił w niego poduszką.

CDN

*po wielu rozmowach sama ze sobą, uznałam, że zostawię taką odmianę. Słowo "fae" pochodzi od słowa "fairy", czyli wróżki. A więc Harry, chce czy nie, jest jednym z nich. ; )


	4. Bądź przy mnie

**Rozdział IV — Bądź przy mnie**

Harry nie mógł spać. Po małej, przyjacielskiej szarpaninie odzyskał w końcu swoją poduszkę i słuchał teraz głośnego chrapania Rona, samemu nie mogąc zasnąć. Bezczynnie wpatrywał się w zasłony łóżka, obawiając się tego, co przyniesie jutrzejszy dzień. A może to było już dzisiaj? Nieważne, takie leżenie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Wstał szybko i naciągnął na siebie dżinsy oraz jakąś starą koszulkę. Na wszelki wypadek wziął też Pelerynę Niewidkę. Chodzenie nocą po szkolnych korytarzach było dość ryzykowne, ale lata praktyki zrobiły swoje i Harry'emu niemal zawsze udawało się nie wpaść na żadnego z nauczycieli.

Szybki _Tempus_ powiedział mu, że było piętnaście minut po północy, a więc nie było tak źle. Może krótki spacer go zmęczy i uda mu się złapać kilka godzin… Och, kogo on oszukuje? Jego bezsenność jest już legendą, a jeśli nie jest, to powinna być. Zeszłoroczne wizje zsyłane przez Voldemorta oraz powojenne koszmary skutecznie uniemożliwiały mu zażycie polepszającego urodę snu. Poza tym jutrzejszy… To znaczy _dzisiejszy_ dzień nie zapowiadał się przyjemnie. Jego przeszłość jako Chłopca — Który — Przeżył znowu zostanie rzucona mu w twarz i na dodatek dodadzą do tego cały ten magiczny spadek. Może i zaakceptował ten fakt, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że mu się to podoba i mógł sobie narzekać ile tylko chciał. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy nikt nie słuchał. Szedł korytarzami, pozwalając swoim nogom działać samodzielnie i nie zwracał większej uwagi, gdzie go niosą.

W nocy zamek wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Dzisiaj niebo było zasnute chmurami, więc i tak ciemne korytarze, niemal tonęły w mroku. We wszechogarniającej ciszy wydawało mu się, że słyszy szepty samego budynku. Jedynym sposobem poruszania się w takiej ciemności było użycie nikłego zaklęcia rozświetlającego, ale postanowił je sobie dzisiaj darować. Chodził tędy już tyle razy, że nawet światło świec pozwalało mu orientować się w terenie. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Minął właśnie jedną ze zbroi, gdy wpadł na coś żywego i ciepłego.

Oho, grawitacja jednak działa. I wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on padł dzisiaj jej ofiarą.

— _Lumos_! — Harry natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos i chwilę później patrzył prosto w oczy bardzo zirytowanego Severusa Snape'a, siedzącego na podłodze szkolnego korytarza. Jego szanse na uniknięcie kary umykały mu właśnie sprzed nosa. Widzicie? To zawsze _on_ łapie Harry'ego na łamaniu zasad. Przyjaciele, czy nie, straci dzisiaj sporo punktów.

— Potter!... Harry! — Widać Harry nie był jedynym, który ma z tym problemy. — Co robisz poza łóżkiem o tej godzinie? Chodzenie w ciemności nie jest bezpiecznym zajęciem, a na dodatek łamiesz szkolne zasady — coś, czego zapewne nie ma w twoim słowniku — jednakże…

— Przepraszam, Severusie. Nie mogłem spać i pomyślałem, że może mały spacer mnie zmęczy.

Harry nie wspomniał o tym, że Severus sam wędrował po korytarzu w ciemnościach. Ich znajomość była chyba zbyt świeża, jak na takie uwagi.

— To nie jest żadne usprawiedliwienie łamania zasad — powiedział mężczyzna ostrym tonem, ale nie pozbawił go jeszcze żadnych punktów, ani nie dał szlabanu, co było raczej dobrym znakiem.

Severus przyjrzał się młodzieńcowi uważnie. Wiedział, że powinien teraz go ukarać, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż rozumie skłonność Pottera do nocnych spacerów. Sam był człowiekiem, który preferował ciemną część doby i uwielbiał Hogwart tonący w mroku. Coś, co jak się domyślał, uwielbiał również Harry, bo na jego szóstym roku udało mu się go złapać wiele razy. Na początku robił to od razu, jednak później pozwalał chłopakowi trochę pochodzić, pilnując, żeby nie wpakował się w żadne tarapaty. Gdyby jednak ktoś go o to zapytał, gładko skłamałby, że czeka tylko na okazję, by złapać Pottera na łamaniu jeszcze większej ilości zasad, dzięki czemu mógłby odebrać mu więcej punktów.

Prawda była taka, że nocne spacery pomagały chłopakowi oczyścić umysł i profesor o tym wiedział. Czasami jednak dawał mu szlaban. Może i chciał jego dobra, ale to nie znaczy, że musi się nad nim użalać jak wszyscy jego durnowaci przyjaciele. Wtedy zachowywał się jak na Snape'a przystało. Za to teraz musi być Severusem — przyjacielem. Merlinie, co robią przyjaciele w takich okolicznościach?

— Co się dzieje, Harry? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że wciąż siedzą na ziemi.

— Och, umm… — Harry nie był do końca pewien, co Severus chce osiągnąć. Pytał o jego problemy, próbował go bliżej poznać — być jego przyjacielem. To wciąż było nieznane mu terytorium.

Kurczę, zawieranie przyjaźni nigdy nie było tak dziwaczne. No dobra, może trochę było. Jednak dodajcie do tego fakt, że wasz nowy przyjaciel jest niemal dwa razy od was starszy, a przez ostatnie sześć lat próbował uczynić z waszego życia piekło. Dziwacznie jak cholera.

Ale jeśli Severus się starał, Harry też musi. Przynajmniej trochę. _Musi_ mu powiedzieć o tym wszystkim. Poza tym, jeśli mężczyzna dowie się prawdy z artykułu Skeeter… Zadrżał lekko na tę myśl.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że „pobudzony Harry" starał się dać o sobie znać już od momentu, gdy Gryfon wpadł na Mistrza Eliksirów. Tylko cudem udało mu się utrzymać go w ryzach.

— A więc, sir — Severusie — jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć. — Uch, chyba poszło dobrze. Wpadki z imieniem nie bierzemy pod uwagę.

— Jesteś pewien, że opuściłeś dormitorium o tak późnej porze, tylko po to, żeby mnie znaleźć?

— Eee… nie, ale będzie lepiej, jeśli dowiesz się tego przed śniadaniem, więc wyszło to na plus. — Dlaczego oni wciąż siedzą na podłodze?

Severus musiał przyznać, że jest zaciekawiony powodem dziwnego zachowania młodzieńca.

— W porządku, mów.

— No więc… słyszałeś te pogłoski o mnie i magicznym spadku?

— Tak, Harry. Brzmiały jak typowe wymysły znudzonych idiotów. — Snape w końcu zdał chyba sobie sprawę, w jakiej pozycji się znajduje. Wstał powoli, prostując się na swoją całą, imponującą długość. Harry poszedł w jego ślady, potykając się lekko. Normalność.

— A więc… co do tego spadku to… um…

— Harry, jeśli chcesz, żebym cię _wysłuchał_, musisz najpierw zacząć _mówić_. Twój zasób słownictwa powinien się powiększyć przez te wszystkie lata, nie sądzisz?

Na święte sklątki tylnowybuchowe! Gryfon natychmiast rozpoznał firmowy sarkazm Severusa, ale tym razem nie miał on w sobie tyle jadu. Mężczyzna się z nim… _droczył_. Tak, to zdecydowanie nieznane terytorium.

— Jasne, dzięki. Możemy najpierw wejść do jakiejś klasy? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś podsłuchał, czy coś.

— Zapewniam cię, że jesteśmy tutaj zupełnie sami. Tylko kilkoro nauczycieli patroluje teraz korytarze i są oni przydzieleni do różnych skrzydeł zamku — oznajmił mężczyzna. — Jednak jeśli ci to pomoże, możemy wejść do klasy, która znajduje się na końcu tego korytarza.

Harry'ego naprawdę ciekawiło, czy Severus mówi w ten sposób cały czas. Tak formalnie. Skinął głową i ruszyli w ciszy. Gdy byli już w środku, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

— Skoro jesteśmy już sami, powiesz wreszcie, co cię gnębi?

— Jestem magiczną istotą. — Proszę. Zrobił to. Teraz tylko zszokowana mina…

— Wiem o tym.

Oczywiście, że wie. Tego mężczyzny nie da się zaskoczyć.

— Skąd?

— Domyśliłem się. Zacząłem coś podejrzeć już w momencie, gdy tak zmalałeś, a mój test potwierdził, że to nie jest wina żadnej mikstury. — Harry zarumienił się, przypominając sobie beknięcie. — A teraz jeszcze ty pytasz mnie o te pogłoski. Myślenie naprawdę nie boli, Harry.

To wszystko brzmiało zbyt pięknie.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, czym jestem? — Harry nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwuje. Może to wina tego, że to na opinii mężczyzny zależało mu najbardziej.

— Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem dlaczego to nie mogło poczekać do…

— Ponieważ zarejestrowałem mój spadek w Ministerstwie i jestem pewien, że cała historia ukaże się jutro w Proroku i cały świat znowu dostanie na moim punkcie kota, więc chciałem, żebyś wiedział wcześniej, no bo w końcu jesteś… moim przyjacielem, a przyjaciele nie powinni dowiadywać się takich informacji z tanich brukowców i wiem, że powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej i bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech i umilkł. To było chyba najdłuższe zdanie w jego życiu.

Severus przyglądał mu się w ciszy, próbując przyswoić wszystkie informacje i znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź. Harry wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego i coraz bardziej ciekawiło go, z jakiego powodu.

— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym dostąpić zaszczytu tej wiedzy.

— Um… co?

Mężczyzna westchnął, a Harry'ego uderzyło to, że robi to nawet lepiej niż Hermiona. Dziewczyna mogłaby się od niego sporo nauczyć.

— Tak, Harry, chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki spadek otrzymałeś.

— Och, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tak od razu? — Gryfon zignorował piorunujące spojrzenie profesora i cofnął się kilka kroków. Wskazał różdżką na swoje plecy, szepcząc zaklęcie, którego nauczyła go Hermiona. Dzięki niemu w jego zbyt dużej koszulce pojawiły się dwie dziury, gdzie zmieścić się mogły jego skrzydła. Chłopak był pewien, że Severus nigdy by nie zgadł, jaki spadek otrzymał.

Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował, rozwijając skrzydła. Tym razem uczucie przyjemności było o wiele silniejsze. Zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię, nie zauważając bladej poświaty, która otoczyła go przez moment. _Merlinie_, pomyślał. _Tego nie było w planie… To chyba z powodu zmęczenia._ Zerknął w górę i w końcu doczekał się upragnionej reakcji.

Severus wyglądał jak ryba. Bardzo wysoka i straszna, ale wciąż jak ryba. Jego usta wyglądały tak, jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, ale umysł zapomniał jak się to robi. Gdzie jest aparat, kiedy go potrzeba? Harry James Potter zszokował Severusa Snape'a do _takiego_ stopnia. Gryfon próbował utrwalić ten obraz pod korą swojego umysłu, bo mężczyzna stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, co robi. Zamknął usta, a na jego twarz wypłynął wyraz uprzejmego zdziwienia. Jednak w jego oczach wciąż gościło niedowierzanie.

— Jesteś… jesteś…

— Wróżkiem. Wiem.

Snape przyglądał się opalizującym skrzydłom chłopca. Takiego spadku nie brał pod uwagę. Chociaż z drugiej strony gracja Harry'ego w powietrzu oraz skłonność do psot całkowicie za nim przemawiały.

— Chciałem powiedzieć fae'ą.

— Och, byłoby świetnie, bo to się nie rymuje, ale sam Dumbledore to potwierdził. Jestem wróżkiem. Tylko wiesz, takim dużym. — Harry podniósł się w końcu z podłogi i zamachał lekko skrzydłami; oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

— Czy mogę zapytać, jakiego rodzaju?

Harry poczuł, że jego ciemna, pobudzona strona bierze nad nim górę. Chyba przez tak późną porę.

— Oczywiście, że możesz.

Cisza.

— A więc?

— Zapytałeś, czy możesz zapytać. Powiedziałem, że tak. — Chłopak wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Wystarczy tego. Wiesz o co mi chodziło, a ten żart wcale nie był śmieszny. Jakim wróżkiem jesteś?

— Jestem Diligarianem. I zanim zapytasz — uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując mężczyznę przed zadaniem oczywistego pytania — to starożytna rasa, której nie widziano od setek lat i za wiele o nich nie wiem. Dzisiaj dostałem o nich książkę od dyrektora.

Mistrz Eliksirów w końcu zrozumiał. Harry miał rację, jutro prasa i cały czarodziejski świat będą stawać na rzęsach, gdy dowiedzą się o magicznym spadku Wybrańca. I czuł się zaszczycony faktem, że Harry chciał powiedzieć mu o tym sam. Wciąż nie mógł przestać gapić się na skrzydła i samego młodzieńca. Musiał przyznać, że to był bardzo… zachwycający widok.

— Czy jesteś w stanie schować je z powrotem?

— To obrzydliwe uczucie, ale tak.

— W takim razie zrób to. Jest już późno, odprowadzę cię do wieży. — Severus poczuł lekkie uczucie żalu na myśl, że tak piękna rzecz zaraz zniknie mu z oczu, jednak szybko je odegnał.

Kiedy szli ciemnymi korytarzami, Harry powiedział mężczyźnie wszystko, co wiedział o Diligarianach. No, prawie wszystko. Pominął kwestie życiowych towarzyszy i uwodzicielskiej natury, ponieważ szybciej wykąpie panią Norris niż powie o tym _komukolwiek_.

— Martwi mnie to, że ta rasa uznawana jest za tak rzadką — powiedział. — W zasadzie w książce znaleźliśmy, że wszystkie osobniki dawno już wymarły.

— Martwi cię, że to w jakiś sposób przywoła nieuzasadnione uczucie samotności i odosobnienia?

— Nie, boję się, że zamkną mnie w ZOO.

Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem. Cicho, to fakt, ale _parsknął_. Coś, do czego Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie jest zdolny.

— Po pierwsze: humanoidów nie zamyka się w takich miejscach. Po drugie: tak, umiem się śmiać. Czy to takie dziwne?

— Jeśli odpowiem szczerze, zabierzesz mi punkty?

I znowu to parsknięcie! Może to był sen? Albo w jakiś dziwaczny sposób trafił do innej rzeczywistości, gdzie na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda tak samo, ale tak naprawdę jest zdrowo popieprzone? Czy trawa wciąż jest zielona? Czy quiddtich wciąż jest najlepszym sportem na świecie? Czy wszystkie fasolki Botta smakują teraz jak woszczyzna? Harry zatrzymał swój potok myśli i ruszył za profesorem, który nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będzie naciskał. Miał i tak dzisiaj cholernie dużo szczęścia. Z tego wszystkiego nie zauważył, że znów idzie z tyłu. Stare przyzwyczajenia ciężko jest wyplenić. Cisza trwała wokół nich, aż nagle…

— Jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie, Harry, które mówi: „Nie idź za mną, bo nie umiem prowadzić. Nie idź przede mną, bo mogę za tobą nie nadążyć. Idź po prostu obok mnie i bądź moim przyjacielem."

— Brzmi jak coś ze słownika cytatów profesora Dumbledore'a.

— A myślisz, że skąd go znam? To miało na celu grzeczne uświadomienie ci, że nie chcę, żebyś szedł za mną. Idź obok mnie.

Harry zachichotał i dogonił profesora. Usłyszał jak Mistrz Eliksirów mamrocze coś pod nosem i musiał przygryźć wargi, żeby nie zaśmiać się na głos.

W końcu dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy.

— Dziękuje, Severusie, za odprowadzenie mnie i… wysłuchanie.

— To nie był problem. Również chciałem ci podziękować za to, że powiedziałeś mi o tym osobiście. Gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś zmartwienia, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Harry skinął głową i odwrócił się, żeby obudzić Grubą Damę, gdy nagle poczuł lekkie stuknięcie w plecy. Zerknąwszy przez ramie, zobaczył skierowaną na siebie różdżkę mężczyzny.

— Wciąż miałeś dziury w koszulce.

— Och. — Poczuł jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec. — Dzięki. Um, dobranoc Severusie.

— Dobranoc, Harry.

Severus odszedł w dół schodów i Harry pogratulował sobie kolejnego kroku naprzód w rozwoju ich przyjaźni. Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było… dziwnie. Nie stracił…

— Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za łamanie ciszy nocnej, panie Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oto Snape, którego znał! Powiedział hasło bardzo złemu i zaspanemu portretowi i wszedł do Wieży. Pięć minut później spał jak niemowlę.

O O O O

Kiedy następnego ranka Ron z rozmachem rozsunął zasłony łóżka przyjaciela, Harry już nie spał. Siedział oparty o poduszki, z książką od dyrektora na kolanach.

— A niech to, a chciałem cię obudzić taką piękną piosenką. Och, i znowu nuciłeś przez sen. Jak tam książka, Dzwonku? — zapytał, pochylając się nad Harrym. — Cholera jasna! Co to za język?

— Nie jestem do końca pewien. Rozpoznaje niektóre słowa, ale są dziwnie zapisane. — Brunet podał książkę przyjacielowi. Ciągłe gapienie się na nią przyprawiło go tylko o ból głowy.

Weasley przejrzał ją w całe dwie sekundy i odłożył na szafkę nocną. Było za wcześnie na rozwiązywanie takich łamigłówek.

— Powinniśmy pokazać ją Mionie — powiedział. — Na pewno będzie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

— A jeśli nie? — zapytał Harry, wstając i zbierając swoje szaty.

— Miej wiarę, Dzwonku! Miej wiarę. Ona zawsze wszystko wie. Bez tego nie byłaby Hermioną.

Rudzielec usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął nakładać buty. Był niemal całkowicie ubrany; brakowało tylko jego krawata. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Znaczyło to, że nie musi się śpieszyć z prysznicem. Znalezienie go zajmie Ronowi dobrych kilka minut. To był talent, ponieważ krawat znajdował się zawsze w najdziwniejszych miejscach, jak czyjeś buty albo łóżko.

— Chyba masz rację, ale… ej! Dzwonku?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, szczerząc się radośnie.

— Dzwoneczek to takie długie imię. Dzwonek jest idealny.

— Nienawidzę cię. — Harry rzucił w niego parą skarpetek.

— Jasne, stary. — Ron uchylił się zgrabnie. — Ale lepiej przestań rzucać swoimi rzeczami. Kiedyś możesz ich nie odzyskać.

O O O O

— To staroangielski. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie potraficie tego przeczytać — wymruczała Hermiona zza książki, gdy szli na śniadanie. Była strasznie podekscytowana od momentu, kiedy ją zobaczyła. Chłopcy już kilkakrotnie musieli ją ratować przed wpadnięciem na ściany i innych uczniów.

— Oczywiście, że umiemy. Tylko to wygląda jak kupka zlepionych ze sobą literek. — Ron nie był w dobrym humorze. Znalezienie krawata zajęło mu całe pół godziny i teraz byli spóźnieni na śniadanie. Na dodatek Hermiona odmówiła rzucenia zaklęcia prasującego na jego szaty, sugerując, że powinien bardziej dbać o swoje rzeczy. Więc głodny i pognieciony nie miał nastroju na słuchanie wymówek.

— Ron, kilka tekstów w bibliotece jest napisanych w tym języku.

— No i?

— No i jesteście niemożliwi! Obaj!

— To znaczy, że możesz to odczytać? — wtrącił Harry, podbiegając by dogonić Rona.

— Oczywiście, że mogę!

Gryfon miał nadzieję, że wyraz jego twarzy przypomina teraz minę zbitego szczeniaczka. Nic tak nie działało na Hermionę, jak ta mina.

— No dobrze, przeczytam ją wam, ale naprawdę uważam, że powinniście się nauczyć staroangielskiego. Napisanych jest tak kilka fascynujący… Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, Ronaldzie Weasley!

Napięcie pomiędzy dwójką zakochanych rosło w każdej chwili. I to było… normalne. Harry wiedział, że za kilka minut się pogodzą i znowu będą parą gołąbków. Podejrzewał, że obydwoje lubią te kłótnie. To było takie małe urozmaicenie. W momencie gdy Hermiona mówiła coś o „zerowej motywacji do nauki", Gryfon otworzył drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

Cisza.

Ta cisza wydawała się być nierealna. Wszystkie pary oczu zwrócone były na naszą trójkę bohaterów.

— No i się zaczęło — wyszeptał Ron, gdy ruszyli w stronę swoich miejsc.

— Ciekawe czy robili tak za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził, czekając na mnie.

Czuł śledzące go spojrzenia. Już w Pokoju Wspólnym Hermiona powiedziała mu, że najlepszym sposobem przetrwania, będzie ignorancja. Nawet, jeśli było to cholernie trudne. Kiedy tylko usiedli, zalał ich ogrom pytań.

— To prawda? — Seamus niemal podskakiwał na swoim miejscu. — To, co piszą w Proroku. To prawda?

— Najpierw pokażcie mi artykuł. Później wam powiem. — Harry chwycił gazetę, a wielki nagłówek od razu uderzył go w oczy.

_Rita Skeeter donosi!_

_Harry Potter jest Magiczną Kreaturą!_

_Doniesiono nam, że w sobotę, 12 września, Harry Potter, Chłopiec — Który — Przeżył — By — Zostać — Mężczyzną — Który — Wygrał, zgłosił do Ministerstwa otrzymanie magicznego spadku. Zapoczątkowało to falę pytań na całym świecie: dlaczego przebiegło to tak dyskretnie? Czy stoi za tym jakiś poważny spisek? Harry Potter przebywa w blasku fleszy już od urodzenia i do tej pory nikt nie ośmielił się wspomnieć o dziedzictwie Bohatera. I cóż to jest za dziedzictwo!_

_Harry Potter jest Diligarianem. Jest to starożytna, bardzo rzadka i __bardzo__ potężna wróżkowa rasa. Czy to właśnie dzięki mocom tej rasy, Wybrańcowi udało się pokonać Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać? Z tym pytaniem zwróciłam się do eksperta, Gertrudy Spindleton, która…_

Harry przestał czytać dalej. I tak wiedział, o czym będzie reszta. Bla bla bla, spisek, bla bla bla, Harry był superbohaterem o niezwykłej mocy, bla bla bla, Rita Skeeter wiedziała o tym od samego początku. Koniec. Przez ostatni rok dziennikarka pisała podobne artykuły i ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Harry jest chodzącym bogiem.

— Zadziwiające. Napisała coś prawdziwego. Panna Skeeter musi tracić wenę. — Harry podał gazetę Ronowi.

— A więc to prawda? — zapytał Dean.

— Ta część o mnie jako superbohaterze? Och, nie. Poza tym nie znoszę spandeksu*.

— Huh? Spandeksu? Pytam o część o tobie jako… eee…

— Dilgarianie — mruknęła Hermiona zza książki Dumbledore'a.

— Dokładnie.

O _dziwnych sytuacjach najlepiej jest mówić w normalny sposób._

A co w ogóle _jest_ normalne w tym świecie?

— Ano, jestem.

Reszta Wielkiej Sali, która wciąż słuchała z zapartym tchem, w końcu wypełniła się szeptami. Po chwili Harry został otoczony wianuszkiem ludzi zadającym pytania.

— Masz skrzydła?

— Możesz kontrolować ludzi przez ich myśli? — Hmm… Może Harry powinien przeczytać ten artykuł.

— Gdzie chowasz skrzydła?

— Czy to prawda, że możesz strzelać promieniami światła ze swoich palców? — Tak, Harry zdecydowanie powinien przeczytać artykuł. Co ta baba tam napisała? Pytania wciąż nadchodziły; ludzie przepychali się, żeby być bliżej Harry'ego.

— Wystarczy!

Sala ucichła i wszyscy odwrócili się ku źródłowi krzyku.

Malfoy?

— Jeśli naprawdę jesteście tak żałośni, żeby podniecać się zwykłym spadkiem, nie ma już dla was nadziei — powiedział głośno Ślizgon. Jego pogardliwa postawa działała pełną mocą. — Czy tak dziękujecie wojennemu bohaterowi? Nie wygląda dziwniej niż zwykle. Naprawdę, to tylko Potter.

Draco omiótł tłum spojrzeniem i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali; jego osobisty wianuszek dziewczyn dreptał tuż za nim. Ludzie zaczęli wracać na swoje miejsca i Harry, pomimo że wciąż słyszał szepty na swój temat, mógł odetchnąć w miarę spokojnie.

Ale… czy to, co przed chwilą się zdarzyło, nie było czasem snem?

— Może coś sobie wyobrażam — zaczął Ron, gapiąc się na drzwi — ale… czy Draco Malfoy, Człowiek Fretka we własnej osobie, właśnie pomógł… Harry'emu?

— Och, dorośnij, Ron. — Hermiona jeszcze ani razu nie wynurzyła się zza ksiązki. Musiała być naprawdę dobra. — Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że od zakończenia wojny nawet on się zmienił. Przestał w końcu zaczepiać Harry'ego.

— Ale teraz nawet w piekle musiało powiać chłodem.

— Język, Ronaldzie! — Nawet sycząc nie oderwała wzroku od tekstu.

— To było dziwne. — Harry wsadził sobie do ust kawałek pomarańczy. Wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenia, ale do tego był w miarę przyzwyczajony.

— W zasadzie macie teraz coś, co was łączy. Pewnie czuje się zazdrosny, że wszyscy traktują twój spadek jako coś wielkiego, podczas gdy jego kompletnie ignorują. Wile są bardzo narcystyczne.

— Może sobie wciąć całą tą uwagę. Ja jej nie potrzebuję.

Trójka zajęła się w końcu jedzeniem. Hermiona wciąż zaczytywała się w książce, podczas gdy Ron wciągnął Harry'ego w rozmowę o artykule na temat Armat Chudley'a. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Dean, Seamus i Neville. Nie przestali jednak posyłać mu dziwnych spojrzeń, próbując dostrzec jakąś zmianę. Gryfon podniósł głowę i zerknął na stół nauczycielski. Dyrektor posłał mu dwa uniesione w górę kciuki, a Severus, to znaczy profesor Snape, skinął lekko głową. Ledwo zauważalnie, ale zawsze. Harry od razu poczuł się lepiej.

O O O O

Dzień mijał w miarę spokojnie. Nauczyciele nie traktowali go inaczej nie zazwyczaj. McGonagall wciąż była surowa, Flitwick wciąż był oderwany od rzeczywistości, a Hagrid poklepał go po plecach i przeprosił, że nie może mu zbyt wiele pomóc.

— Obawiam się, cholibka, że nie wiem zbyt dużo o wróżkach, Harry. To nie moja działka.

— Nic się nie stało, Hagridzie. Sam nie wiem o nich zbyt wiele.

Jego koledzy i koleżanki otrząsnęli się z szoku i w końcu zaczęli robić to, czego się po nich spodziewał. Żartowali, plotkowali i drażnili się z nim. Kilkoro z nich podchodziło do niego z pytaniami o jego nowe „super moce". Niektóre z nich wydawały się być naprawdę fajne i razem z Ronem spisali całą listę, żeby móc ją potem pokazać Hermionie.

— Och, to jest niezłe! — wykrzyknął rudzielec, gdy pierwszoroczny Krukon, uciekł nie czekając na odpowiedź. — Mam nadzieję, że możesz przechodzić przez ściany. Pomyśl ile szlabanów można uniknąć. To nawet lepsze niż laser w oczach.

— Połowa tych mocy nawet nie brzmi prawdziwie. — Harry zmarszczył brwi, zapisując ją na listę. — Ciekaw jestem skąd ludzie czerpią inspiracje.

Powstały też piosenki. Kilkoro Ślizgonów chodziło po korytarzach podśpiewując, gdy tylko był w zasięgu słuchu. Inni wymyślili przezwiska takie jak „księżniczka" i „wróżkowy chłopiec". To ostatnie dość dobrze się przyjęło i po popołudniu wszyscy Puchoni wołali na niego jakąś odmianą „wróżka".

To całe zamieszanie wokół jego osoby było wyczerpujące i gdy dzień miał się już ku końcowi, Harry usiadł na jednym z foteli w Pokoju Wspólnym, nie mając zamiaru więcej się z niego podnosić. Jego Gryfoni wciąż byli w szoku i nie traktowali go _zbyt_ źle. Tylko Collin wciąż pytał, czy Harry może pokazać mu swoje skrzydła, by mógł zrobić chociaż jedno zdjęcie.

— Wybacz, Collin, ale nie zrobię tego. Nie pokażę ci skrzydeł. Wciąż jestem tylko Harrym i posiadanie skrzydeł tego nie zmienia. Chcę być traktowany tak jak przedtem, więc skrzydła pozostaną w ukrycia. _To tylko ja_ — powiedział, wiedząc że słucha go cały Pokój. Był normalny. No, tak normalny jak tylko Harry Potter może być, ale zawsze. W tej samej chwili do środka weszła dwójka jego przyjaciół. Ha! Był uratowany. Ale gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Hemiony przestał się tak cieszyć. Wyglądała na podekscytowaną. Ron, z drugiej strony, miał dość niepewną minę.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, kiedyy podeszli bliżej.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę i podeszła do niego szybko. Nie jest dobrze.

— Och, Harry, tu jesteś — wyszeptała. — Musimy porozmawiać. Mam dla ciebie ważne informacje z tej książki. Chodź szybko. — Pociągnęła go za rękę i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Ron ruszył za nimi.

— O co jej chodzi?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Poszedłem do biblioteki, żeby ją znaleźć i się pouczyć, a ona…

— Chciałeś się z nią pouczyć? — Harry zmrużył sugestywnie oczy, a rudzielec oblał się rumieńcem.

— Nie powiedziałem _czego_ chcę się uczyć. W każdym razie, gdy tylko tam wszedłem, chwyciła mnie i zaciągnęła tutaj.

— Cicho bądźcie i chodźcie za mną.

— Tak, psze pani — powiedzieli równocześnie, próbując dorównać jej kroku.

O O O O

— Po co to wszystko? — zapytał brunet, przyglądając się jak Hermiona rzuca kolejne zaklęcie wyciszające i blokujące w pustej klasie, gdzie się znajdowali. — I tak wszyscy wiedzą czym jestem.

— Chcesz zachować prywatność, czy nie?

Och, nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę. Poluzował lekko krawat, siadając na najbliższym krześle.

— Tak, chcę. Powiesz nam wreszcie, o co chodzi?

Rudzielec usiadł obok niego i z uwagą przyglądali się dziewczynie, która krążyła po pomieszczeniu w tę i z powrotem.

— Książka Lorda McTorninga jest naprawdę fascynująca. Wygląda na to, że był towarzyszem Diligariana i postanowił spisać swoje doświadczenia i obserwacje związane z tą rasą. Żył jeszcze w czasach, gdy Anglosasi po raz pierwszy…

— Miono, jaki to ma związek z Harrym?

Harry sam miał to pytanie na końcu języka, ale nie chciał irytować Hermiony. W końcu tylko ona potrafiła odczytać książkę.

— W porządku, Ron. Mów dalej, Hermiono, proszę.

— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz, Harry — widzisz, Ronaldzie, taktu też można się nauczyć — przejdę od razu do sedna. Po pierwsze: skrzydła Diligarianów mogą zmieniać kolor. Dlatego ilustracja w książce różniła się od tego, co mamy w rzeczywistości. W książce Lorda są opisy i rysunki wszystkich typów.

— Co ma wpływ na tę zmianę?

— Głównie twój nastrój, ale też niektóre bodźce zewnętrzne.

— Super, więc jestem żywą pogodynką. Coś jeszcze?

— Co to pogodynka?

— Wytłumaczę ci to później, Ron. Nie przeczytałam jeszcze wszystkiego. Autor bardzo dużo czasu poświęca opisom swojej towarzyszki, którą nazywa Śnieżką.

— Przestań mówić o towarzyszach, proszę — wymamrotał Harry.

— Cicho bądź. Jeśli otrzymałeś cały spadek, a nie tylko część, możesz otrzymać specjalne moce jak…

— Laser w oczach?

— Co? Laser w oczach? Skąd bierzesz takie pomysły, Ron? — Dziewczyna była coraz bardziej zirytowana tym ciągłym przerywaniem.

— No… Ludzie pytali mnie o różne moce, które mogę mieć i zrobiliśmy listę.

— Pokażcie mi ją.

Gryfon wyciągnął kartkę z kieszeni i podał swojej bystrej przyjaciółce. W myślach prosił swoje dobre duchy o jakieś fajne umiejętności, ale nagle Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać. To nie był dobry znak.

— Nie masz nic z tej listy — oznajmiła, oddając ją. — Skąd ludzie mają takie pomysły? Z komiksów? Połowa z tych „mocy" jest głupia i bezużyteczna.

— Hej! — wtrącił Ron. — Laser w oczach nie jest głupi. I na pewno nie bezużyteczny.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— Harry, jeśli otrzymałeś cały spadek, będziesz mógł widzieć aury oraz łączyć się z naturą.

— Uch… — Harry czuł się zagubiony. Ron, co najdziwniejsze, nie.

— I w czym, do diabła, mu się to przyda? Co w ogóle znaczy „łączyć się z naturą"? Jak dla mnie brzmi jak kupa chorych bzdur!

— Nikt nie pyta cię o zdanie, Ronaldzie. Aura symbolizuje ludzką siłę życia. Diligarianie potrafili je widzieć i czerpać z nich informacje. A kontakt z naturą może oznaczać bardzo wiele rzeczy. Być może będziesz posiadał umiejętność hodowli roślin.

— Już to umiem. Nazywamy to ogrodnictwem.

— Nie w ten sposób. Z tego, co mówi McTorning, Śnieżka potrafiła wyhodować coś, kładąc po prostu dłoń na ziemi.

— Super, czyli jestem jak nawóz do roślin. Czy ten… kontakt ma jeszcze jakieś znaczenie?

— Na razie wiem tylko to.

— Czyli na pewno zostanę ulubionym uczniem profesor Sprout. A czy było coś jeszcze o transformacjach?

— Śnieżka była taka od urodzenia. Nie dostała spadku, ale związek z dojrzewaniem ma chyba spore znaczenie. Czemu?

— Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego tak się skurczyłem, a potem znów urosłem.

— A urosłeś?

Oczywiście, że urósł! Może i wciąż był karłem, ale sięgał Ronowi prawie do karku i był _niemal_ równy z Hermioną.

— A nie zauważyłaś? Urosłem prawie trzy cale w tę noc, gdy… dostałem skrzydła.

— Myślę, że skrzydła przyciągnęły całą naszą uwagę, Dzwonku — wtrącił Ron.

— Może i tak, ale _urosłem_. — Harry wstał, aby to potwierdzić.

— Mogę dać ci tylko suchą teorię, Harry i to w zasadzie dlatego cię tutaj ściągnęłam.

Harry opadł z powrotem na siedzenie i potarł twarz dłońmi. Świetnie. Więcej faktów.

— Pewnie. Dawaj co masz — powiedział, znów na nią patrząc.

— Kwestia twojego towarzysza.

To nie będzie przyjemne. Harry nie odzywał się mając nadzieję, że Hermiona od razu porzuci ten temat. Chyba go jednak nie zrozumiała.

— Gdy Diligarian osiąga dojrzałość staję się… „świadomy" faktu posiadania towarzysza. To dzięki niemu uzyskuje pełnię swoich mocy, bo do tego momentu pozostaje w, tak zwanym, letargu. Brzmi znajomo?

Niestety tak. Brunet skinął głową, nie ufając swoim strunom głosowym. Ten fakt wprawiał go w zdenerwowanie i potrzebę zrobienia czegoś z dłońmi; teraz zaczął skubać sweter.

— Wydaje mi się, że przez to, że nie miałeś kontaktu z towarzyszem zaraz po swoich urodzinach i musiałeś tyle czekać, twoje ciało skurczyło się zbyt dużo. Jednak zaraz po kontakcie, wróciło do niemal prawidłowego wzrostu.

No i ma swoją odpowiedź. I chyba wystarczy tego jak na jeden dzień. Wstał i udając zmęczenie, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— No to wszystko już wiemy. Jestem chodzącym nawozem i pogodynką w jednym. Wracajmy już do Pokoju Wspólnego i…

— Nie tak szybko, Harry Jamesie Potterze.

Oho, użyła drugiego imienia. Dlaczego w takich sytuacjach zawsze używa się tego imienia? Ron uśmiechał się perfidnie, bo to nie jego imię zostało powiedziane tonem wściekłej Hermiony. Odwrócił się, mając nadzieję, że i tym razem pomoże mu mina zbitego szczeniaczka.

— To nie zadziała. Siadaj na miejsce.

Fantastycznie. Harry wrócił na swoje krzesło. Zerknął na rudzielca, który wciąż uważał, że to jest strasznie śmiesznie, iż tym razem to nie jego tyłek jest w kłopotach. Hermiona odkaszlnęła, przyciągając ich uwagę. Przysunęła sobie własne krzesło i usiadła po prawej stronie Harry'ego.

— Kontynuując, uważam, że twoja transformacja nie przebiegła prawidłowo, ponieważ miałeś zbyt mały kontakt ze swoim towarzyszem. Musisz mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, żeby ustabilizować więź.

Harry nie był pewien, co Hermiona ma na myśli mówiąc o „więzi", ale pamiętał wystarczająco z lekcji Opieki, żeby się zarumienić.

— Hermiono — zaczął — wiesz, że w tym zamku jest ponad setka ludzi. Szanse na znalezienie potrzebnej mi osoby są naprawdę…

— Myślę, że już wiem, kto nim jest.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy. W głębi serca spodziewał się tego, ale wciąż cholernie bał się odpowiedzi.

— Kto? — zapytał w końcu.

— Profesor Snape.

I znów zapadła cisza. I nie była to dobra cisza, ani taka gdzie kontempluje się coś wspaniałego. To była cisza, która mówiła wszystko za nich. Chłopcy gapili się na nią przez chwilę, próbując przyswoić sobie te cztery sylaby. Gdyby się postarali, mogliby usłyszeć Irytka buszującego w zbroi trzy piętra wyżej.

— Wybacz, Hermiono — odezwał się w końcu Ron. — Czy mogłabyś powtórzyć? Bo wydaje mi się, że zupełnie zwariowałem. — Pocierał ucho, jakby ktoś go w nie uderzył.

— Profesor Snape jest towarzyszem Harry'ego.

— Rozumiem — powiedział spokojnie. Po chwili wybuchnął: — CO TAKIEGO? NIE MA MOŻLIWOŚCI, ŻEBY SNAPE BYŁ JEGO TOWARZYSZEM! CZYŚ TY OSZALAŁA?

— Nie krzycz, Ron! Profesor Snape ma pełne prawo, żeby nim być. Harry jest pobudzony, gdy tylko się do niego zbliża, a jego największa transformacja miała miejsce zaraz po ich szlabanie! Czy stało się wtedy coś szczególnego, Harry? — Dwie pary oczu — jedne spokojne, a drugie rozjuszone — spojrzały na niego.

Harry był w lekkim szoku. Snape… Severus… nie mógł być jego towarzyszem. Prawda? Powrócił pamięcią do piątku. To żenujące beknięcie, prośba o przyjaźń, uścisk dłoni… Uścisk dłoni.

— Spytałem go, czy chce być moim przyjacielem. Uścisnęliśmy dłonie i poczułem coś w rodzaju… impulsu — odpowiedział, spuszczając głowę. Nie zauważył przez to otwartych ust Rona i małego uśmieszku Hermiony.

— Myślę, że to wystarczający dowód. Teraz musimy tylko…

— Czekaj chwilę! — Ron nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Ktoś musi tu być głosem rozsądku. — Harry nie może być ze Snape'em. Koleś jest wredny, tłusty, obrzydliwy i…

— Wcale nie! — Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę. — Nie masz prawa tak o nim mówić! — Zły ruch, Harry. Uśmiech dziewczyny poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Ron był bliski ataku paniki.

— _Lubisz_ gnoja?

Słowa te spotkały się z gwałtownym „Ronaldzie Billiusie Weasley, uważaj, co mówisz!" i „On nie jest gnojem!".

— Dobra, dobra. Przepraszam. Lubisz Snape'a, Harry?

Brunet zaczął się wiercić.

— Nie wiem. To wszystko zaczęło się tak nagle. Przykro mi, jeśli ci to przeszkadza.

— To jest… nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem. — Ron przypominał teraz balon, z którego nagle spuszczono powietrze.

— Ja też — powiedział cicho Harry. — Jesteś zły? — Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale był bliski płaczu. To był Ron. Jego pierwszy i najlepszy przyjaciel. Jeśli go teraz znienawidzi, to naprawdę…

— Nie.

— Huh?

— Nie jestem zły. Tylko zszokowany tym, że wybrałeś nietoperza z lochów za swojego…

— To nie on wybrał — wtrąciła Hermiona. — To kwestia przeznaczenia.

— A więc jak już mówiłem: nie jestem wściekły. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. Może i nie masz dobrego gustu, ale…

— Nie powiem mu o tym. — Harry nagle zrozumiał, co mówiła przyjaciółka. To „przeznaczenie". On nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Przeznaczenie kierowało całym jego życiem. Miał nadzieję, że po wojnie skończą się te wszystkie głupie przepowiednie i inne bzdury, ale nie. Znowu „coś" mu mówi, że nie ma wyboru. Że Severus nie ma wyboru. Mężczyzna miał swoje własne życie, a teraz Harry ma tak po prostu wpaść i powiedzieć: _Hej, twoim przeznaczeniem jest spędzenie życia z głupim, brzydkim i niedojrzałym dzieciakiem! Miłej zabawy_. Na pewno nie. Dopiero co zostali przyjaciółmi.

— Ale, Harry, musisz! Jeśli jest twoim towarzyszem, ma prawo o tym wiedzieć.

— Nie. Masz rację, Hermiono, to przeznaczenie. Zero wyboru. A gwarantuję wam, że jeśli Severus miałby wybór, na pewno nie byłbym nim ja.

— Ale co z tobą? — zapytał Ron.

— Stary, dwie minuty temu byłeś skłonny go przekląć, a teraz sam mnie do niego przekonujesz?

— Nie lubię go, to fakt, ale tutaj nie ma to nic do rzeczy. Nie wolno bawić się z tym rodzajem magii i wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby powiedzieć, że tylko ze swoim towarzyszem będziesz w pełni szczęśliwy. Pal licho, że to Snape.

— Brawo, Ron, niemal ci się udało — powiedziała Hermiona, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. — Chodzi o to, że jeśli nie powstanie między wami więź, znów będziesz markotny, przygnębiony… możesz nawet umrzeć. Profesor Snape również może odczuwać podobne skutki.

— To brzmi jak niezły melodramat, nie uważacie? — próbował zażartować, jednak nikt się nie zaśmiał.

— Ale to prawda. Trzymanie tego w sekrecie pogorszy sprawę. No i nie masz pewności, co do reakcji profesora.

Nie, nie miał. Ale za to miał dobre wyobrażenie. Latające fiolki i bardzo Snape'owski, zdegustowany głos, syczący odmowę. To nie miało żadnych szans na powodzenie.

— Przyrzeknij nam, że mu powiesz.

Harry przyjrzał im się uważnie. Mieli rację, co do faktu, że Severus miał prawo wiedzieć. Byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele nie mają między sobą sekretów. Prawda?

— Obiecuję, że powiem mu, gdy tylko będę miał okazję.

O O O O

— Profesorze, czy mogę z panem porozmawiać? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc do biurka Mistrza Eliksirów następnego dnia tuż po zajęciach. Dzisiaj robili maści lecznicze, które miały być niebieskie. Harry'emu wyszedł pomarańcz. Poza tym pachniała jak trociny.

— Tak, Potter, o co chodzi?

— Um, sir, chciałem z panem porozmawiać o… eee…

— Mów, chłopcze. Za chwilę mam lekcję. — Gdyby nie błysk w oczach, Harry powiedziałby, że mężczyzna jest w pełnym Snape'owskim nastroju.

Teraz albo nigdy.

— Sir… — No dalej, szybciej. — Czy mógłby mnie pan podszkolić w eliksirach? Wydaje mi się, że niezbyt wszystko rozumiem.

Co takiego? Nie to chciał powiedzieć! Zerknął przez ramię i zauważył kilkoro Puchonów, ustawiających swoje kociołki. Zero prywatności. A więc wyszło na dobre; zbyt wiele podsłuchujących uszu. Powie mu, gdy będą sami.

Severus uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

— Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, Potter? Chcesz mieć dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów?

Nie dobrze. Teraz jest zażenowany.

— Nie nazwałbym tak tego, sir. Wiem, że potrzebuję pomocy i o nią proszę — powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w pióro leżące na biurku Severusa i błagając, by zaczęło tańczyć do najnowszego przeboju Jęczących Wiedźm. Wszystko, by odciągnąć uwagę mężczyzny od jego czerwonej twarzy.

Severus przyjrzał mu się uważnie zastanawiając się, czy to nie jest jakiś wyjątkowo głupi dowcip. Być może była to wymówka, żeby spędzić razem więcej czasu i poznać się jako przyjaciele. To pasowało do Gryfona; jednak młody człowiek, taki jak Harry, nie powinien tracić czasu z takim starym mężczyzną jak on. Będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby to przerwać. Tak by nikt nie czuł się winny.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że pochlebia mi pan, panie Potter. Zgadzam się. Raz w tygodniu mogę panu pomóc i być może pod koniec roku będzie pan miał choć cień szansy, by zdać egzaminy. Jestem wolny w każdy piątkowy wieczór.

Żaden normalny siedemnastolatek nie poświęci wolnego piątku.

— Dobrze, sir. — Harry wciąż gapił się na pióro.

A więc wyglądało na to, że on nie jest normalnym siedemnastolatkiem. Severus nie miał pojęcia, co jest przyczyną tej nagłej zmiany. Potter może i był nieśmiały, ale nigdy apatyczny. Do klasy wchodziło coraz więcej uczniów. Musiał się śpieszyć; jeśli Gryfon chciał poświęcić swoje wolne wieczory — niech tak będzie. Może Severusowi w końcu uda się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Bardzo dobrze. Zaczniemy od tego piątku, panie Potter.

— Tak jest, sir. — Harry odwrócił i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Wtedy mu powie. Na pewno.

*[URL=.org/wiki/Spandex]klik.[/URL]


	5. Debiut

**Rozdział V — Debiut**

Życie człowieka składa się z nieprzerwanych i powiązanych ze sobą momentów. Mogą być one duże lub małe; mogą zmieniać nasze życie lub być kawałkiem codziennej nudy. Chodzi o to, że to, co tworzy nasz świat, nigdy nie będzie niczym innym niż czymś szybkim i przelotnym i nigdy nie będzie miało nic wspólnego z hierarchią całego wszechświata. To tylko _moment_. Postrzeganie upływu czasu tej chwili zależy od konkretnej osoby. To, co dla jednego jest całym tygodniem, dla drugiego może minąć szybciej niż mrugnięcie okiem. Przecież często można usłyszeć: „Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj", „Kiedy ty tak urosłeś?", „Przysięgam, że kładłem tu niedawno gazetę… och, to było trzy tygodnie temu? Nieważne.". Te wypowiedzi mają za zadanie nam przypominać, że takie momenty mijają nas, nawet się nie żegnając. Ale zmieniliśmy temat — filozoficzne rozważania i teorie nie są dobrą próbą wyjaśnienia obecnej trudnej sytuacji Harry'ego.

W jakiś sposób, prawdopodobnie przez jakieś dziwne przemieszczenie się gwiazd w kosmosie, czas pomiędzy wrześniem i końcem października skurczył się do jednego dnia. Tylko tak nasz bohater mógł wyjaśnić to, że nim się obejrzał, nadszedł czas na świętowanie Halloween. Minęły już dwa miesiące. Jak? Gdzie ten czas uciekł?

A nie robił z nim nic takiego szczególnego. Szkoła, kilka innych zajęć i przyjaciele.

Właśnie — nauka zabrała mu go najwięcej, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nauczyciele wymagają coraz więcej — a może to była Hermiona, która już zaczęła nakłaniać ich do nauki do końcowych egzaminów? I bardzo często ich wieczory były poświęcone na powtórki i pisanie prac.

Poza tym były jeszcze treningi quidditcha. Dzisiaj był pierwszy mecz sezonu — Lwy kontra Kruki — i przygotowywali się do niego jak szaleni. Harry, pomimo że nie był najstarszy, został kapitanem drużyny ze względu na swój staż w zespole. Na początku nie było zbyt różowo, ale po upływie czasu zaczęli się docierać i mają już na swoim koncie kilka świetnych meczy. W tym roku byli w fantastycznej kondycji, ale nie chciał spoczywać na laurach.

I gdyby tylko potrafił w jakiś sposób zmusić swojego obrońcę do zjedzenia śniadania.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Ron. Na ostatnim treningu radziłeś sobie świetnie i teraz na pewno będzie tak samo — powiedział, próbując pocieszyć przyjaciela. Ron nie jadł, a gdy Ron nie jadł — coś było nie tak.

— Ale wiesz przecież jak bardzo się denerwuję! Poza tym dodaj sobie fakt, że w zeszłym roku w ogóle nie graliśmy z powodu wojny. Jestem pewien, że zlecę dzisiaj z miotły — jęknął żałośnie rudzielec. Podniósł z talerza kawałek bekonu, przyjrzał mu się i odłożył z powrotem. To było poważne. Ron nigdy nie odmawiał mięsu, a odkąd Harry stał się wegetarianinem uznał, że musi zjeść wszystkie jego racje w tym zakresie. Nazywał to obowiązkiem prawdziwego, mięsożernego ssaka.

Zazwyczaj takie zmiany w jadłospisie były przyczyną bardziej poważnych problemów. Weźmy na przykład Harry'ego. Weasley na pewno nie zmieniał się w magiczną kreaturę, więc od razu nasuwa się logiczny fakt (albo nielogiczny, zależy kto jak na to patrzy), że Ron był zbyt zdenerwowany, by cokolwiek jeść. Potter musiał szybko coś wymyślić, jeśli chciał mieć dzisiaj obrońcę w drużynie.

— Słuchaj, wiesz przecież, co masz robić. Udawaj, że to trening i że nikt nie patrzy.

— Byłoby świetnie, Harry, gdyby nie to, że będą tam tłumy wrzeszczących ludzi na trybunach i prawie wszyscy pamiętają mecz na piątym roku. Już teraz słyszę „Weasley jest naszym królem". — Ron pozieleniał lekko i Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie, co jego przyjacielowi udało się zjeść. Bułeczka i trochę jajek… fuj, nie chciał oglądać tego drugi raz. Może Hermiona będzie miała jakiś eliksir. Gdzie jest ta dziewczyna, gdy jej chłopak potrzebuje wsparcia?

Oho, o wilku mowa. Panna Granger właśnie weszła do Wielkiej Sali. W pomieszczeniu były tylko drużyny grające dziś mecz, ponieważ oni musieli wstać wcześniej oraz kilka innych postronnych osób. Hermiona zawsze schodziła życzyć im powodzenia; podeszła do nich, zajmując miejsce przy Ronie.

— Co z tobą? — zapytała, biorąc grzankę.

— A jak myślisz? — odparł szybko Harry. Nie chciał, aby Ron otwierał teraz usta; wciąż wyglądał na chorego. — Boi się meczu.

— Na pewno nic nie złapię! — Rudzielec rzucił na stół trzymane w ręku ciasteczko.

Gryfonka myślała przez chwilę, a potem jej twarz rozjaśniła się dziwne. Harry nie był pewien, ale mógł przysiąc, że Krzywołap robi dokładnie taką samą minę, gdy upoluje mysz. Hermiona nachyliła się i zaczęła szeptać do ucha Rona. Było to zachowanie, którego Potter nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem. Bladość zniknęła z policzków rudzielca, zastąpiona przez czerwone rumieńce; wyszczerzył się nagle i zaczął pochłaniać śniadanie ze swoją zwyczajową werwą.

— Czy chcę wiedzieć, co mu powiedziałaś?

— Dałam mu tylko kilka powodów dla złapania kafla. — Hermiona wciąż wyglądała jak swój kot, spokojnie jedząc grzankę.

— Wiedziałem, że nie chcę wiedzieć. — Potter sam lekko się zarumienił, a jego dłoń automatycznie przygładziła włosy. Był to zwyczaj, który wyniósł z domu Dursleyów i robił tak zawsze, gdy się zdenerwował. Nie do końca udało mu się od tego odzwyczaić, chociaż był już całkiem blisko. Powrócił do tego dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy na jaw wyszła kolejna cecha jego magicznego spadku.

Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na zielony. No dobra — może nie w całości, ale końcówki lśniły zielenią, która mogła konkurować z wiosenną trawą. Mówiono mu, że pasuje mu to do oczu. Urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach przyjaciele, mówili, że ma fryzurę jak punk. Osobiście mu to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż wątpił w to, że wygląda jak _punk_. To była jedna z normalniejszych zmian, które zaszły w ostatnim czasie. Chodziło o to, że większość myślała, że pofarbował sobie włosy, by ściągnąć na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę. Bo oczywiście zmiana musiała zajść wtedy, gdy plotki zaczęły cichnąć. Świetne wyczucie czasu, doprawdy. Bycie w ciągłym centrum zainteresowania było ostatnim, czego Harry chciał, ale nie potrafił udowodnić, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Książka McTorninga nigdzie nie wspominała o zmianie koloru włosów. Hermiona nazwała to czymś unikatowym i specjalnym. No cóż, bardziej popularnym zwrotem, którym się do niego zwracano było teraz „żałosny wróżek".

Tak naprawdę to po szkole zaczęły krążyć plotki, że Harry wymyślił cały ten spadek. Nigdy nie pokazał skrzydeł. Mógł zoperować sobie wzrok i zmienić fryzurę. Cały ten _spisek_ został dokładnie przedstawiony w ostatnim wydaniu Proroka, ale Potter przestał się już tym wszystkim przejmować. Jeśli życie czegoś go nauczyło, to jednego — ludzie zawsze będą gadać. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby wokół jego osoby nie działo się nic dziwnego powstałyby plotki w stylu: Chłopiec — Który — Przeżył jest zbyt normalny! Na pewno ukrywa jakiś sekret. Może to rodzina trytonów trzymana po to, by ich śpiew doprowadzał małe dzieci do szaleństwa. Albo coś w tym rodzaju.

— Harry?

— Hmm? Wybacz, Hermiono, byłem gdzie indziej. Mówiłaś coś?

— O czym myślałeś?

— O trytonach.

— Huh?

— Nie ważne. Co chciałaś?

— Mówiłam, żebyś nie gładził tak włosów. W ten sposób nie zetrzesz tego zielonego koloru.

Harry opuścił dłoń; nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż to robił.

— Hej! To dobry pomysł — powiedział Ron z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Ignorując syknięcie Hermiony, kontynuował: — Tego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy, a przecież używaliśmy chyba wszystkich możliwych zaklęć. Chodź tutaj, może mi się uda to zetrzeć.

— Dzięki, ale nie, stary.

— No chodź, zawsze warto spróbować — nalegał rudzielec.

— Doceniam twoje starania, Ron, ale wydaje mi się, że ta metoda nic by nie dała, nawet gdybym wcześniej wsadził głowę do toalety i spuścił wodę.

— Och, to też jest dobre!

— Wracaj do żarcia, kretynie. — Harry rzucił w niego kawałkiem jabłka, samemu śmiejąc się cicho. Zerknął na Hermionę; dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zamyślona. Uch, wyglądało na to, że nadchodziły kłopoty lub zmiana nastroju rozmowy. Zależy co wypadnie pierwsze.

— Czy rozmawiałeś na ostatniej lekcji z profesorem Snape'em? — zapytała i Harry dokładnie wiedział, o co jej chodzi. No to mamy zmianę nastroju. Cudownie.

Gryfon westchnął. Dziewczyna zadawała to pytanie od czasu, gdy zaczął brać dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów. Obiecał, że powie mężczyźnie wtedy, kiedy będzie mógł. Okazji miał do tego wiele, ale jego umysł zawsze wymyślał jakąś wymówkę, by uniknąć wyjawienia Snape'owi, że jest jego towarzyszem.

— Nie, ponieważ był zajęty. Sprawdzał testy i nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać.

— To jedna z najbardziej żałosnych wymówek, Harry — powiedziała, kręcąc głową. — On zawsze je sprawdza. Musisz mu powiedzieć. Obiecałeś.

— Wiem, wiem, że obiecałem i zrobię to. Naprawdę. — Zaczął jeść jabłko, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona da mu spokój. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ona również wróciła do swojego śniadania. Wiedział, że później znów go o to zapyta, ale lepsza krótka chwila wytchnienia niż żadna.

Pomijając fakt, że dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów narodziły się z chęci uniknięcia dziwnej rozmowy, Harry musiał przyznać, iż są bardzo przydatne. Zarówno jego przyjaźń z Severusem, jak i zdolności w tej dziedzinie uległy znacznej poprawie.

Wszystkie opierały się na podobnych zasadach. Harry stawiał się na zajęcia i rozstawiał swój sprzęt, a Severus dawał mu eliksir do opracowania; zazwyczaj ten, którego sporządzanie oblał w przeszłości (a było ich sporo, z tego co udało mu się do tej pory zauważyć.). Przez następne godziny pracował nad nim, zadając co jakiś czas pytania, na które zawsze otrzymywał odpowiedź lub książkę, w której mógł ją znaleźć. Kiedy kończył, Severus, w swoim nauczycielskim tonie, krytykował jego pracę i proponował sposoby jak ją ulepszyć. Zawsze znalazł w niej coś złego; nawet, jeśli eliksir wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak opisywał go podręcznik.

Jego ulubionym komentarzem było: _Brak ci finezji. Maltretujesz ten eliksir zamiast go mieszać._

W końcu bałagan był sprzątany. Zazwyczaj Severus robił to za pomocą różdżki, sprawiając po prostu, że eliksir znikał z kociołka. W takich momentach Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie lądują rzeczy, których zniknięcie spowodowała magia. Muszą przecież gdzieś lądować. Wyobrażał sobie zazwyczaj jakiś alternatywny wszechświat, w którym jakiś zwykły człowiek idzie ulicą, rozmyślając o swoich sprawach, kiedy nagle spada mu na głowę kociołek mazi. To musi być okropne miejsce. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o tych rozmyślaniach.

Czasami jednak eliksir nie lądował na człowieku z innego wszechświata, a w butelkach, które Severus trzymał w swoim składziku. Wtedy Gryfon wiedział, że pomimo komentarzy profesora, wykonał dobrą robotę. To była dla niego wystarczająca nagroda.

Później, kiedy wszystkie prace zostały skończone i jeśli Severus nie był zajęty sprawdzaniem testów, rozmawiali ze sobą. Nie czuli się już z tym dziwnie, ale i tak opierały się one tylko na ogólnych tematach, typu: _Jak minęły ci lekcje?_ lub _Ładna dziś pogoda_. Wciąż nie czuli się zbyt pewnie, żeby poruszyć poważniejsze rzeczy, ale również byli zbyt uparci by się do tego przyznać. Czasami Harry zostawał i cicho kończył resztę prac domowych z innych przedmiotów.

Więc sami widzicie, że nigdy nie było dobrej okazji, by powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że jest towarzyszem gigantycznego wróżka.

Gryfon pokręcił głową, próbując otrząsnąć się z tych wszystkich rozmyślań. Powie Severusowi. Kiedyś. Być może. Jak do tej pory nie widać żadnych efektów ubocznych, więc nie ma co się z tym spieszyć. Nikt nie umarł ani nie zwariował. Chyba. Czasami trudno to stwierdzić. Wciąż nie podobała mu się ta cała sprawa _przeznaczenia_. Jego życie nie pozostawiało mu zbyt wiele miejsca na samodzielne wybory, ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Jeśli nic złego się z tego powodu nie stało, Severus nigdy się nie dowie. Poza tym, co może być gorszego?

— Gotowy, Ron? — zapytał w końcu, wstając i biorąc swoją miotłę. — Powinniśmy iść już do szatni.

— Asne, chwylunię. — Weasley podniósł się, wpychając do ust ostatni kawałek grzanki. — Esztem otowy.

— Jasne stary. Zobaczymy się później, Hermiono.

— Wydzenia, ochanie!

— Powodzenia, będę wam dopingować! A Ty, _proszę_, pogryź to.

Gdy tylko wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, rudzielec chwycił kark Harry'ego i zaczął pocierać jego włosy.

Jednak zieleń pozostała na swoim miejscu.

O O O O

— No dobra, chłopcy — powiedziała Hooch do kapitanów drużyn. Harry stał naprzeciwko Krukona, raczej posępnego siedmiorocznego o imieniu Jacobson. — Chcę, żeby to była ładna i czysta gra. Podajcie sobie dłonie i zajmijcie pozycje.

Gryfon wyciągnął rękę. To była część, której najbardziej nie lubił. Dlaczego nie mogli od razu zacząć latać? Jego przeciwnik odwzajemnił uścisk, śmiejąc się.

— Powodzenia, Wróżku — rzucił. Bardzo sprytnie.

— Tobie też — odparł Harry, wracając do drużyny i przewracając oczyma. Znani ze swojego sprytu Krukoni nie wymyślili mu jeszcze żadnej nowej ksywki. Czuł się trochę zawiedziony.

Po chwili kafel, tłuczki i złoty znicz zostały wypuszczone ze skrzynki. Harry zajął swoje stałe miejsce, trochę ponad resztą zawodników, by wypatrzeć małą piłeczkę i wykrzykiwać komendy swoim współzawodnikom. Drugi szukający, który nazywał się chyba Smith, był kilka metrów za nim, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się podążyć za Harrym, kiedy ten spostrzeże znicz. Wyglądał na lekko podenerwowanego, ale Gryfon był zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się jak jego ścigający podają sobie kafla, by to zauważyć.

Szło im całkiem nieźle. Wyglądało na to, że Ron był dzisiaj w formie i Harry pomyślał, że będzie musiał podziękować potem Hermionie. Jak na razie prowadzili dwudziestoma punktami, 60:40. Nie było źle, ale mogło być lepiej. Harry czuł się lekko podenerwowany faktem, że był w tym roku kapitanem i szukającym jednocześnie. Teraz wiedział jak musiał czuć się Olivier. Spróbował skupić się na poszukiwaniach skrzydlatej piłeczki, kiedy głos Deana Thomasa zakomunikował:

— KOLEJNE PUNKTY DLA RAVENCLAWU!

Świetnie, teraz mają tylko dziesięć punktów zapasu. Zerknął na Rona, który radził sobie wspaniale i zauważył, że twarz przyjaciela jest równie czerwona jak jego włosy. Wyglądał na wściekłego. Harry domyślał się, że jest to gniew skierowany na niego samego.

— RON! Idzie ci naprawdę dobrze! Skup się na rozgrywkach i treningach; to dzięki tobie mamy przewagę! — krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił. Rudzielec zerknął na niego i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, powracając szybko do gry.

Ginny przejęła kafla i wymijała teraz zgrabnie przeciwnych ściągających oraz tłuczki. Była blisko, akurat na linii strzału i…

— DZIESIĘĆ PUNKTÓW DLA GRYFFINDORU!

Wspaniale! To powinno sprawić, że Ron poczuje się lepiej i Harry mógł wrócić do poszukiwania znicza. Zgrabnie wyminął nadlatujący ku niemu tłuczek. Jeden z jego własnych pałkarzy, Anthony Bellman z piątego roku, wybił go z powrotem na stronę Krukonów.

Gra ciągle trwała. Potter nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że musiało minąć około dwóch godzin. Gdzie był ten znicz? Na tablicy widniało 110:80 i obie drużyny były coraz bardziej zmęczone. Harry spróbował skupić się, szukając tego małego, cholernego…

Jest! Złoty błysk tuż przy krukońskich obręczach. Zawrócił ostro w prawo i wystrzelił w tamtą stronę, starając się wykorzystać maksymalną prędkość Błyskawicy. Po krótkiej chwili Smith podążył za nim.

Znicz zaczął od niego uciekać, kiedy tylko znalazł się blisko. Och, nie tak szybko; teraz, kiedy Harry miał go w zasięgu wzroku, nie było szans, żeby mu umknął. Ruszył za nim w pogoń i wkrótce problem wymijania innych zawodników zaczął bardzo mu przeszkadzać. O mały włos nie wpadł na Ginny, której długie, rude włosy dały mu pewność, że to ona i na jakiegoś ścigającego Krukonów. Tłum na trybunach krzyczał szaleńczo, co sprawiało, że adrenalina w jego organizmie krążyła coraz szybciej. Znicz uniósł się w górę i natychmiast opadł w dół, gdy tylko Harry podążył za nim. _Nie ze mną te numery_, pomyślał, błyskawicznie krzyżując nogi i pochylając się na swojej miotle, wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Poczuł jak dłoń dotyka skrzydełek piłeczki i natychmiast zacisnął na niej palce. Udało mu się! Jednak nie dane mu było długo cieszyć się z tego faktu, ponieważ dwie sekundy później poczuł silne uderzenie w bok. Cholerny tłuczek.

Zaskoczyło go to tak bardzo, że rozluźnił nogi i poczuł jak coś z niego spada — jego ochronny, twardy kombinezon. To właśnie on musiał przyjąć największe uderzenie i tylko dzięki niemu wciąż był przytomny. Jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu adrenaliny, czy niebiosa wiedzą dlaczego, ale wszystko wydawało się nagle zwolnić swój bieg. Widział, jak jego miotła spada i nawet o tym nie myśląc, wyciągnął dłoń, pragnąc, by do niego wróciła. Błyskawica podporządkowała mu się i zawróciła, wracając do spadającego Gryfona.

Ach, tak. Wciąż spadał. I to bardzo szybko. Ciekawiło go, dlaczego nikt jeszcze tego nie zatrzymał. Zazwyczaj jeden z nauczycieli lub sama pani Hooch wkraczali do akcji i lewitowali ucznia bezpiecznie ku ziemi. Nagle poczuł, że zwalnia i zaczyna bezpiecznie zniżać się ku gruntowi. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wdzięczny, że ktoś znowu uratował jego tyłek. Pewnie profesor Dumbledore; będzie musiał mu podziękować, kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja. Chwycił swoją miotłę i w końcu dotknął stopami boiska. Znicz wciąż znajdował się w jego dłoni i uniósł ją wysoko, spodziewając się usłyszeć wiwaty tłumu i jego współzawodników. Za chwilę Dean Thomas powinien krzyknąć _GRYFFINDOR ZWYCIĘŻA_. Jednak… nie usłyszał niczego.

Cały stadion — włączając w to zawodników obu drużyn — był pogrążony w ciszy. I to w takim rodzaju, który natychmiast sprawia, że stajesz się podejrzliwy. Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał: spadał już przecież kilkakrotnie, dostał parę razy tłuczkiem, ale nigdy nie wywoływało to [i]aż takiej[/i] reakcji. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy był przytomny. Nawet zbytnio się nie potłukł; potarł bok i rozejrzał się, starając zrozumieć dlaczego nikt się nie odzywa. Zerknął na graczy. Ich miny, a przynajmniej to, co mógł zobaczyć z tej odległości, wyglądały tak, jak gdyby właśnie po raz pierwszy zobaczyli ducha. Nawet pani Hooch wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Nie mógł być zbytnio zraniony; może kilka złamanych żeber. Nagle poczuł znajomy skurcz mięśni pleców, który mógł oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz.

Jego skrzydła…

Jego skrzydła… były… na wierzchu, gdzie każdy mógł je zobaczyć. Gdzie _wszyscy_ je widzieli. Najwyraźniej w całym tym zamieszaniu ze spadaniem, musiały samoczynnie się rozwinąć i to dzięki nim opadł bezpiecznie na ziemię. I wszyscy to widzieli. Harry był teraz tak samo zszokowany jak reszta szkoły. Jak to się mogło stać? Zawsze _coś czuł_, kiedy rozwijał skrzydła. Świadomość przywrócił mu słaby odgłos kliknięcia. Albo kilkanaście odgłosów. Aparaty fotograficzne. Fantastycznie. Szybko schował je z powrotem — nie krzywił się już, pomimo okropnego odczucia — i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy pani Hooch zagwizdała, ogłaszając koniec meczu. Tłum musiał doświadczyć podobnej reakcji.

— GRYFFINDOR ZWYCIĘŻA! — krzyknął nieco niepewnie Dean, co dało w końcu początek wiwatom.

Gracze wylądowali, a drużyna Gryffindoru podeszła do niego. Wszyscy wciąż wyglądali na zszokowanych, poza Ronem, który miał na twarzy ogromny uśmiech.

— No, to na pewno zakończy wszystkie te plotki o tym, że niby wszystko zmyśliłeś. — Odwrócił się w stronę współzawodników. — Dajcie spokój, zachowujecie się jakby ktoś wam napluł do kremowego. Przecież WYGRALIŚMY!

Te słowa zdołały przełamać jakąś blokadę i wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować oraz gratulować Harry'emu złapania znicza. Klepali go po ramionach, unikając jego pleców i próbował nie krzywić się, kiedy bolące żebra dawały o sobie znać. Nagle poczuł lekki dotyk magii i odwrócił się szybko.

— Twoja koszulka była porwana. Wszystko w porządku? Założę się, że połamałeś kilka żeber. Ron i ja zaprowadzimy cię zaraz do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ach, no i gratulacje! Byłam pewna, że wygracie ten mecz — wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Jej głos brzmiał tak jakby krzyczała i dopingowała ich przez cały mecz, a szkarłatno — złoty szalik, był pognieciony i wymięty, co świadczyło, że musiała być zdenerwowana całym wydarzeniem. Może i narzekała na bezsensowność quidditcha, ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, zawsze okazywała się największym fanem Gryfonów. Zwłaszcza, kiedy grał Ron. Jak gdyby na lekkie wspomnienie, podeszła do niego, ściskając i całując, co dało nam bardzo szczęśliwego i zaczerwienionego rudzielca.

O O O O

— Dobra, sprawdźmy czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Jakimś sposobem, kiedy uderzył mnie tłuczek, moje skrzydła same się rozwinęły z taką siłą, że porwały moją koszulkę, strój i twardą kamizelkę. Potem, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, wylądowałem na ziemi i przywołałem do siebie Błyskawicę _bez użycia różdżki i wypowiadania zaklęcia_.

— To właśnie powiedziałam — odparła Hermiona, gdy szli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Większość uczniów wciąż była na zewnątrz, a ci, którzy byli w już w środku, gapili się na nich, nawet tego nie ukrywając. — Której części nie rozumiesz?

— Nie, nie. Rozumiem wszystko. Pomyślałem, że powtórzenie sprawi, że nie będzie to brzmiało tak… naciąganie.

— No i? — wtrącił Ron.

— No i co?

— Czy brzmi mniej naciąganie?

— Nie na dłuższą metę.

— Ale to się właśnie stało — powiedziała Hermiona. — A nawet więcej: twoje skrzydła zmieniły kolor.

— Naprawdę? — Harry zatrzymał się zaskoczony i skrzywił, kiedy poczuł bolesne ukłucie w żebrach. — Na jaki?

— Jak tylko się rozwinęły i podczas spadania ich wzór był żółty, a kiedy wylądowałeś z powrotem zmienił się na biel.

— A co oznacza żółty kolor?

— Może „Spadam! Pomocy!"?

— Dzięki, Ron, jestem pewien, że chodzi dokładnie o to.

— Nie ma za co, Dzwonku. Taka moja praca.

Trójka dotarła w końcu do skrzydła szpitalnego i tak szybko jak potraficie powiedzieć: "Quidditch to bardzo niebezpieczny sport, a wy jesteście zbyt młodzi, żeby go uprawiać i na pewno nosicie za mało ochraniaczy. Nie wspominając o tym, że pan, panie Potter, jest zbyt wielkim śmiałkiem" jego żebra zostały uleczone i mogli w końcu wrócić do Wieży, gdzie na pewno zaczęła się już impreza świętująca zwycięstwo.

— A więc… Wszyscy byli zszokowani, prawda? — zapytał w końcu Harry. Wiedział, że stwierdza oczywistość, ale chciał poznać ich opinię na ten temat.

— Tak, ale nie byli przestraszeni — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Na pewno nie. Wątpię, czy ludzie będą się bać gigantycznego wróżka.

— Hej, nie _zaniżaj_ tak swojej oceny — wyszczerzył się Ron. — Założę się, że mógłbyś być straszny, gdybyś tylko chciał!

— Ostrożnie, stary, te żarty nie są już takie modne.

— Mówię poważnie, Dzwonku! Podczas wojny, kiedy wpadałeś w jakiś… tryb bitewny, stawałeś się całkiem onieśmielający. Jestem pewien, że teraz też tak możesz.

— Nawet jeśli to wtedy nie miałem wróżkowych skrzydeł. Nie ważne jak _onieśmielający_ mogłem być, z nimi raczej to nie wyjdzie.

— Może i tak, ale zawsze pozostaje element zaskoczenia, prawda? „O cholera! To wielki wróżek, który zaraz zrobi mi coś strasznego!". Wydaje mi się, że zastopowałoby to wielu wrogów.

— A więc sugerujesz, że powinienem użyć moich skrzydeł jako strategicznego punktu obrony?

— Pewnie! To coś jak w szachach: musisz zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Kiedy następnym razem zaczepi cię jakiś Ślizgon to rozwiń skrzydła, a gdy będzie stał zszokowany, przeklnij go za wszystkie czasy!

— Brzmi jak oszukaństwo.

— Dobra. Nie używaj ich, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem, kiedy umknie ci sprzed nosa jakaś genialna okazja dokopania tym gadom.

— Och, spójrzcie, jesteśmy na miejscu — wtrąciła Hermiona, nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. Obaj chłopcy czuli, że dziewczyna miała jakieś ustalone ograniczenie dotyczące głupich i nieistotnych konwersacji, które mogła usłyszeć jednego dnia. Gdyby przekroczyła tę ilość, szansa, że jej mózg zamieni się w papkę wzrastała. Oni sami mieli takie ograniczenie, jeśli chodziło o egzaminy, a więc wszechświat pozostawał w ten sposób w równowadze. Jednak dokończą tę rozmowę, gdy Hermiony nie będzie w zasięgu słuchu.

Gdy przeszli przez dziurę, impreza, która musiała trwać już od jakiegoś czasu, ucichła niespodziewanie. Wszyscy się na nich gapili i Harry przygotował się na kolejną porcję pytań i szeptów.

— Wiwat na cześć naszego kapitana i szukającego w jednym oraz dla jego wybitnego obrońcy! — krzyknął Neville ze swojego miejsca przy kominku. Reszta domowników odkrzyknęła i wkrótce ludzie zaczęli podchodzić, gratulując mu wspaniałego chwytu i tego jak świetnie wytrenował drużynę. Chwycił butelkę kremowego i dołączył do tłumu. Na pewno będę gadać o jego skrzydłach, ale teraz liczył się sport. Niech quidditch zawsze będzie najważniejszy dla magicznej młodzieży. A Neville zyskał właśnie całą górę Czekoladowych Żab.

O O O O

Przez następnych kilka dni pytania o jego skrzydła były na porządku dziennym. Wielu pytało, czy mogliby znów je zobaczyć, na co Harry zawsze grzecznie odmawiał. To był wypadek i nie miał zamiaru rozkładać ich dla każdego, kto chciał na nie popatrzeć. Gdyby to robił, musiałyby być one cały czas na wierzchu, a on nie był jakimś dzikim okazem… Nie ważne, jak bardzo Ron starał się go przekonać, że powinni pobierać za to opłatę.

Inni pytali dlaczego zmieniły kolor. Odpowiadał im wtedy dokładnie, że zależy to od nastroju, jednak sam nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodziło. Niektórzy pytali co czuje, kiedy lata.

Nie mógł przejść spokojnie korytarzem, ponieważ ludzie klepali go po plecach, jak gdyby szukając magicznego przycisku, który uwolniłby skrzydła.

Harry bardzo się starał odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania najlepiej jak potrafił. W końcu [i]o dziwnych sytuacjach najlepiej jest mówić w normalny sposób[/i], ale zaczynało być mu zbyt ciężko. Musi być jakaś granica odpowiadania wciąż na to samo, po której przekroczeniu człowiek zwyczajnie bzikował. Jedynymi osobami, które dawały mu spokój, byli oczywiście Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna. Luna, która uważała całą sytuację za cudowną, jednak przysięgała, że Diligarianie byli tak naprawdę tajemniczą przykrywką istnienia Hasających Pogwizdywaczy, czymkolwiek oni byli. Był po prostu wdzięczny, że nie klepie jego pleców i nie zadaje pytań.

Zaczął tęsknić za przezwiskami wymyślonymi przed meczem. Nie musiał strzępić języka, odpowiadając na to samo, kiedy ludzie nazywali go Zębową Wróżką czy Księżniczką. Zaczęli wołać na niego Wróżek, ale teraz było to samo, co wymyślony przez Rona Dzwonek. To było przezwisko, po którym zaraz następowało durne pytanie albo dotknięcie jego pleców. Nawet jego domownicy prosili o pokazanie im skrzydeł, z czego Collin okazał się być najgorszy. Udało mu się zdobyć kilka zdjęć podczas meczu, ale wciąż uważał, że to za mało. Chciał mieć zbliżenie.

Wszystko to doprowadziło do tego, że Harry był gotowy zrobić jedyną rzecz, której nie rozważałby nawet za milion lat, gdyby wszystko było normalne.

— Umm… Malfoy?

— O co chodzi, Wróżku? Nie widzisz, że próbuje się uczyć? W końcu udało mi się pozbyć tej masy dziewczyn, a teraz nadchodzisz ty.

Harry znalazł go samego w bibliotece i nie podszedłby do niego, gdyby blondyn nie miał racji: nie było wokół niego dziewczyn, a to było tak rzadkie, że Gryfon postanowił wykorzystać okazję.

— Wiem, przepraszam. — Wow, przepraszanie Malfoy'a było naprawdę dziwne, ale Hermiona jak zwykle miała rację. Podczas wojny Ślizgon o mały włos nie został Śmierciożercą, ale jednak udało mu się takiego losu uniknąć. Mało tego: oświadczył, że nie chce być po żadnej stronie, poza swoją własną i od początku roku znacznie złagodniał i przestał znęcać się nad innymi ludźmi tylko dla zabawy. I pomimo że Harry i tak nigdy nie zaprosiłby go na wypad na kremowe, wiedział, iż tylko _on_ może coś mu doradzić. — Chciałem zadać ci tylko kilka pytań.

— To ciekawe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cała masa ludzi zadaje je tobie.

— Wiem! — wykrzyknął Harry, opadając na wolne krzesło; nie dostrzegł jednak krzywego uśmieszku na twarzy blondyna. — O tym chciałem pogadać. Jak ty sobie z tym radzisz?

— Radzę sobie z czym, Wróżku? Musisz być bardziej dokładny. — Draco zamknął swoją książkę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że będzie rozmawiał ze skrzydlatym Gryfonem na temat magicznych spadków. Będzie musiał to zaliczyć jako swój coroczny dobry uczynek.

— Z byciem magiczną istotą? Z pytaniami? Ze zgrają dziewczyn śledzącą każdy twój krok? Z radzeniem sobie… no wiesz, z byciem innym.

— Posłuchaj, Potter. — Czas na przezwiska się skończył, nieważne jak bardzo były zabawne. — Jeśli chodzi o magiczny spadek, od zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś zostanę Wilą. Moja matka jest półkrwi, a babka pełnokrwistą Wilą. Czytałem o nich oraz o spadkach przez całe moje życie, więc naprawdę nie mogę ci poradzić jak masz traktować tę całą niespodziankę.

Harry skinął głową. Ślizgon dorastał przecież w magicznym świecie. Podczas gdy on sam wątpił, czy jego rodzina wiedziałaby cokolwiek o Diligarianach, na pewno nie czułby się zaskoczony, gdyby to on miał tak możliwość. Malfoy kontynuował:

— Co do pytań, nie zadano mi nawet połowy tych, co tobie. Ludzie dowiadywali się, że jestem Wilą i mówili tylko: „Och, no tak, przecież jesteś bogaty". — W jego głosie zabrzmiało zirytowanie, a Harry przypomniał sobie moment, gdy Hermiona wspominała o jego zazdrości o to całe zamieszanie wokół Gryfona.

— Ale zawsze otaczają cię najpiękniejsze dziewczyny ze szkoły — wtrącił, wiedząc, że to tania zagrywka na połechtanie ego Malfoy'a. Jednak jeśli chciał uzyskać odpowiedź od narcystycznej Wili, musiał się porastać.

Draco zadrżał widocznie.

— Nie przypominaj mi o tym — powiedział. — Na początku myślałem, że to cudownie, ale teraz nie mogę znaleźć chwili spokoju poza ścianami mojego pokoju. Dziewczyny wszędzie za mną łażą i zaczynam mieć tego dosyć.

— To tak jak ja tych wszystkich pytań i szeptów. Najpierw miałem nadzieję, że ucichną same, ale nawet się na to nie zanosi, a ja mam dosyć klepania mnie po plecach!

Mina Harry'ego musiała wyrażać tę samą powagę i szczerość, co ton jego głosu, ponieważ Ślizgon skinął głową i milczał przez kilka minut.

— Wszystko ucichnie, Potter — odezwał się w końcu. — Jeśli zauważyłeś, nie mam w tej chwili na głowie bandy zahipnotyzowanych panienek. Ludzie się do tego przyzwyczają, przestaną cię zaczepiać i klepać twoje plecy. Chcesz mojej szczerej rady, co mogłoby w tym pomóc?

Naprawdę chciał?

— Pewnie. Dawaj, co masz.

— Przejdź się kiedyś ze skrzydłami na wierzchu. Wszyscy tak reagują, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę ich nie widzieli. Jeśli to się zmieni, może w końcu przestaną zachowywać się jak idioci i gapić na ciebie.

— To może zadziałać — zgodził się Gryfon — ale nie chcę tego próbować jeśli istnieje możliwość, że mogę temu zapobiec. Wciąż jestem normalny i nie różnię się niczym od innych, a skrzydła wcale nie zmieniły tego faktu. Chcę, żeby widzieli we mnie tylko Harry'ego, a nie moje skrzydła.

— No to daj sobie trochę czasu, aż znowu poczujesz się zwyczajnie. Mi to pomogło. Na początku miałem wrażenie, że jestem odmieńcem i matka musiała mi pomóc przetrwać przez ten okres. Jednak ja dostałem spadek wiele miesięcy temu, a ty wciąż jesteś w tym świeży. I, Potter, zdradzę ci jeszcze jeden mały sekret.

— Czyli?

— Ty _nigdy_ nie byłeś do końca normalny.

O O O O

— Jesteś za wcześnie, Potter. Twoje dodatkowe lekcje zaczynają się równo o ósmej — powiedział Severus, otwierając drzwi. Zawsze używał jego nazwiska na wypadek gdyby po lochach kręcili się jacyś Ślizgoni.

— Przepraszam, sir, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, która jest godzina. — To było kłamstwo. Wiedział o tym i wiedział, że Severus również o tym wie. Tak naprawdę Harry nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Jego przyjaciele wybrali się gdzieś razem, a on sam kręcił się po szkole, aż w końcu jego nogi zaprowadziły go do drzwi Snape'a. W tamtym tygodniu był tylko kwadrans wcześniej, ale wiedział jak bardzo mężczyzna ceni sobie punktualność. — Jeśli pan chce, mogę wrócić w bardziej odpowiednim czasie.

— Nie bądź niemądry, Potter, byłoby to jawne marnotrawstwo. Wejdź i zabieraj się do pracy. — Severus otworzył drzwi szerzej, wpuszczając go do środka. Zamknął je za nim, podczas gdy Gryfon podszedł do swojego zwyczajowego miejsca pracy. — Dzisiaj zajmiesz się maścią leczniczą, którą warzyliście na początku tego roku. Pamiętasz ją?

— Chodzi ci o tę pomarańczową ciecz pachnącą trocinami? Tak, pamiętam.

Kąciki ust Snape'a zadrgały lekko, ale nie wyprowadziło go to z jego trybu nauczyciela. Swoją pracę traktował bardzo poważnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda ci się wykonać ją poprawnie. Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania znajdziesz w Eliksirach Leczniczych dla Zaawansowanych, które znajdują się na półce zaraz za tobą. Ja muszę zająć się oceną prac twoich bezmyślnych kolegów. — I z tym pozostawił go samemu sobie. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem mikstura nie będzie pomarańczowa.

Cisza trwała wokół nich, podczas gdy składniki były wrzucane do kociołka, a testy oceniane, zużywając całe morza czerwonego atramentu. Harry tylko raz zajrzał do książki poleconej mu przez mężczyznę. Sapnął lekko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że za pierwszym razem zamienił kolejność dodawania. Na początku wydawało mu się to nieistotne, ale teraz widział czarno na białym, że to był jeden z głównych błędów.

Severus zerkał na niego co jakiś czas, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zdolności Harry'ego w eliksirach już nie raz były przyczyną jakiejś eksplozji.

_Znosi tę całą sytuację ze spadkiem całkiem dobrze_, pomyślał, wracając wspomnieniem do meczu quiddticha i wydarzeń, które po nim nastąpiły. On sam widział już skrzydła i podejrzewał, że jego najbliżsi przyjaciele również, ale dla reszty szkoły musiał to być ogromny szok. I gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że Harry zniesie te wszystkie pytania i zaczepki z dojrzałością, do której dorósł półtora roku temu, Severus zaśmiałby mu się w twarz. Jednak wciąż nie przestał obserwować młodego Gryfona.

Gdy Harry pojawił się dwa tygodnie temu z zielonymi włosami, Snape nie był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Wygłosił trzydziestominutowy wykład na temat odpowiedniego ubioru i niewłaściwych sposobów ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi. Kiedy skończył, Harry zapytał go spokojnie, czy nie ma może eliksiru, który pomógłby mu przywrócić dawny kolor. Pewien, że wygrał, Severus podał mu fiolkę, której zawartość Potter natychmiast wypił. Po kilku minutach włosy powróciły do swojej dawnej barwy. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by zacząć przemowę po raz kolejny, kiedy końcówki zalśniły zielenią.

— _Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma znaczyć, Harry?_

— _Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Były już takie, kiedy się obudziłem. Próbowaliśmy wszystkich zaklęć jakie znamy, ale kolor nie chciał zniknąć._

— _I nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć __**zanim**__ zmarnowałem swój oddech?_

— _Ale ty lubisz pouczać ludzi. Zresztą, wiedziałem, że każesz mi wypić jakiś eliksir i chciałem sprawdzić, czy zadziała._

— _Głupi dzieciak._

Kiedy przyzwyczaił się do tej zmiany, musiał przyznać, że ta nowa fryzura pasowała do Harry'ego. _Podkreśla kolor jego oczu — ta sama intensywna zieleń. A bez okularów widać je bardziej wyraźnie. Ale z drugiej strony wygląda teraz na bezbronnego._

— Um, Severusie?

Cholera, złapany na gapieniu się. Szybko wrócił do oceniania, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że wykonał już całą pracę. Jakim cudem?

— O co chodzi, Harry. Czy masz jakieś pytania?

— Nie. Już skończyłem.

Snape podszedł do niego i zerknął do kociołka. Mikstura była niebieska, więc na razie wszystko w porządku. Zamieszał ją kilka razy i nachylił się, by poczuć jej zapach.

— Wygląda jakby była mieszana przez trola — powiedział rozdrażniony, machając różdżką. Harry był pewien, że ciecz zniknie i modlił się o przebaczenie człowieka, któremu nagle spadnie ona na głowę, ale ze składziku przyleciało kilka szklanych fiolek i maść została natychmiast w nich zakorkowana.

Mężczyzna wrócił do swojego biurka, a Harry posprzątał po sobie i usadowił się na kanapie, która znajdowała się niedaleko niego. Coś, co również było już rutynowym zajęciem.

— Czy uczniowie dali już sobie spokój z tym incydentem na ostatnim meczu?

— Pytasz o to, czy moim skrzydłom udał się ten debiut? W pewnym sensie. Wciąż dostaję wiele pytań i wszyscy się na mnie gapią, ale powinni przejść z tym do porządku dziennego.

— Hmm… jak minęły twoje lekcje?

— Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Severus drgnął zaskoczony.

— Ja… słucham?

— Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie: moje lekcje idą świetnie. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

— Czy mógłbym zapytać skąd u ciebie to poczucie…

— Rozmawiamy ze sobą, ale jedyne co o tobie wiem, to to, że uważasz dzieci za idiotów, którzy nie mają pojęcia o „sztuce warzenia eliksirów" — co wiedziałem już od dawna — a ty wiesz o mnie to, że śpię na lekcjach Binnsa — jak wszyscy zresztą. Przyjaciele powinni wiedzieć o sobie różne rzeczy. Nawet, jeśli są to głupie i bezsensowne fakty. — Harry nie miał pojęcia, co podkusiło go do zadania tego pytania.

— Zielony.

— Huh?

— Moim ulubionym kolorem jest zielony.

— Och.

— Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego.

— Nosisz dużo czerni.

— Mówisz o moich szatach.

— A o czym innym mam mówić?

Severus wstał i zaczął odpinać zapięcia swojej szaty. Harry'emu nagle zaschło w ustach, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się. Co on wyprawia? Pomimo prób, nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Cichy głosik w jego głowie postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze: _To najlepszy moment, żeby powiedzieć mu, że jest twoim towarzyszem. _**Oszalałeś?**, wtrącił drugi. **To najgorszy moment, by zrobić coś takiego**. Gryfon mgliście zastanowił się nad tym, skąd w jego umyśle znalazło się tyle głosów. Wciąż się gapił, aż do momentu, gdy Snape w końcu odpiął wszystko, odsłaniając luźną, niebieską koszulkę.

— Jak pan widzi, panie Potter, tylko moje szaty są czarne — powiedział mężczyzna, siadając. Musiał przyznać, że rozbawiło go to nagłe podenerwowanie Harry'ego.

— To pewnie dlatego, że czarny jest bardziej onieśmielający i złowieszczy.

— Coś w tym stylu. Powiedz mi, czy podobały ci się liliowo-pomarańczowo-szafranowe stroje Lockharta?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie, wyglądał raczej śmiesznie. Trudno było skoncentrować się na jego lekcjach.

— Więc sam widzisz. Lubię je w kolorze czarnym i dodatkowym plusem jest, że nie rozpraszają studentów.

— Och — mruknął chłopak. Wciąż był w lekkim szoku po poznaniu faktu, że jego profesor lubił mugolskie ciuchy.

— A czy teraz ty możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

— Um, lubię czerwony…

— Prawdziwy Gryfon.

— Tak, jasne. I lubię granatowy.

Brwi Severusa powędrowały w górę.

— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego?

— To kolor nieba tuż przed zachodem słońca. Jest ładny.

— Ach.

Cisza.

— Teraz twoja kolej by zadać pytanie, Severusie. To coś jak gra; zadajemy je na przemian.

— To bezcelowe.

— Po prostu spróbuj.

— Świetnie — parsknął, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Nigdy nie grał w coś w takiego i nie miał żadnego pomysłu. Tak naprawdę Severus nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz _grał w cokolwiek_. — Jaka jest twoja ulubiona potrawa?

— Przed początkiem roku szkolnego powiedziałbym, że są to kanapki z bekonem, ale teraz wolę jabłka — uśmiechnął się Gryfon.

I tak to się zaczęło. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu Harry dowiedział się o Mistrzu Eliksirów kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Rzeczy, które powinni o sobie wiedzieć jako przyjaciele. Severus lubił francuską kuchnię, atmosferę nocy, jego drugie imię to Tobias, nienawidził wysokości — co było dla chłopaka dużym zaskoczeniem — a jego ulubioną muzyką była klasyczna, zwłaszcza utwory Czajkowskiego.

Rozmawiało im się coraz lepiej. Czasami poświęcali na odpowiedź kilka minut, a czasem odpowiadali jednym słowem, przechodząc szybko do następnego pytania. Severus wciąż siedział przy swoim biurku, ale opierał się wygodnie o krzesło w tak zwyczajnej pozie, że Harry by pewien, że nie jest on świadomy swojego zachowania. Snape nie był zwyczajnym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej tak sądził Gryfon. On sam siedział rozparty na kanapie, podpierając się jedną ręką. Zaczynał czuć lekkie zawroty głowy i z tego, co mówiła Hermiona, przyczyną była bliska obecność jego towarzysza. Starał się to zignorować, ale im dłużej rozmawiali, tym bardziej czuł się zrelaksowany oraz zamroczony. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że gra trwała już ponad godzinę.

Kiedy znów nadeszła jego kolej na zadanie pytania, jego usta zadziałały samoczynnie i powiedziały to, czego nigdy by nie zrobiły, gdyby myślał racjonalnie.

— Dlaczego zgodziłeś się zostać moim przyjacielem?

Snape milczał przez chwilę i Harry był pewien, że nie odpowie, kiedy nagle…

— Przez ostatnie lata obserwowałem jak zmieniasz się w dojrzałego mężczyznę, który nie jest rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem za jakiego zawsze cię miałem. Jesteś odważny, a nie egoistyczny. Wydajesz się mieć jakiś mózg, chociaż czasem wątpię w twoją zdolność rozumowania. Poza tym masz ciekawe poczucie humoru i stałeś się osobą, którą chciałbym poznać lepiej.

Chłopak milczał, zaskoczony szczerą odpowiedzią.

— Och nie, Harry, nie wywiniesz się. Według reguł, które _sam_ mi wyjaśniłeś, obaj musimy odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Dlaczego zdecydowałeś zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoim posępnym nauczycielem eliksirów?

Severus znowu się z nim drażnił, co było na szczycie Dziesiątki Dziwnych Rzeczy. Zaraz z… No dobra, może było ich więcej niż dziesięć, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Harry ma spore doświadczenie życiowe. Ale mniejsza z tym, wciąż musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

— Uratowałeś mi życie więcej razy niż mogę zliczyć. Zawsze się mną opiekowałeś, pomimo że jestem synem człowieka, który ci dokuczał. Trzymałeś mnie w ryzach i nigdy nie pozwoliłeś, żeby dotknął mnie kompleks bohatera. Czasami przesadzasz, to fakt, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym przypadku jest to potrzebne. Poza tym moja odpowiedź jest podobna do twojej: podczas treningów nauczyłem się szanować twoje zdanie i czekałem na rozmowy z tobą. Jesteś zabawny, kiedy nie mówisz o mnie i chciałem poznać cię lepiej.

Harry zarumienił się już w połowie tej wypowiedzi, a dziwne uczucie w jego piersi i żołądku przybrało na sile. Skupił wzrok na kolanach, podczas gdy jedna z jego dłoni machinalnie wyciągała kłaczki z oparcia kanapy. Ciekawiło go, jaka będzie odpowiedź Severusa. Mężczyzna nie był znany ze swojej chęci dzielenia się uczuciami z innymi, a lata pracy szpiegowskiej nauczyły go skrytości. Czy Harry wprawił go tym w zakłopotanie?

— Czy mógłbym znów zobaczyć twoje skrzydła? — Pytanie było wypowiedziane cichym tonem, ale przestraszyło go niemal na śmierć.

Podniósł wzrok, niepewny, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził.

— Severusie?

— Czy mógłbym zobaczyć twoje skrzydła? — A więc to nie była jego wyobraźnia. I czy ktoś podkręcił tutaj temperaturę?

— Dobra — mruknął słabo, wstając. Rozdarł swoją koszulkę za pomocą zaklęcia i rozłożył skrzydła. Uczucie było tak silne, że musiał bardzo uważać, żeby się nie przewrócić. Wiedział teraz, że tak samo jak z zawrotami głowy, było to przyczyną bliskiej obecności towarzysza. Podniósł na niego wzrok.

_Hmm, jego oczy wyglądają na niemal czarne. Są takie żywe_.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Czuł się dobrze ze skrzydłami na wierzchu. Zazwyczaj dwa razy w tygodniu zamykał się w Pokoju Życzeń, by polatać i poćwiczyć mięśnie, ale w całym tym zamieszaniu, nie znalazł na to chwili czasu. Zamachał nimi lekko, pozbywając się uczucia zdrętwienia i zauważył jak oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się, śledząc ich ruchy.

Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać od wpatrywania się w Harry'ego i skrzydła. Uznał je za piękne już tej pierwszej nocy, gdy tylko je zobaczył i jego opinia w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Już wiele razy chciał poprosić Gryfona by znów mu je pokazał, ale nigdy nie potrafił zebrać w sobie wystarczająco wiele odwagi. Aż do tej pory. [i]Może ta gra nie była jednak bezcelowa[/i]. Jego wzrok musiał być wysoce krytyczny, ponieważ Harry zarumienił się mocno. Jednak ani na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku.

— Czy chcesz ich dotknąć?

— Słucham?

— Więc?

— Tak.

— Dobra…

Tkwili bez ruchu jeszcze przez kilka chwil — Severus przy swoim biurku, Harry blisko kanapy. Jednak mężczyzna wstał nagle, powodując, że Gryfon podskoczył zaskoczony i podszedł do młodego Diligariana, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Chłopak pomyślał, że nie mógłby się ruszyć z miejsca, nawet gdyby chciał, ponieważ wzrok Severusa działał na niego silniej niż zaklęcie paraliżujące. Pytanie, które zadał, zaskoczyło nawet jego samego. Jego przyjaciele nigdy nie dotknęli skrzydeł. Tak naprawdę to nawet on sam ich nie dotykał. Wyglądało na to, że uczucie oszołomienia ogarnęło jego ciało.

Snape był już przy nim i powoli uniósł dłoń, ku większemu skrzydłu z lewej strony. Zatrzymał ją milimetry od niego, jak gdyby bał się, że połamie je, gdy tylko go dotknie. Był tak blisko, że Harry mógł przysiąc, iżczuje ten dotyk oraz że Severus może poczuć łaskotanie ich magii. Chłopak przekręcił głowę i znów napotkał ciemny wzrok profesora.

Nie odwracając spojrzenia, Mistrz Eliksirów przesunął dłonią w górę i w dół, wciąż milimetry od celu. Harry zadrżał lekko, czując jak miękną mu kolana, a myśli wirują w głowie. Rumienił się jak szalony — czuł ciepło bijące od policzków i spływające wzdłuż karku. Dlaczego mężczyzna musiał patrzeć na niego w ten sposób?

W końcu, kiedy już obaj zdawali się nie wytrzymywać tego napięcia, Severus pokonał ostatnie drgnienie powietrza, pozwalając swoim palcom pogłaskać skrzydło sposobem, który mógłby zostać nazwany tylko czułą pieszczotą. Rezultat był natychmiastowy.

Obaj sapnęli, gdy poczuli silny prąd przepływający przez ich ciała, wielokrotnie silniejszy od tego, który nastąpił po ich pierwszym uścisku dłoni. Biały wzór zalśnił jasną zielenią i zaczął od niego bić blady blask. Harry pomyślał, że głupio byłoby nie powiedzieć teraz Severusowi, że jest jego towarzyszem. To była najodpowiedniejsza chwila. W tym samym czasie mężczyzna rozmyślał nad tym, czy uznał, że skrzydła są piękne same z siebie, czy dlatego, ponieważ należą do Harry'ego.

Jak gdyby w transie, Gryfon uniósł własną dłoń. Od twarzy Severusa dzieliło ją już zaledwie kilka centymetrów, kiedy dobiegł ich odgłos zegara wybijającego godzinę jedenastą. Czar prysł. Obaj zamrugali kilkakrotnie, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Ręka chłopaka wciąż była w powietrzu i obaj patrzyli sobie w oczy.

— Myślę, że powinieneś już iść, Harry — powiedział cicho mężczyzna. Opuścił dłoń, ale skrzydła wciąż pozostały zielone.

— Ja…

— Minęła już cisza nocna.

W końcu Harry zniżył własną rękę.

— Dobra.

Z widocznym ociąganiem Severus odwrócił wzrok i odsunął się, wracając do biurka. Harry przerażony, że jego usta znów zaczną działać samoczynnie, chwycił swoją różdżkę i schował skrzydła, zasklepiając dziury w ubraniu. Chwycił torbę, kiedy Severus wrócił.

— To jest przepustka na przebywanie tak późno na korytarzu — powiedział, podając mu pergamin. Gryfon wziął go ostrożnie, starając się nie dotykać dłoni mężczyzny.

— Dzięki — mruknął, gapiąc się na ziemię. Jednak po chwili uniósł wzrok, chcąc jeszcze raz zobaczyć te oczy. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył prosto na niego.

— Severusie…

— Musisz już iść, Harry — powtórzył. Mówili szeptem, tak jakby znajdowali się w jakimś świętym miejscu.

— Dobra…

Chciał powiedzieć coś bardziej inteligentnego, ale wyglądało na to, że tylko to jest w stanie z siebie wyrzucić. Odwrócił się powoli i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Harry…

— Tak? — Zerknął na mężczyznę, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.

— Ja… Dobrej nocy, Harry.

— Dobranoc, Severusie.

Potterowi w końcu udało się przejść przez drzwi i ruszyć do Wieży, jednak po krótkiej chwili jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i musiał oprzeć się ciężko o ścianę. Jak miał zatrzymać w tajemnicy fakt, że Snape był jego towarzyszem — a teraz miał już stuprocentową pewność — jeśli zdarzają się pomiędzy nimi takie rzeczy? To nie Severus go wybrał — sam nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Bo dlaczego miałby? To było przeznaczenie. To gwiazdy mówiły mu, że nie ma innego wyboru. Osunął się na ziemię i wgapił w sufit. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy tak naprawdę chce trzymać to w sekrecie przed wysokim, mrocznym i — jak podpowiadał mu jego umysł — przystojnym starszym mężczyzną. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego i nie miał nic przeciwko kolejnemu razowi. Zaczął powoli uderzać głową o twardą ścianę, mając nadzieję, że rozjaśni mu się wszystko i nabierze sensu. Ciekawe jakby zareagował, gdyby wiedział, że wspomniany wcześniej mężczyzna uderza głową o blat biurka, próbując rozjaśnić swoje własne myśli.


	6. Załóż się!

**Rozdział VI — Załóż się!**

Harry miał dylemat. Nie było to jednak nic nowego, ponieważ Harry zazwyczaj takowe posiadał. Dylemat był po prostu inną nazwą problemu, a wiadomo, że problemy zawsze znajdowały Harry'ego. Ucieczka przed znęcającym się nad tobą kuzynem; życie w magicznym świecie, w którym jesteś sławny czy też próby przeżycia, kiedy czarnoksiężnik — psychopata pragnie twojej śmierci. No wiecie — dylematy. Jednak w tym momencie ten jeden szczególny dylemat zdawał się być najgorszy z tych wszystkich, które miał do tej pory. A to mówi samo za siebie.

Minęły trzy tygodnie. Trzy tygodnie od **Zdarzenia** i uwierzcie mi, że Harry zgodziłby się ze mną, że duża litera i pogrubienie są tutaj jak najbardziej na miejscu. Kiedy on i Severus zbliżyli się… Tak właściwie to do **czego**? Harry sam nie mógł wyjaśnić dlaczego pozwolił profesorowi na dotknięcie skrzydeł. Rezultat i trans, w który potem wpadł były przerażające. I podniecające, co przerażało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedział czy powinien dziękować za powrót do normalności czy być z tego powodu smutnym.

Ich stosunki zdawały się być teraz utrzymywane na siłę, a biorąc pod uwagę, że byli przyjaciółmi, to nie było to dobre. Harry był pewien, że Severus poczuł coś, kiedy dotknął jego skrzydeł i właśnie dlatego kazał mu wyjść. Od tamtego momentu tak naprawdę ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Podczas zajęć Severus stawał się Snape'em i unikał Harry'ego za wszelką cenę. Co jakiś czas Harry czuł jednak na sobie jego spojrzenie, ale w momencie, gdy unosił głowę, mężczyzna natychmiast odwracał wzrok. Jedyną chwilą, kiedy profesor dostrzegł jego obecność był czwartkowy koniec lekcji, gdy powiedział mu, że jest zbyt zajęty by dalej przeprowadzać z nim dodatkowe zajęcia z eliksirów.

To wyjaśniło Harry'emu jedną rzecz — Severus Snape wiedział, że coś się święci i nie chciał mieć z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. W końcu nie był głupim mężczyzną, a chłopak dostrzegł jego reakcję, gdy go dotknął. Może nie wiedział, że są towarzyszami, ale miał świadomość, że coś jest nie tak i postanowił unikać Harry'ego. A Harry powinien poczuć ulgę, bo przecież mężczyzna podjął decyzję. Miał wolną wolę — zero przeznaczenia i zero _musisz to zrobić_. Tak, Harry powinien być szczęśliwy, ale tutaj właśnie zaczynał się jego dylemat.

Bo Harry nie był szczęśliwy.

Od czasu **Zdarzenia** mógł myśleć tylko o tym, jak wspaniała była bliskość wysokiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus był jego towarzyszem. Hermiona tak powiedziała i Harry starał się temu zaprzeczać, ale teraz… Po tym jednym dotyku — tej jednej pieszczocie — tylko to miał w głowie. Rozmyślał o oczach mężczyzny, jego dłoniach, jego twarzy. Zasypiał myśląc o nim i tak samo się budził. Chyba wariował. Kompletnie i absolutnie świrował.

To jedyne wyjaśnienie.

Nawet to, że mężczyzna jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego, nie pomagało mu się uspokoić. Teraz chciał tylko… Och, kogo on oszukuje — _pragnął_ powiedzieć Severusowi, że jest on jego towarzyszem. Jednak to znaczyłoby wyparcie się wszystkiego, co mówił na ten temat wcześniej. Chciał mieć wybór. Chciał, żeby Severus miał wybór. Z drugiej strony zaczął myśleć, iż jego wyborem był właśnie mężczyzna. Ale czy naprawdę chodziło o to? Może to sprawka przeznaczenia? _Och, wydaje ci się, że masz nad tym kontrolę. Jak słodko. _

Tak. Harry miał problem.

I dlatego siedział na drzewie.

Nie wiedział dlaczego siedzi na nim w połowie listopada w północnej Szkocji, ale właśnie tam rozmyślał o tym szczególnym, sarkastycznym mężczyźnie. Sam zdążył już zauważyć, że coraz więcej wolnego czasu spędza na dworze. Spacerował wzdłuż granicy Zakazanego Lasu lub po prostu tam siedział. A ostatnio zaczął wspinać się na drzewa.

Lubił to robić jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu, ponieważ dawało mu to sporą przewagę w ucieczkach przed Dudley'em, który ze względu na swoją wagę, nie mógł wspiąć się za nim. Jednak drzewa straciły swój urok po tym, jak pies ciotki Marge zagonił go na jedno i zmusił do siedzenia na nim przez kilka godzin. Natomiast teraz tkwienie na niemal samym czubku najwyższego drzewa sprawiało, że czuł się spokojny. Pomagało też to, że w dole nie było żadnych złośliwych psów. Miał jak myśleć, a wiemy, że robił to ostatnio dosyć często.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tego tak roztrząsać, ale to wszystko było strasznie pogmatwane. Przeżył do tej pory tylko jedno pamiętne zauroczenie Cho Chang na czwartym i piątym roku, które zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Czyli jakieś dwa lata temu. Potem musiał skupić się na wojnie i treningach i nie było mowy o żadnych związkach. Czuł się świetnie, jeśli był w stanie zapamiętać, który but jest prawy, a który lewy i nie miał pojęcia jak udało mu się pokonać Voldemorta. Ron nazwał to „trybem wojennym". Według niego było to szczęście głupiego, z którego również był znany.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to jest mieć towarzysza, a zwłaszcza, jeśli jest nim inny mężczyzna. I prędzej zje korzenie tego drzewa niż kogoś o to zapyta.

— Harry? Gdzie jesteś? — usłyszał nagle. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył Rona i Hermionę, idących wzdłuż granicy Lasu. Sam powiedział im tydzień temu, że lubił przesiadywać tutaj na drzewach. Przyjaciółka oznajmiła wtedy, że zaczyna się w ten sposób „łączyć z naturą". Cóż, mógł się teraz łączyć z czymkolwiek: naturą, Narglami czy duszami, jeśli miałby gwarancję, że poczuje się przez to lepiej. Dwójka zbliżała się coraz bliżej i Harry zdecydował, że może się trochę zabawić.

— Widzisz go, Ron?

— Nie, żadnego małego, zielonowłosego, gigantycznego Wróżka w zasięgu wzroku. I pomyślałby kto, że on wyróżnia się z tłumu. HEJ, DZWONKU, GDZIE JESTEŚ?

— Tutaj.

— Kurwa, Harry! — wykrzyknął rudzielec, kiedy pojawiła się nagle przed nim twarz Harry'ego. Gryfon zszedł do najniższej gałęzi i utrzymując swój ciężar na kolanach, zwisał z niej do góry nogami. Ale było warto. — Mało nie dostałem zawału!

— Język, Ronaldzie! — Hermiona trzymała dłoń na sercu, również przestraszona tak nagłym pojawieniem się przyjaciela.

Harry zachichotał. Nie wstydził się już tego robić w ich towarzystwie, ponieważ oni dokładnie wiedzieli co to oznacza. Jednak nie był jeszcze taki swobodny przy reszcie szkoły.

— Wybaczcie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. O co chodzi? Stało się coś? — zapytał, wciąż zwisając do góry nogami.

— Nie jest ci zimno? — odpowiedziała pytaniem Hermiona. Ona i Ron mieli na sobie zimowe płaszcze, podczas gdy Harry był ubrany bardzo lekko, jednak wcale nie czuł się zmarznięty.

— Nie bardzo. To dlatego tutaj przyszliście?

— Nie. No może tak. Długo cię nie było i zaczynaliśmy się martwić.

— _Ty_ zaczynałaś się martwić.

— Nie, Ron, _my_. Ciągle pytałeś czy Diligarianie nie mają w Lesie jakiś naturalnych drapieżników.

— Właśnie, że nie.

— Właśnie, że tak.

— Właśnie…

— Nic mi nie jest! — przerwał im Harry. — Myślałem sobie. Lubię drzewa.

— O tym właśnie tak rozmyślałeś?

— No nie, ale drzewa są naprawdę fajne i nieskomplikowane. Sprawiają, że inne rzeczy wydają się łatwiejsze. Są silne i mocne. Potrafią wiele przeżyć i dalej rosnąć, wciąż będąc pięknymi.

— Brzmisz jak moja ciotka Millie — powiedział Ron, którego zaczynała boleć głowa na myśl o tej całej krwi spływającej do mózgu Harry'ego.

— A co z nią?

— Kilka lat temu dołączyła do tej dziwacznej grupy „Kochających Matkę Ziemię". Przytulają się do drzew, chodzą nago i… może lepiej będzie, jeśli się teraz zamknę.

— Nie musisz się martwić, nie mam zamiaru chodzić nigdzie nago.

— Och, kamień spadł mi z serca. Poza tym zmieniła swoje imię na Różyczkę Miłości. Myślałeś nad czymś takim?

— Jasne, chciałem oficjalnie nazwać się Dzwonkiem, specjalnie dla ciebie.

— Ach, jesteś słodki.

— Czy chodzi o profesora Snape'a? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Huh?

— Powód, dla którego jesteś na drzewie — czy chodzi o profesora Snape'a?

Chłopcy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, zastanawiając się nad tym, o czym ona mówi. Harry zeskoczył na ziemię, stając obok nich. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się o co chodzi.

— Hej! — powiedział nagle Ron. — Chyba uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. A przynajmniej nie w mojej obecności.

— Nie, Ron, tylko ty tak powiedziałeś — stwierdziła dziewczyna.

— Harry, proszę, powiedz jej o czym myślałeś. — Trzeba tutaj wspomnieć, że Weasley był bardzo zły na profesora, po tym jak Gryfon powiedział im o **Zdarzeniu** i reakcji Snape'a.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc na nich.

— Wybacz stary, myślałem o Severusie.

— Ale dlaczego? — jęknął Ron.

— Nie mogę na to poradzić. — Harry usiadł na zaśnieżoną ziemię. Biały puch pokrywał całe błonia, pomimo że spadło go zaledwie kilka cali.

— Musisz mu powiedzieć — odparła Hermiona, klękając naprzeciwko niego, a Ron szybko poszedł za jej przykładem.

Gryfon zaczął pomału odgarniać śnieg, odsłaniając zmarzniętą trawę.

— On wie, Hermiono. Może nie o tym, że jesteśmy towarzyszami, ale wie, że coś się święci. Jest bystry i na pewno poczuł to samo co ja, kiedy się dotknęliśmy…

— Czy musimy o tym rozmawiać?

— Tak, Ronaldzie, musimy. Kontynuuj, Harry.

Gryfon zamilkł na chwilę, nie wiedząc jak znów zacząć. Wciąż pomału odgarniał śnieg.

— Severus wie, że coś się święci — powiedział w końcu — i nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Unika mnie i odwołał wszystkie nasze dodatkowe zajęcia. Nie chce się nawet ze mną przyjaźnić.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie o to tutaj chodzi, Harry.

— Cóż, tak to wygląda z mojej strony.

— Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że on może być tym przestraszony tak samo jak ty?

— Przestraszony?

— Hermiono, Snape się nie boi — wtrącił Ron. — To ludzka emocja. On może ją tylko wywołać u innych.

— Severus też jest człowiekiem!

— Ale on cię ignoruje, Harry! Powinien być twoim towarzyszem, a oni się tak nie zachowują!

— Ponieważ on się boi! — naciskała Hermiona.

— Gówno prawda! Jeśli poczuł to samo co Harry, nie unikałby go teraz. Ten facet nie ma serca!

— Powiedz mi, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz, Ronie Weasley? — zapytała dziewczyna. — Czy wydaje ci się, że po tym jak Harry odkrył, że jest magiczną istotą, a Snape jego towarzyszem, od raz powinni zacząć się pieprzyć jak króliki?

Harry słysząc to, zaczął nieco głębiej oddychać.

— No raczej. Od tego są towarzysze, nie?

— Naprawdę tak pomyślałeś? — sapnął brunet.

— Wiem tyle, ile mówili mi moi bracia!

— A więc to wszystko wyjaśnia. — Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. — Towarzysz jest osobą, która jest jak najbardziej kompatybilna z daną istotą. Tak bardzo, że prowadzi ich ku sobie ich magia oraz instynkt. Nie skupia się to tylko na wskakiwaniu sobie do łóżek!

— Więc to kwesta kompatybilności?

— Tak, Harry. To nie wina gwiazd ani niczego innego. Istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego to profesor Snape jest twoim towarzyszem. Najprawdopodobniej i tak polubiłbyś go wcześniej czy później, nie będąc nawet Diligarianem. Dlatego musisz mu powiedzieć i uwierz, że na pewno nie zareaguje źle. Poza tym — jak sam wspomniałeś — on wie, że coś się święci.

— A jeśli zareaguje źle? Co wtedy? Zobacz tylko jak zachowuje się teraz. Nie możesz z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie odrzuci mnie, gdy tylko mu powiem. Kompatybilność nie ma tu znaczenia.

— A co to ma do rzeczy? Sam powiedziałeś, że profesor Snape powinien mieć wybór. Ma prawo cię odrzucić, prawda?

— Nie wiem.

— Myślę, że wiesz. Dlaczego tak ci zależy, Harry? Jaka jest różnica?

— Nie…

— Dlaczego, Harry?

— Ponieważ nie chcę, żeby mnie odrzucił? — powiedział w końcu cicho. Dlaczego ona tak naciskała na te cholerne uczucia? Położył dłoń na martwej trawie, którą w końcu kompletnie udało mu się wykopać spod śniegu.

— Dlaczego? — powtórzyła dziewczyna.

— Przestań, Hermiono, nie widzisz, że on nie chce…

— Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że go lubię.

— Lubiłeś go wcześniej. — Gryfonka coraz bardziej igrała z ogniem.

— Bo wydaje mi się, że mógłbym się w nim zakochać. Bo cieszę się, że Severus jest moim towarzyszem.

— Chyba siedziałeś na tym drzewie zbyt długo, Dzwonku.

— A co to ma do rzeczy? Nawet jeśli mu powiem, Severus i tak tego nie zaakceptuje. Chciałem, żeby miał wybór i wygląda na to, że już go podjął.

— Załóż się — powiedziała nagle Hermiona.

— Słucham?

— Załóż się ze mną.

Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Hermiona nie zakładała się nawet w błahych sytuacjach.

— O co? — zapytał nerwowo.

— O to, że następnym razem, gdy będziesz rozmawiał z profesorem Snape'em, zaproponuje ci powrót do dodatkowych zajęć.

Wyglądało na to, że wygrana przyjdzie łatwo, bo Severus z nim nie rozmawiał. Musiał być jakiś haczyk.

— Mam mu w tym pomóc?

— Nie. Sam do ciebie przyjdzie.

— Jaka jest wygrana? — wtrącił ożywiony Ron. On, w przeciwieństwie do swojej dziewczyny, zawsze przyjmował zakłady i wyzwania. Hermiona nazywała to punktowaniem męskiego ego, a on upierał się przy gryfońskiej dumie. Z jej powodu często też przyjmował zakłady w imieniu Harry'ego.

— Jeśli Harry wygra, a profesor Snape będzie dalej go unikał, pomogę wam w przygotowaniach do końcowych egzaminów.

— Dzwonku, musisz się zgodzić!

— Chwileczkę! Co jeśli przegram?

— _Jeśli_ przegrasz, będziesz musiał zostać na święta i powiedzieć profesorowi całą prawdę.

— Zwariowałaś! — krzyknął Ron, który najwidoczniej swój brak udziału w tym zakładzie nadrabiał gadaniem. — Harry miał w końcu przyjechać do mnie!

— Sam powiedziałeś, że nie może przegrać. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z jednym ze swoich strasznych uśmiechów i Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, że nie powinien przyjmować zakładu. Dziewczyny nie uważano za najbystrzejszą tylko dlatego, że dobrze się uczy. Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. — Zakład?

Harry gapił się nią, a jego własna dłoń wciąż leżała na martwej trawie.

— Proszę, Dzwonku! Pomyśl o Historii Magii!

Znajdował się teraz pomiędzy młotem i kowadłem. Ale co gorszego może się stać? Uniósł rękę i uścisnął dłoń dziewczyny.

— Zakład.

— Przysięgasz honorowo?

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, Hermiono. Jestem Gryfonem, wszystko co mam, to honor. A ty?

— Oczywiście!

Hermiona była przygotowana na to, że dłoń przyjaciela będzie zimna. Nie miał na sobie nic ciepłego i cały czas grzebał w tym śniegu, jednak jego ręka okazała się zadziwiająco ciepła. Ciągle nią potrząsając, zerknęła na kawałek odkopanej, martwej trawy.

Cóż… to było coś nowego.

— Harry, chyba otrzymałeś kolejną część swojego spadku.

— Świetnie, co teraz? Czy mój nos jest zielony?

— Nie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim wyglądem. Spójrz — powiedziała, puszczając jego dłoń i wskazując na obumarłą ziemię.

Tylko, że teraz już nie do końca martwą. Po środku, tam gdzie spoczywała dłoń Harry'ego, rosła teraz zielona i bardzo _żywa_ trawa. Jakby tego było mało, znajdowało się tam też kilka malutkich żółtych kwiatków.

— Książka McTorninga wspominała o czymś takim. Spróbuj dotknąć drzewa.

Harry wykonał polecenie, dotykając zimnej kory. Po chwili oderwał ją, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby coś się zmieniło.

— To chyba działa tylko na ziemi — powiedział, patrząc na swoją dłoń. — Albo to, albo się popsułem.

— Nie bądź taki pewny, Dzwonku. — Harry spojrzał na Rona, który gapił się w górę. Brunet podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zobaczył na gałęziach małe pączki roślin i zielone listki.

— Ależ będziemy mieli luzy na Zielarstwie — sapnął rudzielec, wciąż patrząc w górę.

— Wcale, że nie, ponieważ nikomu o tym nie powiemy.

— Dobra, wystarczy tego! — zawołała Hermiona. — Mam dość tych wszystkich sekretów i wydaje mi się, że ty również, Harry.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, naprawdę.

Gryfon zerknął na Rona.

— Chyba mam dość już tych wszystkich sekretów.

— Och, przestań. Chodzisz, opowiadając wciąż, że to wszystko zaakceptowałeś, ale dalej się chowasz i uważasz za normalnego.

— Posłuchaj, Hermiono, przecież ludzie wiedzą. To nie sekret i widzieli zresztą moje skrzydła. Chcę być tylko…

— Normalny. Tak, tak, już to słyszeliśmy. Czy przestali cię o wszystko pytać?

— Nie, oni…

— Czy przestali cię szturchać?

— Nie, to…

— Czy chciałbyś, żeby to wszystko się skończyło?

— Tak, ale…

— Czy kiedykolwiek _byłeś_ normalny?

Harry zaczynał się irytować.

— Nie! Nie byłem! Po prostu chciałbym, żeby ludzie zostawili mnie w spokoju i pozwolili być dziwakiem!

— Harry — zaczęła Hermiona niemal prosząco — nie chcę cię zdenerwować, ale byłeś strasznie smutny przez ostatnie tygodnie. Prawie w ogóle się nie odzywasz, nie jesteś aktywny ani zabawny. Nie śmiejesz się, chyba, że przy mnie i Ronie. W ogóle nie rozkładasz skrzydeł i całkowicie odrzucasz swojego towarzysza. Wpędzasz się depresję, Harry. Albo chcesz koniecznie porozmawiać z psychologiem w Mungu. Nie możesz tłumić emocji. Posłuchaj, co chciałbyś teraz zrobić?

— W tej chwili?

— W tej chwili.

— Dokładnie teraz?

— Tak.

— Rzucić śnieżką w Rona.

— Hej!

Harry zachichotał głośno.

— Wybacz, stary. Przynajmniej cię ostrzegłem.

— Czy nie czujesz się lepiej? — zapytała Hermiona. — Śmiejąc się trochę i sprawiając, że wyrosło kilka kwiatków? Założę się, że to twój najlepszy moment od tygodnia.

— No i co z tego? — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko w odpowiedzi, a Harry miał wrażenie, że został w to wszystko wrobiony. Oparł się o drzewo i zamknął oczy. — Masz rację, przyznaję. Czuję się o wiele lepiej… Chciałbym móc nie trzymać tego w sekrecie i nie chcę się chować, ale…

— Więc nie rób tego.

O O O O

— Jak twoje zajęcia, Severusie? — zapytał Dumbledore, popijając herbatę. Dyrektor często zapraszał go do siebie na takie właśnie spotkania, kiedy mieli do omówienia jakąś ważną sprawę lub po prostu, gdy chciał sprawdzić jak Snape sobie radzi. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale wiedział, że jego koledze często brakowało towarzystwa. I dlatego właśnie siedzieli teraz razem w jego gabinecie.

— Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego tutaj jestem, Albusie? — Severus usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko dyrektora. Jego herbata była niesamowicie słodka i przez tyle lat zdążył się nauczyć, że im więcej w niej cukru, tym poważniejszy problem. W czasie wojny często miał mdłości przy takich okazjach.

— W zasadzie to tak. — Dumbledore odstawił swój kubek, wiedząc, że Severus nie lubi owijania w bawełnę. — Chciałbym się dowiedzieć dlaczego zaprzestałeś dawania Harry'emu dodatkowych lekcji.

Na twarzy Snape'a nie było widać zaskoczenia, które poczuł.

— Nie wiedziałem, że o nich wiesz, Albusie.

— Harry wspominał mi o nich wiele tygodni temu przy herbacie.

— Czy w ten sam sposób dowiedziałeś się o ich odwołaniu?

— Nie, obawiam się, że to jest jedna z tych rzeczy…

— Tak, tak, „które się po prostu wie". Twój kontakt z tym zamkiem jest oszałamiający.

— Dlaczego już go nie douczasz, Severusie?

— Ponieważ dzieciak nic z nich nie wynosił i marnował tylko mój cenny czas.

Jednak prawdziwym powodem było to, iż Severus uznał, że przebywanie w tak bliskim kontakcie z Harrym nie było dobrym pomysłem. To, co się zdarzyło na ostatnich zajęciach było… Tak naprawdę to sam nie wiedział czym. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego i gdyby nie bicie zegara, kto wie, do czego mógłby się posunąć. Miał w swoim życiu kilku kochanków, ale żaden ich dotyk nie podziałał na niego tak jak ten od Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. I teraz mógł myśleć tylko o nim: o Harrym. Harrym jego uczniu. Harrym jego nowym przyjacielu. O Harrym i jego potarganych włosach, o jego dużych oczach, o pięknych skrzydłach i pełnych, różowych ustach… A wracając do tematu! — po prostu chodziło o to, że Severus uznał, iż nie powinien czuć czegoś takiego do młodszego, atrakcyjnego mężczyzny i im mniej przebywał w jego towarzystwie, tym mniejszą odczuwał pokusę by… by…

— Cóż, to nie dobrze. Wiem, że Harry chciał podjąć pracę Aurora i wspominał, że jego umiejętności w eliksirach są wciąż słabe — zauważył Dumbledore, wkładając sobie do ust ciasteczko.

— Chociaż raz powiedział prawdę.

Dyrektor posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie i Severus wiedział, że ma kłopoty.

— Mógłbym kazać ci kontynuować te lekcję.

— A ja mógłbym kazać ci utopić się w swojej herbacie i to wcale nie oznacza, żebyś to zrobił.

— Na niebiosa, Severusie, cóż za niezdrowe poczucie humoru. Nie mam zamiaru ci niczego rozkazywać. Te dni już dawno minęły.

— Dobrze. — Snape wciąż jednak czuł, że gra z dyrektorem w jakąś dziwną grę strategii i zastanawiał się, jaki będzie następny ruch.

— A co z twoją przyjaźnią z chłopcem?

Aha! Podstępny atak. Kolejny z serii: „Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i wiem rzeczy, o których inni czarodzieje i mugole nie mają pojęcia." Powinien się domyślić czegoś takiego. Jednak czy wtedy dalej byłby to podstępny atak? Cóż, nieważne.

— A co z nią?

— A więc przyznajesz się?

Cholera! Za szybko stracił panowanie nad tą rozmową.

— Zakładam, że Potter ci o tym powiedział. Jego żołądek musi być uodporniony na ten syrop, który nazywasz herbatą.

— Harry nic mi o tym nie wspominał, ale miałem swoje podejrzenia.

— Och, jestem pewien, że tak — warknął Snape. Z tego wszystkiego upił trochę napoju i natychmiast zaczął kaszleć. Dyrektor musiał już o wszystkim wiedzieć. — W takim razie chodziło tylko o to? Żebym przyznał się do przyjaźni z chłopakiem? W porządku, Potter… Harry… jest moim przyjacielem. Co z tego?

— Uważam, że to wspaniałe! Biorąc pod uwagę waszą przeszłość to, że potraficie odłożyć na bok waśnie jest naprawdę budujące. Jednak dlaczego zaprzestałeś lekcji?

— Konflikt interesów — odparł krótko. Znów czuł się jak małe dziecko na dywaniku dyrektora. Do diabła z nim i jego herbatą! Nie miał zamiaru mówić o swoich niestosownych myślach na temat chłopaka i miał nadzieję, że jego zimne spojrzenie odwlecze ich od tego tematu i nikt nie zostanie ranny.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, jestem pewien, że musisz już wracać do siebie. Zapewne masz dużo pracy przed kolacją. Koniec tygodnia to najcięższy okres zarówno dla uczniów jak i nauczycieli.

— Tak, tak. Herbatka była naprawdę cudowna. Musimy to jeszcze powtórzyć.

— Twój sarkazm nigdy nie traci swej ostrości, Severusie — zaśmiał się dyrektor.

— To wymaga dużej praktyki. — Snape wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Och, jeszcze jedno. — Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego nauczył się uważać za swojego mentora i ojca. — Harry ma ponad siedemnaście lat. Jest pełnoletni i nie ma żadnych praw zabraniających waszej dwójce wstąpienia w bardziej romantyczny związek — zauważył Albus, kończąc kolejne ciastko.

Szalony, uzależniony od cukru, kaczor! Nie odpowiadając na to stwierdzenie, Snape wyszedł z gabinetu najszybciej jak potrafił.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko i włożył do ust cytrynowego dropsa. Severus mu wybaczy. Kiedyś.

O O O O

Harry nawet za milion lat ani za milion Galeonów nie powie Ronowi, że on i Malfoy wpadli na taki sam pomysł. Nie. Możecie go torturować, a on nawet nie piśnie. Ale wtedy się nie zgodził, więc dlaczego zdecydował się teraz? Ponieważ kiedy rudzielec to zasugerował, a Hermiona krzyknęła: „To genialne!" wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. A jak wiemy, dziewczyna był czasem straszna. Niesamowicie bystra, ale nie rzadko też naprawdę przerażała Harry'ego. Poza tym miał dość gadania innych na jego temat. Jeśli nie traktowali go normalnie, kiedy wyglądał _normalnie_, mógł równie dobrze być dziwakiem.

I dlatego właśnie szedł na obiad do Wielkiej Sali ze skrzydłami na wierzchu. Tak jest. Na wierzchu! Ron zachowywał się jak jego osobisty ochroniarz, a Hermiona trajkotała radośnie, tak jak tylko ona potrafi. Brunet nie miał pojęcia dlaczego była tak podekscytowania. Może dlatego, że Weasley wpadł na dobry pomysł. Zawsze była rozradowana, kiedy Ron używał swojego mózgu.

Tak naprawdę, to jego skrzydła leżały płasko złożone na jego plecach, ale nie czuł się tak dobrze od dawna. Chowanie ich skutkowało stałym napięciem pleców i te kilka godzin w tygodniu, kiedy wykradał się polatać, nie zmniejszało tępego bólu.

Kiedy szli powoli do swoich miejsc przy stole, rozmowy powoli ucichały. Ludzie zaczęli zauważać.

— Teraz patrz. Z twoim szczęściem rozniosą to pewnie dalej. Sowy znów zaczną krążyć i cały cyrk rozpocznie się na nowo.

— Dzięki, Ron.

— Zawsze do usług, Dzwonku.

Harry usiadł i chcąc uchronić skrzydła, niechcący rozłożył je na całą ich wysokość. Usłyszał kilka sapnięć. _To moja normalność_, pomyślał. _Chcieli je zobaczyć, więc pozwól im na to._ Szepty roznosiły się po całym pomieszczeniu.

— Czy oni sobie żartują? Przecież to wszystko słychać. Brzmi jakbyśmy byli w gnieździe węży — powiedział Ron, nakładając sobie porcję kurczaka.

— To byłaby miła odmiana. Przynajmniej wiedziałbym o czym mówią. — Harry wziął sobie jabłko oraz bułkę i również zaczął jeść. Ciągle szeptano, ale nikt jeszcze do niego nie podszedł. _Kto by pomyślał — boją się wielkiego Wróżka._ Może powinien posłuchać rady Malfoy'a już wtedy? To chyba nie był taki głupi pomysł.

Nagle poczuł klepnięcie w plecy i drgnął zarówno on jak i jego skrzydła. Usłyszał kolejne głośne sapnięcia i odwrócił się.

To była mała Puchonka, prawdopodobnie z pierwszego roku. Ciekawiło go jak wielu znajomych namawiało ją, żeby do niego podeszła.

— Umm, hej.

Cóż, nie tego się spodziewał.

— Cześć…

— Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, umm…

— No co? Wyrzuć to z siebie? Nie widzisz, że facet potrzebuje jedzenia? Ałł, Hermiono! Za co to było?

— Maniery, Ronaldzie! — syknęła jego dziewczyna, kopiąc go mocno pod stołem.

Harry'emu było trochę jej żal. I tak się bała, a Ron uwielbiał przerażać pierwszorocznych jeszcze bardziej.

— O co chciałaś zapytać? — Wiedział, że to będzie pytanie. Musiało być.

— Twoje skrzydła są naprawdę śliczne.

— Huh?

Zachichotała. Jej twarz była czerwona z zażenowania.

— Twoje skrzydła. Są naprawdę śliczne — powtórzyła i odwróciła się, prawie biegnąc do swojego stołu i znikając w morzu innych chichoczących Puchonów.

— Nie tego się spodziewałem — powiedział oszołomiony Harry.

— A więc lepiej zacznij. — Hermiona upiła trochę dyniowego soku. — Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że wszyscy rozmawiają właśnie o tym.

Zanim Harry zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Severus. Mężczyzna zerknął w jego stronę, ale nie pokazał po sobie, że zauważył skrzydła i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim. Harry poczuł ukłucie smutku. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę podjął decyzję. Cóż, przynajmniej Hermiona pomoże mu przy egzaminach.

— Hej, Wróżku!

Odwrócił się i zauważył siedzących niedaleko nich Deana i Seamusa.

— W końcu je pokazałeś, co?

— Coś w tym rodzaju.

— Mógłbym ich dotknąć? — zapytał ochoczo Irlandczyk.

— Umm, no nie wiem. — Harry'emu nie bardzo podobała się wizja ludzi dotykających jego skrzydeł. Nim jednak zdążył zareagować, Thomas nachylił się i dotknął prawego z nich.

Nie poczuł nic. Był świadom dotyku, ale nie miało to porównania z tym, co czuł przy Severusie. Żadnych prądów, a w zasadzie to coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Nie podobało mu się, że kolega zrobił to bez pozwolenia.

— Przestań, proszę. Nie powiedziałem, że możesz. To część mnie i ja decyduje kto może ich dotykać, a kto nie — powiedział, starając się być miłym i włożyć w to wystarczająco siły, by Seamus przestał. Zadziałało.

— Wybacz, stary, ale one są naprawdę piękne.

— A tak w ogóle — wtrącił Ron, chcąc pomóc przyjacielowi — słyszeliście, że Armaty Chudley'a mają nowego rezerwowego obrońcę, który…

Trzeba dodać, że rudzielcowi naprawdę zależało, żeby jego pomysł wypalił. Dzięki temu zapunktował sobie u Hermiony, która być może będzie mogła podziękować mu później, ale teraz udało się na szczęście sprowadzić rozmowę do bardziej przyziemnych tematów typu quidditch. Dzięki temu Harry niemal zapomniał, że jego skrzydła są na wierzchu, ponieważ nie czuł się tak dobrze od dawna. Bez swojej wiedzy znów stał się Pobudzonym Harrym i mówił bardzo szybko, gestykulował, a nawet chichotał z kilku żartów Rona. Hermiona nie odzywała się, siedząc z uśmiechem na ustach. Ich przyjaciel wrócił, koniec ukrywania się.

Opowiadał właśnie historię, kiedy to dwa lata temu udało mu się przechytrzyć Dudley'a. To była zabawna opowieść i Harry, który zjadł już sporo słodkości, mówił bardzo szybko, a jego skrzydła lekko trzepotały. Wymachiwał właśnie ręką, dochodząc do kulminacyjnego momentu, kiedy…

— Ależ ty jesteś przesłodki!

Gryfon odwrócił się — stała zanim Krukonka z siódmego roku.

— Słucham?

— Jesteś słodziutki! Nazywam się Maria. Wybierzesz się ze mną do Hogsmeade w następny weekend?

— Umm… — Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Lubił jedną osobę, a on na pewno nie pójdzie z nim do Hogsmeade. — Nie, przykro mi, ale dziękuje za zaproszenie. — Odwrócił się do przyjaciół. Cóż, to było dziwne.

— Ponieważ pójdziesz ze mną, prawda? — Obok dziewczyny stał teraz kolejny Puchon, którego Harry nie znał.

— Nie, przykro mi. — Dlaczego wszyscy chcieli iść z nim do Hogsmeade?

— Mogę dotknąć twoich skrzydeł? — Kolejny chłopak dołączył do dwójki.

— Umm…

— Masz śliczne oczy.

— Co? — Harry prawie nie zauważył szturchania, a wokół niego zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi. Przypomniał mu się dzień, kiedy Prorok wydrukował artykuł o jego spadku i wcale nie podobał mu się ten tłok. Ron wstał ze swojego miejsca, próbując ich przegonić, ale na nic to się zdało. Czuł, że ktoś dotyka jego skrzydeł i odwrócił się, ale dłoni i dotykania przybywało coraz więcej. Wiedział, że zaczyna panikować i nagle zrozumiał dlaczego książka wspominała o tym, że Diligarianie nie lubią tłumu.

— Przestańcie! Naruszacie moją przestrzeń osobistą! Odsuńcie się! — krzyknął, ale zanim ludzie zareagowali został uratowany przez…

Profesora Snape'a.

— Potter, pójdziesz teraz ze mną. Wystąpiły pewne problemy, które muszę z tobą omówić — powiedział mężczyzna, chwytając ramię chłopaka i podciągając go do góry.

— Um, sir?

— Zmień ton albo dostaniesz szlaban — warknął Snape, prowadząc go w stronę drzwi. Harry odwrócił się — Hermiona wciąż się uśmiechała, podczas gdy Ron wyglądał na tak samo zdezorientowanego jak on. Reszta ludzi przyglądała mu się z wyrazem współczucia na twarzy. Wiedzieli jak bardzo niesprawiedliwy może być profesor.

O O O O

Severus był wściekły.

Był zszokowany, kiedy po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali zobaczył, że skrzydła Harry'ego są na wierzchu. Nie pokazał tego po sobie, ale to właśnie wtedy pojawiło się pierwsze ukłucie zazdrości. Podobało mu się to, że był jednym z wybranych, przy których Gryfon nie wstydził się ich rozwijać. Jednak rozumiał dlaczego chłopak chciał to zrobić — żeby pokazać ludziom, że to teraz część jego normalności. Ale i tak był zdenerwowany.

Przez cały posiłek przyglądał się rozmowom Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół. Miło było patrzeć jak szczęśliwy jest chłopak. Biła od niego beztroska, a zielone oczy błyszczały wesoło. Wyglądał uroczo. Severus przeklął się w myślach za używanie tego rodzaju słów, ale inaczej nie można tego było nazwać.

Słyszał też wiele szeptów, które sprawiały, że był jeszcze bardziej zazdrosny. Ludzie zauważyli jak dobrze Gryfon wygląda i mieli na dodatek czelność omawiać jego życie miłosne! Widział też jak wstają i podchodzą do chłopaka. Nie wiedział o czym rozmawiają, ale miarka się przebrała, kiedy zaczęli dotykać skrzydeł Harry'ego. Widząc panikę na jego twarzy, wstał od stołu i tak naprawdę nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, podszedł do chłopaka i wyprowadził go z Wielkiej Sali. To były _jego_ skrzydła i nikt inny nie miał prawa dotykać jego własności.

Trzymał go za ramię dopóki nie dotarli do jednego z pustych korytarzy.

— Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić co to miało znaczyć?

— Uch, która część?

— Ta część, w której paradujesz ze skrzydłami na wierzchu?

— Hej! — sapnął Harry cicho na wypadek, gdyby ktoś mógł jednak tędy przechodzić. — Nie paradowałem! To część mojej osoby! Moi przyjaciele uznali, że trzeba do tego przyzwyczaić innych. Poza tym, to Malfoy pierwszy na to wpadł — wiń jego.

Obie brwi Severusa powędrowały w górę.

— Rozmawiałeś z młodym Malfoy'em?

— Tak, zadziwiające, wiem. Nawet się nie zabiliśmy.

— Cóż i tak zwróciłeś na siebie ogromną uwagę.

— No coś ty — mruknął Gryfon, gapiąc się w czarne oczy. — Muszę ci chyba podziękować za ratunek. Zaczynali się zachowywać dziwnie i nie mam pojęcia z jakiego powodu.

_Ale ja mam_, pomyślał Severus. Nawet w tej chwili musiał walczyć z urokiem Harry'ego. Do diabła z tymi oczyma.

— Jeśli masz zamiar robić to w przyszłości, będę musiał ograniczyć twój kontakt z innymi ludźmi lub poprosić o pomoc pana Weasley'a.

— Taak, Ronowi spodobałby się pomysł straszenia innych — powiedział Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu mężczyzny. _Ciekawe jakie są jego włosy w dotyku_.

— Uważam również, że roztropne byłoby wznowienie naszych dodatkowych zajęć. Pozwoliłoby ci to na zarówno podszkolenie twoich marnych informacji o eliksirach, jak i dałoby ci okazję do rozwinięcia skrzydeł bez wzbudzania sensacji.

— Dobrze — mruknął Gryfon, tak naprawdę nie słuchając.

— W porządku. — Severus nachylił się tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się tylko kilka cali od twarzy chłopaka. — I, Harry, nie pozwól innym ich dotykać — powiedział miękko, odgarniając z jego czoła kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków.

— Jasne…

Moment minął tak szybko jak się zaczął. Mężczyzna odsunął się, jak gdyby oparzony i wytrącił Gryfona z jego własnego transu. Harry nie poczuł jednak niczego dziwnego.

— Zobaczymy się w klasie, Potter. Pamiętaj o czym rozmawialiśmy — powiedział Severus i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących do lochów.

Znów przeklinał się w myślach. Chciał wygłosić reprymendę, a w zamian tego wznowił ich zajęcia. Ale uratował go Wielkiej Sali, prawda? Jednak co miało znaczyć te dotknięcie włosów? Wyglądało na to, że nie kontrolował się w obecności młodego Diligariana.

Severus doszedł do jednego wniosku: zaczynał po prostu wariować.

O O O O

Harry wrócił do Wielkiej Sali wciąż będąc lekko zamroczonym i zajął miejsce przy przyjaciołach. W pomieszczeniu było teraz mało ludzi, a osoby, które otaczały go wcześniej, również zniknęły.

— W porządku, Dzwonku? — zapytał Ron, kończąc coś, co wyglądało na czekoladowe ciasto.

— Mmm — mruknął Harry. Wziął widelec i ukradł kawałek deseru z talerza przyjaciela. Chciało mu się czegoś słodkiego.

— Przegrałeś zakład, mam rację? — Hermiona brzmiała na zadowoloną z siebie. Miała ramiona skrzyżowane na piersiach, co niemal krzyczało: „A nie mówiłam!"

— Czekaj, co? — Harry powrócił do rzeczywistości z siłą rozpędzonego hipogryfa. Racja! Przegrał zakład. Jęknął i odłożył widelec na miejsce.

— Naprawdę? Kurczę, to nawet nie trwało dnia! Oszukiwałaś Hermiono. — Ron oskarżycielsko wskazał palcem na dziewczynę.

— Wcale nie, wszystko było honorowo. Jestem tylko w stanie dobrze odczytywać sytuację. Wiesz, co to znaczy, Harry — powiedziała z uśmiechem, a on zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego była tak zadowolona przez cały wieczór. Straszne.

Pokiwał głową, ponieważ wiedział. Będzie musiał o wszystkim powiedzieć Severusowi. Jak wspominała Hermiona, przysięgał na honor, a był w Gryffindorze nie bez powodu. To ostatni raz, kiedy się z nią założył.

— A niech to! Też liczyłem na pomoc przy nauce do egzaminów — mruknął Ron.

Harry nie odezwał się. Jego umysł już skupiał się przerwie świątecznej, która była za dwa tygodnie.

Był podenerwowany tym, co stało się kilka chwil temu w opuszczonym korytarzu. Wydawało mu się, że Severus nie chce przebywać w jego towarzystwie, że podjął już decyzję. Jednak jego dotyk mówił co innego. O co tutaj chodziło? Harry będzie musiał się dowiedzieć.

Tak, święta zapowiadały się naprawdę interesująco.


	7. Świąteczny skorupiak

**Rozdział VII — Świąteczny Skorupiak**

Świąteczny czas wstąpił do Hogwartu w ten sam sposób, co na całym świecie — podczas tych jeszcze ciepłych miesięcy wlókł się ślimaczym tempem tylko po to, by przyśpieszyć na początku grudnia i nim zdążyłeś powiedzieć: „Ale jeszcze nie zrobiłem wszystkich zakupów!" rozpoczął się w całej swej okazałości.

Harry kochał święta. A przynajmniej od jakiegoś czasu. Boże Narodzenie u Dursley'ów oznaczało jeszcze więcej obowiązków, zero dobrego jedzenia i żadnych prezentów. Przez długie lata gardził tym świętem i cieszył się, gdy nadbiegał jego koniec, ale czas spędzony w Hogwarcie zupełnie zmienił jego pogląd na tę sprawę.

Sześć lat temu Harry zjadł swój pierwszy świąteczny posiłek. Do tej pory tylko go widział, przygotowywał go i po nim sprzątał, co następowało po tym, gdy zjadała go reszta rodziny. Jeśli nie możecie wywnioskować tego z ich rozmiarów to wspomnę tylko, że Vernon i Dudley z łatwością potrafili zmieść jedzenie ze stołu. Harry'emu zostawało zazwyczaj trochę tłuczonych ziemniaków i kanapka z resztkami pieczonego kurczaka. Również w Hogwarcie otrzymał swój pierwszy prezent. Był tamtego ranka tak tym zaskoczony, że był pewien, iż Ron coś podejrzewał, ale na szczęście nic o tym nie wspomniał. Bo jak w wieku jedenastu lat można przeprowadzić rozmowę w stylu: „Przez całe moje życie krewni dawali mi tylko znoszone ubrania i skarpetki."? Odpowiedź brzmi: nie można. Zbyt dziwacznie. Poza tym nie zdarzyło się to już nigdy więcej. Harry zawsze znajdował stosik prezentów i każdego roku napełniało go to uczuciem wdzięczności i uznania dla swoich przyjaciół i przyszywanej rodziny.

Rokrocznie Harry odkrywał również u siebie niezmierzone pokłady dziecinnego zdumienia, które zdało się zbladnąć u jego szkolnych kolegów. Szeroko otwartymi oczyma przyglądał się choinkom, które przybierali Hagrid oraz profesor Flitwick. Nucił kolędy, które duchy śpiewały na korytarzach, a kiedy kończył mu się repertuar, wybierał jedną z nadawanych przez magiczną radiostację w Pokoju Wspólnym. Ron uważał to za wkurzające, a Harry w takich momentach zaczynał tylko nucić głośniej. Ten rok nie był wyjątkiem.

Grudzień zawitał w Hogwarcie ze swoimi dekoracjami i piosenkami, co zrobiło z Harry'ego kłębek podekscytowania. Dodajcie do tego jego nadpobudliwość z powodu spadku, a wyjdzie wam młody mężczyzna, który swoją energią mógłby napełnić całą wioskę, jednak w jakiś sposób nauczył się ją kontrolować. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

Po pamiętnej kolacji, kiedy pokazał swoje skrzydła — po raz pierwszy celowo — wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Ludzie ciągle zapraszali go na randki i gapili się na niego. Na początku miał nadzieję, że o tym zapomną, ale szybko się okazało, że to nie był tylko tymczasowy wymysł.

— _Może on ma moc kuszenia ludzi tak jak Człowiek Fretka? — zapytał Ron któregoś wieczoru w Pokoju Wspólnym. Właśnie wrócili z biblioteki i Harry rozwinął skrzydła, aby pozbyć się bólu pleców. Na randkę zaprosiły go cztery osoby. Na szczęście żadna z nich go nie dotknęła._

_Harry'emu nie podobała się ta cała sprawa z kuszeniem. Malfoy wyglądał na przygnębionego mając chodzący za nim wianek dziewczyn, więc biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego zapraszały zarówno one jak i faceci, nie chciał myśleć o grupie, która mogłaby się z tego utworzyć._

— _A więc dobrze. Nie będę rozwijał skrzydeł, a przynajmniej nie w dużych grupach._

— _Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było to — powiedziała Hermiona. — Książka McTorninga nic nie wspominała o kuszeniu… _

— _Nie mówiła też nic o jedzeniu cukru i tym. — Harry przeczesał dłonią swoje kolorowe włosy. — Najbezpieczniej będzie przypuszczać, że nie ma tam wszystkich informacji._

— _Tak, ale to raczej ważny szczegół. Jestem pewna, że towarzysz Diligariana wspomniałby o tym, że mają taki wpływ na innych. — Gryfonka zamyśliła się. — Chciałabym przeprowadzić parę testów._

— _Oczywiście, że chciałabyś. Mogę się nie zgodzić?_

— _A jak myślisz?_

Harry nie powiedział nie i testy się rozpoczęły. Przez następne półtora tygodnia Hermiona dawała mu określone zadania i robiła z tego notatki. Musiał chodzić na zmianę ze skrzydłami schowanymi i na wierzchu. Jednego dnia pozwolono mu zachowywać się nadpobudliwie: śmiać się, rozmawiać, chichotać i wygłupiać, a już kolejnego musiał całkowicie nad tym panować. Harry nie miał pojęcia do czego to ma prowadzić. Miał dość tej zabawy ze skrzydłami, a ludzie zapraszali i patrzyli na niego dziwnie nawet wtedy, gdy były schowane. W końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień przed świąteczną przerwą i jedli właśnie śniadanie, gdy pojawiła się przy nich Hermiona, stawiając przed talerzem Harry'ego fiolkę z eliksirem koloru czerwonego jabłka. Popatrzył się na nią.

— Co to jest?

— Wypij to.

— Pytałem…

— To mikstura minimalizująca efekty kuszenia. Jeśli to potrafisz, ona to wykaże.

— Skąd to masz? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie podkradłaś tego z składziku z eliksirami, prawda? — Harry popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, te czasy dawno już minęły. Poszłam do pielęgniarki i poprosiłam.

— Mają tam takie rzeczy?

— Oczywiście. Malfoy jest wilą i w takich przypadkach eliksiry tego typu muszą być na stanie dla tych, którzy przez moc kuszenia nie mogą normalnie funkcjonować.

— Więc dlaczego mam to wypić? Brzmi jak coś dla ludzi, którzy nie chcą być kuszeni.

— Są dwie rodzaje mikstury: oliwkowa dla kuszonych i ta, dla tych, którzy to potrafią.

Harry wciąż gapił się na fiolkę.

— Dlaczego Malfoy jej nie pije?

— Wyobrażasz sobie Człowieka Fretkę pozbywającego się tych dziewczyn? — zapytał zdziwiony Ron. — Poza tym nie ważne co o tym myślicie, ja uważam, że on lubi być w centrum uwagi.

Harry w końcu wypił miksturę i zaczekał na instrukcje głównego Badacza. Jednak Hermiona milczała i dopiero kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że potrzeba czasu, żeby to zadziałało, odezwała się:

— Chcę, żebyś zachowywał się normalnie.

— Hermiono, Dzwonek _nie jest_ normalny.

— Dzięki, Ron.

— Chodziło mi to, że powinieneś zachowywać się jak prawdziwy ty. Nie próbuj powstrzymywać ataków nadpobudliwości.

— Tylko to?

— Tylko to.

Harry zachichotał i jeszcze tego popołudnia otrzymał trzy zaproszenia do Hogsmeade. Ostatnia osoba zapytała go na podwórku, gdzie urządzał wojnę na śnieżki z Ronem. Sumiennie, monotonnie i grzecznie odmówił, próbując powstrzymać się od rzucenia kuli w plecy oddalającego się chłopaka.

— To nie działa! — jęknął, opadając na śnieg przy ławce, na której siedziała Hermiona. Miejsce obok niej zostawił wolne dla Rona.

— Działa. Po prostu nie masz mocy kuszenia. — Dziewczyna nie uniosła nawet wzroku znad książki; patrząc na jej wielkość, musiała to być historia… Chwila, co to miało znaczyć?

— Chwila, co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał, odgarniając warstwę białego puchu.

— Właśnie to. Nie potrafisz kusić.

— To skąd to zainteresowanie? Dlaczego ludzie na mnie dziwnie patrzą i zapraszają na randki?

Hermiona zerknęła na niego, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Tylko ja potrafię się przyjaźnić z dwiema najmniej uświadomionymi osobami na świecie. Harry, ludzie patrzą tak na ciebie już od zeszłego roku.

— Naprawdę?

— Naprawdę? — powtórzył Ron.

— Tak, tylko nic nie zauważyłeś. Wydaje mi się, że ten cały spadek i twoja nowa figlarna osobowość sprawiły, że w końcu przestali się gapić i zaczęli pytać.

— A co z faktem, że to zarówno dziewczyny jak i faceci?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Poza tą przygodą z Cho, tak naprawdę się nie określiłeś. Każdy może próbować.

Zabrzmiało to jak rozpoczęcie sezonu polowań na Harry'ego.

— To miało większy sens, kiedy myślałem o tym jako kuszeniu — mruknął, przyciskając palce do ziemi i sprawiając, że wyrastały z niej stokrotki. Do tej pory miał siedem. — Jak to zatrzymać?

— Według mnie to wszystko pomału ucichnie tak jak reszta. Zwłaszcza, jeśli wciąż będziesz odrzucał zaproszenia. Jedyną rzeczą, która pozostaje niejasna jest twoja nadpobudliwość.

— Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób: będziesz w zamku sam przez długi czas, zawsze możesz czegoś poszukać na ten temat.

— To świetny pomysł, Ron! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

— Jesteś zły, Ronaldzie Weasley.

— Wiesz, że mnie kochasz, Dzwonku. — Rudzielec nachylił się i zerwał kwiatki wyhodowane przez Harry'ego, podając je Hermionie.

— Och, jesteś słodki! — Dziewczyna przyjęła od niego mały bukiecik.

— On jest? To ja sprawiłem, że urosły!

— Ty też jesteś słodki — powiedziała z uśmiechem, podając mu jedną stokrotkę.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, zakładając roślinkę za ucho. Będzie za nimi tęsknił, ale cieszył się z możliwości spędzenia czasu tylko w swoim towarzystwie i podejrzewał, że oni również… tylko, że we dwójkę. Poza tym musiał wykonać swoje zadanie; nie wiedział jak ma to zrobić, ale postanowił pomartwić się tym później. Spojrzał w stronę zamarzniętego jeziora, nucąc cicho melodię kolędy. Teraz naprawdę lubił święta.

O O O O

Jeśli Severus jeszcze raz usłyszy _Dzwonią dzwonki sań_, przeklnie czyjeś dzwonki.

Z chęcią namówi kogoś na zabawę z ostrokrzewem i obiecuje, że to nie będzie ładny widok.

Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy jechali do domu na święta, siedzieli właśnie w pociągu, a on wracał z powrotem do swoich lochów; jego szaty powiewały mrocznie wokół niego. Fakt, że nie było żadnych dzieciaków, które mógłby tym przestraszyć, tylko lekko go drażnił. Był w okropnym nastroju, a powiewanie szat sprawiało, że czuł się odrobinę lepiej.

Severus nie lubił świąt. Uważał je za skomercjalizowaną stratę czasu, ale oczywiście nikt go nigdy nie pytał o zdanie w tej sprawie. Lochy były zbyt zimne o tej porze roku. Nawet pomimo najsilniejszego zaklęcia, zimno zawsze znajdowało drogę. Ludzie byli zbyt radośni, a Snape był tym zaniepokojony. Nieważne jak kwaśną miał minę, zawsze życzyli mu „Wesołych Świąt". Chyba do końca tracili w takich chwilach rozum. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że zdecydowana większość uczniów wyjeżdżała do domów. Nie musiał też widywać się z innymi — swój wolny czas wolał poświęcić na pracę w laboratorium. Posiłki jadał w swoich własnych kwaterach, a lochy opuszczał tylko wtedy, gdy nastąpił jakiś wypadek lub by wypić herbatę z Albusem.

Albus Dumbledore był manipulatorem. I to nie była złośliwość. Zazwyczaj pełne dobroduszności przemowy dyrektora najzwyczajniej w świecie były idiotyczne i denerwujące. A przynajmniej tak sądził Severus. Dyrektor lubił zasadzać ziarenko pomysłu w głowach swoich podopiecznych i próbował ich potem nakierować na właściwą ścieżkę. I właśnie na tym polegał ostatni pomysł Dumbledore'a — postanowił zasadzić ziarenko w głowie Mistrza Eliksirów dotyczące związku jego i Harry'ego, który wykraczał daleko poza granice przyjaźni. _Ha!_, pomyślał mężczyzna. _Stary kaczor trochę się spóźnił. Sam już nad tym pomyślałem! Chwileczkę…_. Pomimo wszystko Severus wiedział, że związek z Harrym opierający się na czymś innym niż przyjaźń, nie ma prawa bytu.

Harry może i był pełnoletni, ale to i tak za mało. Dwadzieścia lat różnicy to sporo, nawet jak na świat czarodziejski. Severus był także jego nauczycielem. A spotykanie się z uczniem — nawet pełnoletnim — _nie miało prawa bytu_. Oceniał pracę Harry'ego i na pewno pojawiłyby się wtedy jakieś uprzedzenia, prawda? Oczywiście, że tak. Zastanowił się nad faktem, że nawet pomimo przyjaźni z chłopakiem, nie zaczął inaczej oceniać jego prac. Harry poprawił się trochę dzięki tym dodatkowym lekcjom, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. I tak ledwo łapał się na Zadowalający.

Wspomniane zajęcia przebiegały dobrze. Severusowi udawało się trzymać ręce przy sobie i nie uciekać myślami, kiedy Harry był w tym samym pokoju. Często łapał się na tym, że gapi się na Gryfona, ale rzadko sam był na tym łapany. _Rzadko_. Tak, Severus radził sobie z tą sytuacją całkiem nieźle. Jego związek z chłopakiem pozostanie czysto platoniczny — mógł to zrobić i tak właśnie będzie. Udało im się nawet przeprowadzić kilka przyjacielskich pogawędek. Cieszył się, że do tego powrócili, ale na pewno nie będzie ryzykował wyniknięcia sytuacji podobnej do tej ze skrzydłami. Harry chyba nie miał nic przeciwko temu lub po prostu nie zauważał jego starań.

A teraz przez jakiś czas był wolny od tej pokusy. Może święta nie są takie złe.

Nastąpił na bombkę, leżącą na ziemi.

Przekreślcie tamto.

Święta były okropne.

O O O O

Harry miał dla siebie całą Wieżę. W zeszłym roku, podczas trwania wojny, w zamku zostało sporo dzieciaków korzystających z jego bezpieczeństwa. W zasadzie to przybyło tutaj kilka całych rodzin. Jednak teraz, gdy ludzie znów mogli czuć się bezpiecznie, spędzali święta we własnych domach lub podróżowali do swoich krewnych. W Hogwarcie zostało tylko pięcioro uczniów: Harry, dwójka młodszych Puchonów, Krukonka i Ślizgon z siódmego roku. Ostatnia dwójka chodziła ze sobą i nauczyciele musieli mocno się nagimnastykować, żeby nadążyć za miejscami ich schadzek, co znaczyło, że tak naprawdę nikogo nie obchodziło, co planuje Harry.

Jednak on rzadko kiedy włóczył się po zamku. Ostatnie dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem spędzał w bezpiecznych ścianach swojego dormitorium i już trzy razy udało mu się zasnąć na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym. Spacerował wokół szkoły i bardzo dużo czasu przebywał na drzewach w Zakazanym Lesie. Jednego tylko dnia wybrał się razem z McGonagall do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić kilka ostatnich prezentów.

To były najbardziej relaksujące święta jakie pamiętał. Żadnego nerwowego oczekiwania i lęku. Żadnych gróźb, których pełen był poprzedni rok. Życie było piękne. Przepełnione tym rodzajem piękna, który sprawia, że myślimy, iż możemy wszystko i nic nam się nie stanie.

Jego skrzydła były niemal cały czas na wierzchu. Nikt go nie zaczepiał, ból pleców zniknął, a on jadł słodkości od śniadania. Mówiąc krótko — był zwarty i gotowy, aby zrobić coś głupiego.

Nasz bohater znajduje się teraz na końcu bardzo długiego korytarza. Jego skrzydła są naprężone i gotowe do lotu. Chciał zrobić to już od jakiegoś czasu, a w tej chwili miał w organizmie wystarczającą ilość cukru, by uznać to za dobry pomysł. Pokój Życzeń zapewniał dużo miejsca do latania, ale kiedy ma się skrzydła i mieszka w zamku, w którym jest jakiś milion kilometrów zakręconych korytarzy… Uwierzcie mi, to bardzo duża pokusa. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma zamiar to zrobić. No… Może i mógł. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie złapią.

Zaczął machać skrzydłami najszybciej jak potrafił i wystrzelił niczym pocisk, lecąc w górę i w dół po szkolnych przejściach. Minął Irytka, który strzelił do niego z gumy malinowej i spróbował dogonić. Nie udało mu się jednak i Harry ze śmiechem skręcił w kolejny korytarz. Zwiedził w ten sposób wiele miejsc i pięter zamku. Udało mu się nawet przefrunąć przez kilka placyków i ogrodów znajdujących się na zewnątrz. Był w siódmym niebie. Lub wróżkowym niebie… Ach, nieważne. Latał już ponad godzinę i nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać. Dreszczyk emocji towarzyszący lataniu był czymś, co szczerze kochał i mógł to robić cały dzień.

Więc szkoda, że musiało się to skończyć.

Harry po raz trzeci leciał już tym szczególnie długim korytarzem na czwartym piętrze i skręcał właśnie, kiedy zobaczył… czarne, przenikliwe spojrzenie! Nagłe pojawienie się przed nim innego człowieka sprawiło, że Gryfon krzyknął i gwałtownie cofnął, lądując na ziemi. Nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić, jednak przy tej prędkości, gdy wylądował, prześlizgnął się po niej, uderzając w nogi osoby i sprawiając, że również wylądowała na podłodze. Papiery fruwały dookoła, a oni leżeli przez chwilę bez ruchu, kompletnie zdezorientowani.

Harry wiedział, że ma kłopoty. Jeden rzut oka na kartki, które leżały teraz na jego twarzy powiedział mu, że wpadł na nauczyciela, a sądząc po ocenach wypisanych czerwonym atramentem, mogła być to tylko jedna osoba.

— Powód, dla którego leżę na ziemi, musi być _naprawdę_ dobry — powiedział Severus, w dalszym ciągu nie wstając. Nie wyglądało na to, że coś sobie złamał, ale to był już drugi raz, gdy znajdował się w bardzo niegodnej pozycji, czego przyczyną był znów pewien zielonooki mężczyzna. Wiedział, że to Harry. Widział te oczy rozszerzone w szoku na sekundę przed zderzeniem.

— A ja bardzo chciałbym taki powód wymyślić — odparł Gryfon, siadając i odrzucając kartki. Zerknął na Severusa, który wciąż się nie ruszał i był pokryty stertą ocenionych prac. Zachichotał, widząc tego budzącego grozę mężczyznę, wyglądającego teraz na całkowicie wytrąconego z równowagi. Zakrył usta dłonią, by stłumić śmiech, ale niezbyt mu się to udało.

— Śmiejesz się ze mnie? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, również się podnosząc. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, chłopak padłby martwy na ziemię.

— Przepraszam. Nie śmieję się z ciebie tylko z tej sytuacji.

— Powinienem odjąć ci punkty.

— Jesteś ranny?

— Czy ty zmieniasz temat?

— I to z powodzeniem. Jesteś ranny?

Severus umilkł. Rzadko kiedy był pytany o stan zdrowia.

— Wydaje mi się, że wszystko jest w porządku. A tobie nic się nie stało?

— Trochę obiłem kolano, ale poza tym wszystko gra.

Severus przesunął się po podłodze — a Harry natychmiast wbił to sobie głęboko w pamięć, ponieważ był pewien, że nigdy więcej już tego nie zobaczy — i wyciągnął różdżkę, dotykając kolana chłopaka. Wymruczał zaklęcie, a ból po chwili zniknął.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał Harry, gapiąc się nogę. — Nie zrobisz tego.

— Nie zrobię czego?

— Nie odbierzesz punktów.

— Och? A dlaczego?

— Ponieważ są święta.

Severus przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Włosy Harry'ego, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, sterczały na wszystkie strony jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Jego policzki były zaróżowione z wysiłku, zimna i po części ze wstydu. Na ustach błąkał się mały uśmieszek i mężczyzna musiał naprawdę mocno się skoncentrować, by przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego chciał utrzymać ich związek tylko na podłożu platonicznym. Musiał zacząć działać, jeśli chciał zachować w tym wszystkim przewagę.

— Powinienem dać ci również szlaban. Zwłaszcza, jeśli myślisz, że takie głupie i niepraktyczne sentymenty mogą wpłynąć na moją decyzję — odparł chłodno.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę.

— Jak mijają twoje ferie, Severusie?

— Znów zmieniasz temat. — Kolejna chłodna odpowiedź.

— Robię to bardzo często. No więc? — Gryfon wstał i zaczął zbierać kartki leżące na podłodze dookoła nich.

— Były spokojne, aż do teraz — powiedział Severus kwaśno, również wstając i wyrywając prace z rąk Harry'ego. Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Czterdzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za latanie po korytarzach.

— Ale…!

— Chcesz jeszcze więcej? Jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu nie otrzymasz surowszej kary jest to, że na korytarzach nie było żadnych uczniów. Mogłeś kogoś poważnie zranić, Potter. Nie wiedziałem, że można być takim głupim dzieciakiem, ale najwidoczniej się myliłem. Ty naprawdę nie masz mózgu.

W oczach Harry'ego widać było zażenowanie i ból.

— Prze… przepraszam.

— Cudownie. Jednak twoje przeprosiny niczego nie zmienią — odrzekł mężczyzna, otrzepując szaty z kurzu.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Dlaczego Severus mówił takie rzeczy? Zachowywał się jak Snape, a byli przecież sami…Gdzie się podział jego przyjaciel? Chciał o to zapytać. Chciał się zezłościć. Cholera, chciał wyrwać mu kartki z dłoni i znów je rozrzucić, ale nie zrobił niczego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta wciąż są otwarte, a Snape patrzy na niego, czekając na odpowiedź i na kolejną kłótnię. O to mu przecież chodziło — tak samo jak na ich szóstym roku. Ale Snape niczego takiego nie dostanie — nie dzisiaj. Harry zamknął usta i potrząsnął lekko głową.

— Tak jest, sir — powiedział cicho i odwrócił się, odchodząc.

Snape stał w miejscu, jakby wrośnięty w ziemię jeszcze kilka chwil po tym, jak młody wróżek zniknął mu z oczu. Skrzydła Harry'ego leżały płasko złożone na jego plecach, co dodało temu wszystkiemu tylko jeszcze więcej melancholii. Wypuścił trzymane w dłoni kartki, pochłonięty tym wszystkim. Dlaczego, na Merlina, to zrobił? Oczywiste było, że Harry musiał być ukarany za łamanie zasad i latanie po zamku. Nagle jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że zasada ta odnosiła się tylko do mioteł. Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby Gryfon trafił na innego ucznia mógłby go poważnie zranić. Musiał zachować dyscyplinę. Jednak to, jak to wszystko rozegrał było nie do pomyślenia. Severus zaatakował chłopaka nie dlatego, że na niego wpadł, a z powodu tego, że znów odpłynął w krainę nieprzyzwoitych myśli. I nawet go obraził. Za co? Dlatego, żeby nie musieć myśleć jak bardzo ładnie Harry wygląda z zaróżowionymi policzkami?

— Cholera! — sapnął. Wszystko popsuł. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy udawało mu się oddzielić obowiązki nauczyciela od tych związanych z przyjaźnią. Zabierał Harry'emu punkty i pomagał mu w nauce, ale potem zmieniał kierunek rozmowy pytając na przykład, jak minął mu dzień. Te nowe uczucia wszystko mieszały. Zranił go i był okrutny. Mógł teraz zrobić tylko jedną rzecz.

Najbardziej gorzka w smaku jest nasza własna duma.

O O O O

Harry'ego znalazł na drzewie. Chociaż tak naprawdę to Harry znalazł jego, ale po trzygodzinnych poszukiwaniach Severus nie zamierzał tracić okazji. Szedł wzdłuż granicy Zakazanego Lasu, kiedy nagle pojawiła się przed nim znajoma twarz. Gryfon zwisał do góry nogami z jednej z gałęzi.

— Czego chcesz? — Chłopak wiedział, że igra z ogniem. Snape nie był typem osoby, która traktowała pyskówki, ale naprawdę mu nie zależało. To on odszedł pierwszy i nie chciał się z nim kłócić, a teraz szukał Harry'ego. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo lubił krzyczeć na ludzi?

— Przepraszam.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Drgnął zaskoczony, co spowodowało, że jego nogi straciły stabilny chwyt.

BUM!

— Jak zawsze pełen gracji. — Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.

O co tu chodziło?

Harry podniósł się z ziemi i stanął przed Snape'em… Severusem? Kim on teraz był?

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Powiedziałem, że przepraszam. Nie powinienem reagować tak gwałtownie. Tak samo jak ty nie powinieneś latać po korytarzach, ale wiem, iż nie zrobiłbyś tego, wiedząc, że mógłbyś kogoś skrzywdzić. Bezsensownie cię obraziłem.

Severus Snape nie był mężczyzną, który często przepraszał. Jego uparta natura nie pozwoliłaby mu przyznać się do błędu, nawet gdyby wiedział, że wyniknął on z jego winy. To był bardziej typ osoby, która przypadkowe uwolnienie ogarów piekła skomentowałaby słowami: „Inne ograniczone pomysły były niewystarczające."

To było dla niego trudne, ale musiał to zrobić. Był to winien Harry'emu.

Przyglądał się Gryfonowi, czekając na odpowiedź. Jego policzki wciąż były zaróżowione z zimna i Severus poczuł znajome ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Jednak tym razem się nie rozłości.

— A co jeśli powiem, że twoje przeprosiny niczego nie zmienią? — zapytał Harry, przytaczając słowa mężczyzny.

Severus westchnął.

— Odparłbym, że sobie na to zasłużyłem.

Harry przyjrzał mu się. Severus mówił szczerze i Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy to robi — przyznaje się do błędu. Mógłby mu teraz po prostu powiedzieć, że są towarzyszami i dlatego właśnie słowa mężczyzny zraniły go tak bardzo. Wciąż patrzył w jego oczy i poczuł, że kolana znów zaczynają mu mięknąć. Nagle uderzył go przypływ inspiracji i opadł na śnieg.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądał się jak Harry klęka na ziemi i odgarnia śnieg. Potem — ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu — położył na niej dłoń i sprawił, że wyrosła z niej zielona koniczyna. Gryfon zerwał jej kwiatki i zabrał się do roboty, pod gorliwym okiem Severusa. Kiedy w końcu skończył, wstał, zerkając na niego. W dłoniach trzymał naszyjnik upleciony z wyhodowanej rośliny.

— Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć jak to zrobiłeś?

— Och, to łatwe. Najpierw bierzesz kwiat i…

— Nie naszyjnik. Jak wyhodowałeś koniczynę?

— Posiadam łączność z naturą, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Hermiona — powiedział, wyciągając rękę. — Nałożysz go?

Severus gapił się na Gryfona oferującego mu naszyjnik, unosząc brwi. Dopiero co przyznał się do błędu. Nie było mowy, żeby oplótł szyję ozdobą z koniczyny. Ręka Harry'ego wciąż była wyciągnięta.

— Kiedy byłem mały, często widziałem, jak inne dzieci robią te naszyjnik i wianki dla swoich przyjaciół. To było oznaka honoru. Im więcej ich miałeś, tym więcej miałeś przyjaciół. Ja nigdy takiego nie dostałem — powiedział Harry spokojnym tonem.

Severus w końcu zrozumiał. W ten specyficzny sposób chłopak chciał przekazać, że mu wybaczył. Pomimo dziwacznej oprawy, było to dość wzruszające.

Wyciągnął dłoń i wziął ofiarowywany naszyjnik. Harry opuścił rękę, przyglądając mu się.

Severus uniósł ozdobę nad głowę i pozwolił jej opaść na ramiona. Wyciągnął spodniej włosy i poprawił ją, prostując. Uniósł wzrok znad swojego prezentu, by zobaczyć jak usta Harry'ego rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. Fakt, że jego skrzydła drgały lekko, nie ułatwiał mu zadania.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry miękko, ale jego ton zdradzał radość z akceptacji prezentu.

— Nie musisz dziękować. W końcu to ty przyjąłeś moje przeprosiny — odparł Severus, próbując pozbyć się dziwnej guli w gardle.

Stali tak we dwójkę na zaśnieżonych błoniach, a cisza rosła wokół nich.

— Powinniśmy wracać — rzekł w końcu mężczyzna.

— Taa…

Żaden się nie poruszył.

— Co czułeś, kiedy sprawiałeś, że rosła ta koniczyna?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Cieszył się, że Severus w końcu coś powiedział. Z powodu takiej bliskość znów zaczynał czuć się dziwnie lekko, a rozmowa była dobrym odwróceniem uwagi.

— Czułem ciepło. Teraz czuję je zawsze, ale kiedy sprawiam, że coś rośnie moje ramiona robią się jeszcze cieplejsze.

Rozmawiali jeszcze o tym przez chwilę. Severus wydawał się być tym zafascynowany i poprosił nawet, by Harry wyhodował coś jeszcze i sprawił, żeby drzewo zakwitło. Kiedy w końcu wrócili do zamku, słońce już zachodziło.

Gdy szli korytarzami, Severus nastąpił na kolejną bombkę. Czy one wchodziły pod jego stopy specjalnie?

Harry nigdy nie słyszał, by **to** słowo powiedziane zostało z takim uczuciem. Nawet Ron tak nie potrafił.

— Myślę, że powinieneś winić za to Irytka.

— Nie chcę już tego słuchać. A teraz, jeśli coś w ogóle czujesz, pójdziesz i zmienisz te mokre ubrania.

— A co ci zrobiła ta biedna bombka?

— Dobranoc, Harry.

— Dobranoc, Severusie! — odparł Gryfon radośnie, ruszając w stronę Wieży, by przebrać się w przed kolacją. Nucił pod nosem jakąś znaną melodię, a jego skrzydła trzepotały do rytmu.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Harry był naprawdę niezwykły.

O O O O

Normalność była przereklamowana.

Harry miał plan.

Zazwyczaj chwilę potem pojawiało się stwierdzenie, iż Hermiona ma lepszy.

Ale jej tu nie ma, więc skupimy się nie planie Harry'ego.

Dziś było Boże Narodzenie i dzień, w którym powie Severusowi, że są towarzyszami. Miał już wszystko przygotowane.

Miał przemowę.

Ćwiczył ją w swojej głowie i dormitorium od momentu, gdy wpadł na ten pomysł. Robił to tak długo, że lustro stojące przy łóżku Neville'a zaczęło na niego wrzeszczeć, aby się zamknął. Mówił wtedy zawsze głośniej.

Najpierw jednak kupił Severusowi prezent i miał zamiar dać mu go wcześniej. Może się to wydawać zupełnie niepotrzebnym szczegółem, ale czy nie reagujemy lepiej na jakieś szokujące wiadomości, jeśli dostaniemy upominek? Życiowe doświadczenia nauczyły go, że łagodzi to ten wielki wybuch emocjonalny. Mógłby zupełnie oszaleć tej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy Hagrid powiedział mu, iż jest czarodziejem, jeśli olbrzym nie dałby mu wcześniej tortu. To głupie ciasto uratowało wtedy jego zdrowy rozsądek. W każdym razie Harry uznał to za dobry pomysł. Jednak, żeby być pewnym, przećwiczył swoją mowę jeszcze jeden raz. Lub dwanaście.

W pokoju Severusa nie było dekoracji. Zazwyczaj dyrektor wysyłał każdemu nauczycielowi małą choinkę, aby „rozjaśnić ich kwatery." Mistrz Eliksirów w całej swojej sarkastycznej doskonałości przez kilka lat używał drzewka jako opału w kominku. Teraz odsyłał je do gabinetu Albusa z raczej niemiłą notatką.

Siedział teraz w swoim salonie z książką na kolanach. Święta spędzone we własnym laboratorium były najlepszym prezentem, jaki mógł sobie wymarzyć. Albus zawsze dawał mu kapelusze. Albo skarpetki. Oba upominki były w dość niezwyczajnych kolorach i Severus nigdy ich nie nosił. Dlaczego? Uważał, że nie będzie siać takiego postrachu wśród uczniów, jeśli pojawi się na zajęciach w jaskrawo żółtej czapce i pasujących do tego skarpetkach. Więc dlaczego je trzymał? Ponieważ były prezentami.

Usłyszał jak ktoś narusza zaklęcia ochronne. Ktoś zbliżał się do drzwi. _To może być tylko Albus_. Kto inny odwiedzałby go w święta? Wciąż był zirytowany zachowaniem starego kaczora podczas ich ostatniej herbaty, jednak nie mógł gniewać się na niego wiecznie. Był trochę zakłopotany, kiedy wymieniali się prezentami. Albus dał mu lawendowy kapelusz, a Severus oznajmił jak bardzo nienawidzi ferii. Typowe uprzejmości. Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i przeszedł do swojego biura, podchodząc do drzwi. Otworzył je natychmiast, kiedy usłyszał pukanie.

Na progu stał pewien zielonooki, młody mężczyzna.

— Harry — powiedział Severus, lekko tylko zdziwiony. — Co tutaj robisz?

— Przyszedłem odwiedzić cię w święta. Przyjaciele tak robią, wiesz?

— Przyjaciele również uprzedzają o swoich wizytach.

— Nie ci najlepsi — odparł Gryfon, przechodząc obok niego.

— Och, proszę, wejdź i czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

— Dziękuję, Severusie.

— To był sarkazm.

Harry zamruczał cicho pod nosem. Nie był pewien, czy miał być to dźwięk zgody czy czegoś innego. W końcu zdecydował, że tego drugiego — Harry był zdenerwowany. Obciągnął rękawy nowego swetra, który podarowała my pani Weasley. Był zielony, z małym złotym „H" tuż przy sercu. Typowy, Weasley'owski sweter. Jednak ten bił poprzednie na głowę.

— Czy te… skrzydła są wydziergane w swetrze?

— Tak. — Harry nie wiedział czyj to był pomysł, ale na jego plecach znajdował się model srebrnych, wróżkowych skrzydeł. Były tam też otwory na jego prawdziwe skrzydła, gdyby chciał je rozprostować. Jednak najpierw chciał dać Severusowi jego prezent.

Mistrz Eliksirów wciąż mu się przyglądał.

— Chodź za mną — powiedział, kierując się z powrotem do salonu. Usiadł w swoim fotelu, oferując Harry'emu kanapę. — Jak twoje tegoroczne prezenty?

Gryfon wyszczerzył się.

— Naprawdę fajne. Dostałem ten sweter, kapelusz, słodycze, książkę i kolejny Znicz do ćwiczeń. A Ty?

— Dostałem lawendowy kapelusz.

— Słucham?

— Lawendowy kapelusz — powtórzył mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Dumbledore?

— Skąd wiesz?

Harry wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni coś w ohydnym odcieniu zieleni i nałożył. Na czubku znajdowały się dwa małe szpice sprawiające wrażenie, jakby Harry był kotem. Jego rozczochrane zielono — czarne loki wystawały spod czapki.

— Dał mi to! — powiedział radośnie.

— Wyglądasz śmiesznie.

— Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, ponieważ dobrze w nim wyglądam.

— Tak, przejrzałeś mnie.

Kontynuowali rozmowę i Harry czuł, że nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Teraz musiał tylko pokonać to ciepłe i słodkie uczucie, które kojarzył z Severusem. Motylki w brzuchu oraz lekkie zawroty głowy pojawiły się niemal natychmiast, ale on był silnym, twardym wróżkiem. Wygra tę bitwę... czegoś. Po jakimś czasie uznał, że należy przejść do kolejnego etapu planu.

— Mam dla ciebie prezent — powiedział, patrząc na mężczyznę.

Obie brwi Severusa uniosły się lekko.

— Nie musisz mi niczego dawać, Harry.

— Wiem. — Gryfon zaczął przetrząsać swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zmniejszonego pakunku. — Ale są święta.

W końcu udało mu się to znaleźć i odczarował pudełeczko do swoich naturalnych rozmiarów, podając je Severusowi.

Mężczyzna wziął pakunek i przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzył jak gdyby zgadując, co może zawierać. Zaczął go powoli otwierać i Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego Ron zawsze tak się irytował, gdy on to robił — umierał z niecierpliwości. Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów pozbył się całego papieru, otworzył pudełko i sapnął zaskoczony.

W środku był mały, zielony wąż.

— Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że jeśli kupiłbyś sobie jakieś zwierzę, to byłby to wąż i mam dla niego wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, a gdy rozmawiałem z wężami w sklepie, to ten wydał mi się najmilszy i poza tym to dopiero dziecko, ale to boa, więc będzie dość duży — powiedział Harry na jednym wydechu. — A jeśli ci się nie podoba, jestem pewien, że sklep przyjmie go z powrotem albo…

— Dziękuję, Harry — przerwał mu Severus. Wciąż podziwiał małego gada. — To idealny prezent. — Spojrzał na Gryfona, który uśmiechnął się uspokojony. Jeszcze nikt nie dał mu prezentu, który był przemyślany. Nie sądził, że ktoś będzie słuchał go z taką uwagą, aby wyłapać najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Poza tym od dawna nie dostał upominku, który nie był od Albusa i nie miał koloru, który nie ma prawa ujrzeć światła dziennego.

Harry, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, zaczął wyciągać z kieszeni zmniejszone rzeczy dla węża.

Gdy tylko wsadzili nowe zwierzątko Severusa do terrarium, mężczyzna zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Ja również mam dla ciebie prezent — oznajmił, wstając i podchodząc do pokojowej szafki, a Harry znajdował się dosłownie kilka kroków za nim. Mężczyzna wyciągnął małe pudełeczko i podał mu je.

Gryfon nie spodziewał się prezentu od Mistrza Eliksirów i otworzył je bardzo szybko. Nie była to zbyt duża odskocznia od jego planu, więc nie przejmował się tym bardzo, ale kiedy zobaczył, co jest w środku, zapomniał jak się oddycha.

To był naszyjnik. Zwykły, srebrny naszyjnik z małym wisiorkiem. Gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej, zauważył, że wisiorek był w kształcie koniczny. Spojrzał na Severusa z szeroko rozszerzonymi oczyma i otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami.

— Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu uznałem, że to będzie najodpowiedniejsze.

Gryfon włożył naszyjnik, zamykając w dłoni srebrną koniczynkę. Spojrzał na Severusa i poczuł, że całe powietrze ucieka z pokoju.

Powinien coś powiedzieć. Chciał zapytać skąd mężczyzna wytrzasnął wisiorek w kształcie tej rośliny, ale to raczej nie pasowało do sytuacji. Musiał zmusić swoje usta do pracy i podziękować. _Powiedz „dziękuję"!_ W końcu przypomniał sobie jak się mówi — szkoda tylko, że nikt nie skontaktował się z jego mózgiem.

— Jesteś moim towarzyszem.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. To nie były podziękowania, tylko coś zupełnie przeciwnego! A jego plan? Jego przemowa? Severus wyglądał na równie zszokowanego.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Że jesteś moim życiowym towarzyszem — powtórzył chłopak cicho. — Diligarianie mają towarzyszy, a ty jesteś moim.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz rybą. Była w tym zarówno dawka szoku jak i zdezorientowania, coś jak: „Właśnie zostałem uderzony… i to rybą na dodatek." Przez kilka chwil chyba również zapomniał jak się mówi, ale w końcu powiedział:

— Mylisz się. Nie mogę nim być.

— Chciałbym móc ci tak powiedzieć — rzekł Harry smutno. Severus wyglądał na gotowego, by go odrzucić i spróbował się na to mentalnie przygotować.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest kilka powodów. Po pierwsze: zawsze, gdy się dotykamy, czuję ten silny prąd. Po drugie: wszystkie zmiany, jakie we mnie zaszły mają związek z tobą. Poza tym tylko przy tobie występuje to ciepłe, przyjemne uczucie…

Severus gapił się na młodego wróżka, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Czy to mogła być prawda? Harry był jego towarzyszem? Również czuł to, o czym wspomniał chłopak, ale nie wiedział, iż jest to obustronne… Młody Gryfon wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę rozpaść się na małe kawałeczki. _Czy on naprawdę myśli, że mógłbym go odrzucić?_, pomyślał. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i znów poczuł, że nie może istnieć nic bardziej piękniejszego. Zrobił jeden krok w stronę Harry'ego i lekko zafascynowany zauważył, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Wyciągnął dłoń, zsuwając z głowy chłopaka ten głupi kapelusz i odrzucił go w stronę w krzesła. Nachylił się, całując lekko czoło młodszego mężczyzny. To wszystko, co chciał zrobić. Harry wciąż był jego uczniem i nie mógł pozwolić na nic więcej. Był przecież przyzwoitym mężczyzną. Jednak, gdy tylko jego usta zetknęły się z miękką skórą, wszystkie myśli uciekły mu z głowy. _Pa, pa, kochane! Będziemy tęsknić._

Jeśli obaj mężczyźni myśleli, że poprzednie uczucie było silne, to teraz zmienili zdanie ponieważ to, co w nich zapłonęło, nie mogło się z tamtym równać. Severus odsunął się lekko, spoglądając w zamglone, zielone oczy i zanim zorientował się co robi, nachylił się po kolejny pocałunek, chcąc znów poczuć to gorąco. Gdy odsunął się po raz drugi, zauważył, że Harry oddycha ciężko przez nos. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a oczy wciąż zamglone. Do diabła z przyzwoitością. Kiedy mężczyzna nachylił się po raz trzeci, Harry spodziewał się kolejnego pocałunku w czoło. I właśnie dlatego o mało nie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy spadł on na jego usta.

To był zwykły pocałunek, ale ogień, który zdawał się w nich płonąć, wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Harry był całowany tylko raz i niezbyt dobrze wspominał tamto wydarzenie. Teraz czuł, że nie zna żadnych zasad. Odsunął się i powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy:

— Nauczysz mnie całować?

Severus potrzebował resztek swojej silnej woli, by nie jęknąć w odpowiedzi.

— Mówienie takich rzeczy przez ciebie powinno być zakazane. Rób to, co ja — powiedział cicho, znów nakrywając usta Gryfona swoimi.

Pocałunek był niemal cnotliwy do momentu, gdy Harry poczuł, że coś lekko dotyka jego dolnej wargi. Język Severusa. Pojął wiadomość i otworzył usta, co mężczyzna natychmiast wykorzystał, wsuwając się do środka. Teraz to Harry potrzebował resztek silnej woli, by nie osunąć się na podłogę. To było _niesamowite_. Słyszał jak inni chłopcy rozmawiają o tego typu rzeczach, ale do jasnej Anielki, nie miał zielonego pojęcia… Język Severusa zataczał małe kółka w kąciku jego ust, kiedy Harry wstępnie wkroczył do akcji. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie dźwięk aprobaty, który zadziwił Gryfona, a ich języki zaczęły swój taniec. Tylko w ten sposób Harry był w stanie opisać to wszystko. Jednak w końcu zaczerpnięcie tchu stało się koniecznością i odsunęli się od siebie na kilka centymetrów.

— Rozwiń skrzydła — powiedział miękko Severus.

— Dobra. — Gdy tylko to zrobił, ręka mężczyzna pojawiła się na jego plecach, pieszcząc je i tym razem kolana Harry'ego naprawdę zaczęły się trząść. Severus starał się go utrzymać, ale ze skrzydłami na wierzchu nie miał zbyt wielkiej możliwości objęcia go w pasie. Nasz wróżek zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą podsunął mu w tej chwili jego zamglony umysł: z małym podskokiem wylądował w ramionach Severusa, obejmując jego kark ramionami.

— Masz coś przeciwko? — zapytał, łapiąc oddech.

— Musisz pytać? — odparł szybko Mistrz Eliksirów, znów go całując.

Całowali się przez kilka długich minut. Harry bawił się jego włosami, a podczas gdy jedna z dłoni Severusa wciąż pieściła skrzydła, druga znajdowała się — oczywiście tylko po to, by go utrzymać, zapewniam was — na tyłku Gryfona.

W końcu jednak utęsknione myśli powróciły do umysłu Severusa i zdał sobie sprawę, że musi to zakończyć. Nieważne jak bardzo cudowne to było. Odsunął się lekko.

— Harry, musimy przestać.

Chłopak wyglądał na zagubionego.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał i potrząsnął głową, starając się normalnie myśleć.

— Nie jestem twoim towarzyszem.

— Co?

— Nie ma takiej możliwości — powiedział, odsuwając rękę, aby Harry mógł zejść na ziemię. Jednak ten się nie poruszył. — Zejdź. Czepiasz się jak jakiś skorupiak.

— Bo jestem cholernym świątecznym skorupiakiem. A teraz powiedz mi dlaczego nie możemy nimi być. Bo to, co się teraz stało, na pewno nie było czymś zwykłym.

— Świątecznym skorupiakiem? — Severus również spróbował się skoncentrować. Spojrzał na Gryfona, który wciąż był uczepiony jego karku. — Nie masz żadnej pewności, że to prawda. Po prostu tak sobie założyłeś. — Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, zauważył coś. Znak na karku Harry'ego. Był czarny i wyglądał bardziej jak smuga. Jednak ta smuga zaczęła się poruszać w dwóch kierunkach i wydłużała się coraz bardziej, tworząc długie linie. Severus gapił się na to z rozszerzonymi oczyma i delikatnie odepchnął nogi Harry'ego, który w końcu stanął na ziemi.

— Co? O co chodzi? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Masz czarną linię na karku — odrzekł Severus, wciąż patrząc jak smuga zakręca i wydłuża się za prawe ucho Harry'ego.

Gryfon automatycznie wytarł szyję.

— Ubrudziłem się?

— Nie. — Severus pokręcił głową, przyzywając z łazienki lustro i trzymając je naprzeciw chłopaka.

Harry spojrzał i wypuścił powietrze z płuc. To był czarny znak, o którym wspominała Hermiona już kilka miesięcy temu. Linia stała się zakręconym wzorem na jego karku oraz za prawym uchem i wyglądało na to, że znajdowała się jeszcze pod kołnierzykiem koszulki. Domyślał się, że znajduje się na całym jego ciele. Spojrzał na mężczyznę.

Severus mógł się wypierać tego w nieskończoność, ale _to_ było coś innego. To nie było normalne. Ich pocałunki musiały to wszystko spowodować. Ale czy to na pewno była prawda? W sumie — mówimy o Harrym. Jeśli coś tak dziwnego jak bycie życiowym towarzyszem starszego, chłodnego i gburowatego mężczyzny miałoby się komuś przytrafić — to tylko jemu.

— Jestem twoim towarzyszem?

— Właśnie to powiedziałem. — Harry wciąż był w szoku i zastanawiał się, czy będzie miał możliwość, by ukryć te znaki. Pewnie nie.

Severus stał przez minutę bez ruchu, trzymając lustro. Wyglądało nawet na to, że przestał oddychać i Harry zaczynał się powoli martwić. Właśnie miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy…

— Nie możemy być w związku podczas trwania roku szkolnego.

— Co?

— Zrozumiałeś, co powiedziałem?

— Nie jestem pewien.

— Jesteś moim uczniem. Oceniam twoje prace. Taki związek nie ma prawa bytu.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od początku semestru. Czy to coś innego?

— Czy twoje oceny się polepszyły?

— No tak, ale tylko dlatego, ponieważ uczę się dodatkowo… och.

— Tak. Och. Nie byłem stronniczy oceniając twoje prace, jednak pojawienie się poważnego związku pomiędzy nami może zwiększyć pragnienie, by nie być sprawiedliwym.

Mózg Harry'ego zatrzymał się po słowach: poważny związek. Severus to zaakceptował? Powinno to być oczywiste po sesji pocałunków, ale kiedy chodziło o Severusa Snape'a, nigdy nie można było być zbyt ostrożnym.

— Ale… ty… chcesz… znaczy, że tak?

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Tak. Chcę. Jednak myślę, że należy wstrzymać się ze wszystkim do czerwca. Potem nie będziesz już moim uczniem.

Harry pomyślał nad tym. Mógł czekać do czerwca. Wiedział, a przynajmniej przypuszczał, że Severus jest jego towarzyszem od miesięcy, więc mógł poczekać jeszcze trochę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w grę wchodziły te miłe pocałunki. Tak… dużo pocałunków. Harry polubił całowanie Severusa nawet bardziej niż siedzenie na drzewach. A Harry lubił drzewa.

— Dobrze. Zaczekamy. — To tylko… pięć i pół miesiąca, prawda? Mógł to zrobić. Przecież to nie mogło być takie trudne. — Możemy wciąż być przyjaciółmi?

Teraz to mężczyzna myślał przez chwilę.

— Oczywiście, że tak, ale nie chcę, abyś kontynuował lekcje dodatkowych eliksirów.

— Dlaczego nie?

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

— Nie bądź idiotą. Wygląda na to, że to, co jest pomiędzy nami przejmuje kontrolę, kiedy jesteśmy bardzo blisko. Spróbujmy na razie to osłabić, dobrze?

— Taak, chyba masz rację — wymamrotał Harry, czerwieniejąc.

Zegar zaczął wybijać godzinę i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że nienawidzi tej rzeczy. Jeśli kiedyś dowie się, który to zegar, to miał nadzieję, że Severus nie będzie zbyt zły, jeśli przeklnie to cholerstwo.

— Czas iść, Harry — powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem w kąciku ust. Irytacja Gryfona musiała być widoczna. — Już późno.

Chłopak odsunął się, biorąc swój kapelusz. Dotknął lekko koniczynki na naszyjniku.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Severusie. Wesołych świąt.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, patrząc mu w oczy. Harry wiedział, że powinien wyjść, ponieważ jeśli zostanie dłużej, nic go już nie powstrzyma. Ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał go niski i głęboki głos Severusa.

— Wesołych świąt, Harry.

Gryfon odwrócił się. Uśmiechnął się i również skinął głową. Potem w końcu zmusił swoje nogi do ruchu i opuścił kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów.

Taa… czekanie do czerwca nie może być takie trudne.

O O O O

Ferie skończyły się i reszta uczniów wróciła do zamku. Ron i Hermiona spieszyli się, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Pokoju Wspólnym i porozmawiać z Harrym. Napisał im kilka dni temu, że spełnił warunek zakładu i powiedział o wszystkim Severusowi. Nie podał jednak żadnych szczegółów i nie mogli się już doczekać, żeby go zobaczyć. Gdy przeszli przez dziurę za portretem, zobaczyli swojego przyjaciela siedzącego w fotelu przy kominku.

— Cześć, Harry! Jak poszło… co masz na karku? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy tylko podeszli bliżej.

Nasz wróżek nie znalazł sposobu, by ukryć znaki. Koszulki z wysokim kołnierzem nie zakrywały linii, które były tuż za jego prawym ruchem i rozciągały się na niemal całe ciało. Zaczynając od karku, poprzez klatkę piersiową, brzuch i plecy. Ron i Hermiona byli jednymi z pierwszych osób w pokoju; większość znajdowała się na kolacji, więc Harry nie musiał się martwić. Zastanawiał się, jak inni zareagują. Albo czy w ogóle zauważą. Mógł powiedzieć, że zrobił sobie tatuaż. _Ciekawe co by powiedział na to Prorok._

Ron spojrzał na jego kark.

— Cholera, Dzwonku! Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć co wasza dwójka robiła.

Harry natychmiast się zaczerwienił, a czarny wzór stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny.

— Czy to jest tylko tutaj?

— Nie, jest wszędzie.

— Wszędzie? — zapytała zaintrygowana Hermiona.

Harry poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie, nie wszędzie.

— Dobra, gadaj — zaśmiał się Ron. — Ale oszczędź szczegółów.

Harry opowiedział im szeptem o tym, jak Severus przyjął wiadomość. Opuścił jednak informację o pocałunkach. Nie chciał podnosić Rona z podłogi. Wspomniał o ostatniej część rozmowy, którą przeprowadził z mężczyzną. Gdy skończył, Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

— Profesor Snape ma rację. Musimy was trzymać z dala od siebie do czerwca.

— Ej, Hermiono! — krzyknął Ron. — Musisz tak o tym mówić? Jeszcze nie jadłem.

Harry zachichotał. Zawdzięczał im tak wiele.

Taa… czekanie do czerwca nie może być takie trudne.


	8. Coś złego, okropnego, straszliwie

**Rozdział VIII — Coś złego, okropnego, straszliwie wspaniałego**

_Harry Potter: Naznaczony przez Zło?_

_Artykuł Rity Skeeter._

_Jak wszyscy już wiemy, Harry Potter, Chłopiec — Który — Przeżył — By — Zabić — Tego — Którego — Imienia — Nie — Wolno — Wymawiać, otrzymał magiczny spadek jesienią zeszłego roku. Jak nam doniesiono, spadek ten pochodzi od magicznej rasy Diligarianów — rasy dawno już wymarłej i z niewielką ilością poświęconych im źródeł pisanych. Tylko dzięki umiejętnościom dziennikarskim udało mi się zdobyć więcej informacji dotyczących tych wydarzeń. I kiedy wydaje się, że większość raportów przedstawia niegroźne fakty, obawiam się, iż to nie wszystko. Dzięki anonimowemu informatorowi posiadamy nowe i niepokojące informacje. Ja sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć i podejrzewam, że większość moich czytelników będzie czuło się podobnie, jednak po wielu badaniach odkryłam niezaprzeczalną prawdę:_

_Harry Potter jest czarnomagicznym, wrogim stworzeniem._

_To szokujące zdjęcie ukazuje naszego, kiedyś wspaniałego bohatera, pokrytego czarnymi, magicznymi znakami, które zostały zanalizowane przez eksperta Lee Bardusona, autora książki: __Magiczne Kreatury I Dlaczego Powinniśmy Się Ich Obawiać.__ Według Bardusona, wzory, widniejące na torsie młodego mężczyzny są oznaką działalności czarnej magii. „Ta magia odciska podobne piętno zarówno na ciałach czarodziei, jak i kreatur. Ogólna zasada głosi, że oszpecenie również jest jej objawem." — dodaje._

_Odnalazłam podobne zdjęcia znaków w średniowiecznej książce o magicznym plemieniu, które praktykowało czarną magię i było plagą ówcześnie żyjących mugoli. Czy to mogło być plemię Diligarianów? Czy to dlatego nie ma żadnego żyjącego przedstawiciela tej rasy? Można przypuszczać, iż zostali wytępieni przez czarodziei i ludzi nie magicznych, którzy mieli dość ich gróźb i występków._

_Po takich informacjach ludzie powinni zacząć mówić o swoim bezpieczeństwie. Pokazanie prawdziwej natury przez pana Pottera może oznaczać, że jego mroczna osobowość zaczyna zwyciężać. W końcu był wystarczająco silny, by pokonać, uważanego za najpotężniejszego maga tego stulecia, czarodzieja. Powiedzenie „Ogień zwalczaj ogniem" idealnie odnosi się do sposobu, którym mógł pokonać Sami — Wiecie — Kogo. Będziemy was, drodzy czytelnicy, informować na bieżąco, tak samo jak w przeszłości. Jednak na razie zachęcam do napisania listu do Departamentu Magicznych Stworzeń i nakłonienia ich do zbadania tej sprawy dla dobra naszych dzieci, uczęszczających do Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa._

Harry odłożył gazetę, masując grzbiet nosa. W ciągu ostatniej godziny przeczytał ten artykuł siedem razy i zaczynały boleć go oczy. To po prostu nie mogło się dziać. Nie wiedział, co denerwuje go bardziej: fakt, że Rita Skeeter opublikowała artykuł mówiący, że jest zły czy to, że jakimś sposobem dorwała jego półnagie zdjęcie. Oba były tak samo okropne, jednak Harry zdecydował, iż denerwuje go artykuł, ale jest o wiele bardziej zakłopotany przez to drugie. Miał na sobie spodnie od quidditcha i był wtedy w szatni, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia skąd ona je wzięła. Czy to sprawka Collina? Już wcześniej próbował zrobić mu zdjęcie, ale nigdy żadnego nie wysłał Prorokowi. Wrócił myślami do czwartego roku: Skeeter była Animagiem. Czy istniały aparaty tak małe, że mogły używać ich żuki? W końcu miała to okropne samo notujące pióro. Kto wie, jakie magiczne aparaty mogła mieć na stanie. Harry, złorzecząc w myślach na dziennikarkę, zwinął gazetę i odrzucił ją na pustą kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Od trzech dni, czyli od momentu publikacji artykułu, inni uczniowie dawali mu bardzo dużo wolnej przestrzeni.

Jego nowy wygląd została szybko zauważony. Najprawdopodobniej przyczyniły się do tego ostatnie zmiany i to całe gapienie się, więc kiedy miesiąc temu wszyscy wrócili do szkoły, wydawało się, że niemal natychmiast zaczęli omawiać czarne znaki na jednej stronie karku Harry'ego. Nie udało się ich ukryć nawet Hermionie; w przeciwieństwie do skrzydeł, nie miały chyba takiej możliwości. Na początku jego koledzy myśleli, że zrobił to sam, tak jak kiedyś uważali, iż pofarbował sobie włosy na zielono. Harry — w całej swojej buntowniczej okazałości — zrobił sobie tatuaż. Według plotek wymknął się pewnego wieczoru do mugolskiego Londynu — oczywiście używając skrzydeł. Gryfon często zastanawiał się, kto to wszystko wymyśla. Ich umysły muszą być naprawdę zabawnym miejscem. Ale nie zaprzeczał, a prawdę mówiąc, podobało mu się, że ludzie mówiąc o nim, używali takich słów jak: „tajemniczy", „twardy" i „super" zamiast „słodki", „uroczy" oraz „ten mały koleś". Opowieści robiły się coraz bardziej naciągane; do czasu pojawienia się artykułu dopowiedziano, że przekuł język i znalazł sobie nieźle zakręconą dziewczynę (lub chłopaka, w zależności, kto wam o tym opowiadał) oraz wymykał się na tajemnicze randki. Rita Skeeter swoją pracą zatrzymała wszystko.

Plotki ucichły. Ludzie przestali do niego podchodzić i zadawać pytania. Wyglądało na to, że boją się nawet na niego spojrzeć. Harry był przyzwyczajony do tych wzlotów i upadków popularności. Zachowywali się podobnie, kiedy na piątym roku Ministerstwo i Prorok wykreowali przeciwko niemu i Dumbledore'owi kampanię, nazywając ich szaleńcami. Jednak teraz ten strach miał trochę inne podłoże. Wszyscy bali się, że zostaną skażeni. Jakby zło było wirusem, który przenosi się przez dotyk. Być może obawiali się również, że zaatakuje ich, tak jak pisano w gazetach, jednak nie uciekali od niego, tylko wycofywali się powoli. Harry znał ten ruch. Hagrid nauczył ich, że jeśli ma się do czynienia ze złą, magiczną bestią, należy powoli odejść w przeciwnym kierunku. Gwałtowne ruchy i dźwięki mogą ją tylko sprowokować. Jakaś część Gryfona cieszyła się, iż wynieśli coś z lekcji jego przyjaciela, jednak byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie praktykowali tej taktyki przy nim. Odsunął dłoń od twarzy, patrząc w ogień. Nienawidził tego, że ludzie się go bali.

Był zły? Nigdy tak nie myślał i teraz też tak nie uważał. Nie czuł potrzeby, żeby kogoś skrzywdzić — no może poza małą chęcią sprawienia bólu pewnej posiadaczce samonotującego pióra — i wcale _nie czuł się zły_.

Jak można powiedzieć, że ktoś jest zły? Harry mentalnie wzruszył ramionami; wszystko zależy od perspektywy. Ludzie nie budzą się od tak po prostu i nie stwierdzają: „Wiesz co? Czuję, że bycie złym to najlepsza opcja dla mnie." Nie. Zły wierzy, że to, co robi jest dobre, podczas gdy reszta świata interpretuje to inaczej. Spójrzcie na Voldemorta. Uważał, że to, co wyczynia jest dobrą rzeczą: oczyszczanie czarodziejskiego świata. To reszta czarodziei powiedziała, iż jest to złe i niegodne. Więc Harry był dobry czy zły? Teraz twierdzili, że jest zły. A więc był? Harry nie był filozofem i mocno pomasował grzbiet nosa, chcąc by minął ten okropny ból głowy. Kiedy świat stał się tylko czarno — biały? Wciąż wracał myślami do artykułu: „Ogólna zasada głosi, że oszpecenie również jest jej objawem.". Podwinął rękaw koszuli, spoglądając na cienką, zakręconą linię pośrodku przedramienia. Kojarzyło mu się to z Czarnym Znakiem.

— Dzwonku! Przestań się na to gapić. Hermiona już dawno stwierdziła, że nie masz laserowego wzroku, więc nie możesz tego wypalić — oznajmił Ron, siadając obok niego.

Hermiona podniosła gazetę, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Harry nosił ją przy sobie od trzech dni.

— Harry… — zaczęła, również siadając.

— To oszpecenie — powiedział spokojnie Gryfon.

— Nie jesteś zły, Harry.

— Słuchaj, Dzwonku… to znaczy, co oni w ogóle sobie myślą. _Zły_ wróżek? Nie ma czegoś takiego.

— Niektóre fae'y są złe z natury, to prawda, ale w książce McTorininga nic nie ma…

— Hermiono, ten facet był _towarzyszem_ Diligariana. Wątpię, że napisałby: „Żyję z okropną i złą bestią."

— Jeśli tak, to jesteś raczej bestyjką…

— Cicho, Ronaldzie! — syknęła Hermiona.

— Tak jest.

— Nie jesteś bestią, Harry.

— To nie zmienia faktu, że McTorning był stronniczy. Nie napisałby, że Diligarianie są źli. Był zakochany w jednym!

— Czujesz się zły?

— A jak można to stwierdzić, Ron? — zapytał. Skoro on męczył się nad tym metaforycznym pytaniem, jego przyjaciel też powinien.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— No najpierw wystawiasz ramię i…

— Och, jakiś ty bystry. — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — Harry, ten artykuł to stek bzdur i nie mogę dać wiary, że zaczynasz wierzyć w to, co pisze Skeeter. Ten jej… „ekspert" to nikt inny jak przewrażliwiony i zaślepiony rasista; tak samo jak ta ropucha Umbridge. W swoich książkach wypisuje, że każdy kto wyglądem nie przypomina człowieka jest uosobieniem zła. Przeczytałam je i wszystkie są okropne. Według niego każda wróżka jest w jakimś sensie zła, ponieważ ma skrzydła — powiedziała ostro.

— Więc dlaczego nie ma po nich śladu?

Mina dziewczyny złagodniała.

— Nie wiemy. Ale zapewniam cię, że to nie z powodu, iż są złe i kiedyś na nie polowano.

— No tak — dodał Ron. — Hodujesz rośliny i chichoczesz. Nie bardzo kwalifikujesz się tym na czołówkę zła. No chyba, że ktoś boi się roślin i nadpobudliwych ludzi. Wtedy jesteś przerażający.

— Dzięki. Tak myślę.

— Nie ma sprawy, Dzwonku.

— A czy to ważne?

— Co masz na myśl? Oczywiście, że tak. Nie trzymałbym się z tobą, gdybyś był zły. Takie mam zasady, sam rozumiesz.

— Dobrze wiedzieć.

— A czemu ma takie być? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Bo wszyscy tak myślą; tak samo jak na piątym roku. Uważali, że jestem szalony no i taki byłem i nic, co mówiłem nie mogło ich przekonać do zmiany zdania. Dopiero, gdy Voldemort pokazał się w Ministerstwie, zrozumieli prawdę.

Ron skrzywił się słysząc to imię, ale nic nie powiedział. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

— Harry, nigdy tak naprawdę się tym strasznie nie przejmowałeś. Ludzie bali się ciebie już na początku i przyjąłeś to całkiem dobrze.

— Ja… to było co innego. Bali się, ponieważ nie mieli pojęcia czym jestem i co mogę zrobić, a potem im przeszło. Teraz — nie ważne, czy mają rację czy nie — wiedzą i są tak przerażeni, że nie chcą się nawet odwrócić do mnie plecami tylko powoli się wycofują.

— No dobra — wtrącił Ron. — Musimy przekonać świat czarodziejski, że nie jesteś wcale zły. Moglibyśmy zrobić zdjęcia jak trzymasz małego kotka i wysłać je do Proroka.

— To by było dziwne — odparł Harry.

— Jak pomagasz komuś przy pracy domowej?

— To zbyt głupie.

— Urządzasz przejażdżki na plecach dla pierwszorocznych?

— To jest niepokojące. — Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Przynajmniej próbuję!

— Słuchajcie, doceniam, że staracie się mnie pocieszyć i to działa. Wiem, że nie jestem zły. Chodzi o to, iż nawet pomimo posiadania książki, wciąż niewiele wiemy o Diligarianach i ludzie zawsze będą o tym spekulować. Nie chcę, żeby się mnie bali.

— Nie będą — zapewniła go Hermiona. — Wiedzą, jaki jesteś. Myślę, że nawet królik ma więcej złych atomów w swoim ciele…

— Porównywanie mnie do króliczka nie jest w tej chwili zbyt pomocne, Hermiono…

— Nie przerywaj mi. Jak mówiłam, jeśli będziesz zachowywał się normalnie, ludzie zrozumieją, że Skeeter jest kłamliwym konowałem. Może to zająć im trochę więcej czasu, ale masz nas, Neville'a, Lunę… I oczywiście profesora Snape'a — dokończyła szeptem. Pozostali Gryfoni dawali im dużo wolnej przestrzeni, ale ta informacja wciąż była bardzo strzeżonym sekretem.

Od świąt, związek Harry'ego i Severusa znaczącą się zmienił. Wciąż ze sobą rozmawiali tak jak kiedyś, ale wycofywali się, gdy tylko to znajome uczucie stawało się zbyt silne. Na początku Harry myślał, że czekanie do czerwca będzie pestką, ale się mylił. Od momentu pocałunku — no, pocałunków, ponieważ było ich na pewno więcej niż jeden — siła, która przyciągała go do mężczyzny, stawała się silniejsza za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieli. Bywało też tak, że czuł się chory, jeśli nie zobaczył się z Severusem w ciągu dnia. Znaczyło to, iż dni, kiedy nie miał Eliksirów były nie do wytrzymania. W końcu zaczął odwiedzać mężczyznę w przerwach pomiędzy lekcjami. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że mężczyzna również czuł skutki jego nieobecności.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Taak. Gdyby tylko ludzie nie przysyłali mi listów i wyjców mówiących, że jestem wstrętny i powinno się mnie zamknąć w klatce.

— Ludzie to idioci, Dzwonku.

— Ron, _MY_ jesteśmy ludźmi.

— Tak naprawdę, Harry, to ty już nie. Jesteś magicznym stworzeniem — zauważyła Hermiona, wyciągając z torby książkę.

— No tak… ludzie to idioci!

— Hej, uważaj co mówisz! — krzyknął rudzielec.

— Poza Hermioną.

— Tak lepiej, ja… Hej!

Harry musiał zeskoczyć z kanapy, aby uniknąć poduszki rzuconej przez wysokiego przyjaciela. Wystawił głowę zza oparcia i pokazał mu język.

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Wróżku! — powiedział rudzielec, sięgając po następną poduszkę.

— A co się stało z Dzwonkiem?

— Dzwonek to oznaka sympatii — zaśmiał się, uderzając Harry'ego pierzastym pociskiem.

Gryfon podniósł swoją własną miękką broń, odwdzięczając mu się pięknym za nadobne.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, podczas gdy poduszki latały wokół niej. Machnęła różdżką, mamrocząc zaklęcie ochronne i kontynuowała czytanie. Co jakiś czas przypominała im, że jeśli wrzucą jedną z ich broni do kominka, będą musieli kupić nową, jednak chłopcy nie zwracali na nią uwagi. To była wojna!

Inni uczniowie przypatrywali się dwóm chłopcom, śmiejąc się z ich zachowania. Czy ci źli również brali udział w bitwach na poduszki?

O O O O

— Harry, wiesz chyba dlaczego cię tutaj dzisiaj wezwałem — powiedział profesor Dumbledore, siedząc za swoim biurkiem. Zerknął ma młodego mężczyznę znad swoich okularów połówek i uśmiechnął się czule.

— Przez artykuł w Proroku Codziennym? — Gryfon poluźnił krawat. Jego kołnierzyk był teraz zawsze wysoko zapięty, ponieważ dzięki temu mógł chociaż trochę ukryć linie. Im mniej ich było widać, tym ludzie reagowali na jego widok z mniejszą odrazą. Na początku wcale mu nie przeszkadzały, ale teraz uważał je za coś strasznie brzydkiego.

— Dokładnie tak. Otrzymałem kilka listów od rodziców oraz rady nadzorczej, żądających wprowadzenie pewnych środków ostrożności.

— Przykro mi, że ma pan przez to tyle kłopotów, profesorze…

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, uciszając go.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać, Harry. Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Nie masz kontroli nad tym, co pewni… energiczni dziennikarze wypisują w gazetach.

— Jednak…

— Otrzymałem też kilka żądań usunięcia cię ze szkoły w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa innym uczniom — kontynuował dyrektor.

Harry pobladł lekko. Spuścił wzrok na swoje złożone na kolanach dłonie. Próbowali się go pozbyć na piątym roku, ponieważ mówił o powrocie Voldemorta, a teraz robią dokładnie to samo, bo wygląda na to, że jest złym wróżkiem.

— Zapewniam cię, iż tak się nie stanie.

Gryfon natychmiast się rozluźnił. Dumbledore go uratował. Był tak dobry, że potrzebował swojej własnej muzyczki bohatera.

— Obiecałem im jednak nałożenie systemu stałej kontroli.

Wstrzymajcie tę melodię na chwilę.

— Coś jak… zamkowy szlaban?

— Nic takiego. Będziesz po prostu raz dziennie meldował się jednemu z nauczycieli, mówiąc, co robiłeś danego dnia.

Dobra, kilka nut może zabrzmieć w tle.

— Nie mógłbym skłamać?

— A czy jest w tym jakiś sens, Harry?

— Nie, ale oni o tym nie wiedzą.

— To prawda, jednak ja — tak. To ja będę tym, który będzie zdawał raporty radzie oraz Ministerstwu, a oni zapewnili mnie — po małej, przyjacielskiej perswazji — że jest to do przyjęcia.

Harry skinął głową. Ciekawiło go, jakiej „perswazji" użył dyrektor, by przekonać urzędników, że środki bezpieczeństwa będą polegały na składaniu dziennego raportu jednemu z nauczycieli. Jednak nie miał zamiaru o to pytać. Jeśli Albus Dumbledore chciał, aby coś się stało, można być pewnym, że tak właśnie będzie.

A więc będzie musiał meldować się nauczycielowi. Cóż, to o wiele lepsze niż bycie wyrzuconym.

— Czy będę przychodził do pana, sir?

— Nie, rozmawiałem już z profesorem Snape'em i zgodził się być on twoim pośrednikiem aż do końca roku lub do momentu, gdy ten cały bałagan się skończy. — W oczach dyrektora migotały znajome iskierki, które Harry rozpoznałby nawet z kilometra.

Gryfon przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Czy on wiedział, że Harry widział się codziennie z Severusem? Czy wiedział, że są towarzyszami? Pewnie tak. Naszego bohatera nic nie mogło już zdziwić, jeśli chodziło o Albusa Dumbledore'a. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu, że w latach młodości ten dżentelmen tańczył kankana na jakiejś rewii, jego jedyną odpowiedzią byłoby: „A był w tym dobry?"

Mężczyzna wiedział i mógł wszystko.

Trochę to straszne.

Ale jego muzyczka bohatera grała na całą głośność.

— Tak jest, sir. — Harry skinął głową. — Zgadzam się.

— Wspaniale! Razem z profesorem Snape'em omówicie godziny waszych wspólnych spotkań.

Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale został zatrzymany przez rękę na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się. Dyrektor uśmiechał się ciepło.

— Nie przejmuj się tak, mój chłopcze. Istnieją w tym zamku oraz na świecie ludzie, którzy pracują nad naprawieniem tej okropnej szkody.

— Jak długo to będzie jeszcze trwało, profesorze?

— Mam nadzieję, że niezbyt. — Dumbledore mrugnął do niego. — Opracowuje właśnie plan, który powinien rzucić nowe światło na tę całą sytuację.

Spojrzenie dyrektora upewniło Harry'ego w tym, że tak właśnie jest. Jednak jego odpowiedź na pytanie, co to za plan, została zbyta:

— Och, spójrz, która już godzina. Wracaj lepiej do swoich przyjaciół. Panna Granger nie lubi, kiedy ktoś psuje jej zaplanowane powtórki do egzaminów.

— Tak, sir… Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, mój chłopcze. Och, Harry?

— Tak? — zapytał, stojąc już w drzwiach.

— Herbatka w następnym tygodniu?

Gryfon uśmiechnął się.

— Z wielką przyjemnością, sir.

O O O O

Od dwóch tygodni ludzie go unikali. Od dwóch tygodni gazety pisały historie o złym wróżku żyjącym w murach Hogwartu. Od dwóch tygodni meldował się Severusowi, opowiadając o minionym dniu. Spotykali się w przerwie na lunch, kiedy mieli odrobinę więcej wolnego czasu pomiędzy zajęciami, a w czasie weekendów, łatwiej było wtedy Harry'emu zejść do lochów. Dwa tygodnie. Potem nadszedł zły dzień.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że po posądzeniu o bycie złym i późniejszym odrzuceniu przez wszystkich poza najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, taki termin jest podstawą, ale dziś był ten dzień, który można podsumować tylko jednym słowem:

— Cholera.

— Co jest, Dzwonku? — zapytał Ron, szukając krawata. Ubrania nie było pod łóżkiem, pomiędzy książkami ani w bucie…

— Obudziłem się ze strasznym bólem głowy — odparł Harry, masując skroń. — Jeszcze mi nie przeszło.

— Wziąłeś eliksir przeciwbólowy? — Rudzielec w końcu znalazł krawat. Był w jego szafce nocnej — czyli tam gdzie powinien być. Dziwne.

— Nie mam żadnego. — Harry skończył wiązać buty i wstał. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, czując jak pokój wiruje. Trwało to jednak chwilę i znów był na stabilnym gruncie. Ból zdawał się umiejscowić tuż pośrodku czoła.

— Jeśli ci nie przejdzie, możemy pójść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey nie widziała cię już sporo czasu. Na pewno się stęskniła.

— Jestem tego pewien — powiedział Harry sucho, ruszając w stronę drzwi i schodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Ból głowy nie minął. Dwa wyjce przy śniadaniu również nie pomogły.

Dzisiaj był zły dzień.

Hermiona posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie.

— Może to przez to, że jesteś ostatnio taki zestresowany? — zapytała, kiedy szli na ich pierwszą lekcję — Historię Magii.

— To brzmi zbyt skomplikowanie dla kogoś takiego jak ja — odparł, znów przymykając oczy, kiedy wszystko zaczęło wirować.

Korytarze były pełne uczniów, ale wokoło nich znajdowała się zaledwie garstka. Dzieciaki nie wycofywały się, kiedy Harry znajdował się w pobliżu, ale i tak do niego nie podchodziły. Podciągnął kołnierzyk koszuli. _Głupie znaki_, pomyślał mrocznie. _Wszystko było dobrze dopóki się nie pojawiły_. Ron i Hermiona starali się, żeby w drodze na lekcje zawsze znajdował się pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczyna martwiła się, że ktoś może go zaatakować i zachowywała się zbyt nad opiekuńczo, niemal nie opuszczając jego boku, kiedy znajdowali się poza Pokojem Wspólnym. Nawet Seamus i Dean nie byli pewni tej całej sprawy, ale to Neville przekonał ich, iż nie mają się czego bać. Harry był mu winien górę czekoladowych żab.

Poranne lekcje były okropne. Ból głowy nie minął i do czasu lunchu, zaczął go również boleć brzuch; był niemal gotowy wrócić do łóżka i pozostać tam przez resztę dnia. Siedział właśnie przy stole Gryffindoru, podgryzając krakersy i starając się uspokoić żołądek, kiedy nagle usłyszał, że coś nadlatuje z jego lewej strony. Myśląc, że to Seamus postanowił potrenować jego zdolności szukającego, podniósł rękę i złapał…

Kamień.

Seamus nigdy nie rzucał kamieni.

I zawsze go ostrzegał, nawet głupim „Hej!"

Harry oderwał wzrok od kamienia, by zobaczyć kto go w niego rzucił. Kilka metrów od niego stał Puchon, który z wyglądu nie mógł mieć więcej niż czternaście lat.

— Nie powinieneś tutaj być! Powinni cię trzymać w klatce! — wykrzyknął i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali.

— Ten mały… Już ja mu pokażę! — warknął Ron, wstając. Był gotów zostawić swoje kanapki z bekonem, jeśli znaczyło to zemstę na kimś, kto bez powodu rzucał kamieniami w jego przyjaciela.

— Nic się nie stało, Ron. — Harry wyciągnął rękę, zatrzymując rozgniewanego chłopaka. Doceniał poświęcenie, ale z drugiej strony… — Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chcę, to twój szlaban z Filchem. Naprawdę chcesz tego doświadczyć? — Rudzielec zadrżał widocznie i pokręcił głową. — Tak myślałem. Poza tym, nie rzucił tak mocno. — Odrzucił kamień na stół i podniósł kolejnego krakersa. Ten gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że świat znowu zaczął wirować.

Dzisiaj był zły i okropny dzień.

Harry wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali trochę wcześniej, aby odwiedzić Severusa i zdać swój codzienny raport. Obiecał Ronowi, że będzie uważał i nie pozwoli nikomu wciągnąć się w ciemne zaułki. Rudzielec był pewien, iż ktoś ma zamiar to zrobić i pobić go tam. Harry nie skomentował tego, ale uważał, że jego przyjaciel bierze przykład ze swojej własnej matki i zachowuje się jak nadopiekuńcza kwoka. Hermiona też taka była. Nasz bohater miał ich bardzo wiele i zastanawiał się jak mu się to udało. Na szczęście do lochów dotarł bez większych problemów.

Na początku Severus pytał, co Harry robił od ich ostatniego spotkania, tak jakby rzeczywiście chodziło o raport, jednak po kilku dniach zachowywali się tak samo jak przed spotkaniem Gryfona z dyrektorem. Rozmawiali o tym, co w danej chwili odpowiadało im najbardziej. Najczęściej spotkania te trwały góra piętnaście minut, ale we wtorki i w czwartki — czyli w dni, kiedy odbywały się zajęcia Eliksirów — Harry rozstawiał swój sprzęt i spędzał pół godziny na rozmowie z Severusem, zanim zjawiali się jego koledzy. Nikt nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że Gryfon był tam zawsze pierwszy.

— Cześć — powiedział, wchodząc do klasy. Profesor siedział przy biurku i oceniał testy. Harry był przekonany, że mężczyzna ocenia również prace zadane przez innych nauczycieli. On po prostu zawsze to robił i nie było mowy, żeby jeden nauczyciel miał ich tyle. Jednak Severus zapewnił go, że tak właśnie mogło być. — Wiesz, jeśli nie zadawałbyś tyle pracy, nie musiałbyś jej cały czas oceniać.

— Mój dyskomfort towarzyszący czytaniu tych bredni, jest niczym przy fakcie, że ty i twoi koledzy musicie to umieć, a jedynym sposobem, aby wbić wam to do głowy jest kazanie wam pisać to cały czas od nowa — odparł mężczyzna, nie unosząc wzroku znad kartki i nie przerywając pisania. Po chwili skończył i spojrzał w górę. — Wyglądasz strasznie.

— Dzięki, jesteś słodki.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

— Chodzi mi o to, że nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Źle się czujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczął rozstawiać swoje przyrządy do eliksirów.

— Obudziłem się z okropnym bólem głowy i trochę boli mnie brzuch.

— A dlaczego, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, nie poszedłeś do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

— Pomyślałem, że samo przejdzie i nie chciałem zawracać głowy pielęgniarce.

— Mały, bezmyślny… — Severus wstał, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Podszedł do szafki stojącej przy biurku i wyciągnął fiolkę z jasno niebieskim eliksirem, który Harry natychmiast rozpoznał — mikstura przeciwbólowa. Podszedł do chłopaka i podał mu ją.

— Dzięki. — Gryfon uśmiechnął się i wypił ją jednym łykiem. Zaczekał na efekt, ale ból nie znikał. Dziwne.

— Czy uczniowie dalej wierzą w to, że jestem złą istotą, której powinno się unikać za wszelką cenę? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, wracając do biurka. Gdy byli razem, próbowali zachować jakiś dystans. Jeśli znajdowali się zbyt blisko, uczucie przyciągania mogło zwyciężyć. Jak długo było jeszcze do czerwca?

— Wydaje mi się, że sami nie wiedzą, co mają na ten temat myśleć — odparł Harry, starając się zrozumieć czemu eliksir nie zadziałał. — Wciąż się mnie boją, ale chyba zaczynają się zastanawiać nad jakimś powodem.

— Tak, nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś mógł być postrachem przez długi czas. Najbardziej bezmyślni są ludzie w dużych grupach. — Severus usiadł i spojrzał na Gryfona. Harry wciąż nie wyglądał za dobrze i ciekawiło go z jakiego powodu. Był przybity od czasu publikacji tego okropnego artykułu, a on wiedział już od dawna, że chłopak nie znosi, kiedy ludzie się go boją.

— _Kiedy byłem mały… czasami działy się wokół mnie dziwne rzeczy i dzieciaki się mnie bały. Nie chciały się ze mną bawić, a mój kuzyn tylko pogarszał sprawę, opowiadając o mnie różne straszne historie i strasząc je jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy przybyłem do Hogwartu to wciąż byłem inny, wiem, ale nikt się mnie nie bał. Nienawidziłem drugiego roku, bo wszyscy myśleli, że jestem dziedzicem Slytherina. Nie cierpiałem piątego, bo myśleli, że jestem szalony. A teraz też nienawidzę tego, że boją się mnie z powodu Voldemorta…_

W tej chwili obawiali się go, ponieważ został fałszywie oskarżony o bycie złym przez rasistowskiego autora i durną dziennikarkę, która lubi nosić liliowe rzeczy.

Harry parsknął, wytrącając Severusa z zamyślenia.

— Taak, ale te duże grupy mają kontrole i nie tylko są bezmyślne, ale też bardzo potężne.

Twarz mężczyzny tylko w połowie zdradziła jego zaskoczenie.

— Harry, to… bardzo mądre.

— Miewam swoje momenty, ale nie martw się — niedługo powiem coś tępego i nieistotnego.

— To zbyteczne.

— Widzisz? Twoja wiara we mnie już wróciła.

Severus zaśmiał się cicho, a Harry musiał nadstawić uszu, by w ogóle usłyszeć ten dźwięk.

— Chyba masz rację.

Rozmowa trwała, podczas gdy Gryfon rozstawiał swój sprzęt, a mężczyzna sprawdzał prace. Co jakiś czas przyłapywali się jednak na wzajemnym gapieniu. W końcu, jakieś pięć minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć, powrócili do bardziej formalnych zwrotów. Severus spojrzał po raz ostatni na Gryfona, który właśnie rozpalał ogień pod swoim kociołkiem. Jedną z wielu rzeczy, które podobały się mężczyźnie najbardziej było to, że Harry był w stanie przetrwać wszystkie przeciwności jakie zgotowało mu życie i odnaleźć w tym jakiś humor. Wziął na siebie te nowe kłopoty z ogromną siłą, smucąc się jedynie z powodu strachu innych ludzi.

_Potrzebuje rozweselenia_, pomyślał Severus, gdy do klasy wchodzili inni uczniowie. _I wydaje mi się, że mam pewien pomysł._

O O O O

Harry Potter otrzymał ostatnią część spadku bez wielkiego szumu.

Nie. Otrzymał ją, zwracając swój lunch.

Trwała właśnie ostatnia lekcja: Opieka nad Magicznym Stworzeniami, a jego głowa i brzuch bolały coraz bardziej. Czuł się jakby w jego głowie siedział mały człowieczek i uderzał wielkim młotkiem w czoło. Jeśli Harry kiedyś go dorwie, facet pożałuje, że się urodził. Od czasu Eliksirów czuł się coraz gorzej i nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na tym, o czym mówił Hagrid. Chyba coś o skrzydlatym bobrze.

— Hej, Dzwonku — szturchnął go Ron. — Dobrze się czujesz?

— Tak, świetnie — odparł Harry, zamykając oczy. Może Hermiona pożyczy mu potem swoje notatki. Na jak wiele mógł sobie pozwolić chory wróżek?

Hagrid polecił właśnie klasie podzielić się na grupy i Gryfon otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć gdzie powinni pójść. Jego wzrok napotkał…

Jasny pomarańcz!

Odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć…

Oślepiającą żółć!

Czerwień!

Nie, nie, nie…

Błękit!

Kręciło mu się straszliwie w głowie, a zewsząd napływała cała gama kolorów.

To wszystko było zbyt intensywne, blokując mu wizję i Harry nie wytrzymując, nachylił się, wymiotując przed chatką Hagrida.

— Harry! — usłyszał głos Hermiony.

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz? — Jeśli Gryfon czułby się dobrze, zauważyłby, że Ron nazwał go po imieniu po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Jednak nie czuł się tak i wszystkie myśli uciekły mu z głowy, gdy zwracał swoje ciasteczka.

Przyjaciele podbiegli do niego, a on uniósł wzrok i został uderzony tym samym kolorem pomarańczowym i błękitnym co wcześniej.

— Nie… wydaje mi się, że niezbyt — wyjąkał, upadając na ziemię, kiedy jego poczucie grawitacji całkowicie zniknęło.

— Wy dwoje, zabierzcie Harry'ego do Szpitala! A wy, cholibka, nie macie się na co gapić. — Harry usłyszał głos Hagrida, ale nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. Przed oczami migotała mu tylko zieleń.

Poczuł jak dwie pary rąk podnoszą go i pomagają mu iść w kierunku, który, jak przypuszczał, prowadził do zamku.

— Co się stało, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, a on odwrócił się w jej stronę, ale znów został oślepiony błękitem i musiał zamknąć oczy. Miał nadzieję, że zaprowadzą go bezpiecznie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

— Kolory…

— Kolory? — powtórzył Ron.

— Wszystko jest kolorowe.

— Eee, zawsze takie było. — Ton rudzielca zdradzał niepokój.

— Nie — powiedział Harry, kiedy wchodzili po jakiś schodach. — To znaczy, ty jesteś pomarańczowy, a Hermiona błękitna. Widzę tylko kolory.

— Co…

— Harry — przerwała dziewczyna — czy możesz widzieć nasze aury?

— A to właśnie to?

— A myślałeś, że co?

— Nie wiem, kurwa. Piekło?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli myślę poprawnie, możesz widzieć teraz magiczną moc ludzi. Ich aury. To ostatnia rzecz jaką wspomina McTorning w książce.

— Hej — odezwał się Ron. — Czemu nie skrzyczałaś go za przekleństwo?

— Przechodzi teraz ciężkie chwile.

— Akurat!

— Chętnie się z tobą zamienię — przerwał im Harry, potykając się i gdyby nie ich pomoc, wylądowałby na ziemi.

— Chyba nie trzeba. Wyglądasz jakbyś przechodził przez jakieś kurewskie piekło.

— Język, Ronaldzie!

Dzisiaj był zły, okropny i straszliwy dzień.

O O O O

Harry siedział na krawędzi szpitalnego łóżka, trzymając na oczach zimny kompres, a w dłoni kawałek czekolady. Po wyjaśnieniu pielęgniarce sytuacji, była to jedyna pomoc jakiej mogła mu udzielić.

— To co teraz czujesz, to nic innego jak reakcja na zbyt ogromną ilość bodźców. Odczekaj chwilę i powinno ci się polepszyć. — Gryfon zauważył, że pani Pomfrey miała kolor jasnego różu, ale wciąż był on zbyt mocny i rzucający się w oczy.

Siedział więc tak przez chwilę, a przyjaciele dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa. Co jakiś czas odsuwał kompres, uchylając powieki, ale zaraz zamykał je z jękiem. Pomimo że kolory bladły trochę za każdym razem, wciąż nie pozwalało mu to normalnie patrzeć.

— Chyba jedna część mojego spadku musiała być nieprzyjemna — powiedział.

— To niedługo minie, Harry. Przyzwyczaisz się do tego, a po jakimś czasie będziesz mógł sam decydować czy chcesz widzieć aury. Coś jak na zasadzie włącznika światła.

— Hmm… na pewno _wyłączę_ to najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe.

— O, cholera, czas na obiad!

— Ron, czy możesz pomyśleć o czymś innym przez chociaż dwie minuty? Harry nas potrzebuje.

— Wcale nie. Możecie iść. Trzeba nakarmić Weasley'a, aby uniknąć pecha.

— Jesteś pewien, Dzwonku? Zaczekamy. Coś może ci się stać, jeśli będziesz sam.

— Nic mi nie będzie, mamo… Ałł! — odparł i zamachnął się, kiedy rudzielec poczęstował go lekkim uderzeniem w ramię. — Wrócę prosto do dormitorium. Weźcie tylko dla mnie trochę jabłek i jakąś bułkę, dobra?

— Jeśli jesteś pewien…

— Jestem. Bawcie się dobrze, dzieci. Zobaczymy się po obiedzie.

Dwadzieścia minut po wyjściu Rona i Hermiona, Harry opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne. Kolory wciąż były mocne, ale był w stanie zobaczyć pielęgniarkę w jasnym różu, który ją otaczał, podczas gdy ona dawała mu niezbędne instrukcje. Wyszedł na pusty korytarz i ruszył w stronę Wieży. Obiad trwał w najlepsze, więc miał nadzieję, że nie spotka zbyt wielu uczniów i znów nie zacznie tonąć w morzu barw.

Teraz _wszystko_ wydawało się jaśniejsze. Nie tylko ludzie, ale również kamienne podłogi, ściany oraz wiszące na nich gobeliny.

Był właśnie w połowie tego szczególnie długiego korytarza, kiedy nagle chwyciła go czyjaś dłoń i wciągnęła w jedno z bocznych przejść.

Cholera.

Ron miał rację. Jakiś nieznany osobnik zaraz stłucze go na kwaśne jabłko w opuszczonym przejściu. Został pchnięty i szykował się właśnie na pierwszy cios, kiedy nagle został przywitany dużą ilością srebra i cichym szeptem przy uchu:

— Panie Potter, dlaczego chodzi pan sam po korytarzach? Coś mogłoby się panu stać.

Severus.

W jego żołądku natychmiast zapłonął ogień, który nie miał nic wspólnego z wcześniejszym bólem. To było to powodujące zawroty głowy uczucie, które mógł wywołać tylko stojący przed nim mężczyzna.

— Co robisz? — zapytał mgliście Harry.

— Rozpraszam cię — usłyszał. W korytarzu było ciemno, ale dzięki aurze Severusa, Harry był w stanie zauważyć, że wzrok mężczyzny jest skupiony na jego ustach. I jakby w mgnieniu oka nachylił się i nakrył je swoimi, przypominając mu o tych miłych pocałunkach…

Gryfon pozostał bierny tylko przez chwilę. Gdy minął pierwszy szok, zamknął oczy i stanął na palcach, oplatając dłońmi kark Severusa. Poczuł jak znajomy język dotyka jego dolnej wargi i tym razem nie miał wątpliwości; natychmiast uchylił usta, pozwalając na większy dostęp.

Dłonie mężczyzny błądziły po plecach Harry'ego. Jedna z nich zatrzymała się pomiędzy jego łopatkami, podczas gdy druga — na tyłku, wywołując tym samym z jego ust cichy pisk.

Po jakimś czasie Severus oderwał się o ust chłopaka, ale tylko po to, by skupić swoją uwagę na jego karku — tej stronie, która było oznaczona czarnym wzorem. Małe pocałunki i skubnięcia spowodowały, że Harry — pomimo strasznego zażenowania — załkał cicho. Ciepło i energia buzowały w nim i zastanowił się mgliście, czy osoba może naprawdę wybuchnąć. W końcu mężczyzna odsunął się na małą odległość i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

Mistrz Eliksirów czuł to samo ciepło i delektował się nim. Czekanie do czerwca było jego pomysłem, ale niemożność dotykania i całowania Harry'ego doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Od świąt mógł myśleć tylko o tym. Nawet w tym słabym świetle był w stanie widzieć jasne, zielone oczy i miękkie usta, które były teraz zaczerwienione od pocałunków. Jego lewej dłoni było bardzo wygodnie w miejscu, w którym się znajdowała, ale wyglądało na to, że chciała też trochę pozwiedzać. Przesunęła się w górę, a potem na brzuch Gryfona.

— Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś nie musiał chować tych pięknych znaków — powiedział Severus z roztargnieniem. Jego długie palce odpięły dwa dolne guziki koszulki Harry'ego i po chwili dotknęły niemożliwie miękkiej skóry.

— Och. Mój. Boże. — Harry wypuścił drżący oddech. Gdyby druga dłoń Severusa nie znajdowała się teraz na jego plecach, upadłby na podłogę.

Dłoń gładziła wzór na jego brzuchu i Gryfon czuł w tych miejscach małe ukłucia energii. Mistrz Elikisrów wciąż patrzył mu w oczy, niemal spijając te małe sapnięcia i cichy chichot, który słyszał przy każdym dotyku.

— Łaskocze — wymruczał Harry.

— Mmm. — To było jedyną odpowiedzią mężczyzny, gdy nachylił się po kolejny pocałunek, a minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Czas w takich chwilach nie istniał.

Harry odsunął swoją własną dłoń z karku Severusa i przesunął nią w górę i w dół klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Właśnie miał zamiar rozpiąć kilka guzików, kiedy zatrzymała go czyjaś ręką i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego brzuch czuje się samotny.

— Harry, musimy…

— Jeśli powiesz, że musimy przestać, pozbawię cię śledziony bez narkozy — powiedział cicho i usłyszał śmiech mężczyzny. — Nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię, bo mam skrzydła. — Spróbował zabrzmieć groźne, ale z głową w chmurach nie było to łatwe.

— Nieważne jak bardzo mnie ciekawi sposób w jaki byś to zrobił, musimy przestać.

— Ale dlaczego? — Harry wiedział, że skomli, ale zbytnio go to nie obchodziło.

Severus spiorunował go wzrokiem. Jego oddech również był trochę nierówny.

— Ponieważ nie chcę, żeby twój pierwszy raz odbył się w ciemnym korytarzu.

To otrzeźwiło Gryfona bardziej niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, eliksir czy kubeł zimnej wody. Spróbował zwalczyć ten magnetyzm, który był teraz pomiędzy nimi.

— Och.

— Tak. Och. — Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Pocałował Harry'ego lekko po raz ostatni. Chłopak był zdecydowany, żeby przeciągnąć to dłużej i mężczyzna musiał go delikatnie od siebie odsunąć.

— To ty złamałeś zasadę! — powiedział Gryfon.

— W rzeczy samej. Twój zły nastrój trwał zbyt długo i zdecydowałem, że muszę coś na to poradzić. I pomimo tego, iż jakaś egoistyczna część mnie cieszyła się z tej okazji, to wiedziałem, że bardziej… konkretny kontakt z towarzyszem sprawi, że ci się polepszy.

— Egoistyczna część?

— Odczuwałem pokusę pocałowania cię już od dłuższego czasu

Harry odsunął się, próbując pozbyć się zawrotów głowy.

— Fakt, że możesz to usprawiedliwić niczego nie zmienia, Severusie. Jesteś… złośliwy.

— Nazywano mnie gorzej.

— Nie dziwię się — mruknął chłopak, zamykając oczy i starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.

— Poza tym, co robiłeś w tej części zamku? Nie powinieneś być na kolacji?

Świetna zmiana tematu. Brawa dla tego pana!

— Otrzymałem dzisiaj ostatnią część spadku. Jestem w stanie widzieć teraz aury, ale moja reakcja na tę nowość nie była zbyt przyjemna.

Harry nie widział tego, ale obie brwi Severusa powędrowały w górę.

— Możesz widzieć aury? Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz miał taką możliwość.

— Tak, to było to, co miałbym dostać, gdybym otrzymał cały spadek, a nie tylko połowę.

— Dobrze się czujesz?

— Teraz zaczyna to być mniej irytujące, ale wcześniej czułem się koszmarnie. — Rozmowa pomagała mu dojść do siebie. Jego nogi w końcu przestały drżeć i pomimo całej otoczki, było mu już łatwiej. — Gdybyś się zastanawiał, to twoja aura jest srebrna.

— Co to oznacza?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Wciąż staramy się dojść do tego, co oznaczają kolory moich skrzydeł. — Harry otworzył w końcu oczy. Zerknął w górę i nagle znów poczuł to samo gorąco, co wcześniej. _Niebezpieczeństwo! Toniemy, panowie!_ Severus wyglądał jakby walczył z chęcią kolejnego pocałunku, a Harry zapomniał dlaczego nie powinni tego robić. Jednak mężczyzna odsunął się po chwili, a chłopak utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

— Pomyślimy nad tym później — oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów, przerywając ciszę. — Jest już późno i powinieneś iść. — Co? Tutaj nie było zegara ani niczego innego co mogłoby tylko to potwierdzić. — Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, która godzina, żeby mieć pewność, iż musisz iść do dormitorium.

Cholerny czytelnik myśli.

— Dobra, ale wciąż jesteś złośliwy.

— Mogę z tym żyć. Dobranoc, Harry — powiedział, odgarniając kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z czoła naszego wróżka. Odwrócił się, kiedy Gryfon nagle złapał go za rękaw szaty.

— Naznaczyłeś mnie?

— Słucham?

Harry rumienił się jak szalony, ale powtórzył pytanie:

— Gdy pocałowałeś mój kark… naznaczyłeś mnie? Zrobiłeś mi… malinkę? — Nie byłoby zbyt fajnie, gdyby pojawił się w tym stanie w dormitorium. Ron najprawdopodobniej umarłby z szoku, a Harry lubił swojego przyjaciela i nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Przechylił głowę, by mężczyzna mógł sprawdzić. Severus odwrócił się i dotknął go delikatnie.

— Chyba właśnie tak zrobiłem

— Och, kurczę! Ja… — Zapomniał co chciał powiedzieć, a z jego ust wydobył się kolejny cichy jęk, gdy dłoń Severusa przesunęła się w dół jego klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Mężczyzna zapiął dwa ostatnie guziki, a nogi Gryfona znów zaczęły drżeć.

— _Wszystkie_ te znaki są moje, Harry.

— Och.

— Tak. Och — powtórzył mężczyzna. Jego głos znów miał w sobie ten bardzo niski ton. — Dobranoc, Harry.

— Branoc — sapnął chłopak, przyglądając się jak Severus opuszcza korytarz.

Dzisiaj był zły, okropny i straszliwie… _wspaniały_ dzień.

Został w miejscu przez kilka minut, dopóki nie nabrał pewności, że będzie w stanie dojść do dormitorium. Nie miał daleko. Severus złapał go tylko kilka korytarzy od portretu Grubej Damy.

— Hej! Wróciłeś w końcu, Dzwonku. Wziąłem ci dwa jabłka, ale Hermiona nalegała też na kilka marchewek…

— Warzywa są bardzo potrzebne! — wtrąciła dziewczyna.

Ron przewrócił oczami, kontynuując:

— Czujesz się już lepiej?

— Taak. O wiele. — Harry uniósł w uśmiechu kąciki ust i wziął ofiarowane owoce.

Nie obchodziło go teraz to, że ludzie się go boją, a urząd chce wyrzucić ze szkoły. Miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do obmyślenia.

Jak na przykład zemsta na pewnym Mistrzu Eliksirów, którego imienia nie będziemy wymawiać.

Czekanie do czerwca będzie niezłą zabawą.


	9. Wróżkowy Plan

**Rozdział IX — Wróżkowy Plan**

— W którym roku rozpoczęła się druga Rewolucja Goblinów? — zapytała Hermiona zza biurka zawalonego książkami i notatkami. Włosy związała w luźny kok, pomagając sobie starym piórem i powtarzała właśnie do OWTMów. W końcu zostały tylko dwa miesiące.

Ron siedział na kanapie, bawiąc się jednym z treningowych zniczy Harry'ego. Krawat zniknął z jego szyi minutę po tym, jak weszli do pomieszczenia i tylko duchy Hogwartu mogłyby go teraz znaleźć. Zdjął też buty, a nogi położył na stole obok talerza z kanapkami, które właśnie podjadał. Dziewczyna spiorunowała wzrokiem znajdujące się w tak bliskiej odległości od jedzenia skarpetki rudzielca, ale nie powiedziała nic, czekając na odpowiedź. Ron jęknął i spojrzał na nią.

— Nie mam pojęcia… eeee, w dwunastym?

— Dwunastym?

— No tak.

— To jest twoja odpowiedź?

— Pewnie, czemu nie.

— Jest błędna.

— No coś ty… — mruknął rudzielec, udając zaskoczenie i ugryzł kawałek kanapki. Uczyli się już trzy godziny. To dwie i pół godziny powyżej limitu Rona.

Trio postanowiło pouczyć się w Pokoju Życzeń. Hermiona uważała je za miejsce ciche i dające „maksymalną wydajność pracy." Ron lubił je, ponieważ zawsze przygotowywał dla nich jedzenie, a Harry czuł się tutaj zadowolony, bo mógł latać i nikt nie gapił się na niego tak, jakby miał zaraz kogoś zaatakować. Inni uczniowie nie przejmowali się już tak opublikowanym pod koniec stycznia artykułem Skeeter, ale w powietrzu wciąż unosiła się ta niepewność, czy Harry aby na pewno nie jest złą bestią. Z pomocą przyjaciół nauczył się ignorować docinki, pomimo że czasami dostawał notki z pogróżkami. Poza tym, mógł znieść wszystko. W tej chwili siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze, próbując dokończyć esej dla profesora Flitwicka.

— W porządku, Harry, twoja kolej. Czy wiesz, kiedy miała miejsce ta rewolucja?

— Po tej pierwszej — odparł, nie unosząc wzroku znad pergaminu. Miał większy limit nauki niż Ron, ale również niepokojąco szybko zbliżał się do granicy.

— Jesteście okropni! — fuknęła Hermiona. — Odbyło się to w roku 875 pod przewodnictwem Gnartoca Frintila.

— Zapamiętasz to? — zapytał Ron Harry'ego z ustami pełnymi kanapki.

— Wątpię. — Gryfon kontynuował pracę nad esejem o praktycznym zastosowaniu połączenia zaklęć podstawowych i zaawansowanych. Jego mózg chyba za chwilę eksploduje.

— Musicie pamiętać, że OWTMy są za…

— Dwa miesiące! Wiemy! — odparli obaj chłopcy. To zdanie słyszeli już siedem razy w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut.

Ron przełknął jedzenie i wypuścił znicz. Wiedział, że Harry pozwalał piłeczce polatać przez chwilę zanim szybko łapał ją, nie dając szans na dalszą ucieczkę. Mógł robić to przez kilka godzin i zawsze wygrywał. Rudzielec doszedł do wniosku, że bycie Obrońcą również wymaga dobrego refleksu, więc postanowił potrenować. Jednak jego dłoń nie była zbyt szybka i piłeczka odfrunęła nim zdążył ją na powrót pochwycić.

— Kurczę — wymamrotał i w tej samej chwili poczuł jak powietrze zawirowało wokół niego. Odwrócił się, obserwując jak Harry wyrusza w pościg za Zniczem. Hermiona również oderwała się od nauki, a Gryfon powrócił minutę później ze skrzydlatą piłeczką w dłoni. Podał ją Ronowi z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Nie popisuj się! — powiedział rudzielec, biorąc od niego znicz.

— Postaram się — odparł Harry, dysząc lekko.

— Twoje skrzydła wyglądają teraz naprawdę ładnie — wtrąciła Hermiona zza biurka i obaj chłopcy z ulgą przyjęli chwilę wytchnienia od nauki.

— Tak? Jakiego są koloru?

— Pomarańcz i złoto.

— A co oznacza złoto tak w ogóle? — zapytał Ron, biorąc kolejną kanapkę z talerza i obrywając po głowie kawałkiem pergaminu. — Hej! Za co to było?

— Za dwie godziny jest obiad. Nie powinieneś się opychać.

— Ale jestem głodny.

— Złoto to nadpobudliwość Harry'ego. Ten kolor występuje na jego skrzydłach zawsze.

— Co? Och… — Ron spróbował skoncentrować się na głównym temacie rozmowy. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który starał się utrzymać na swoim nosie łyżeczkę do herbaty. — Tak, chyba wiem dlaczego złoto zawsze się powtarza.

— Co? — Łyżeczka zsunęła się z nosa Harry'ego, ale złapał ją szybko i na powrót umieścił w tym samym miejscu. — Co oznacza pomarańczowy? — zapytał, odchylając głowę.

— Nie jestem do końca pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że radość.

— To dlatego aura Rona jest w tym kolorze? Bo jest zawsze taki wesoły?

— Nie, to przez Armaty Chudley'a. Są w mojej krwi! — zaśmiał się Ron, znów sięgając do talerza, ale Hermiona przywołała naczynie do biurka. — Hej!

— Przestań jeść! Osobowość może mieć bardzo duży wpływ na kolor aury. W zasadzie to one wszystkie są fizycznym odbiciem magii oraz ducha osoby, a każdy odbiorca może postrzegać ją nieco inaczej.

— I to znaczy, że…?

— Kiedy Harry patrzy na kogoś, to aura, którą widzi, jest _jego_ interpretacją — powiedziała Hermiona z westchnięciem. — Gdybym ja miała taką zdolność, kolor twojej aury mógłby być inny. Dla niego jest to pomarańcz, a to pewnie dlatego, iż jesteś szczęśliwy przez większą część czasu…

— A zwłaszcza, kiedy jem!

Harry wciąż nie potrafił „wyłączyć" nowej zdolności. Na początku widzenie tych wszystkich kolorów doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, ale teraz było częścią jego życia. W zasadzie to było nawet dość interesujące. Hermiona miała taki sam kolor jak McGonagall — co nie było zbyt wielkim zdziwieniem — i kilkoro osób również posiadało pomarańczowe aury. Gryfon nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć Ronowi, że Lavender Brown miała ten sam kolor jak on. Mogło to przywrócić kilka złych wspomnień. Jedynie aura Severusa była niepowtarzalnego, srebrnego koloru, a Harry dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest.

Ponownie skupił się na eseju z łyżeczką od herbaty w dłoni. Jeszcze dwa miesiące. Hermiona nie przestawała rozmawiać o egzaminach, ale sam Harry również był tego faktu świadomy. Dwa miesiące i nie będzie już uczniem. Dwa miesiące i nie będą potrzebne żadne wymówki. Dwa miesiące i…

— Pomiędzy kim i kiedy został podpisany Traktat Vintamana?

Ron znów jęknął głucho.

— Proszę, Hermiono, mam dość udzielania błędnych odpowiedzi. — Wyprostował się i osunął niżej na kanapie.

Harry porzucił wypracowanie, nie dopisując ani jednego słowa i znów zajął się utrzymaniem łyżeczki na nosie. Hermiona spojrzała na nich.

— Jak wy macie zamiar funkcjonować w prawdziwym życiu?

— Zostanę zawodowym graczem quidditcha! — rzekł Ron, nadymając się dumnie. — Nie muszę wiedzieć, że jakiś tam traktat został podpisany w roku, którego i tak nigdy nie zapamiętam, aby złapać kafla.

— Oczywiście, ponieważ będziesz grał do końca swojego życia.

— Cholerna racja!

— Język, Ronaldzie!

— Wybacz, mamo — mruknął rudzielec, znów obrywając kawałkiem pergaminu.

— A ja planuję dołączyć do cyrku — wtrącił Harry, wstając ostrożnie z łyżeczkę wciąż tkwiącą na nosie. Zaczął chodzić dookoła nich na palcach. — Byłbym tam normalny.

— Nie masz szans, Dzwonku — odparł Ron. Nie miał pojęcia czym jest cyrk, ale jeśli jego przyjaciel uważał, że byłby tam normalny… No cóż.

— Wy dwaj powinniście już spoważnieć! — Hermiona wyglądała na coraz bardziej zdenerwowaną, a jej notatki leżały w większym nieładzie, niż chwilę wcześniej, ponieważ ciągle je przeglądała w poszukiwaniu czegoś, do czego mogłaby się bardziej przyłożyć. — OWTMy są ważne! Decydują o naszej przyszłości i jeśli nie podejdziecie do tego jak dorośli, narazicie ją na niepowodzenie!

— Hermiono, obiecujemy, że się poprawimy. — Ron wstał i podszedł do swojej zestresowanej dziewczyny. — Ale jesteśmy zmęczeni. Jest pewien limit nauki Historii Magii, który możemy przyjąć na jeden raz. Mój mózg usmażył się już dawno i tylko spójrz na Dzwonka…

Rudzielec urwał i razem z Gryfonką spojrzeli na przyjaciela. Harry próbował właśnie zrobić piruet z łyżeczką na nosie, ale zatrzymał się w połowie, widząc ich miny.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Widzisz? — kontynuował Ron. — Zbyt wiele nauki nie jest zdrowe. Ludzie zaczynają robić dziwne rzeczy. — Wskazał ręką na Harry'ego.

— Ron, Harry zachowuje się tak cały czas.

— Czy powinienem czuć się obrażony?

— Zachowuje się tak, bo zbyt dużo się uczy. Może na dziś wystarczy, co? Jest piątek. Co powiesz na spacer przed obiadem?

— W zasadzie to przydałoby mi się małe oczyszczenie myśli przed sesją ze starożytnymi runami po posiłku...

— I o to chodzi! — powiedział zadowolony z siebie Ron. Wszystko zadziałało. Spacer z dziewczyną i zero nauki. Był geniuszem.

Harry porzucił balansowanie z łyżeczką i szybko zaczął zbierać swoje notatki, zanim Hermiona zmieni zdanie. Dokończy esej później.

Po krótkim czasie trójka wracała do Pokoju Wspólnego. Chłopcy rozmawiali o nowym modelu miotły, podczas gdy dziewczyna jeszcze raz przeglądała zapisane pergaminy. Żadne z nich nie usłyszało kroków za sobą. Pojawienie się dwóch nowych osób spostrzegli dopiero, gdy Harry wylądował na ziemi po mocnym uderzeniu w plecy.

— Hej! Myślicie, że co robicie? — Ron odwrócił się i napotkał poważną twarz Ślizgona z siódmego roku o imieniu Steven Merser oraz różdżkę wycelowaną prosto między oczy. Towarzyszem Mersera był mniejszy chłopak — Timothy Blenning, który celował w Hermionę. Nie mieli nigdy do czynienia z tą dwójką osobiście. Zazwyczaj znajdowali się oni w większej grupie, która prześladowała Harry'ego.

— Możecie zostać wyrzuceni za atakowanie innych uczniów na korytarzu — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Strasznie się boję.

— Na pewno! — warknął Ron.

— Zamknąć się!

Merser podszedł do Harry'ego, który wciąż znajdował się na ziemi. Nie wyciągnął swojej różdżki ponieważ obawiał się, iż Ślizgoni zaatakują jego przyjaciół. Nagle poczuł kopnięcie w bok i jęknął, próbując wstać. Oberwał drugi raz. Ból nie był straszny, ale wiedział, że pozostaną siniaki.

— Powinni cię wyrzucić jak tylko ogłosili, że jesteś mroczny. Ojcowie moich przyjaciół siedzą w Azkabanie za zwykłe _mówienie_ o tym, że popierają Sam — Wiesz — Kogo, a ty tak po prostu możesz chodzić na wolności, ty parszywy zwierzaku. — Wszystko to zostało powiedziane tonem zimnym i spokojnym, co przypomniało Gryfonowi Malfoy'a i jego zachowanie sprzed wojny. _Zawsze ktoś musi być tym wrednym_ pomyślał, próbując wstać, ale znów został kopnięty.

— Przestań! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— Zaraz skopię te wasze ślizgońskie tył…

Ron nie zdążył dokończyć swojej groźby, bo nagle pojawiła się przed nimi wielka plama czerni, chwytając za karki dwóch Ślizgonów.

— Pójdziecie ze mną do lochów — warknął groźnie profesor Snape. Patrzył na uczniów jakby byli dwoma robakami, które właśnie rozdeptał nowym butem. Fuj… Ruszył z nimi w dół korytarza, ale po chwili odwrócił się do Gryfonów, gapiących się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry wciąż siedział na ziemi. — Wy wrócicie teraz do dormitorium, chyba, że pan Potter potrzebuje udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie. Włóczcie. Się.

Mężczyzna zerknął na naszego wróżka i przez jedną sekundę znów był Severusem, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec błysk troski. Po chwili wrócił do trybu Snape'a, ciągnąc Ślizgonów w stronę lochów.

— Jestem pewna, że tę dwójkę czeka szlaban i utrata punktów — odezwała się Hermiona, poprawiając stos książek w ramionach.

Ron, nie odrywając wzroku od pleców oddalającego się Opiekuna Slytherinu, zabrał je od niej z roztargnieniem.

— Żartujesz? — zapytał, szczerząc się. — Widziałaś minę Snape'a? On nie da im żadnego szlabanu.

— Oczywiście, że da! Nie ujdzie im to na sucho.

— Pewnie, że nie. On ich po prostu zabije.

— Nie zrobi tego — powiedział Harry, wstając. Zerknął w stronę profesora, a potem na przyjaciół. — Prawda?

— Jestem pewna, iż profesor Snape nie użyje przemocy — zapewniła go Hermiona, ale w jej oczach widać było niepewność.

— Och, ile bym dał za Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu… — Ton Rona zdradzał rozmarzenie.

— Chcesz iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Harry? — zapytała Gryfonka, gdy w końcu ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

— Nie, w porządku. Nie uderzył zbyt mocno. — Harry potarł lekko bok. Martwił się teraz, że Severus zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego i wpadnie przez to w jakieś kłopoty. Znów go uratował i pomimo że w tym przypadku nie było to coś wielkiego, to i tak był wdzięczny swojemu rycerzowi w czarnej zbroi. _Merlinie, jak to banalnie brzmi_, pomyślał. _Lepiej nie powtarzać tego Severusowi. Mógłbym tego nie przeżyć._ Ale rycerz zawsze otrzymywał nagrodę za swoje czyny, a Harry nie odpłacił mu się jeszcze za ten ostatni numer na korytarzu.

Wróżek miał plan.

O O O O

Severus był wściekły. Blenning oraz Merser opuścili jego biuro wyglądając, jakby od dzisiaj kazano im spać w kwaterach Filcha. Mistrz Eliksirów odebrał im maksymalną ilość punktów przewidzianą za bójki na korytarzach oraz kilka dodatkowych za inne przewinienia. Dostali też miesięczny szlaban, a on sam zafundował jeszcze ponad godzinny wykład. Ale i tak czuł, że nie ukarał ich wystarczająco. Widok leżącego na ziemi Harry'ego sprawił, iż o mały włos nie wyrzucił Mersera przez najbliższe okno. A Albus na pewno sprzeciwiłby się takiemu zachowaniu.

Dwa miesiące.

Dwa miesiące i będzie mógł bronić Harry'ego przed tymi rasistowskimi półgłówkami.

Jednak ich małe spotkanie w opuszczonym korytarzu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Fakt, że pomogło Gryfonowi, a jemu samemu dało możliwość dotknięcia młodszego mężczyzny, nie umniejszał tego, iż teraz pragnął go jeszcze bardziej. Chciał powiedzieć wszystkim, że Harry należy do niego. Parsknął na samą myśl. Po wojnie i nagłośnieniu jego roli szpiega, uzyskał Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, jednak ludzie nadal widzieli w nim tylko Śmierciożercę.

— Kto go ochroni, gdy dowiedzą się o mnie? — zapytał cicho, trąc oczy.

Nawet jeśli Harry miał reputację złej kreatury, nie ucieknie od faktu, że życiorys jego towarzysza nie jest zbyt ciekawy. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył jasne, zielone spojrzenie i pełne, uśmiechające się do niego usta. Do diabła z całą resztą.

Jeszcze dwa miesiące.

O O O O

Kwiecień przywitał Hogwart wiosennym deszczem, kwiatami i cieplejszą pogodą. Harry dzielił swój czas pomiędzy przebywaniem na powietrzu i wizytami w Pokoju Życzeń. Niedawno skończył się trening quidditcha, a on leżał właśnie na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze, otoczony ciężkimi workami. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Musiał zrealizować swój plan.

— Harry?

Podniósł głowę. W progu pomieszczenia stała Hermiona.

— Hej, co jest? — zapytał, znów się kładąc.

— Co robisz? — Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, wskazując na cały ten bałagan.

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami. Było to dość trudne do wykonania w pozycji, w jakiej się znajdował.

— Nic…

— Jesteś okropnym kłamcą. O co tutaj chodzi?

— Gdzie jest Ron?

— Wygrywa z Seamus'em w szachy, a ty nie zmieniaj tematu. Co tutaj robisz? — zapytała, siadając obok Harry'ego.

— Sprawdzam jak duży ciężar jestem w stanie unieść w powietrze — odparł, podnosząc się do siadu.

Brwi Hermiony zniknęły w gąszczu jej bujnej grzywki.

— Po co?

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami.

— Eksperymentalnie? — Cholera, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć.

— To ty mnie pytasz?

— Nie.

— Więc gadaj.

Chłopak westchnął i skupił wzrok na swoich dłoniach.

— Chodzi o zemstę — mruknął, czując jak rumieniec koloruje mu policzki.

— Zawiodłeś mnie, Harry. Wiesz, że przemoc nie jest…

— Nie, nie taki rodzaj zemsty — przerwał jej szybko.

— Więc chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem.

— Witaj w moim świecie. — Gryfon znów westchnął i spojrzał na nią, opowiadając o ostatnim spotkaniu w bocznym korytarzu.

— Myślałam, że to on powiedział, iż musicie poczekać, aż skończysz szkołę.

— Bo tak było. Uznał, że złamanie reguły było usprawiedliwione przez zaistniałe okoliczności. Powiedział, że chciał, abym poczuł się lepiej. — Rumieniec wciąż tkwił na twarzy Harry'ego i zaczął się obawiać, iż jeśli nie będzie uważny, zostanie mu już na zawsze.

— To było złośliwe!

— Powiedziałem to samo! — Cholera, rozmowa z kimś jednak pomagała.

— A teraz ty chcesz zachować się tak jak on? Zniżyć się do jego poziomu i zabawić się? Skusić go tylko po, by się wycofać?

Cóż, nie brzmiało to zbyt miło, gdy mówiło się o tym w ten sposób.

— Chyba jednak nie powinienem…

— Pomogę ci.

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony. Tak, osoba przed nim na pewno była Hermioną.

— Przepraszam, czy mogłabyś powtórzyć?

— Powiedziałam, że ci pomogę — zaśmiała się.

— Tak właśnie… co?

— To on zaczął. A w końcu na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone.

Wojna i miłość? Na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się ten straszny grymas, który świadczył o tym, że coś planowała. Ciekawiło go, czy wszystkie kobiety tak robią.

— Wydawało mi się, iż sama mówiłaś, że powinniśmy czekać do końca roku szkolnego.

— No tak. Więc chcesz pomocy czy nie?

Harry chyba nigdy nie zrozumie na jakiej zasadzie działa żeński umysł, ale teraz naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Gdy w oczach jego przyjaciółki pojawiał się ten błysk, nie mógł jej odmówić.

— Pewnie, że tak.

O O O O

Severus siedział przy biurku, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zerknął na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że sprawdzał pracę przez cały lunch, a teraz nadeszła pora na codzienną wizytę Harry'ego. Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły i wstał. Wiedział, że te spotkania były wynikiem manipulacji Albusa, ale on sam był samolubnym mężczyzną i nie mógł przegapić okazji, aby spotykać się z młodszym chłopakiem i z nim rozmawiać. Jednak z drugiej strony zamieniało się to w wielką bitwę silnej woli, ponieważ coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać ręce przy sobie.

— Panie Potter — powiedział, otwierając drzwi.

— Profesorze Snape — odparł Harry, wchodząc do gabinetu. Była to ich taka mała gra sprawdzająca, który z nich zdoła przywitać się bardziej formalnym tonem. Severus zawsze wygrywał.

Mężczyzna zamknął za nim drzwi.

— Jak przygotowania do OWTMów?

— No nie, ty też? — jęknął Harry. — Hermiona cały czas o nich rozprawia, czy możemy pominąć ten temat?

Brew Severusa powędrowała w górę.

— Dobrze, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? Obawiam się, że nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu.

— Ale jest sobota.

— Za pół godziny mam zebranie.

— Och. — Harry miał nadzieję, że tyle czasu wystarczy, aby wdrążyć w życie pierwszą część planu i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co doradziła mu Hermiona: zdać się na instynkt. Czy on miał w ogóle coś takiego? Cóż, czas się przekonać. — Jakie jest najbardziej szalone miejsce, w którym się całowałeś?

Oho, tego Severus się nie spodziewał.

— Słucham?

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Hermiona stwierdziła, że ten weekend najlepiej nadaje się na realizację planu. Trwała właśnie przerwa wiosenna i wielu uczniów wróciło na ten czas do domu. Trójka Gryfonów została, jednak Ron nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Żołądek rudzielca był zbyt słaby na tego typu wiadomości.

Hermiona powiedziała również, żeby założył obcisłą koszulkę. Kiedy zszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego mając na sobie najmniejszą jaką posiadał w swojej kolekcji ubrań i tak rzuciła na nią zaklęcie kurczące. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, jednak przyjaciółka oznajmiła, że jeśli chce, by jego plan zadziałał musi skończyć ze swoją nieśmiałością. Nazwała to „częścią gry".

Dziwna ta gra.

— Zapytałem o najbardziej szalone miejsce, w którym się całowałeś. — Już sama myśl o całowaniu sprawiła, że Harry stał się bardzo świadomy swoich ust. Przesunął po nich językiem i zauważył błysk… _czegoś_ w oczach Severusa. To chyba dobrze, prawda?

Mężczyzna nie mógł myśleć o pocałunkach, kiedy Gryfon stał tak blisko. A zwłaszcza, gdy miał na sobie obcisłą koszulkę, wytarte dżinsy i oblizywał te różowe usta w ten sposób i naprawdę musi się odsunąć zanim coś się stanie.

— Głupie pytanie — odparł, starając się nie pokazać po sobie emocji, które nim targały, ale nie udało mu się, bo słowa te zabrzmiały jak chrypienie.

— Jestem głupim typem osoby. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Umilkł na chwilę, a potem zadał kolejne: — Dlaczego boisz się wysokości?

— Chyba nie nadążam za tokiem twojego rozumowania. — Jednak był wdzięczny, że odeszli od tematu pocałunków.

Gryfon znów wzruszył ramionami, co sprawiło, że zbyt mała koszulka podwinęła się, ukazując jego brzuch i fragment czarnego wzoru. Severus za chwilę oszaleje. Dlaczego Harry nosił takie rzeczy? To powinno być zakazane. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, iż zbliża się do chłopaka i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Chcąc zająć czymś myśli, odpowiedział:

— Nie mam zbyt dobrych wspomnień związanych z wysokością. Kiedyś spadłem z miotły i złamałem rękę. Od tamtej pory trzymam się pewnego gruntu.

Harry zamruczał cicho.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, chyba będę już uciekał. Za chwilę masz zebranie.

— Tak, zgadza się. — Dzięki wszystkim dobrych duchom za tę wymówkę, bo Severus wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od kawałka brzucha, który co jakiś czas migał spod zbyt ciasnej koszulki.

Harry ruszył w stronę drzwi, zatrzymując się nagle przy profesorze, przez co stali teraz w bliskiej odległości. Zerknął w górę i przygryzł wargę. Teraz albo nigdy.

— Zachody słońca są wiosną bardzo ładne. Będę o tej porze blisko granicy Zakazanego Lasu.

Mistrz Eliksirów przełknął ciężko. To brzmiało… jak zaproszenie. Dlaczego Harry musiał bawić się tą wargą? Trudno było myśleć w takich warunkach.

— Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami po raz trzeci, ale jego twarz rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech.

— Powinienem mówić panu takie rzeczy, profesorze. To część umowy. — Odwrócił się do wyjścia. — Do widzenia, Severusie.

— Do widzenia… Harry.

Młody wróżek miał nadzieję, że jego plan zadziałał, ponieważ teraz nie było już odwrotu. Usłyszał coś, co brzmiało jak pukanie, ale nie miał czasu zawracać sobie tym teraz głowy. Musiał dopracować drugą część dzisiejszego wydarzenia.

Zostawił za sobą bardzo sfrustrowanego Mistrz Eliksirów uderzającego głową w drzwi gabinetu.

O O O O

Nadszedł wieczór, a nogi Severusa zaprowadziły go na szkolne błonia. Nim się obejrzał, spacerował wzdłuż granicy lasu, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby nie szukał Harry'ego. W szkole nie było zbyt wielu uczniów i cieszył się, że akurat teraz nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Musiał jednak przyznać sentymentalnemu Gryfonowi rację — zachód słońca w otoczeniu zielonej trawy i kwitnących drzew wyglądał dość przyjemnie.

— Nie bój się — usłyszał za sobą szept. Jednak nie zdążył się odwrócić, ponieważ poczuł dwa mniejsze, ale silne ramiona obejmujące jego klatkę piersiową, a potem nagłe uczucie lekkości. Harry go podniósł! I nie tylko to. Unosił się — leciał! — coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu posadził go na dużej gałęzi wysokiego drzewa. Severus szybko objął konar nogami, trzymając się mocno. Może i nie wyglądało to zbyt dumnie, ale teraz nie miał głowy, by się tym przejmować. Harry Potter mógł być jego towarzyszem, ale właśnie wpakował się w spore kłopoty. Otaczały go same liście oraz gałęzie i rozejrzał się, szukając chłopaka. Zerknął w dół… co najmniej trzydzieści stóp. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, próbując nie myśleć o wysokości.

— Harry? — zawołał. — Dość tych gier. Postaw mnie na ziemi.

— Dlaczego? Gry mogą być zabawne — usłyszał odpowiedź, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Po jego prawej stronie liście zaszumiały gwałtownie i spojrzał tam, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech.

Harry spacerował po gałęziach drzewa, jak gdyby tam było jego prawowite miejsce. Jego skrzydła były na wierzchu i miały wspaniały odcień srebra, który sprawiał, że wyglądały jakby błyszczały. Ale to nie spowodowało, że Severus zapomniał o swoim położeniu. Nie.

Jednak fakt, że Harry Potter nie miał na sobie nic poza tymi wytartymi spodniami, które miał na sobie wcześniej, zmieniał postać rzeczy. Jego koszulka, skarpetki oraz buty tajemniczo zniknęły.

Gryfon nie był dobrze umięśnionym mężczyzną, ale lata gry i treningów sprawiły, że jego ciało byłe gibkie, a skóra opalona, co z połączeniem czarnych, magicznych wzorów sprawiało, że Severus wpadał w trans. Oderwał wzrok od brzucha Harry'ego i spojrzał na jego twarz, gdzie zauważył rumieniec na policzkach, przygryzioną wargę i nerwowe, ale zdeterminowane spojrzenie w zielonych oczach.

Perfekcja.

— Chcesz mieć parę dobrych wspomnień? — zapytał cicho Harry.

Jeden z najinteligentniejszych mężczyzn zdołał wydać z siebie tylko zaskoczonego sapnięcie. Harry uśmiechnął się i wyjaśnił:

— Powiedziałeś, że nie masz zbyt dobrych wspomnień związanych z wysokością. Chcesz to zmienić? — Gryfon nie przestał spacerować i stał teraz przed mężczyzną. Usiadł, również obejmując konar nogami.

Nie dał jednak mężczyźnie czasu na odpowiedź, nachylając się i muskając jego usta swoimi co sprawiło, że Severus jęknął i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Bez żadnych wątpliwości, chłopak rozchylił wargi. Znajomy taniec ich języków spowodował, iż wszystkie uczucia: ciepła, lekkości i zadurzenia zatańczyły mu w żołądku. Miał nadzieję, że da sobie radę z resztą planu.

Ptaki ćwierkały wesołe melodie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że kilka stóp od nich Severus za pomocą swoich dłoni sprawiał, iż Harry śpiewał swoją własną piosenkę złożoną z westchnień, sapnięć i chichotów.

Po jakimś czasie wiedział jednak, że najwyższa pora przestać. Dłoń Severusa od jakiegoś czasu leżała na jego brzuchu, jakby zbierając w sobie odwagę, by zsunąć się niżej, a drugie ramię przyciągało go bliżej, przez co znajdował się teraz prawie na kolanach mężczyzny. Harry przerwał pocałunek.

— Powinniśmy przestać — sapnął na wydechu.

Nie był przygotowany na warknięcie, które usłyszał. Spróbował się odsunąć, ale dwie silne dłonie wylądowały na jego plecach, tuż pod skrzydłami, przyciągając go bliżej.

— Mój. — Pocałunki spadły na jego kark.

O cholera. Zabawa z ogniem grozi poparzeniem, a on chyba posunął się w swoim kuszeniu za daleko. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna nie jest świadomy tego co robi, a Harry starał się zwalczyć w sobie uczucia, które w nim buzowały. Nie mogli sobie na nic pozwolić, ponieważ musieli czekać. Jeszcze dwa miesiące.

A tak w ogóle to dlaczego?

Och, jasne.

Wincie przyzwoitość, cierpliwość i praktyczność.

Dłoni Severusa musiała skończyć się właśnie owa cierpliwość, ponieważ przesunęła się z pleców Harry'ego na przód jego dżinsów. Chłopak pisnął głośno i odsunął się. Trzeba przestać.

Jeśli mężczyzna nie chciał, żeby ich pierwszy raz odbył się w ciemnym korytarzu, to drzewo również nie było dobrą opcją.

— Przestań, Severusie. Nie możemy.

Wyglądało na to, że użycie pierwszego imienia przyniosło jakiś skutek. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie i jęknął.

— I ty nazywasz mnie złośliwcem, Harry? — zapytał. Jego oddech był nierówny i gwałtowny.

— To miała być zemsta za twój wyskok sprzed kilku miesięcy, ale wygląda na to, że torturowałem również sam siebie — odparł Gryfon, nie przestając odsuwać się od mężczyzny. W końcu, gdy dzieliło ich około metra przestrzeni, odważył się zerknąć w oczy Severusa, które wciąż były nieco zamglone. Przesunął dłońmi po włosach, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej. — Powinienem już iść — dodał, wstając. Hermiona powiedziała, że pierwsza zasada planu głosi, by odejść pierwszym.

— Na pewno nie. — Mistrz Eliksirów złapał go za ramię.

— Ty opuściłeś korytarz pierwszy! I zawsze to ty mnie odsyłasz, gdy zaczyna być gorąco. Staram się choć raz być jeden krok na przód.

— Nie możesz nigdzie iść.

— A to dlaczego?

— Ponieważ musisz sprowadzić mnie na dół.

Och. Harry zapomniał, że wciąż znajdują się na drzewie. Bezgłośnie przywołał swoją koszulkę i nałożył ją. Potem pomógł Severusowi wstać, co było dość dziwnym widokiem.

— Jeżeli spadnę, to przysięgam…

— Wiem, wiem. Pierwszego od setek lat Diligariana spotka przedwczesna zagłada. — Harry otoczył mężczyznę ramionami i razem zlecieli na ziemię. Severus otrzepał szatę i spróbował zachowywać się tak, jak gdyby jego strach i niepewność sprzed chwili nie miały w ogóle miejsca. To wszystko wyleciało mu z głowy, gdy powrócił myślami do wydarzenia, które zdarzyło się pomiędzy gałęziami drzewa. Nachylił się, lekko całując Harry'ego.

— To będzie całkiem miłe wspomnienie związane z wysokością.

— A więc już się nie boisz?

— Powiem tak: lepiej, żebym już nigdy nie znalazł się na drzewie. Albo inaczej…

— Albo inaczej, co? — zapytał Harry z uśmiechem.

— Zostawmy to tak, jak jest — odparł mężczyzna tym głębokim głosem.

Dreszcz, który wcale nie był nieprzyjemny, przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego. Obydwaj stali przez chwilę w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

— Więc?

— Więc, co?

— Chciałeś przecież odejść pierwszy — zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

— Ale to ty mi o tym mówisz. — Końcówka wielkiego planu Harry'ego okazała się niewypałem. Widział jak Severus kręci głową i wiedział, że musi coś szybko wymyślić. Pocałował lekko mężczyznę. — Idź już. I tak muszę znaleźć swoje buty.

— W porządku, pozwolę się odesłać. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujemy bicia zegara?

— Gdybym miał skarpetki, jedna z nich zostałaby w ciebie rzucona.

— Urocze. — Kolejny, szybki pocałunek. — Widzimy się jutro w porze lunchu?

— Jasne.

— To dobrze. Czy możemy przyjąć do świadomości fakt, że kuszenie siebie nawzajem zostało zakończone?

— Wydaje mi się, że tak.

— Świetnie, ponieważ kiedy następnym razem stanie się coś takiego, to nie będzie zabawa.— Kolejny zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i Gryfon poczuł, że się rumieni. — Do widzenia, Harry.

— Do widzenia, Severusie.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę zamku.

— Miałeś rację. Wiosenne zachody są całkiem przyjemne.

Harry czuł, że jego towarzyszowi wcale nie chodziło o słońce. Uśmiechnął się i rozpoczął poszukiwania swojego obuwia.

O O O O

— Mam nadzieję, że na śniadanie będą gofry! — powiedział wesoło Ron, gdy szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Ja potrzebuję kawy — mruknął Harry, ziewając.

— Ooch… Czy twoje nucenie przeszkadzało ci w spaniu, Dzwonku?

— Przesadzasz. Wcale tak dużo nie nucę.

— Wybacz, ale taka jest prawda. Czasami są to nawet jakieś wesołe melodyjki.

— To śmieszne. — Harry zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. — Hermiono, powiedz mu, że wcale nie nucę.

— Cóż, nie słyszałam żadnych melodyjek, ale naprawdę nucisz przez sen, Harry.

— Jasne! Trzymasz jego stronę, a ja…

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali. W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza.

— Cudownie. Co teraz? — zapytał Harry.

Trójka podeszła do swoich miejsc i usiadła przy stole. Hermiona wzięła do ręki Proroka. Zerknęła na pierwszą stronę, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Co? O co chodzi? Zaatakowałem jakąś wioskę? Jakaś sekta składa mi ofiary?

— Lepiej. — Podała mu gazetę.

— Hmm… — parsknął, strzepując strony. — Co mogłoby być lepsze od własnej sekty i ataku na wioskę… — umilkł nagle, zaczynając czytać.

_Chłopiec, Który Inspiruje._

_Artykuł Sophie Apherman._

_Ten artykuł jest pierwszym i głównym sprostowaniem wiadomości dotyczących Harry'ego Pottera, które ukazały się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Do redakcji naszej gazety dotarła informacja, iż pan Potter otrzymał spadek złych, magicznych istot — Diligarianów. Jednak jedynym prawdziwym faktem jest tutaj tylko otrzymanie spadku, ponieważ rasa ta nie ma w sobie ani kropli złej krwi. Dziennikarka opracowująca poprzednie artykuły oraz źródło jej informacji znajdowali się w ogromnym błędzie. Dligarianie nie zabijali ani nie prześladowali. Oni inspirowali._

_Nasza redakcja otrzymała od anonimowego informatora wiekowy dokument, mówiący o historii tej rasy. Pergamin ten poddano wielu wnikliwym testom, a jego treść może teraz zostać przedstawiona naszym czytelnikom w nadziei, że rozjaśni ona choć trochę tajemnice Harry'ego Pottera._

_Diligarianie byli znani zarówno w czarodziejskim, jak i w mugolskim świecie. Nie magiczni nazywają ich Muzami. Twierdzi się, iż są oni stworzeni, aby inspirować oraz być źródłem nadziei i szczęścia. Wielu z wielkich mugolskich myślicieli, którzy wypowiadali się na temat Muz, mówią właśnie o Diligarianach. W zasadzie sam Leonardo da Vinci — ekscentryczny czarodziej, znany ze swoich nie magicznych wynalazków — był towarzyszem jednego z nich i uważał, że to miłość do ukochanego stała za wszystkim genialnymi pomysłami. Skąd o tym wiemy? Ponieważ dokument, który otrzymaliśmy został napisany przez samego Da Vinci'ego._

_Jednak pomimo rozjaśnienia jednej kwestii dotyczącej Chłopca — Który — Przeżył, wciąż pozostaje wiele pytań. Najważniejsze dotyczy braku innych żyjących przedstawicieli gatunku. Będziemy kontynuować naszą pracę i szukać innych, pewnych źródeł._

_Okropna plotka rozprzestrzeniona przez byłą pracownicę redakcji sprawiła, że świat czarodziejski obawiał się istoty, której nie powinien. Kogoś, kto ocalił niezliczone istnienia i inspirował nas na długo przed tym, zanim stał się Muzą._

— To wszystko prawda? — zapytał Harry, podając gazetę Ronowi, który wsadził sobie połowę babeczki do ust, by uwolnić rękę.

— A czy to ważne? — Hermiona posmarowała grzankę masłem. — Sam już dawno temu mówiłeś, że ludzie uwierzą we wszystko. To czy jesteś Muzą, czy nie, nie robi żadnej różnicy.

Harry obrócił się, spoglądając na resztę Wielkiej Sali. Wielu wróciło do swoich śniadań, ale spora liczba osób wciąż się na niego gapiła, jednak nie wyglądali na przestraszonych, a bardziej na zdezorientowanych. Jak gdyby pytali: „Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?" Chyba powinni zapisać się do klubu, bo Harry sam nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Potrzebowali jakiejś koszulki. Każdy dobry klub miał własną koszulkę.

Ron skończył czytać i odłożył gazetę na stół.

— Wylali Skeeter!

— Tylko to zapamiętałeś z całego artykułu? — zapytał Harry, obierając pomarańczę.

— To najważniejsza część — uśmiechnął się rudzielec.

— A co o tym, że jestem Muzą?

Ron parsknął śmiechem.

— No więc motywujesz ludzi. Robiłeś to od zawsze. A ją wylali! Ha, należy to uczcić kolejnym gofrem.

— Będziesz wielki jak dom, jeśli twój metabolizm kiedyś przestanie pracować — wtrąciła Hermiona, popijając sok.

— Czy nie dziwi was to, że jestem stworzony, by inspirować ludzi?

— Dzwonku. Mówimy o tobie. Jasne, że to kurewsko dziwne, ale czego się spodziewałeś? A teraz podaj masło.

— Język, Ronaldzie! — upomniała go dziewczyna, przeglądając notatki.

Harry zabrał się za jedzenie pomarańczy. Ludzie nie powinni się już go bać i myśl ta spowodowała, że się uśmiechnął. Będzie musiał się przygotować na to, że uczniowie zaczną nękać go o tę całą sprawę z inspirowaniem, ale może po jakimś czasie zauważą, iż jest normalny i dadzą mu spokój raz na zawsze. Wiedział, że znajdą się też tacy, którzy wciąż będą uważać go za złą bestię, ale przynajmniej pierwszacy przestaną kulić się ze strachu, gdy przypadkiem przy nich kichnie. Wiedział też, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Zerknął w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, spoglądając na dyrektora.

Oczy Dumbledore'a migotały wesoło. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się i skinął Harry'emu głową, zanim powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy z profesor McGonagall. Gryfon przyjrzał się wszystkim nauczycielom, zanim jego wzrok nie napotkał czarnego spojrzenia. Trwało to tylko przez sekundę, ale było w tym wystarczająco energii, by to nadrobić. Harry odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciół z lekko zaczerwienionym karkiem i policzkami.

Muza czy nie, wiedział, co inspiruje Severusa.


	10. Klaśnij w dłonie!

Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie. Rozdział został przetłumaczony jakiś czas temu, ale problemy z nie pozwoliły na uaktualnienie ^^. Zapraszam na ostatnią część i dziękuję za komentarze. :)

**Rozdział X – Klaśnij w dłonie!**

Istnieje pewna emocja, której doświadczają wszyscy ludzie, a żeby być jeszcze dokładniejszym, wszystkie _stworzenia_. Niektóre o wiele bardziej niż inne. Emocja ta nie pominie nikogo, żadnej istoty dużej czy małej, odważnej czy tchórzliwej. Nawet tych z wielkimi, ostrymi zębami. Ma zdolność jednoczenia i dzielenia że być przyczyną szaleństwa lub zalążkiem inspiracji.

Panika.

Jeśli żyjesz i oddychasz, istnieją szanse, że na jakimś etapie swojego życia poczułeś przypływ paniki. Mogło to być lekkie uderzenie w stylu: „Och, nie! Chyba zatrzasnąłem kluczyki w samochodzie!" lub te bardziej ekstremalne, jak: „Och nie! Goni mnie psychopatyczny morderca z piłą mechaniczną!". Na pewno potrafisz wpasować się pomiędzy te dwa punkty na skali. Jednak uczniowie siódmego roku w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, których dzielił tydzień od egzaminów końcowych, powiedzieliby ci, iż szalony zabójca dyszy im w karki każdego dnia. To nie była zwykła panika.

To był terror.

Właśnie w tej chwili duża grupa uczniów okupowała bibliotekę, przypominając sobie informacje z różnych dziedzin. Pośrodku tej grupy znajdował się wysoki, piegowaty rudzielec, niski, zielonooki wróżek i potargana, brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która aktualnie niemal rwała sobie włosy z głowy, przez co wyglądała na coraz bardziej rozczochraną. Na początku byli w bibliotece sami, ale z upływem czasu uczniów przybywało i w końcu, aby się pomieścić, musieli złączyć dwa stoły i dostawić kilka krzeseł.

― Dlaczego oni tutaj są? ― wyszeptała Hermiona tonem pełnym irytacji. Zdążyła już złamać jedno ze swoich piór, martwiąc się, czy zrobiła dobre notatki na temat transmutacji zwierząt, a tłum ludzi zadających pytania wcale jej nie pomagał.

― Czy to nie oczywiste? Jesteś najbystrzejszą osobą na roku i przyciągasz ludzi do nauki ― odparł Harry, skrobiąc zawzięcie na kawałku pergaminu. Jego skrzydła były na wierzchu i lśniły jasną żółcią. Ron uważał, że to oznaka paniki, a barwa utrzymywała się już od tygodnia.

― Nie za bardzo mogę pomóc, kiedy wszyscy mnie zaczepiają.

― I tak jesteś najmądrzejsza, Hermiono.

― Taa, pewnie uważają, że z takim mądralą i Muzą przy boku OWTMy mają w kieszeni ― wymamrotał Ron, nie podnosząc głowy z ramion. Mózg rudzielca eksplodował godzinę temu. Nie mieli pojęcia, jak może jeszcze rozmawiać, oddychać i być przytomnym. Chociaż to ostatnie nie było takie pewne - leżał tak już od trzydziestu minut.

― Nie jestem Muzą.

― Ciii. ― Pani Pince wyjrzała zza półek i znów szybko zniknęła. Tak wielu uczniów w jednym pomieszczeniu wprawiało ją w zdenerwowanie. Harry zniżył głos.

― Nie jestem Muzą.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał niezrozumiały pomruk.

― Przepraszam, ale nie mówię w pańskim języku, panie Mamrot. Mógłby pan powtórzyć?

― Powiedziałem, że nic nie wiesz na pewno, Dzwonku ― odparł Ron raczej zrzędliwym szeptem, podnosząc w końcu głowę. Połowę twarzy miał czerwoną od opierania się na ramieniu. ― Równie dobrze możesz nią być.

― Czy czujesz się czymś zainspirowany?

― Nie.

― Ciii ― uciszyła ich Hermiona.

Harry postarał się mówić jeszcze ciszej.

― Więc nie jestem Muzą. Książka McTorninga nigdy nie…

― Sam mówiłeś, że facet nie wspomniał o wszystkich faktach.

- Może tak, a może nie. Wiem, że nią nie jestem. Na ciebie to nie działa, Hermiona wygląda na coraz bardziej zirytowaną moim towarzystwem, a wszyscy inni tak, jakby woleli zjeść pergamin, który właśnie czytają, więc ich też na pewno nie inspiruję. Wszystko układa się w jedną całość.

― To okropny tok rozumowania.

― Pierwszy raz słyszę, żebyś tak powiedział.

― Wydaje mi się, że one działają na ludzi, którzy mają mózgi, a mój usmażył się już jakiś czas temu. Tak samo jak innych.

― Ty nigdy go nie miałeś ― wtrąciła Hermiona z uśmieszkiem.

― Och, zamknij się. Zgubiłaś pergamin.

― CO? KTÓRY?

Odpowiedziało jej głośne „Ciii" z wielu różnych stron.

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i posłała Ronowi mordercze spojrzenie, wracając do pracy. Harry nachylił się w jego stronę i wyszeptał:

― Zabije cię, wiesz o tym, prawda?

― Prawdopodobnie.

― To będzie powolna i bolesna śmierć.

― Oczywiście. Nie oczekiwałbym niczego innego od mojej dziewczyny.

― Nie boisz się?

― Jestem przerażony, ale dzięki temu ominą mnie OWTMy i tyle mi wystarczy.

― Zginąłbyś, żeby ich nie pisać?

― A ty nie?

― Racja.

― Ciii.

― Przestań, Hermiono. Zaczynasz przypominać węża ― wymamrotał Ron.

― Nie, nie prawda. Wąż brzmi bardziej jak…

― Och, nie, żadnych wężowych pogaduszek, Dzwonku. Mój mózg tego nie wytrzyma.

Ron znów ułożył głowę na ramionach. Harry zachichotał cicho i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Znajdowali się tutaj przedstawiciele wszystkich domów. Nawet Malfoy dołączył do grupy, pomimo tego, że siedział nieco na uboczu i tym razem nie otaczał go wianuszek dziewczyn. Wcześniej, kiedy kilkoro chichoczących czwartoklasistek podeszło do niego i zaczęło z nim flirtować, zachował się wyjątkowo niemiło. Harry szczerze im współczuł, widząc, jak niemal wybiegają z biblioteki. Wyglądało na to, że Ślizgon również obawiał się końcowych egzaminów.

Neville wyglądał nawet gorzej niż na podwójnych Eliksirach, czyli jakby dzieliły go tylko trzy oddechy od śmierci. Jego oczy przeskakiwały szaleńczo pomiędzy pergaminem, a książką i Harry wątpił, czy cokolwiek z tego zostaje mu w pamięci. Kilkoro innych uczniów miało ten sam wyraz twarzy.

Sam Harry nie wiedział, co ma myśleć. Nie z powodu Transmutacji ― chociaż to też było nieco skomplikowane ― ale z powodu tego, iż miał coraz mniejsze pojęcie o tym, co chce robić po ukończeniu Hogwartu. OWTMy były straszne, ale wkrótce będzie po wszystkim. Reszta jego życia była bardziej długoterminowa ― a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Na początku chciał zostać Aurorem, ale po wojnie przestał czuć do tej profesji zaangażowanie. Widział walki i ich skutki. Czy mógłby zajmować się tym do końca życia? Poza tym, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach będzie się obawiał przedstawiciela prawa, który chichocze i ma jasne skrzydła? Może powinien wstąpić do tego cyrku…

Harry wrócił do swoich notatek, ssąc końcówkę pióra. Był to okropny nawyk, którego nauczył się na szóstym roku. Jednak teraz problem polegał na tym, że przez tę naukę oraz rozmyślanie o swoim miejscu we wszechświecie, często zapominał, aby nie robić tego, gdy końcówka była pokryta świeżym atramentem. To był jeden z tym momentów. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie i szybko wyjął końcówkę z ust. Zakrztusił się, wycierając język rękawem szaty.

― Ciii ― powtórzyła Hermiona, przeglądając książkę.

To będzie kolejna, długa noc.

O O O O

― Mam plan! ― ogłosił Ron, opadając na kanapę w Pokoju Wspólnym. Siedząca obok Hermiona po raz piętnasty czytała książkę ze Starożytnych Runów.

Harry mościł się na krześle, przeżuwając czekoladowe żaby. Słodycze sprawiały, że czuł się mniej zaniepokojony egzaminami, jednak problem był taki, iż duża ilość cukru w organizmie powodowała jeszcze większą nadpobudliwość. Właśnie w tej chwili jego noga podskakiwała szaleńczo na miarę małego tłoka. Nadstawił uszu, słysząc przyjaciela.

― Plany są dobre! Jaki to plan? ― zapytał szybko. Właściwie to bardzo szybko. Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak mała eksplozja słów.

Ron umilkł i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

― Jak dużo ich zjadłeś? ― zapytał, wskazując na niedojedzoną żabę w ręku Harry'ego.

― Przestałem liczyć po siedemnastej ― odpowiedział Gryfon nieco wolniej.

― Chyba przekroczyłeś swój limit, Dzwonku ― zaśmiał się rudzielec.

― Pewnie tak. ― Harry wsadził sobie do ust resztę czekolady. ― Po prostu czuję się po nich lepiej, a dobrze jest czuć się lepiej, ponieważ nadchodzą egzaminy, a ja nie chcę ich oblać i tak naprawdę nie wiem, co chcę robić przez resztę życia, no bo, ludzie, kto normalny będzie się bał Aurora ― Wróżka i wiem, że przez słodycze mam więcej energii, ale czuję się dobrze i mogę przestać jeść w każdym momencie i naprawdę chciałbym, żeby moja noga przestała się trząść.

Hermiona przerwała czytanie i razem z Ronem gapiła się na Harry'ego, który w końcu znów zaczął oddychać.

― Co? ― zapytał, również na nich patrząc.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i wróciła do czytania, podczas gdy rudzielec wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwego niż przed chwilą.

― No cóż, mój plan pomoże ci wykorzystać tę energię w dobry sposób!

― Naprawdę?

― Naprawdę. ― Ron uśmiechnął się krzywo. ― Jak szybko potrafisz latać, Dzwonku?

― Na miotle czy skrzydłach?

― Skrzydłach.

Wróżek wzruszył ramionami.

― Dość szybko. Wydaje mi się, że tak samo, jak na miotle. Czemu pytasz?

― Ponieważ urządzimy sobie wyścig! ― Ron założył dłonie na piersi i oparł się na kanapie, bez wątpienia czekając na pochwały.

Przez chwilę panowała wokół nich cisza, zmącona jedynie obcasem Harry'ego uderzającym o kamienną podłogę. Hermiona znów uniosła wzrok znad książki i gapiła się na swojego chłopaka z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

― To jest twój wielki plan? ― zapytała.

― Tak! Jest świetny, nie?

― Nie. Dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić? Ludzie powinni się uczyć do egzaminów. Są SUMy, nie wspominając o OWTMach, które mamy za cztery dni! Chociaż ty chyba o tym zapomniałeś!

― Ale to właśnie dlatego jest to najlepsza rzecz jaką możemy zrobić! Potrzebujemy rozluźnienia. Sezon quidditcha się skończył i wszyscy nie myślą o niczym innym tylko o tych okropnych…

― Egzaminy nie są „okropne", Ronie Weasley. To ważna część naszej edukacji, bez której bylibyśmy…

― Tak, tak, to wszystko prawda, ale wciąż bardzo okropna. Potrzebujemy przerwy! Trochę zabawy! ― Ron z każdą chwilą zachowywał się coraz bardziej jak jeden z bliźniaków.

― Nie będę brała w tym udziału! ― fuknęła Hermiona, powracając do książki. Rudzielec popatrzył na nią przez chwilę i wzruszył ramionami.

― A ty, Dzwonku?

Harry znajdował się w tym wspaniałym, cukrowym stanie, kiedy głupie i beznadziejne rzeczy, brzmiały jak najlepsze pomysły na świecie. Powinien poświęcać swój cały czas na naukę i zastanawiać się nad tym, czy bycie Aurorem jest tym, co chce robić w życiu. Rozwinął kolejnego cukierka i wsadził go do ust.

― Wchodzę w to!

Twarz Rona rozświetliła się tak, jak gdyby powiedziano mu, że nie będzie musiał pisać testów.

― Świetnie! Nasz plan jest taki: zaprosimy wszystkich, chcących ścigać się z Diligarianem na błonia w sobotni ranek. Gwarantuję, że zgłoszą się wszyscy gracze quidditcha, a reszta szkoły przyjdzie zobaczyć skrzydła w akcji.

― Musi być nagroda. Jakaś zachęta, bo inaczej ludzie dadzą sobie spokój ― wtrąciła Hermiona zza książki.

― Ludzie zrobią to nawet po to, by potem móc się tym przechwalać, nie? I myślałem, że nie chcesz mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

― Ludzie nie wystartują dla jakiegoś głupiego kota w worku.

― Kota w worku? A co to ma do tego? Uważasz, że powinniśmy wystawić kota w worku jako nagrodę?

Dziewczyna pomasowała grzbiet nosa.

― Nie, tylko… nieważne. Dobrze, więc będą się ścigać z Harrym dla sławy. A ty robisz to tylko po to, aby być dumnym ze zwycięstwa, a nie po to, żeby zakładać się o wynik?

― Hej, nie mam kontroli nad tym, co niektórzy robią ze swoimi pieniędzmi ― oznajmił Ron z najbardziej niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki było go stać. ― To po prostu sportowe wydarzenie, które ma na celu rozluźnienie i pozbycie się stresu.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

― Ty już się założyłeś, prawda?

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

― Ron…!

― No dobra, może założyłem się z Seamusem i kilkoma Krukonami. I może paroma Ślizgonami.

― Ronaldzie!

― To oni zaczęli! ― jęknął Weasley w proteście. ― Rozmawiałem o tym pomyśle z Seamusem w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy podeszli do nas i oznajmili, iż nie ma szans, aby Wróżek Harry był szybszy od miotły. Musiałem bronić jego honoru.

― Dzięki, stary. ― Harry przewrócił oczami i usiadł na swojej nodze, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu krzesło przestanie tak wibrować. Czuł się jak puszka napoju, którą zbyt mocno wstrząśnięto.

― W każdej chwili, Dzwonku.

― Nie rozwiesiłeś nawet ogłoszeń, Ron.

― Hermiono, wszystko co musimy zrobić, to powiedzieć jednej osobie, a zbierze się tam cała szkoła. Będzie świetnie! Harry wygra, a ja będę mógł wbić to tym gadom do głów.

― Chyba znalazłem jeden mały problem.

― Jaki, Dzwonku?

― Co, jeśli przegram?

O O O O

― Wygląda na to, że to ostatnie nasze spotkanie z tobą jako uczniem, Harry ― powiedział wesoło Dumbledore, mieszając przesłodzoną herbatę.

― Będzie tak, jeśli zaliczę wszystkie egzaminy ― odparł Gryon, ssąc cytrynowego dropsa. Teraz wiedział dlaczego dyrektor tak je lubi.

Powinien się uczyć.

― Oczywiście, że je zaliczysz! ― zaśmiał się starszy czarodziei. ― Zbyt mało w siebie wierzysz, mój drogi chłopcze.

― Zaliczę Obronę, ale co z Historią, i Eliksirami, i Transmutacją, i…

Albus uniósł dłoń, uciszając go, zanim zbytnio się rozpędził.

― Razem z przyjaciółmi bardzo ciężko pracujecie. Jeśli tylko podejdziesz do tego spokojnie i nad tym pomyślisz, wszystko będzie dobrze. Może uda ci się nawet zmniejszyć na jakiś czas ilość zjedzonych słodyczy?

Harry zakrztusił się popijaną herbatą.

― Przepraszam, sir, czy mógłby pan powtórzyć? ― Czy Król Słodkości, pan wszystkiego co z cukru, kazał mu ograniczyć spożycie?

Na wszystkie świętości.

Albus znów zaśmiał się cicho.

― Wiem, że usłyszenie takich słów ode mnie musi być szokiem, ale ty i bez słodyczy tryskasz energią. Dodatkowa ich dawka może być przyczyną twojego rozproszenia.

Gryfon zastanowił się przez chwilę. Może taka ilość pochłanianego cukru była w jakimś sposób wszystkiemu winna.

― Mam w kieszeniach mnóstwo cukierków. Chciałby je pan, sir?

Twarz dyrektora rozjaśniła się widocznie. Uzależnienie od słodyczy mężczyzny w jego wieku było uroczo zabawne.

― To bardzo miło z twojej strony, mój chłopcze. Dziękuję.

Harry sięgnął do swojej szaty i podał dyrektorowi kolekcję słodkich piór, kwaśnych cukierków i czekoladowych żab, które starszy czarodziej szybko schował we własnych kieszeniach. Kiedy skończył, zwrócił się do ucznia:

― Wiem, że to bardzo osobiste pytanie, ale czy zastanawiałeś się nad tym, co chcesz robić po ukończeniu szkoły?

Gryfon osunął się w swoim fotelu i pożałował oddania słodyczy. Przydałoby mu się jakieś słodkie pióro.

― Nie mam pojęcia, sir. Myślałem, że chcę być Aurorem, ale…

― Ale teraz nie jesteś pewien?

― Taa… ― Harry westchnął, sięgając po herbatę.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

― Nie chciałbym jeszcze bardziej mieszać ci w głowie ― powiedział w końcu ― ale mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

Kiedy Albus Dumbledore mówił takim oficjalnym tonem, należało usiąść prosto i słuchać. Harry odstawił filiżankę i skupił całą uwagę na mężczyźnie.

― Tak, sir?

― Czy brałeś pod uwagę Mistrzostwo?

― Mistrzostwo? ― powtórzył. ― Och, tak jak u Sev… Profesora Snape'a? Jak Mistrz Eliksirów… ― zakończył nieco żałośnie. Wcale nie zająknął się przy imieniu profesora Snape'a będąc w gabinecie dyrektora. Nie, to nie on. Pewnie jakiś inny wróżek o imieniu Harry. Wiecie, jest ich tak dużo.

Harry wciąż wymierzał sobie mentalne kopniaki, podczas gdy dyrektor kontynuował. Wyglądało na to, iż nie zauważył potknięcia ucznia. Ale czy na pewno? Sam Gryfon w to wątpił. Dumbledore był tak zorientowany we wszystkim, co się działo wokół niego, że gdyby gdzieś w zamku pani Norris kichnęła, powiedziałby tylko „Na zdrowie".

― Tak, ale zamiast Mistrzostwa w Eliksirach, mógłbyś uzyskać Mistrzostwo w Obronie przed Czarną Magią.

― Jak mogę się na nie dostać?

― Musiałbyś odbywać praktykę zawodową z kimś, kto już je uzyskał. Nauka trwałaby dwa lub trzy lata w zależności od programu. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę twoje doświadczenie, równie dobrze mógłbyś opanować to w rok.

To wszystko brzmiało bardzo pięknie, ale istniał jeden, mały problem.

― Ale nie wiem, czy wciąż chcę walczyć, sir.

― To zrozumiałe, jednak nie proponuję ci tego z powodu walki.

― Naprawdę?

― Tak. Proponuję ci, abyś zdobył Mistrzostwo i powrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel.

Harry siedział w ciszy. Zostać nauczycielem. Czy naprawdę mógł kogoś uczyć?

― Czy naprawdę mógłbym kogoś uczyć? ― zapytał.

Oczy Albusa migotały wesoło.

― Przecież już to robiłeś, Harry. Zapomniałeś o GD?

Racja, motyw z Gwardią. Jednak tamto bardziej przypominało trening, a nie nauczanie. To chyba dwie różne rzeczy, prawda?

― Nauczanie w dużej mierze opiera się właśnie na treningu, mój drogi chłopcze.

Harry zarumienił się i upił trochę herbaty. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiada myśli na głos. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, wstając.

― Obawiam się, że muszę wyjść ― powiedział. ― Mam spotkanie z Komisją do Spraw Magicznej Edukacji dotyczące nadchodzących OWTMów. Jutro przybywają przedstawiciele, którzy będą nadzorować egzaminy i muszę zorganizować im zakwaterowanie. A tobie zalecam, abyś nie martwił się tak przyszłością, Harry. Zacznij od tego, czego jesteś pewien, a potem wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz. ― Albus mrugnął wesoło.

Harry również wstał i pożegnał się z mężczyzną. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy przypomniał sobie czemu tak naprawdę zgodził się na spotkanie z dyrektorem.

― Sir?

― Tak, mój chłopcze?

― Naprawdę jestem Muzą?

― Ach, a dlaczego to mnie o to pytasz?

Harry, nie odpowiedział, czekając. W końcu dyrektor uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

― Wszyscy nimi jesteśmy na swój własny sposób. Inspirujemy siebie nawzajem. Pergamin, który znalazłem i wysłałem do Proroka Codziennego był tylko obwieszczeniem Da Vinci'ego, że jego towarzysz, był _jego_ muzą, a ponadto Diligarianem. Stwierdził po prostu, że osobowość takich istot, inspiruje wszystkich ludzi.

― Więc nie jestem Muzą?

― Inspirowałeś ludzi od samego początku. Dawałeś im nadzieję. Podczas drugiej wojny, dawałeś ludziom siłę do walki o swoje prawa. Twój spadek zainspirował zarówno ciebie, jak i kogoś samotnego i zamkniętego w sobie do pokazania uczuć i namiętności.

Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się podczas przemowy dyrektora. Zwłaszcza na końcu. Nie było wątpliwości o kim mówił. On wiedział. Czy Severus będzie miał przez to kłopoty? Dumbledore nie wyglądał na złego. Raczej jakby go to cieszyło…

― Więc pisano prawdę? Naprawdę nią jestem?

― Nie mniej lub bardziej, jak każdy inny.

― A więc trochę to przekręcono?

― Bardzo możliwe, ale czy nie jest miło, gdy Prorok pisze coś, co wychodzi ci na dobre?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

― Tak. To jest bardzo miłe. Do widzenia, profesorze.

― Harry?

― Tak, sir?

― W przyszłym tygodniu nie będziesz już moim uczniem. Proszę, mów mi po imieniu.

― Och, dobrze. Do widzenia, Albusie.

― Do widzenia, Harry. Powodzenia na egzaminach. ― Twarz Harry'ego zmarkotniała. Prawie zapomniał o tym wszystkim. Prawie. Skinął głową, odwracając się do drzwi. ― I powodzenia na jutrzejszym wyścigu.

Skąd ten mężczyzna wszystko wiedział?

O O O O

Ron nie kłamał.

Wyglądało na to, że przyszła cała szkoła, nieważne czy po to, aby wystartować, czy obejrzeć ten wyścig głupców.

Harry był głupcem.

― Ron! Startują wszystkie drużyny quidditcha! Nie pokonam tych _wszystkich_ ludzi!

― Oczywiście, że to zrobisz ― powiedział rudzielec nieco niepewnie, rozglądając się po tłumie zebranym na błoniach. Gdy przekonywał przyjaciół do planu czuł się pewnie, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że pojawi się aż tyle osób.

― Jestem wróżkiem, stary. Nie odrzutowcem.

― Czym jest odrzutowiec?

Harry potarł grzbiet nosa. Powinien się uczyć.

― Nieważne. Ciekawi mnie tylko dlaczego nauczyciele na to pozwolili.

― Bo większość z nich również się założyła. Chyba wszyscy potrzebują małej przerwy.

― Wstępowanie do cyrku to głupota. To jest dopiero _przedstawienie._

― Posłuchaj, Dzwonku, to tylko wyścig. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli przegrasz.

― Jak dużo pieniędzy stracisz, jeśli nie będę na mecie pierwszy?

Uszy rudzielca poczerwieniały.

― Nie za dużo. Ale byłoby świetnie gdybyś wygrał.

Harry rozejrzał się wokoło. Widział ludzi, którzy przyjmowali zakłady i sporą liczbę wiwatujących osób. A zdawało się, że jeszcze miesiąc temu wszyscy panicznie się go bali. Po jego głowie krążyło ciche: _Każdy jest dla kogoś inspiracją_.

A co mu tam.

Czas się trochę zabawić.

Ruszył w stronę linii startu, gdzie czekało już kilka osób z miotłami.

― Myślisz, że dasz sobie radę, Wróżku? ― zapytał Malfoy. Zerknął na Gryfona i uśmiechnął się krzywo. ― Mam Błyskawicę 2.0. Nie ma szans, żebyś ją pobił.

― Ale mogę spróbować. Twój fanklub wrócił.

― Bardzo śmieszne.

― Poważnie mówię.

Usłyszeli cichy śmiech dobiegający zza pleców Wili.

― Cholera ― mruknął Ślizgon, na co Harry zachichotał. ― Zamknij się, Wróżku. Dostałeś ostatnio jakieś zaproszenia, księżniczko?

― Oczywiście, ale moi wielbiciele mnie nie śledzą i uznają „nie" jako odpowiedź.

Malfoy parsknął, pomimo że on sam uznałby to za krótki śmiech. Malfoyowie nie parskają.

― Czy nie jesteś farciarską wróżką?

― Sam wiesz to najlepiej.

Malfoy wspiął się na swoją miotłę.

― Farciarz czy nie, przegrasz ten wyścig. Te skrzydła są tylko dla ozdoby.

Harry rozwinął je, zajmując pozycję startową.

― Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Ron stanął przed zawodnikami.

― Czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? ― zapytał, ale tłum wciąż rozmawiał. Postanowił krzyknąć w tym samym czasie, gdy Hermiona uznała, że jej zapominalskiemu chłopakowi przyda się mały _Sonorus_. ― **PYTAŁEM… Och, tak lepiej. No więc czy wszyscy mnie słyszą? Dobra, trasa wyścigu jest następująca: okrążycie cały zamek, potem zakręcicie wokół trybun na boisku, oblecicie jezioro i zakończycie tutaj. Wszystko jasne?** ― Zawodnicy skinęli głowami. ― **Świetnie.** ― Ron odsunął się sprzed linii. ― **Na miejsca… gotowi…**

_Zero normalności_, pomyślał Harry.

Normalność jest przereklamowana.

― **START!**

Wystartował razem z resztą zawodników, dopingowany okrzykami tłumu. W zawodach brało udział co najmniej pięćdziesiąt osób, ale wkrótce starsze modele mioteł pozostały w tyle i przy drugim skręcie wokół zamku zostało ich tylko trzydzieści. Harry nie leciał z maksymalną prędkością, na jaką było go stać, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów na miotłach, on musiał używać własnych mięśni. Nie chciał ich nadwyrężać tak wcześnie i pozostał w tłumie. Malfoy był na przedzie, ale również nie odlatywał. Gryfon wiedział, dlaczego to robi: Draco przewidział, że przy końcu wszystko będzie kręciło się wokół ich dwójki i chciał zrobić z tego niezłe przedstawienie.

_Wieczna popisówka_, pomyślał, okrążając wieżę i kierując się w stronę boiska. Zaczął przyśpieszać i wyminął kilkoro zawodników, dziękując szczęśliwiej gwieździe za te wszystkie godziny spędzone w Pokoju Życzeń. Może uda mu się nawet wygrać. Jeden z puchońskich ścigających krzyknął coś i Harry odwrócił się, żeby to sprawdzić. Kiedy znów spojrzał do przodu, napotkał małą niespodziankę.

Trybuny!

A więc stąd ten krzyk.

Harry dosłownie stanął w powietrzu, próbując wyhamować. Zatrzymał się przed wymalowanym drewnem, prawie dotykając do niego nosem.

Było blisko.

― Zmieniasz priorytety, Wróżku? Pocałunek z trybunami zamiast wygranej? Tylko uważaj na drzazgi! ― wrzasnął Malfoy, znikając za rogiem. Reszta zawodników siedziała mu na ogonie.

_Teraz się doigrał_. Harry szybko wrócił na trasę i znów wystartował, próbując ich dogonić.

Koniec z oszczędzaniem mięśni. Hermiona może na niego potem krzyczeć, ale on musiał znaleźć się przy Malfoyu. Zaczął osiągać maksymalną prędkość i do czasu, gdy grupa znajdowała się nad jeziorem, on już był w jej środku, wciąż nabierając szybkości.

Widział już linię mety, a tłum wrzeszczał jak oszalały.

_No dalej skrzydełka, nie zawiedźcie mnie_. Harry napiął wszystkie mięśnie i szedł teraz łeb w łeb ze Ślizgonem, który leciał na przedzie. Malfoy zerknął na niego.

― Skończyłeś już swoje pocałunki, Wróżku?

― Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny ― wysapał Harry. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

― O trybuny? Proszę cię, ludzie mogą…

― Nie o trybuny ― przerwał mu Gryfon, szczerząc się. ― O mnie. One przynajmniej cię nie śledzą.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

― Po prostu się ścigaj, Wróżku.

A więc tak zrobił. Do końca zostało jeszcze pięćdziesiąt jardów, a Wila i Diligarian pędzili do przodu jak pociski. Tłum wiwatował, gdy przekraczali linię mety i było jasne kto wygrał.

Remis.

Harry znów stanął w powietrzu, chcąc się zatrzymać, jednak leciał zbyt szybko i skończył siedząc na miękkiej trawie. No, może nie siedząc, a…

BUM!

Malfoy zatrzymał się i zsiadł z miotły z gracją, której każdy by mu pozazdrościł. Blondyn podszedł do Gryfona leżącego na ziemi i dyszącego ciężko. Harry szczerzył się radośnie, a adrenalina towarzysząca lataniu krążyła wesoło po jego organizmie.

Wtedy stało się coś, co powinno zostać zapisane w drugiej edycji _Historii Hogwartu_. Draco Malfoy podał dłoń Harry'emu Potterowi. Gryfon spojrzał na wyciągniętą rękę, a po chwili pozwolił podnieść się do pozycji pionowej.

― A więc one jednak nie są tylko do ozdoby. Niezły wyścig, Wróżku.

Harry potrząsnął trzymaną dłonią.

― To samo dla pana, panie Wilo.

Tłum oraz inni zawodnicy podbiegli do nich, gratulując wygranego wyścigu.

― Nie mogłeś polecieć trochę szybciej? ― zapytał Ron, gdy w końcu i jemu udało się do nich dotrzeć. ― Byłoby wspaniale, gdybyś pokonał Fretkę.

― Jestem tuż obok, Wiewiórze.

Rudzielec kontynuował, jak gdyby nic nie usłyszał:

― Przecież nie ma wygranych, kiedy jest remis.

― Może to cię oduczy zakładania się.

― To nie najlepszy czas na twoje mądrości, Hermiono ― mruknął Ron do dziewczyny.

― Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież są takie _głupie_. A teraz, proszę, czy możemy iść się uczyć?

Och, racja. Powinni się uczyć.

Harry rozejrzał się po tłumie, który powoli wracał do zamku. Pod jednym z drzew zauważył Severusa, stojącego tam w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a i profesor McGonagall. Ich oczy spotkały się na kilka sekund i Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać ― uśmiechnął się. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna również to zrobił. Ale nie żadnym wykrzywieniem ust czy tym dziwnym pół uśmieszkiem, który tylko on potrafił, a prawdziwym uśmiechem.

Harry jeszcze nigdy tego nie widział. Podejrzewał, że najzimniejszy bałwan śnieżny uśmiechał się więcej razy niż Severus Snape. Jednak wkrótce ludzie przysłonili mu pole widzenia, a gdy mógł znów spojrzeć w tamtą stronę, profesora już nie było.

_Zacznij od tego, czego jesteś pewien, a potem wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz_.

O O O O

Severus miał wolne. Przynajmniej do kolejnego roku szkolnego. Zostało mu tylko przeprowadzenie egzaminów, ale i tak nie musiał martwić się o siedmiorocznych. Oni będą egzaminowani przez przedstawicieli z zewnątrz. Musiał przeżyć jeszcze tydzień eksplodujących kociołków i pierwszoklasistów, którzy nie odróżniliby pucharu od probówki, nawet gdyby te się przedstawiły. Został tydzień i Harry skończy szkołę.

Co potem?

Severus nie był w związku od lat. Do diabła, od wieków! Nie, czekajcie, pozostańmy przy latach. Wieki dawały wrażenie, że jest stary, a on taki nie był. Wcale, a wcale.

Chodziło o to, że Severus nie miał pojęcia, co ma robić. Był towarzyszem Harry'ego. Miał doświadczenie w byciu chłopakiem i kochankiem, ale to? Czy to jest to samo? Niemal zapomniał, jak ma się zachowywać wokół takiej osoby. Oczywiście pamiętał fizyczne aspekty ― które pojawiały się, gdy tylko on i chłopak byli blisko siebie ― ale ta część z emocjami sprawiała, że się trochę martwił.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche pukanie.

― Wejść! ― krzyknął.

― Cześć, Severusie ― powiedział Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

― Nie powinieneś się uczyć? ― Snape nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby młody wróżek zobaczył jak bardzo cieszy go ta wizyta.

Gryfon uniósł w górę torbę wyładowaną książkami.

― Pomyślałem, że pouczę się tutaj.

― Och, a gdzie, jeśli mogę zapytać, jest reszta nieśmiertelnego tria?

― Ron odpowiedział poprawnie na wszystkie pytania na praktycznym teście z czarów i teraz… świętuje razem z Hermioną.

― Rozumiem. Jednak to nie wyjaśnia powodu, dla którego wybrałeś mój gabinet zamiast biblioteki. Wydawało mi się, że nie muszę ci przypominać, iż mamy skłonność do… rozpraszania siebie nawzajem.

― I tak nie mogę się skupić na niczym przez te egzaminy. Czuję się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony i zazwyczaj pomagały mi cukierki, ale przez nie miałem zbyt dużo energii i Albus powiedział, że powinienem je odstawić, więc teraz pomaga mi tylko przebywanie blisko ciebie i wiem, że się rozpraszamy, ale jednak…

― Przestań ― przerwał mu Severus z uśmieszkiem. Wciąż zadziwiała go prędkość z jaką potrafił mówić Harry. ― Możesz zostać.

― Poważnie?

― Tak, możesz skorzystać z kanapy, ale lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał w pracy.

― To samo się tyczy ciebie. Muszę się uczyć. ― Gryfon podbiegł do wskazanego miejsca i zaczął wyciągać rzeczy z torby. Wkrótce wokół niego utworzył się niezły bałagan. Severus westchnął tylko, skupiając się na przygotowaniu egzaminu dla czwartoklasistów.

Pracowali w ciszy przez kilka godzin. Harry ignorował ciepłe i przyjemne uczucie, spychając je w głąb świadomości. Musiał się skoncentrować. Wkrótce jednak potrzeba rozmowy stała się zbyt silna.

― Jak się ma Ssssmssarra?

― Viridus ma się dobrze. Chciałbyś z nim porozmawiać?

― Może później ― odparł Harry, wracając do przeglądania notatek.

Już dawno nie rozmawiał z wężem, którego kupił Severusowi na święta. Ciekawiło go, czy gad jeszcze go pamięta. Nie mógł przecież zapytać o to mężczyzny, ale teraz musiał się skupić na ważniejszych rzeczach.

Musiał się uczyć.

Musiał zdać.

Jednak powoli zaczynał mieć tego dosyć. Ślęczał nad książkami bez przerwy przed wyścigiem i po nim. OWTMy zaczynały się jutro i był pewien, że jego mózg wybuchnie z przepracowania do tego czasu. Zaczął gryźć końcówkę pióra.

A niech to wszystko gęś kopnie! Zapomniał o atramencie. Zakrztusił się, odrzucając je.

― Co się stało? ― zapytał Severus, unosząc wzrok znad testów. Jego oczom ukazał się młody wróżek z żółtymi skrzydłami. Na twarzy Harry'ego malował się wyraz przygnębienia, a zazwyczaj różowy język był cały pokryty czarnym atramentem.

Severus Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Severus Snape musiał się zaśmiać.

― To nie est smiesne! ― wyparskał Gryfon.

― Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli robisz coś tak głupiego i obrzydliwego, jak żucie końcówki pióra, musisz liczyć się z tym, że będą się z ciebie śmiali. ― Severus przywołał szklankę wody i podszedł do Harry'ego. Gryfon łapczywie wypił ją, próbując pozbyć się smaku atramentu. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko chłopaka. ― Czemu tak robisz? – zapytał.

― Bo martwię się egzaminami… i tym, co będę robił przez resztę życia.

― Myślałem, że chcesz zostać Aurorem.

― Też tak sądziłem. ― Harry westchnął, kładąc głowę na oparciu kanapy. Severus zauważył ciemną smugę na jego dolnej wardze. Wyglądało to ujmująco ― w taki sposób, który umiał osiągnąć tylko on. Później mu powie, że się tam ubrudził. ― Ale nie chcę już walczyć.

― A rozważałeś profesjonalne startowanie w wyścigach?

Harry uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając oczu.

― To niezła zabawa, ale wątpię czy mógłbym zarabiać tak na życie.

― Strasznie się popisywałeś i mogłeś poważnie się zranić.

― Ooch, martwiłeś się o mnie? ― zażartował, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Och… Severus się o niego martwił. Harry uchylił powieki i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Na swojego towarzysza. ― Albus zaoferował mi posadę nauczyciela. Powiedział, że mogę uzyskać Mistrzostwo w Obronie i wrócić do Hogwartu.

Severus nie ucieszył się na tę myśl. W ogóle.

― Wciąż nie udało nam się utrzymać nauczyciela tego przedmiotu dłużej niż rok. Do tego właśnie zmierzasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

― Sam nie wiem. To wszystkie jest takie… straszne ― wymruczał, zamykając oczy.

― Stawiłeś czoła Czarnemu Panu niezliczoną ilość razy. Nie tylko przeżyłeś, a pokonałeś go mocą, której nie widziano od setek lat i teraz boisz się kilku testów?

― Cholerna racja.

Severus przewrócił oczami, przyglądając się chłopakowi pogrążonemu w morzu wątpliwości. Nagle uderzył go przypływ inspiracji. Zaczął klaskać. Nie szybko, jak przy aplauzie, ale w powolnym, stałym rytmie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a gdy rozpoznał dźwięk, poderwał głowę i posłał mężczyźnie spojrzenie, które mogło sprawić, że banda troli uciekłaby, krzycząc jak nastoletnie dziewczynki. A przynajmniej takie było założenie.

― Nabijasz się ze mnie! Przyznaję, że może trochę przesadzam, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, mam prawo…

― Nie rozumiesz.

― Och, rozumiem doskonale! Czy ty mając siedemnaście lat wiedziałeś co będziesz robić w życiu?

― Już wtedy byłem Śmierciożercą.

― Aa… no tak.

― Wcale się z ciebie „nie nabijam". Tym sposobem chciałem ci powiedzieć, że w ciebie wierzę ― powiedział mężczyzna. Na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek, a on sam wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Tak, jakby powiedział coś bardzo dowcipnego. Harry nie rozumiał.

― Ale że co?

― Na miłość… Czy ty w ogóle nie czytasz?

― Wygląda na to, że nie.

― Jest taka książka napisana przez J.M. Barriego. Przygody Piotrusia Pana…

― To była taka książka?

Brwi Severusa powędrowały w górę.

― A powstało coś innego?

― Hermiona mówiła o filmie dla dzieci.

― Cóż, to bardzo popularna opowieść, więc podejrzewam, że mogli ją sfilmować. Pamiętam ją z własnego dzieciństwa…

― Ty byłeś dzieckiem?

― Nigdzie nie jest napisane, że nie mogę wyrzucić cię z tego pokoju.

― Wybacz, kontynuuj.

― Jak już mówiłem, zanim mi przerwano, w opowieści występuję pewna wróżka, której imienia niestety…

― Dzwoneczek.

― Czy dasz mi wreszcie skończyć? Jest już prawie cisza nocna…

― Przepraszam, mów dalej.

― Więc _jak już mówiłem_, wróżka umiera i aby ją uratować, Piotruś Pan mówi wszystkim, że muszą pokazać swoją wiarę w nią, klaszcząc w dłonie. ― W połowie wyjaśnień Severus wstał i podszedł do Gryfona. Nachylił się, przez co ich twarze znajdowały się teraz naprzeciwko siebie.

― Więc chodzi ci o to…

― Że wierzę we wróżki. A przynajmniej w jednego wróżka. ― Mężczyzna złączył ich usta w krótkim pocałunku. Gdy się odsunął, Harry miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy.

― Nie grasz fair ― odparł chłopak takim samym głosem.

― Staram się.

Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

― To było… bardzo słodkie.

― Tak. Powiesz o tym komuś, a cię przeklnę.

― Się rozumie.

Harry wstał, zbierając porozrzucane książki i pergaminy. Myśli o nauce zostały zastąpione teraz przez te, które wcale nie pomagały mu się na niej skupić. Na przykład o tym, jak ładne były ręce Severusa. Porządki przerwała mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się.

_Zacznij od tego, czego jesteś pewien, a potem wszystko się jakoś ułoży, zobaczysz_.

Harry był pewien. W tej chwili nie musiał znać swojej ścieżki zawodowej. Stanął na palcach i pocałował lekko mężczyznę.

― Nie klaszcz jeszcze ― powiedział cicho z ustami przy jego.

― Och, a kiedy mam to zrobić?

Zegar na kominku wybił godzinę.

― Wtedy, gdy ten przeklęty zegar nie będzie mówił, kiedy mam iść. ― Harry zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

― No tak, to będzie zasługiwało na prawdziwy aplauz.

― Życz mi szczęścia?

― Szczęście jest nieistotne. Pójdzie ci dobrze, jeśli się uczyłeś.

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

― Na jedno wychodzi. Dobranoc, Severusie.

― Dobranoc. Harry?

― Tak?

― Czy nosisz ten naszyjnik, który ci dałem?

― Każdego dnia. ― Gryfon uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na korytarz.

Severus skinął głową. Może wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

― Powodzenia ― powiedział cicho.

O O O O

OWTMy nie były wcale złe.

One były okropne.

Jeśli Harry napisze jeszcze jedną linijkę, odpadnie mu ręka. Ron przysięgał, że jego wzrok przestał normalnie pracować po wpatrywaniu się w te wszystkie rośliny na Zielarstwie. A Hermiona… Cóż, Hermiona była w złym stanie. Po każdym teście zamartwiała się tym, co mogła jeszcze dopisać, albo tym, że mogła bardziej przyłożyć się do zaklęć na zaliczeniu praktycznym. Gdy tak się zachowywał, nic nie mogło jej uspokoić, nawet Ron. Tak naprawdę to rudzielec sam unikał konfrontacji z dziewczyną. Wspominał coś o pragnieniu zachowania wszystkich części ciała.

Na szczęście został jeszcze tylko jeden test z Transmutacji.

Harry był zaskoczony. Jeśli dostałby wybór pomiędzy pisaniem egzaminów, a goleniem Puszka, natychmiast poprosiłby o maszynkę, ale z drugiej strony nie było aż tak źle. Wiedział więcej niż mu się zdawało i pomimo że tylko z Obrony mógł liczyć na Wybitny, zdał sobie sprawę, że stara się ze wszystkich sił.

A teraz po lunchu czeka go ostatni egzamin.

― Co jeśli będzie pytanie o przemienianie nieożywionych obiektów w zwierzęta? Wiedziałam, że powinnam się do tego bardziej przyłożyć. Albo…

― Hermiono ― wtrącił ostrożnie Ron. ― Wszystko będzie dobrze. Prawda, Dzwonku?

― Bez wątpienia.

― Widzisz? Dzwonek jest Muzą i wie co mówi!

― Zaraz cię zainspiruję ty piegowaty…

― Oho, Straszny Wróżek atakuje!

Ron złapał kawałek pomarańczy, zanim uderzyła w jego czoło.

― A ten Straszny Wróżek ma owoce! ― powiedział Harry, obierając następny kawałek. Szczerze, jeśli nie możesz rzucać jedzeniem w najlepszego przyjaciela, to w kogo innego?

W końcu ich zachowanie przyniosło jakiś rezultat. Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać.

― Ach, mamy ten wspaniały uśmiech! ― Ron pocałował ją w policzek i przytulił. Na czole miał trochę pomarańczowego soku.

― Hmm, powinniśmy już iść. Wytrzyj się Ron. Harry, masz czarną smugę na wardze.

― Dopiero zauważyłaś? ― zapytał Ron. ― Ma ją od dłuższego czasu.

― I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? Wielkie dzięki. ― Gryfon wytarł usta rękawem, ale nic to nie dało. Cholera, kiedy ostatnio wkładał końcówkę do ust? Czyżby był już przyzwyczajony do smaku atramentu? A w ogóle to czy można było się nim otruć?

― Wygląda śmiesznie, Dzwonku.

― Jestem tego pewien. Hermiono, pomóż proszę.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymamrotała coś. Po chwili jego warga była czysta.

― A teraz chodźcie, Pawle i Gawle ― powiedziała, zbierając rzeczy. Chłopcy szybko ruszyli za nią w stronę drzwi.

― Pawle?

― Gawle?

― Dokładnie.

― Kim jest Paweł i kim jest Gaweł? ― zapytał Ron.

― Nie powiem ci, jeśli musisz o to pytać. ― Hermiona wyszczerzyła się radośnie.

Rudzielec zwrócił się do Harry'ego, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

― To twoja dziewczyna. A teraz prowadź, Gawle!

O O O O

Koniec.

Powinny teraz rozbrzmieć dźwięki trąb i chór gregoriański śpiewający na ich cześć. Przecież właśnie skończył się czas OWTMów.

― Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek coś napiszę, to umrę, zostanę duchem i będę nawiedzał Departament Magicznej Edukacji.

― Trochę przesadzasz, nie sądzisz? ― mruknął Harry, wychodząc z klasy. Część praktyczna nie była taka zła, ale pisemna zajęła mu trzy i pół rolki pergaminu. Nie miał pojęcia, że zna aż tyle słów. Ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Koniec.

Nareszcie.

Nie był już uczniem i mógł być z Severusem.

― To koniec! ― wykrzyknął Ron, zapominając o jękach. Odwrócił się do Hermiony, która szła kilka kroków za nimi.

― Powinnam bardziej przyłożyć się do tej drugiej sekcji…

― Przestań, Hermiono. Skończyliśmy! Dostaniesz najwyższe noty ze wszystkiego i…

― Nie… Nie. Jestem pewna, że coś zrobiłam źle.

Rudzielec potrząsnął tylko głową.

― Trzeba to uczcić. Jestem pewien, że w Pokoju Wspólnym szykuje się niezła impreza.

― I musimy czekać trzy tygodnie na wyniki! Co będziemy robić do tego czasu ― zapiszczała Gryfonka.

― Um, bawić się? ― zaproponował Ron.

― Ale co z naszą przyszłością?

― Hermiono, mamy resztę życia, aby się o nią martwić! Chodź, rozluźnijmy się trochę przed ucztą.

Jeśli Hogwart był z czegoś znany, to z naprawdę dobrego jedzenia. A Ron lubił jeść.

Hermiona wciąż mruczała do siebie i prawdopodobnie będzie tak robiła przez następne pół godziny. Weasley miał jednak nadzieję, że uda mu się zdobyć jeden lub dwa pocałunki w ramach świętowania. Odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, żeby podzielić się swoim entuzjazmem. Jego przyjaciel miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy, a na ustach błąkał mu się mały uśmiech.

Och.

Nawet Ron ze swoim brakiem postrzegania rzeczy oczywistych, był w stanie zauważyć, co się dzieje. Wiecie, nawet on od czasu do czasu używał intuicji.

― Wiesz, najszybciej byłoby gdybyś tam poleciał, ale jeśli pobiegniesz też nie będzie tak źle.

― Co? ― zapytał oszołomiony Harry. ― Pobiegnę gdzie?

Ron uśmiechnął się chytrze.

― Do lochów, oczywiście.

― Co? Nie, ja… ― Spojrzał na rudzielca. ― Nie masz nic przeciwko? A co z Hermioną?

― Niedługo jej przejdzie. ― Zerknęli na dziewczynę, która wymyślała teraz sobie to, że zapisała tylko dwie trzecie pergaminu przy jednym pytaniu. ― A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

― Tak, ja też.

― Idź już.

― Jesteś pewien?

― Jasne, Dzwonku. Zajmę się obsesją tej pani. Dojdzie do siebie w Pokoju Wspólnym, a teraz uciekaj stąd.

Uśmiech Harry'ego był niemal oślepiający.

― Dzięki, Gawle! ― krzyknął, rzucając się do szaleńczego biegu w dół korytarza.

― Niech to lepiej nie będzie moim nowym przezwiskiem!

Harry biegł najszybciej jak potrafił. Skrzydła sprawdziłyby się lepiej, ale na to był zbyt wielki tłok. Przepychał się i omijał uczniów, rzucając wokół krótkie „Przepraszam" i „Przepuście mnie". Było to nieco dziwne zachowanie.

Ale, hej, Harry był nieco dziwny.

W końcu dotarł do celu. Nie myśląc i nie pukając, otworzył drzwi. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że przepuściły go bariery ochronne.

― Harry? Co się… Umf! ― Było to wszystkim, co Severus zdążył powiedzieć, zanim został przygnieciony do ziemi przez entuzjastycznego wróżka. Otoczył go ramionami. ― Czy to było konieczne?

― Możesz klasnąć w dłonie! ― powiedział cicho Gryfon, ale w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się słyszeć szczęście. Spojrzał w dół na profesora. Na swojego towarzysza.

― Zrobiłbym to, ale mam je zajęte.

― Och… dobra wymówka. ― Harry nachylił się po pocałunek.

**Epilog ― Normalność**

Historia powinna kończyć się w ten sam sposób, co zaczynać. Zdaniem, które przyciągnie uwagę i jednocześnie podsumuje wszystko, co zostało powiedziane wcześniej.

Ostatni akt.

Zakończenie.

Najsłynniejsze z nich używane było w niezliczonej ilości historii, przez niezliczoną ilość lat i znane jest w kilkunastu językach i kulturach. Klasyka.

„I żyli szczęśliwie do końca swoich dni."

Zdanie to, jest zakończeniem, które utożsamiamy z bajkami. Tam, gdzie bohater zawsze wygrywa, gdzie słoneczko zawsze świeci i wszystko jest tak słodkie, że czasem potrzebna jest wizyta u dentysty. I czy wam się to podoba czy nie, tutaj mamy bajkę, a żeby być dosłownym ― bajkę o pewnym zielonookim wróżku. Ale czy właśnie to zakończenie pasuje tutaj najlepiej? Przecież coś takiego jak „I żyli szczęśliwie do końca swoich dni" nie istnieje. Nie może.

Ale zanim zostanę wysmarowana smołą, obrzucona piórami i nazwana nieromantycznym głazem, pozwólcie, że coś wyjaśnię. „Do końca swoich dni" to tak jakby powiedzieć: „zawsze" i „nigdy". Świat nie jest tylko czarno–biały. Aby życie miało swój smak, musi w nim istnieć zarówno dobro jak i zło. Yin i yang.

Równowaga.

Ale wciąż stoimy w miejscu, szukając tego najlepszego zakończenia. Jeśli nie jest to „do końca swoich dni", to co w takim razie?

To proste.

Co powiecie na to:

Każdy może pragnąć ― co jest jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy na świecie – aby być po prostu szczęśliwym w danym momencie życia. Co prawda, nie wszystkie chwile są dobre (a prawdę mówiąc, niektóre są cholernie nędzne), ale jeśli potrafimy znaleźć dobrą stronę nawet w najgorszej sytuacji, jest to lepsze od wszystkich szczęśliwych dni świata. Bo zastanówcie się: jeśli wszystko byłoby takie tęczowe i puchate, szybko stałoby się również nudne. Zgubilibyśmy to prawdziwe uczucie szczęścia, jeśli czulibyśmy się tak cały czas.

Szczęście znajduje się w tych momentach. Maleńkich chwilach.

A więc przejdźmy teraz do końcowej części naszej opowieści. Do momentu w nie tak bardzo dalekiej przyszłości.

Pierwsze promyki słońca wpadały przez okno sypialni małego domku na obrzeżach Hogsmeade, którego od niedawna właścicielem był pewien niski wróżek o imieniu Harry. To był wczesny poranek i właśnie zaczynał się budzić.

A on nienawidził poranków.

Słyszeliście już to, ale nie zaszkodzi tego powtórzyć. A więc dlaczego został zbudzony z przyjemnej drzemki? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta:

Jego materac się ruszał.

_Chwila… materace się nie ruszają…_ pomyślał sennie, powoli odzyskując świadomość. _A przynajmniej nie te dobrej jakości. Może sobie coś wyobrażam… Poranki to pora samego szatana._ Tak, na pewno chodziło właśnie o to.

Materac znów się poruszył.

_Czy to na pewno ranek robi mnie w balona?_ Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Dziwne rzeczy w jego życiu to coś normalnego, ale nie pamiętał, aby jakiś martwy obiekt nagle zaczął się ruszać. No cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać wcześniej czy później.

I znów to samo!

_Mam nadzieję, że po prostu oszalałem_. Harry w końcu otworzył oczy. Uniósł głowę, odwracając ją i odkrył, że wczesne godziny nie robiły go w balona, a on wcale nie oszalał.

Jego materac żył.

Chwileczkę…

I miał czarne oczy, które patrzyły prosto w jego zielone.

Materace nie mają oczu. A przynajmniej nie te normalne.

― Dobrze spałeś? ― zapytał Severus.

Może poranki nie są takie złe. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zaczynają się w ten sposób. Poza tym _bardzo_ lubił ten materac, więc nie poruszył się, leżąc na swoim oddychającym łóżku.

― Świetnie… naprawdę świetnie. A ty? ― Głos Harry'ego był zachrypnięty od snu.

― Poza faktem, że przez twoje cudowne kilogramy zdrętwiała mi noga, to nie mogę narzekać.

Chłopak jęknął.

― Mówisz zbyt dużo jak na tak wczesną porę.

― Wybacz mi to ― odparł Severus, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż boków Harry'ego. Nasz wróżek wciąż czuł małe ukłucia energii za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna dotykał czarnego wzoru na jego ciele. ― Czy wiesz, że spałeś ze skrzydłami na wierzchu? ― Chłopak zatrzepotał nimi lekko. Dłoń Severusa kontynuowała swoją wędrówkę i Harry zarumienił się, wiedząc, że jedyną rzeczą jaką ma na sobie, jest naszyjnik, który dostał od niego w prezencie. Jednak nie oderwał wzroku od oczu mężczyzny, który nie przestawał delikatnie gładzić jego boku. W końcu jednak Severus przerwał ciszę. ― Czy wiesz, że nucisz, kiedy śpisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Zachichotał i przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, kładąc głowę na piersi Mistrza Eliksirów. Poczuł jak usta muskają wierzch jego głowy.

― Taak ― powiedział w końcu. ― To normalne.

I żyli szczęśliwie właśnie w tym momencie.

**KONIEC**

O O O O  
_A więc tak się kończy... czy na pewno? Oj, nie ^^. Za kilka miesięcy rozpocznę tłumaczenie sequela i już teraz serdecznie Was na niego zapraszam. __  
__W między czasie chciałam podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali i komentowali. Byliście moim motorkiem popędzającym do działania. __  
__Dziękuję Malince za wytrwałą betę i deedee za pomoc przy ostatnim rozdziale. :) __  
__Dziękuję sobie za przetłumaczenie xdd. _

_I dziękuję mojej mei, której zwykła zachęta w autobusie do Augustowa sprawiła, że to tłumaczenie powstało. Jesteś moją muzą i inspiracją, kocie :*:*:*_


End file.
